The Voogden Chronicles
by Glassbug
Summary: Bella goes to University and meets Edward Cullen. Her past has taught her to be hesitant about making new friends. The Cullens change all that and she settles down till a series of events throws her life upside down again. Will her relationship wih Edward ever stay on track?
1. Prologue:

I was asleep, I knew I had to be asleep how else could I explain what I was doing.

I started walking down a long staircase to a landing.

There were two staircases on the landing that then joined into one large staircase, with a large rectangle landing in the middle.

I kept looking down and noticed that I was in a purple cloak with a fur and silver chain trim.

When I got to the landing a tall dark haired man came forward and held out his arm to me.

I looked into his eyes and was shocked to see that they were bright red.

Danger seeped out of his body.

I felt restless around this man, something about this man felt off to me.

I undid the cloak and it fell behind me, into the arms of a man in a dark grey suit.

He bowed his head and walked backwards with the cloak.

I look down to see that I am in a purple and blue ballroom gown with a large Georgian style diamond necklace.

I wanted to scream and run away, but my body wouldn't let me.

I started chanting to make my body wake up but it wouldn't wake up.

"Bella you will smile or else." The man hissed in a menacing tone.

He held out his elbow.

I grabbed a hold of his arm and faked a smiled.

I walked down the stairs behind him.

* * *

When we got to the bottom we were swamped by people.

"Aro, you look handsome tonight. Who is this lovely lady next to you?"

A blond man asked while he examined me.

I noticed that he licked his lips as if I was a dead man's last meal.

I turned my eyes to the ground before he started gloating with his friends.

"Her name is Isabella Swan." Aro smiled in triumph.

"Isabella Swan, Natalie Swan's sister?" The blonde man looked shocked and looked me over again.

"Yes, Caius the very one." He replied as both men start laughing.

"Well she doesn't look like much does she." He sneered before they all started laughing.

Their laugh sent shivers up my spine, shivers of fright and unease.

A fear I was not going to show anyone here.

I turned around looking for something or someone. I didn't know what.

I watch a tall blond haired waitress with a tray of drinks walk up to me.

"Champagne ma'am?" She asked in a strong accent as her mouth rose in a slight smile.

Something about this woman made me feel composed in this place.  
I took a glass and looked into her face as i returned the smile.

I felt relief spread through my body as I stared into her eyes.

"Thank you." Something in me had started buzzing now.

I drank the drink and someone knocked me into the tray.

The waitress didn't move but growled at me as the tray of drinks spilled all over my dress.

* * *

Aro looked at me and his face was dark with torturous glare.

A small dark haired pixie came running up with a pile of towels.

She started patting my dress trying to help dry up the mess.

"Isabella, watch what you do." Aro hissed at me. "Now go back upstairs and change your dress. You will stay respectable and if you can't do that while eating or drinking, then you will not eat or drink at all."

I took the towel the lady handed to me and smiled gently in thanks.

I kept it folded and just dabbed it against my dress and skin as I walk up stairs.

I was followed by two gentlemen in suits.

Their expressions were hard and menacing. They walk me to a room at the top of the left flight of stairs and open the door.

One of them shoved me in and barks in a coarse chalkboard meet nails shrieking voice 'Hurry up.'

The room is large with a fire burning in the fire place. I notice the same dress I am wearing hanging off the side of a wardrobe.

I grab the new dress and walk into the bathroom.

I washed the champagne off my skin and put the fresh dress on.

I unfold the towel, I had been carrying carefully.

I find a small piece of paper in the middle of the towel.

I open the piece of paper carefully as my hands shake.

I stare at the familiar writing of my sister.

**Bella, We will come for you. I promise please do not give up hope or do anything stupid.**

**Keep yourself safe. **

**We Love you Natalie. **

**Destroy this!**

* * *

I woke up shaking, It was my first day of university.

I look at my clock and realise I have woken up way too early for University.

"Damn creative mind." I mumble to myself as I roll over and try to go back to sleep but sleep is evading me.

I grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom to start my morning routeen.

After I finish getting ready I open my curtains.

The world outside was pelting it down with rain.

"It never shines here." I mumbled to myself.

I pull out some pens and paper, hit my CD player to start the music.

As the music filled my room I closed my eyes and focused on the details of my dream.

I started to draw the people and places of my dreams. I tried to get every detail down onto the paper.

* * *

Two hours later I had eaten breakfast and was ready to leave.

I double checked my bag and scanned my desk.

I stared at the new mobile, my new mobile on my desk. I got it yesterday when my sister Natalie dropped me off.

We had unloaded the car and walked into the kitchen for hot chocolate.

Natalie opened her bag and handed me the little silver mobile phone.

I got upset with her over it as I didn't want to take it.

Natalie has her ways of getting people to give her what she wants.

She made me promise to use it to call her in an emergency.

My halls block was only twenty minutes away from my campus and half an hour from the city centre.

I looked foreward to the walk and the independence that came with it.

My walk would be made pleasant by the fact that part of it was through a large open park.

I had gotten use to walking from an early age.

I never was going to be able to learn to drive so I found other ways of getting around from point A to B.

I either biked it or walked.

I have never wanted to be reliant on other people.

I got to the University art department on time for inductions to start.

We were to rally into the art block main Lobby.

* * *

I had to sit through the normal introductory lecture.

We then had a break before we split up and took part in a load of team building exercises to get to know our peers.

I found it very hard to engage - due to boardom.

I just kept my head down following everyone else's lead, while trying to not laugh at some peoples stupidity.

We had the afternoon off to do the tour of campus and explore the local facilities. I went and had lunch with some new friends.

Angela who would be in my Art History Class and Lauren who was a second year student mentor.

Lunch was probably the only bit of interesting change as I walked into the cafeteria and bumped right into a man.

His face just screamed super model.  
"Sorry." I mumbled quickly while trying to break eye contact.

He looked at me and his body language was unfriendly and cold.

I wasn't sure if it was maybe it was something else.

When we got to the table I looked at the man again.

He was now sitting by the window in the far corner of the cafeteria.

He had joined three others.

"Who's that guy in the corner?" I whispered to Lauren.

She looked where I was looking and then turned to face me.

"Ah. They are the Cullen Family. Dr Cullen is a general surgeon at the hospital and his wife is a midwife there."

I quickly returned my eyeline from Lauren to The Cullen's.

"Edward, Emmet and Alice Cullen were adopted along with Jasper and Rosalie Hale.

Edward, Emmet and Alice are the dark haired three. Jasper and Rosalie Hale are the blond pair."

I looked up again to watch Alice lean in to Jasper while playing with an apple. . .

"Also Alice and Jasper are an item as are Emmet and Rosalie." She warned. ". . . and before you think about the other one.

Edward isn't interested in dating very shy and no one picks his fancy."

* * *

Everyone started filing out of the Cafeteria and I found my way to the Library and then went to explore the Studios and arts block.

I saw the glass room with all the benches and other glass equipment.

I couldn't wait to have a get started on working in the studios.

my mouth watered at the thought of making something again.

I also explored the dance and music rooms.

Again my mind filled with inspiration from standing in the rooms.

I stood still and watched as projects started laying their foundations in my mind.

I had so many I had to pull out my inspiration diary and try to capture some of them on paper.

I then went back to my dorm room and did some reading before I fell into the world of sleep.

My world of sleep had its good and bad days.

Tonight was a good night to dream as all the ideas flooded into my brain.

* * *

The next day we were thrown into health and safety assessments in the morning. The afternoon we would get to have some free time again.

I decided to go and start on one of the projects I had seen in my mind last night.

I found an empty dance and music studio to practice in.

I turned on my stereo -that I picked up after lunch - and started warming my body up.

I then started rehearsing my favourite Salsa routine, before I entered into the street dance piece I saw in my head.

I always liked salsa it helped my mind relax and sometimes even inspired me.

I closed my eyes to the music and just went free style.

I must have been dancing for about ten minutes when I was disrupted.

I heard a cough from the door way.

I opened my eyes and he was standing in the door way.

Edward Cullen was staring at me.

I jolted and just stared back at him.

"Do you mind telling me what you are doing in here?" He asked in an arrogant tone. He looked at me in disgust like I smelled awful.

I looked at him amazed. What did it look like? What was his problem?

"I'm dancing." I replied confused.

"I can see that but have you booked this room?" I looked at the floor and started moving from one foot to the other.

I shook my head I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

"You need to book the room which I have done." He spoke in a

"Oh sorry." I said quietly.

I thought I knew the rules but clearly I got the one on studio spaces wrong.

"I'll just get my things together."

I walked over to the table and turned off my CD player as he walked to the piano. I mumbled my apology again and walked out the door as he started playing.

* * *

I stood in the hall and listened to the music that floated out of the studio.

I lost myself in his music.

It was beautiful and enchanting before I knew it my feet had cut loose from my body and were doing their own thing.

I stopped dancing when I notice someone had been watching me.

I had recognised her as a lecturer but that was all I knew.

I quickly looked at my watch and decided I would go back to the Social area to study for a bit, before going back to dorms and settling with a movie and a soda.

While I sat in the Social area reading up on nineteenth century artists, I was startled to hear someone cough.

"May I sit with you?" I looked up to see who it was and realised it was Edward Cullen.

"Suuuuure." I stuttered out and started pulling my books together into a neat stack.

"You dance beautifully by the way." He smiled at me then ran a hand through his hair.

He seemed to be very relaxed and arrogant.

"Thanks. It's just a hobby tho."

"Really?" He sounded surprised. "So does that mean you're not here to study Dance?"

"Nope. I'm here to study art and design."

He looked shocked again and his jaw dropped open.

"So Salsa dancing is just a hobby?"

"Yup dancing is one of my few leisure hobbies."

"Do you do more than salsa then?"

He was staring at me with curious eyes and was leaning forward waiting for my response.

"I can dance the Tango, Salsa and Ballet. I've not danced ballet for a while tho."

We carried on talking about different styles of dance and music.

When I looked up I noticed the social area was completely empty.

* * *

I looked at my watch and noticed the time.

I was hungry and I hadn't realised how late it was.

"I need to go and cook dinner. Would you like to join me?"

I started shoving all of my books into my bag.

"I would love to but I can't, I have to go. My family will probably be waiting for me at home."

"Okay. See you next time." We both headed off to the lobby and then parted ways.


	2. 1: Moving day

I got to my room twenty minutes later.

I peeled out of my wet coat and then cooked dinner.

An hour later I had settled down and doing some research.

I had to look up seventeenth century artists while listening to some study music. The rest of the week was quiet I didn't see Edward again as I went off and did things during my lunch hours.

The weekend was quiet as I stayed in and finished unpacking my boxes.

I called home to speak to mum and Phil.

* * *

The first morning of classes went by with a bit of a blur.

I had started to feel spaced out during class and struggled to focus on what the lecturer was saying.

Thankfully it was a lecture and not a practical session.

Instead of having lunch I decided to go and sleep off the strange sensation.

I went back to my dorm room before lunch so I didn't get to see Edward again.

I decided to try and sleep it off before my afternoon lecture.

I woke up again at dinner time.

I looked at the alarm clock and got annoyed with myself because I had missed my afternoon class.

My body felt like I had run a marathon instead of sleeping.

I wandered into the kitchen.

"Forget this I'm ordering out." I said to myself as I snatched the pizza menu off the fridge.

My pizza was delivered half an hour later.

I ate my pizza in my room so no one disturbed me.

I binned my empty pizza box before going through my nightly routine and settling back into bed.

I went back to sleep hoping that more sleep would make me feel better.

Sleep didn't find me well. It was constantly disrupted.

I would wake up from my nightmares screaming and panting.

They were all the same thing.

* * *

I was in a room with a small group of children behind me that were crying.

We were in what looked like a closet.

In some of my dreams I could hear voices I didn't recognise calling my name.

In others I was facing a man with odd but gorgeous light topaz eyes.

He would stand in the door way and hold his hand out for me.

I would gladly take his hand till I was standing up.

I would close my eyes and then feel him holding onto me tightly as a strong wind blew passed me.

* * *

The nightmares would be the ones that I would wake up screaming from.

I would be kneeling on a cold floor, with my head down.

My head would be pulled back by the end of my hair and I would be faced with looking into a pair of ruby red eyes.

He would chuckle darkly before another would grab my arm.

I would feel a burning sensation spread through my body.

I would start gritting my teeth to stop me screaming.

After a few seconds I couldn't keep locked up any longer and I would scream.

I gave up trying to get some solid sleep at three in the morning.

I felt rough and stiff after my restless sleep.

I dived into the shower and kept myself under the water till my muscles were no longer stiff.

When I got out of the water I was hit by a cold wave even with the heating on.

I grabbed some extra duvets and bed covers from the bedding trunk and threw them over the bed.

I crawled back under the covers and pulled a book out to read till I warmed up.

* * *

I fell asleep again till eight the last few hours of sleep I managed to get where thankfully undisrupted sleep.

I woke up with a splitting headache and nausea but that was all.

I decided to go to class after convincing myself that I needed to go.

Elliot was really enjoying the party he had going on.

It felt like the party was just getting with every passing minute.

As I walked towards the art block it seemed like everything was moving in slow motion or not there.

I stood in the door way to the art building and pushed my hand through my hair.

"Damn, stop with the pain Elliot." I mumbled to myself as I grabbed hold of a nearby wall.

I tried to focus on my surroundings and not what my body was screaming at me.

"Bella?" I looked up to see who had called my name.

I struggled to focus on anything and just saw a faint blur of a shape in front of me.

"Bella?" I recognised the voice and just managed to focus on the person calling my name, it had been Edward.

I watched him move towards me with a short dark haired pixie following behind him.

I think she was his sister Alice but I wasn't sure.

I fought to move forward but my body wouldn't let me.

My eyes closed and I tried to force them back open.

I managed to get them to open for a second and was rewarded with a glimpsed of Edward and Alice running towards me.

Why were they getting taller?

Then a huge tsunami type black wave hit me and dragged me away.

* * *

I was having a warped dream. The sounds and sensations I was experiencing felt wrong.

My dream had me flying along a flashing corridor.

Something was making a squeaky noise below my head.

I could hear lots of running feet.

I was pulled into a dark wave again as a curtain started ratteling.

I got small snippets of noise and sensations. A mumble here or a touch.

I managed to work out the muffled noises and pain where reality.

The black void was my subconscious non reality kicking in.

The pain filled reality and time slowly started getting longer.

I had no idea what how long had passed but I was slowly returning to myself.

I focused on a nearby beeping noise and then found a air pump type whooshing noise.

As the air pump noise seemed to be the slowest I focused on counting that to see how much time had passed.

Every time the air pump would go off I would get the feeling of tightness on my arm.

After the thirtieth pump I noticed more and more noise surrounding me.

I tried to move my body but I was pinned down and unable to move.

I focused on wiggling my finger first but it didn't work.

I felt something cold touching my wrists, my face and my hair being gently pulled.

I found all those sensations soothing and I started to get calmer than what I was before these sensations started.

It went dark and silent very quickly.

I was there for a short time till I came back to the sole sensation of someone stroking my hair.

They were running their fingers through it whilest they were mumbling something.

I felt something around my arm then a prick of pain in my elbow. What on earth was going on?

"For heaven's sake pin her down NOW!" Someone was shouting orders and people were moving around frantically.

I thought the noise was above me but how could that be?

Then the black tide started to take me again, leaving me to think about the voice.

I didn't recognise to whom the voice had belong too.

I only knew the one that had shouted was a female voice.

As she squawked her command out, I felt a cold hard weight pinning me against something soft on the opposite side of my body.

I started trying to fight the wave but it kept crashing against me harder and harder.

I was adamant that it would not take me under.

I wanted to know where I was and who that voice belonged too.

I lost the battle and the wave took me in one quick swoop, drowning me into a black fog.

* * *

I felt the water leave my mind and giving me back my sense of hearing.

I was in one of the strangest dreams I have ever had.

It was confusing and warped.

I focused on what was going on while I tried not to get frightened.

"How are they doing?"

The voice was very smooth and deep.

He had whispered his question to someone nearby but whom?

"He's not left her side and she's not regained consciousness."

A twinkling bell like voice replied.

Who on earth are they talking about?

I wanted to open my eyes and end the dream now.

It was too confusing but my body wouldn't let me wake up.

The fog still had control of my body.

It had only released my mind, the rest of my body it still had control of.

The swish and jingle of a curtain being moved broke the silence.

It was followed by footsteps walking towards me.

* * *

"How is she doing Edward? How are you coping?"

The velvet smooth voice was talking to someone nearby called Edward.

WHY on earth was I dreaming of Edward?

I was dreaming. Wasn't I?

"I'm fine. . ." He mumbled out in a broken voice.

No. No. No, No please not him, I had to be dreaming.

I prayed this was a dream.

I started screaming, No in my head as he took a deep breath.

". . . . She's not moved at all yet. Is it normal? I'm so worried about her."

He sounded terrified.

I wanted to touch his hand and comfort him.

I wanted to let him know this was normal for me.

"I don't know. We won't really know anything till she regains consciousness."

"Any idea how long?"

"I have no idea . . . . . How long she will be like this for is dependent on what her body needs."

The voices then started talking again only it was a mumbled unrecognisable sound.

* * *

I drifted off to sleep this time.

The place I opened my eyes to was a nice calming environment.

I was in a dance studio.

I had started dancing in a simple summer dress.

I was then grabbed and my dress changed to a full length strapless blue ball gown.

I was waltzing around a large grand hall to 'Blue Danube Waltz' in Edward Cullen's arms.

Edward Cullen.

The room suddenly started filling with people in costumes and masks.

I slowly started taking in the whole scene.

I carried on waltzing around the room.

I was the picture while Edward was my frame.

I was happy and confident as Edward showed off his picture.

The room started to blur around the edges.

It had been like watching a movie.

I didn't want this movie to end I was enjoying myself too much.

* * *

Now I was in darkness again.

I started hearing sounds.

I heard a set of footsteps clapping on the floor.

I had no idea how long I had been waiting for the foot steps to stop but they got closer to me then stopped.

They then started again coming closer towards me.

Where was I?

I had managed to work out I was on something uncomfortable and hard.

The mumbling noise had started and I heard Edwards voice and the word 'Edward' and 'home' coming from a different voice.

Both voices were slowly getting clearer till I could understand what they were saying.

"Edward you need to go home." A husky voice said.

He seemed to be coming from above me somewhere.

"I can't just leave her." Edwards ringing voice replied.

Someone let out a deep breath and there was a short lived silence.

"Yes. You can and you will. You have class in the morning."

* * *

I felt a hand fist up slightly around mine.

Only to suddenly let go, completely let go of my hand.

"She must be scared. I don't want her to get more frightened than she probably already is."

I felt a hand touch my wrist. Another hand started to be run through my hair.

It was catching my hair at the end and twirling it through its fingers.

Someone sighed and the movement stopped.

"I suppose your right." He took a deep breath in then let it out.

"Are you sure she will be okay?"

I felt the hand on my wrist leave and another one takes my hand again.

When the first hand went away so did the weights.

I silently rejoiced at being able to move my fingers again.

"Yes. She will be fi..."

They stopped talking as I tried to move my fingers.

I had been able to move them only slightly but it was enough.

I felt a squeeze on my fingers in response to my movement.

I moved my fingers again in celebration of actually coming around.

"Bella, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

The Strange husky voice commanded of me.

I gently squeezed and then slowly opened my eyes.

* * *

I was in a dark room; the walls must have been white.

I looked around and noticed there where tubes and wires all over the place.

I started to roll onto my back.

"Bella?" A set of hands had caught my back and was slowly helping me to lie flat. After a few minutes I tried to sit up again a set of hands appeared and started to help me up.

I heard a metal clunk into place noise and then felt a support behind my spine.

I had a proper look around now.

Edward was here and sat on my left holding my hand.

His expression was one of relieved; as I looked at him he smiled at me.

I tried to smile back but it was so much effort.

I finally gave up. I continued to look around and found a tall gentleman in the corner.

He had blonde hair and must have easily been in his forties.

He was standing beside my bed, I only now realised it was a bed.

Great I was in the hospital.

He had a stethoscope around his neck and was smiling at me.

"How do you feel Bella?" He asked.

"I feel awful, like hell has frozen over."

I laughed while I tried to move about a bit to get more comfortable.

"Careful don't move too much." The Doctor I presumed replied patting my hand. I turned to Edward.

I needed to know what had happened.

* * *

"What happened?" He looked at me with this dorky smile.

Was he high on drugs in a hospital?

"You walked through the doors to the art block and stood at the door.

You looked at me and Alice then you turned really pale and collapsed.

You started shaking violently as you went down.

You've been like that on and off for hours."

Hours? I had been out of it for hours. Typical!

"Okay." I said confused. "How long is hours?"

"You collapsed Monday at 9am and it's now 1am on Tuesday.

You stopped shaking at about 3pm I think.

I'm not too sure because I've stayed here with you. I wanted . . ."

He had stayed with me? Why? I had to cut him off.

"Why did you stay? You know you didn't have too? You do know that right?"

"I was afraid you might wake up frightened or need someone familiar to talk to." He smiled. He cared about me? He cared enough to worry that I might get frightened.

I was shocked as the latest bits of information settled into my mind.

I was also embarrassed to have troubled Edward.

* * *

The Doctor coughed to gain our attention again.

I had completely forgotten about him being there.

My attention was too engrossed on Edward's latest set of actions.

"I think we need to sort you out. Would you like your friend to go or stay while we discuss this?" He was smiling gently at me.


	3. 2: Strange Dream

I got to my room twenty minutes later and settled down to doing some research on Seventeenth century artists while listening to some study music.

The next morning went by with a bit of a blur.

I had started to feel spaced out during class and struggled to focus on what the lecturer was saying.

Instead of having lunch I decided to go and sleep off the strange sensation.

I went back to my dorm room before lunch so I didn't get to see Edward again.

I just felt slightly poorly and decided to try and sleep it off before my afternoon lecture.

I woke up again at dinner time. I looked at the alarm clock and got annoyed with myself because I had missed my afternoon class.

I felt like I had run a marathon instead of sleeping.

I wandered into the kitchen.

"Forget this I'm ordering out ." I said to myself as I snatched the pizza menu off the fridge.

My pizza was delivered in half an hour later. I ate my pizza in my room so no one disturbed me.

I washed my dishes before going through my nightly routine and settling back into bed.

I went back to sleep hoping that more sleep would make me feel better.

Sleep didn't find me well. It was constantly disrupted.

* * *

I would wake up from my nightmares screaming and panting from my peaceful dreams.

They were all the same thing. Every one of them was based on a similar thing.

I was in a room with a small group of children behind me that were crying.

We were in what looked like a closet.

In some of my dreams I could hear voices I didn't recognise calling my name.

In others I was facing a man with odd but gorgeous light topaz eyes.

He would stand in a door way and hold his hand out for me.

I would gladly take his hand till I was standing up.

I would close my eyes and then feel him holding onto me tightly.

The nightmares would be the ones that I would wake up screaming from.

I would be kneeling on a cold floor, with my head down.

My head would be pulled back by the end of my hair and I would be faced with looking into a pair of ruby red eyes.

He would chuckle darkly before another would grab my arm.

I would feel a burning sensation spread through my body.

I would start gritting my teeth to stop me screaming.

After a few seconds I couldn't keep locked up any longer and I would scream.

* * *

I gave up trying to get some solid sleep at three in the morning.

I felt rough and stiff after my restless sleep.

I dived into the shower and kept myself under the water till my muscles were no longer stiff.

When I got out of the water I was hit by a cold wave even with the heating on.

I grabbed some extra duvets and bed covers from the bedding trunk and threw them over the bed.

I crawled back under the covers and pulled a book out to read till I warmed up.

I fell asleep again till eight the last few hours of sleep I managed to get where thankfully undisrupted sleep.

I woke up with a splitting headache and nausea but that was all.

I decided to go to class after convincing myself that I needed to go.

Elliot was really enjoying the party he had going on.

It felt like the party was just getting with every passing minute.

As I walked towards the art block it seemed like everything was moving in slow motion or not there.

I stood in the door way to the art building and pushed my hand through my hair.

"Damn stop with the pain Elliot." I mumbled to myself as I grabbed hold of a nearby wall.

I tried to focus on my surroundings and not what my body was screaming at me.

"Bella?" I looked up to see who had called my name. But I struggled to focus on anything.

"Bella?" I recognised the voice and just managed to focus on the person calling my name it had been Edward.

I watched him move towards me with a short dark haired pixie following behind him.

I think she was his sister Alice but I wasn't sure.

I fought to move forward but my body wouldn't let me.

My eyes closed and I tried to force them back open.

I managed to get them to open for a second and was rewarded with a glimpsed of Edward and Alice running towards me.

Where they getting taller? Then a huge tsunami type black wave dragged me away.

* * *

I was having a warped dream. I had to be dreaming it was the only way to explain the sensations and the sounds.

My dream had me flying along a flashing corridor.

Something was making a squeaky rubber wheel noise I could hear lots of running feet.

I pulled into a dark wave again. I got small snippets of noise and sensations.

I managed to work out the muffled noises and pain where reality. The black void was my subconscious non reality kicking in.

The pain filled reality time slowly started getting longer. I had no idea what how long had passed by I was slowly returning to myself.

I focused on a nearby beeping noise and then found a air pump type whooshing noise.

As the air pump noise seemed to be the slowest I focused on counting that to see how much time had passed.

Every time the air pump would go off I would get the feeling of tightness on my arm.

After the thirtieth pump I noticed more and more noise surrounding me.

I tried to move my body but I was pinned down and unable to move.

I focused on wiggling my finger first but I didn't work.

I felt something cold touching my wrists, my face and my hair being gently pulled.

I found all those sensations soothing and I found myself being calmer than what I was before these sensations started.

It went dark and silent very quickly.

I was there for a short time till I came back to the sole sensation of someone stroking my hair.

They were running their fingers through it.

Then some voices mumbling.

I felt something around my arm then a prick of pain in my elbow.

What on earth was going on?

"For heaven's sake pin her down NOW!"

Someone was shouting orders and people were moving around frantically.

I thought the noise was above me but how could that be?

Then the black tide started to take me again, leaving me to think about the voice.

I didn't recognise to whom the voice had belong too.

As she squawked her command out, I felt a cold hard weight pinning me against something soft on my opposite side of my body.

I started trying to fight the wave but it kept crashing against me harder and harder.

I was adamant that it would not take me under.

I wanted to know where I was and who that voice belonged too.

I lost the battle and the waves took me in one quick swoop.

* * *

I came round to one of the strangest dreams I have ever had.

It was confusing and warped.

I focused on what was going on while I tried not to get frightened.

"How are they doing?" The voice was very smooth and deep.

He had whispered his question to someone nearby but whom?

"He's not left her side and she's not regained consciousness."

A twinkling bell like voice replied. Who on earth are they talking about?

I wanted to open my eyes and end the dream now.

It was too confusing but my body wouldn't let me wake up.

The tide still had control of my body.

It had only released my mind, the rest of my body it still had control of.

The swish and jingle of a curtain being moved broke the silence.

It was followed by footsteps walking towards me.

"How is she doing Edward? How are you coping?"

The velvet smooth voice was talking to someone nearby called Edward.

WHY on earth was I dreaming of Edward? I was dreaming. Wasn't I?

"I'm fine. . ." he mumbled out in a broken voice.

No. No. No, No please not him, I had to be dreaming.

I prayed this was a dream.

I started screaming, No in my head as he sighed.

". . . . She's not moved at all yet. Is it normal? I'm so worried about her."

He sounded so terrified I wanted to touch his hand and comfort him.

I wanted to let him know this was normal for me.

"I don't know. We won't really know anything till she regains consciousness."

"Any idea how long?"

"I have no idea . . . . . How long she will be like this for is dependent on what her body needs."

The voices then started talking again only it was a mumbled unrecognisable sound.

* * *

I drifted off to sleep this time. The place I opened my eyes to was a nice calming environment.

I was in a dance studio. I had started dancing in a simple summer dress.

I was then grabbed and my dress changed to a full length strapless blue ball gown.

I was waltzing around a large grand hall to 'Blue Danube Waltz' in Edward Cullen's arms.

Edward Cullen.

The room suddenly started filling with people in costumes and masks it started to morph into a grand hall.

Slowly taking in the whole scene I carried on waltzing around the room.

I was the picture while Edward was the frame.

I was happy and confident as Edward showed off his picture.

The room started to blur around the edges. It had been like watching a movie.

I didn't want this movie to end I was enjoying myself too much.

* * *

Now I was in darkness again.

I started hearing sounds again.

I heard a set of footsteps clapping on the floor.

I had no idea how long I had been waiting for the foot steps to stop but they got closer to me then stopped.

They then started again coming closer towards me.

Where was I?

I had managed to work out I was on something uncomfortable and hard.

The mumbling had started and I heard Edwards voice and the word 'Edward' and 'home' coming from a different voice.

Both voices were slowly getting clearer till I could understand what they were saying.

"Edward you need to go home." A husky voice said.

He seemed to be coming from above me somewhere.

"I can't leave her." Edwards ringing voice replied. Someone was sighing.

"Yes. You can and you will. You have school in the morning." I felt a hand fist up slightly around mine.

Only to suddenly let go, completely let go of my hand.

"She must be scared. I don't want her to get more frightened than she probably already is."

I felt a hand touch my wrist.

Another hand started to be run through my hair.

It was catching my hair at the end and twirling it through its fingers.

Someone sighed and the movement stopped.

"I suppose your right." He took a deep breath in then sighed

"Are you sure she will be okay?"

I felt the hand on my wrist leave and another one takes my hand again.

When the first hand went away so did the weights.

I silently rejoiced at being able to move again.

"Yes. She will be fi..." They stopped talking.

I had been able to move my fingers slightly.

I felt a squeeze on my fingers in response to my movement.

I moved my fingers again in celebration of actually coming around.

"Bella, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

The Strange husky voice commanded of me.

I gently squeezed and then slowly opened my eyes.

* * *

I was in a dark room; the walls must have been white.

I looked around and noticed there where tubes and wires all over the place.

I started to roll onto my back.

"Bella?" a set of hands had caught my back and was slowly helping me to lie flat

After a few minutes I tried to sit up again a set of hands grabbed me and pulled something behind me so I could sit up.

I had a proper look around now. Edward was here.

His expression was one of relieved; as I looked at him he smiled at me.

I tried to smile back but it was so much effort. I finally gave up.

I continued to look around and found a tall gentleman.

He had blond hair and must have easily been in his forties.

He was standing beside my bed, I only now realised it was a bed.

_Great I was in the hospital_.

He had a stethoscope around his neck and was smiling at me.

"How do you feel Bella?" He asked.

"I feel awful, like hell has frozen over."

I laughed while I tried to move about a bit to get more comfortable.

"Careful don't move too much." The Doctor I presumed replied patting my hand. I turned to Edward.

"What happened?" He looked at me with this dorky smile. Was he high on drugs in a hospital?

"You walked through the doors to the art block and stood at the door.

You looked at me and Alice then you turned really pale and collapsed.

You started shaking violently as you went down.

You've been like that on and off for hours?"

Hours? I had been out of it for hours. Typical!

"Okay." I said confused. "How long is hours?"

"You collapsed Tuesday at 9am and it's now 1am on Wednesday.

You stopped shaking at about 3pm I think.

I'm not too sure because I've stayed here with you. I wanted . . ."

He had stayed with me? Why? I had to cut him off.

"Why did you stay? You know you didn't have too? You do know that right?"

"I was afraid you might wake up frightened or need someone familiar to talk to." He smiled. He cared about me?

He cared enough to worry that I might get frightened.

I was shocked at the latest bits of information and embarrassed to have troubled Edward.

The Doctor coughed to gain our attention again.

I had completely forgotten about him being there.

My attention was too engrossed on Edward's latest set of actions.

"I think we need to sort you out. Would you like your friend to go or stay while we discuss this?" He was smiling gently at me.


	4. 3: Home

Did I want Edward to go? I sort of felt safe with him around.

I had never felt safe in a hospital like this.

No I didn't want him to leave.

Did I want him to hear everything? No. I didn't want that either.

I didn't want him to know what I was at least not yet. I turned to Edward.

"Edward could you do me a favour please?"

"Of course I can. I'm more than happy to do anything you want." He smiled at me great a fantastic answer and just the one I wanted.

"Could you please go and get me a drink and a muffin please? There's some money in my purse." I looked around for my handbag.

Where is my handbag? I started panicking I couldn't see it anywhere.

"Your Handbag is here." I looked at Edward and he started to move towards me and picked it up off the floor.

"I'll pay. What would you like to drink?"

"There's no need to do that. I have money. I'll have a hot chocolate please." He smiled and let go of my hand.

He had been the one holding my hand. Now I felt my hand getting all hot and sweaty again. I hadn't realised how hot I was.

"Actually can I have an ice cream or an ice lolly?" He looked at me puzzled before nodding and walking away.

* * *

"Bella." I turned to the Doctor. "What was the last thing you can remember?"

"I was walking through the school doors and my head was hurting. Everything seemed to be moving quicker than me.

I saw Edward standing with I think it was his sister Alice and then they seemed to suddenly start getting taller."

I struggled to remember what was had happened.

"Can you tell me your date of birth?" Gah I hate this bit, time to get thinking.

"Seventeenth of May nineteen ninety two I think."

"Good next one what's your full name?" Again it took me a minute or two to think about.

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"Good last one I promise." He smiled at me. "What is today's date?"

"Um I think it's seventeenth of November." I had no clue to be honest. I hated these tests. I always felt stupid after them.

"And the year?" Dr Smith prompted casually.

"I think it's 2011." I was very hesitant, I hated taking random guesses but I had to take them weather I liked it or not.

"It's 2012 actually. Does anything hurt?" Dr Smith started testing my reflexes. I wanted to just get off the dam bed and go home.

"Pain unfortunately is not unusual to me afterwards. It's no worse than normal though." I replied sweetly. "Can I please go home?"

"Do you know what happened?"

"Going by Edward description, I'm presuming I've had a Epileptic seizure."

I looked down and started playing with the blanket hem.

"Well Bella. I think your fine apart from a mild concussion. Do you have someone that can take you home?"

"UM. . . ." I frowned who do I call to collect me?

"I'll take you home." I looked up at the new voice to our conversation.

Edward walked over to me and handed me a chocolate bar and a Lychee ice lolly. _This man is a saint, I tell you a saint._

I smiled at him before ripping the lolly open.

"Thank you. Are you sure you don't mind driving me back home?"

"It's fine with me as I have to go back home that way anyway."

"Bella." Dr Smith was now interrupting us. We both looked at him.

"Do you have someone at home that can keep an eye on you?" I bit my lower lip.

"Um there's my flat mate Jessica." I smiled innocently. No way on earth was I calling Natalie to come and get me.

"Bella. I can't let you go if you don't have someone that can look after you at home." Dam he must have heard the denial in my voice.

"I'm sure Alice won't mind staying with you tonight or you could stay at mine. That is if you don't have anyone else." I looked at Edward shocked.

Had he really just offered to help me escape? Still it was better than calling Natalie.

"If she is happy to do it, that would be great but I don't want to be any trouble."

"I'll go give her a call and see what she says." He pulled out his mobile from his jean pocket and left the room.

I followed him with my eyes as he left the room.

* * *

"Has he really been here the whole time?" I mumbled at Dr Smith while turning back to him. He nods his head at me.

I really must of frightened Edward when I went down. Problem is do I tell him the truth? I only had three options.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Dr Smith smiled at me then turned around and walked out of the cubicle.

Option one. I tell him. I let him see what I am now before it's too late. I am not the type of person you can be friends with.

I want him to see that I am a monster. That I am a loner someone destined to spend her life alone.

Option two. I don't tell him. To be honest part of me really doesn't want to tell him.

He has lit some sort of fire inside of me an electric current that takes my breath away every time I see him.

I get doused in inspiration just at the thought of him, but there are those dreams. The dreams I was falling in love with. What do I do?

Then there is option three. I could always stand back and leave it a little longer.

See what happens and guzzle up all of the inspiration I can, from my own personal muse.

Take what I can before he leaves me. This is the man that has caused a spark in my soul. Are those my only options then?

I heard footsteps' coming down the corridor again. Was this Edward? If so I'm out of time what do I do? What on earth do I do?

Edward walked into the cubicle again.

"Alice says she doesn't mind staying with you. My mum also says if you need to your welcome to stay in our guest room." He looked at me smugly.

I could feel the blush colour my face a bright red.

"That's very kind of you thank you." I tried to not be too stressed another fit was not on the books.

"I'd prefer to go home honestly. It would make life easier for me tomorrow. You know you don't have to do this. I'll be fine on my own."

"Bella, Alice and I have just spent the whole day worrying over you.

Alice is now packing a bag and getting ready for us to pick her up so she can come and stay with you.

She is really excited and we are more than happy to do so. Please stop insulting us.

We know we don't have to but we want to do it for you."

Edwards lecture was now interrupted by more footsteps coming down the corridor.

They were followed through the cubicle this time by DR Smith again.

"Are you all sorted now?"

"Yes. My sister Alice is going to stay with her." Edward smiled at Dr Smith

"Okay then your free to go Bella. If the headache gets too much take some Paracetamol or Ibuprofen okay?"

I nodded my head and swung my legs off the bed to get up. As soon as my feet touched the floor I wobbled too much and nearly fell over.

The only reason the fall stopped was because I had two sets of hand reach out and grab me under the elbows.

"Are you sure you want to go home Bella?" Edward looked at me worried.

"Edward. I. AM. GOING. HOME." I almost screech at him. I wish he would see that I am not a helpless little girl.

What is happening at the moment is normal for me. I shuffled my foot forward and managed to stay upright so I shuffled again towards the place my handbag was.

Edward grabbed my bag and swung it over his shoulder then put his arms out to help me. I grabbed his hands and focused on walking one step at a time.

* * *

By the time we got to the hospital doors there was a black car parked in front. Edward started mumbling I think he said 'Alice.' and 'Impatient.'

The driver's side opened up and Alice came bouncing out of the car to open the back passenger side door.

Edward helped me get in and buckled up while Alice seemed to elegantly float back to the driver's side.

Edward then got into the car sitting in front of me.

"Alice. I was going to come and pick you up from the house." Edward huffed. "What about my car? It's going to be stuck here."

"Mum says not to worry she is going to come in with dad tomorrow and drive it back home for you.

We are dropping Bella off first and then you can take

mum's car back home for her." It was quiet for a few minutes so I decided to look out of the window.

"Bella?" I looked back into the front of the car to see Alice and Edward peek back at me.

"Where am I driving you to?" Alice asked her voice twinkled. It reminded me of tinker bell and the way they would jingle.

"I live in the south halls block. Thanks Alice. You don't have to stay tho."

Alice now looked sternly at me. "Bella we promised Dr Smith and my dad that we would look after you.

Therefore I am staying at yours and I don't mind because it means I can have a little lie in tomorrow morning."

I couldn't really say anything so I just nodded and looked out the window again.

We were still driving when I finally dozed back off to sleep and dreamed about twirling around in a blue ball gown.


	5. 4: Bookcase

Alice stayed over for several days after the Hospital visit.

I woke up to find my meals being cooked by Alice.

Edward went into University every day, he grabbed both mine and Alices homework and notes from our lecturers.

He bought them dutifully after classes every evening for me to do during the few conscious hours I got.

Sleeping off a concussion was a pain in the back but there was nothing else I could do.

* * *

Wednesday had turned into a blur of time.

The only real thing I could remember was a conversation I had with Alice at around midnight.

Alice was telling me why she had set up camp on my bedroom floor, after I had woke her up getting out of bed.

"Bella it's just easier for me to sleep on your floor than to sleep on the sofa."

Alice was smiling as she made me a cup of hot chocolate and some beans on toast. She turned and placed the food in front of me then proceeded to put her hands on her hips.

"I'm here to help look after you I wouldn't be doing a good job if I slept on the sofa."

I just kept smiling as my mind was too engrossed in eating said meal.

I had called Natalie earlier and she had been miffed that I hadn't called her.

I had her lecturing me on the important of safety for over an hour before she demanded to talk to Alice.

From what I could gather all she did was say thank you and asked Alice how I had been.

Amazingly tho she was grateful that I had found someone who seemed to care for me for some bizarre reason.

Alice then spent the next hour reassuring her that I was being well looked after and fed often.

* * *

Thursday was the same only I managed to stay awake long enough to catch her complaining about how boring the TV was as I ate dinner in the kitchen.  
"Have a look in my wardrobe." I pointed her to the door and smiled devishly at her.

She looked at me confused and I just grinned at her to go ahead.

It had been filled with boxes of DVDS and loose DVD's.

It had become my new DVD storage space, only without shelving, after my only shelf could no longer hold everything.

My mum delivered the rest of my DVD'S.

I heard her squeal when she had clearly opened the door and saw the collection of filling the space.  
"Look on top of the wardrobe too. I shouted at her from the kitchen."

The bottom of the wardrobe was filled with a plastic chest of draws and the rest was all of my loose DVDS, till you got to the boxes on top of the wardrobe.

* * *

I heard a loud crashing noise and then a squealing Alice.  
"I'm okay." She shouted through the door.  
I walked back toward my room promising I wouldn't laugh at her. I walked in and looked at Alice as she was surrounded by Dvd's.  
She had clearly tried to get something and knocked the whole lot over.  
All the boxes had spilled their contents and the loose cases had turned into a waterfall of DVDS.  
Her expression didn't help me with my no laughing promise.  
I landed up letting out a loud hard chuckle.  
Alice joined me a few minutes later.  
"Don't worry about it. Lets get this mess picked up."  
"I can't believe you have this lot. How are they sorted?"  
She said as she bent down and we started returning discs to their boxes to the storage boxes they belonged in.  
"By theme. . . well I try to keep them organised but when I run out of boxes they get stacked loosely.  
I have no idea how many Dvds I own."  
I leaned against the desk and watched Alice stare at all my Dvds.  
"Just open the draws and select some to watch. I have everything from horror to romantic to children's and comedy"  
"Thank you Bella." I smiled and watched as she spent the next fifteen minutes as she slowly chose the movies she wanted to watch.  
"I'm going to get the popcorn and soda." I replied as I left the room.  
"Bella." Alice shouted from the hall way another ten minutes later.  
"In here." I called back. Alice opened the door and I saw the small pile of Dvds she had in her hands.  
"So what are we watching tonight then?"  
"Seven brides for seven brothers." I grabbed the bowl of popcorn and walked into the communal front room.  
It was a pleasant couple of hours that we watched movies up until I fell asleep on the sofa.

* * *

I woke up Friday morning and managed to stay awake most of the day.  
Alice insisted on making pancakes for breakfast.  
They were fantastic pancakes.

We spent the morning in front of the TV watching movies.

After lunch I kicked my backside into gear and started to do some of the homework Edward had gone and collected off my tutors for me during the week. Alice had decided that I should be fine on my own so gathered all of her stuff together.

Edward came over in the evening with a pizza and we sat down to a movie. I couldn't be more indebted to her or Edward for their help.

I had just about managed to keep up to tracks with my course work.

After our movie Alice grabbed all her bags and loaded them into Edwards's car before coming back.

"Right. We're off now Bella." Edward called from the front room door.

"Thank you again for the help. You have both been saints."

I replied as I toggled into the hall. I wanted to bid them personally good bye and walk them out.

Alice smiled at me "I told you to stop saying that."

I just smiled slightly at her. "You have my number pinned onto your notice board call me if you need anything okay." I nodded ever so slightly.

"I mean it Bella. I will call Natalie. If you do anything stupid, I will call her to come and collect you."

Alice was glaring at me and Edward was just standing there laughing at me.

I couldn't help but glare back at them. I had never come across this tactic.

What do I do now?

"Firstly, Alice that is blackmail." I raised a second finger and pointed to it. "Secondly that's really unfair tactics to use on a friend."

I mentally patted myself on the back for standing up for myself.

"Bella we are your friends. We are only thinking of what's best for you."

* * *

Edward smiled sheepishly.

He obviously was trying to hide something from his sister or me or even maybe both of us.

"Before we leave, tho will you promise me something?"

Edward's expression was very pleading and he seemed desperate to get his sister home.

"What's that?" I rolled my eyes before looking at his face.

His eyes were staring back at me looking deep into my eyes as he spoke.

"What is it?" I repeated.

He looked at me fighting his words. Whatever it was he was fighting to try and word it.

"Will you please call me if you need anything and I mean anything? You're my friend Bella and friends mean we look after each other."

I didn't like the way this was going. I couldn't say no tho, so I just nodded at both of them.

"I mean anytime day or night Bella."

I showed them to the door and waved them off.

I decided to go to bed early and try to go to town tomorrow.

* * *

I grabbed the DVD's we had been watching all day and opened my wardrobe.

I just stood there and stared. What on earth had happened?

Were the boxes, draws and stacks of loose DVD's were suppose to be there was now just shelves with my DVD collection in them.

I spotted several gift bows and then caught upon several post-it notes stuck together.

I pulled them off all in one go to read what they said.

**Bella**

**We hope this picks your spirits up after the tough week you've had.**

**We felt we had to do something nice for you and that this was better than flowers.**

**Alice, Edward and the rest of the Cullen family.**

I crumpled down into the nearby chair and stared at my wardrobe.

They were right about better than flowers but a bookcase fitted into my wardrobe.

I couldn't accept this. When on earth did they put it in here?

How did they get it in past me? I got up and went to grab my phone.

I would text Edward to say thanks but no thanks.

As I walked towards the cork board to get Edward or Alice's number if I couldn't find Edwards.

As I searched I found another note.

**Bella don't be angry. Alice really wanted to do something for you. Edward**

I found his number and decided to send him a text. I couldn't be angry and never could over something like this.

They did what was in the best intrest to me.

* * *

I found Edwards number and started typing on my phone.

**Um Edward I have a problem. ~Bella.**

I hit send and within a few seconds my phone was ringing.

I hit the accept call button.

"Bella. Are you okay?

What's wrong I am just getting back into the car now.

I will be less than ten minutes.' I repressed a giggle at his panicked voice.

The poor boy was going crazy and I loved it.

"I'm okay. My problem is a moral one." I was smiling but why?

He couldn't see me smiling.

"Oh." There was some silence. "Um what is it? Maybe I can help."

Oh this was going to be so much fun.

"I have this great friend and her brother who are being a pain in the backside and I don't know what to do about it."

"What have they done to upset you?"

"They invaded my room and rearranged my DVD collection into a bookcase. That I might add has mystically appeared without even telling me."

I made a huffing sound just for added effect.

"Um... Um... I don't know what to say Bella. Apart from we didn't mean to invade your space or upset you. Honest we're sorry if you see it that way."

* * *

I was really trying to keep a hold of my laugh now.

"Edward I'm not upset over the invading my space."

"Why are you upset then?" He sounded so confused now.

He sounded so adorable like this.

"I'm upset because they didn't tell me. I now can't say thank you in person. I have to do it over the damn phone." My voice raised a few octaves as I spoke.

The guilt from not being able to hug them and say 'thank you' was now getting to me.

He started laughing and I couldn't help but join in.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that it was a surprise." He got out between chuckles.

"Still I should have been given a chance to say thank you."

"You just did Bella."

"In person. Edward over the phone is not acceptable."

"Well Alice is in bed at the moment but if it makes you feel better I can drive over now to let you say thank you. in. person."

"That would be . . . " I took in a deep breath in and kept silent for a few seconds.

Let him sweat this out for a bit.  
"I suppose that's acceptable." He chuckled.

"Okay I'll see you in ten minutes." I smiled and hung up the phone.

I was all excited now.

* * *

I hated to say it but Edward was turning into more than just a friend.

Ten minutes later my phone was going off again.

It was Edward texting to say he was at the door.

The walk to the main door seemed to be a bad idea.

I walked to my window and handed Edward the key.

I told him I would meet him at the middle doors and I wandered out my room to meet him.

I pressed the automatic door button and that's when I saw them.

He had bought me that? Oh my lord.

I loved this man. How did he get me so well?


	6. 5: Explorers

I stood in the door way and smiled up at him.

He was in a pair of blue sleep bottoms and a blue button up shirt.

He looked a bit concerned and I tried to keep the hard look on my face.

He looked like he had gotten out of bed. It made him look so funny and entertaining.

"Hi." He spoke quietly as he turned to look at the floor toeing the piece of carpet near us.

"Hi, I'm sorry if I pulled you out of bed."

I managed to say back but barely above a whisper.

"I thought I had better bring a gift." He held out the flowers and chocolates to me. "So I can barter to leave with my life."

"Well you certainly will be leaving with your life. How can I not let you live after everything you've done for me?"

He looked up at me and I could see the cutest, cheeky, boyish grin I had ever seen.

"I had better get these into a vase." I spoke as I took the red roses off him.

For some reason beyond my understanding I wanted to hug him, really hug him.

I couldn't hug him, just the thought along frightened me.

My problem was for me, physical contact with another person and I had a bad history, a very bad history together.

* * *

Whenever anyone has held me or touched me they tended to physically hurt me so hugs were never a given option.

Touching for me went as far as a hand shake and that was it! I had never wanted a hug so badly until now.

The only people I ever allowed to touch me had been my sister and parents. Even Phil didn't get to touch me.

When you live in a world full of painful experiences you learn to shield yourself.

You learn to take yourself away from that world and the pain it possesses.

If you felt ugly and like a monster, you dream and fantasise about being in a world of beauty.

A world where you're not a monster and get to live a life you want to live.

My little world had gone from just being in my dreams to being in the real world through my drawing and artistic adventures.

I had always struggled to make friends and now that I had at least two. It scared me.

How could a monster be friends to two of the kindest people in the world?

Both of them were in my pocket as not only friends but best friends.

I just didn't know how long they would be there for.

How long I could keep them till they would walk away from me and my problems.

* * *

"Thank you." I smiled at him looking into his eyes. "You really didn't have to buy that bookcase."

"Like I said no problem and considering Alice is planning lots of movie nights she figured it was for the best if we could actually see the DVD's."

More movie nights?

"What do you mean more movie nights?" I looked confused.

I knew that it might happen. That they might want to spend more time with me but I was also bewildered as to why.

Why would someone think . . . . . No want to think about visiting me more often?

"Alice says because you don't go clubbing. You deserve to have some fun too.

She wants to arrange a weekly movie night.

You're certainly armed with enough DVD's that we wouldn't get bored any time soon."

He smiled again and chuckled lightly.

"Hasn't she had enough of me yet and doesn't want to see me ever again?" I mumbled to myself.

What did they see that made them so desperately want to get involved in my life more?

"Bella?" I had never heard that deep forceful but caring tone from him before.

I didn't want to look up but something in his voice and his stance made me automatically look up.

He was about to walk away now he saw the truth, I wasn't worth being friends with.

"Bella. Alice . . . No actually it's we the whole family . . . we want to do this because we can see such a great person in you." He smiled innocently.

"Well as you bought the chocolates and the roses, I'll forgive you this time . . . . . on one condition." His face suddenly turned worried.

"You stay and watch a movie with me please." Edward nodded his head and I couldn't help but grin back at him.

* * *

I had gotten so excited with him coming back; I didn't want to be on my own for a bit.

Jessica had gone out for the evening. Edwards grin spread from ear to ear and then he chuckled gently.

"As long as I get to pick the movie." He replied quickly.

I nodded in agreement and we went back to my room and searched my new DVD rack for a suitable movie. That is when I discovered that my DVD rack was actually two one that slid out of the wardrobe and held a load of DVD'S that I had never seen before. The look on Edwards face told me not to say anything and I didn't want to.

Why spoil a perfectly good night with an argument?

We wandered into the front room with a small pile of DVDS and sat quietly while we watched the first movie.

The silence was nice and relaxing without being uncomfortable.

We were like two peas in a pop comfortable however we were as long as we were together.

At some point during the third movie I had fallen asleep without realising how tiered I was.

I can remember floating and then the feel of something under me before a gentle whisper of "Good night my beautiful Bella." followed by the snap of a door closing.

When I woke up I looked at my alarm clocks neon green glow and saw that it was 9am. I decided to get up and dive into my morning routine.

When I was completely ready for the day, I started to think about going out.

I got as far as the main exit and then chickened out.

My visit to the hospital had seriously shaken my already normally fragile ego.

I managed to talk myself into staying in my room because I had nothing important to do and no one to see.

I went back into my room and picked up my paper and pastel crayons from my desk.

I was stopped in my tracks as I looked at my desk.

There was a neatly folded note with 'Bella' written in an elegant style font on the front.

I picked it up and unfolded it. I quickly read it and my heart stopped.

**To the Beautiful Bella**

**If you are free, would you like to join us for the day? Alice needs to do some homework in Illfracombe. **

**It's nothing too exciting but in case you still want a bit of company.**

**Edward**

* * *

I pulled my phone out of my night stand and texted Edward and Alice. I didn't write anything too elaborate. I wanted simple and quick.

If you haven't left yet I would love to join you. Bella.

Less than thirty seconds later, I got two text messages from Edward and Alice.

On our way see you in 10 minutes -Edward

Bring your sketchpad and camera -Alice

I sent another joint 'okay' text and got myself ready to go out for the day. I had no real idea where we were going but Alice made it sound like fun.

Fifteen minutes later I was in the car with Alice and Edward.

"So what do you have to do for your homework Alice?"

"I need to take a load of photographs for my class Monday. We're learning to make fabric stencils from our photos."

"She wants something contemporary or abstract to print onto a t-shirt."

"I wouldn't mind both. There is some fantastic architecture and views around Illfracombe" She chirped and smiled happily.

"It should only take two or three hours then we can go shopping or to a museum."

"Alice. I only agreed to come because you needed to do some homework. You are not taking me shopping." Edward all but growled at her.

"Why don't we let Bella decide?" Alice then turned in her seat to look at me. "Shopping or museum Bella?"

"I'm with Edward. . ." Her face seemed crushed. "I would rather do a museum then come home for dinner. Shopping will just make me tired maybe next time."

The drive to Illfracombe went quickly with lots of chatter about the city.

* * *

We spent the next three hours together walking around taking photos of various buildings.

I even admitted that Alice was right about the architecture and views.

"Alice your right the views are spectacular." Edward groaned at my comment before replying.

"Please don't encourage her Bella. I'll never hear the end of it."

Alice and I couldn't help but laugh at Edward's expression.

"So what do we do now? Are you finished with your homework yet?"

"Yes I think so. Bella are you ready to go?"

"I could do with lunch but to be honest, I am happy exploring the town."

"Lunch it is then I'll show you some great views on the way home if you want." Edward gave us a cheeky grin. "Where do we want to go for lunch?"

"I vote Pizza hut." I smiled and giggled at his expression. Alice just grinned.

"We can go shopping after lunch then?"

"No Alice." Edward hollered at her. I just stood there and chuckled.

"Actually if you don't mind I'd like to hunt down some postcards or a second hand book shop."

"Postcards?" Alice looked confused and her voice went up several octaves.

"I collect postcards." I didn't bother looking at her as I explained "I have over four hundred now. Most are British tho."

* * *

I turned to face them, after a few minutes of silence and saw them gawking at me like a mad-man.

"What?" Why were they staring at me? I was allowed a hobby and this was one of my hobbies.

"You're into Deltiology. That is just freaky." Alice exclaimed. I was confused now. Why was collecting postcards freaky?

"I collect postcards and pens. What type do you collect?" Edward looked down at his feet shyly.

He was shuffling from one foot to the other.

Alice's previous comment now made a whole world of sense.

"I love the Donald McGill and the Eliza McKenzie."

"I prefer the early nineteen hundreds cards."

"Let's head for lunch shall we ladies." Edward held out his arms and we all interlinked.

Edward was in the middle, Alice to his right. I took his left side.

* * *

I learnt a lot about Edward and Alice over our lunch.

They had gone on holidays to America, Spain and France.

Alice loved architecture and photography. She also had a passion for shopping.

Edward and I both adored books but different genres.

Edward loved horror and certain classic books. I love children's pre 1960s.

I was slowly picking up adult books but being a slow reader it was taking me time.

Alice got annoyed with us towards the end of lunch.

Edward and I got a little overzealous on our discussion about postcards and which where our favourites in our collections.

However I couldn't get rid of the nagging thoughts about when they would walk away from me eventually.

I yearned for this friendship but I had to try to not get attached to them.

My mind fed my insecurities with the thoughts of them leaving me.

Eventually they would walk away from me was all that kept going on over and over in my mind.

I really would have to find a way to distance myself from them but I was enjoying myself with Edward and Alice so much.

For the First time in years I felt free of what I was. I felt like an equal and able to take on the world.

I decided I needed to try surrendering myself to the freedom, the freedom to have a couple of friends.

After lunch we went and tracked down a few book and postcard shops.

I found a couple of new postcards and a few books. We ran out of time after we had done the shopping.

* * *

On the way home Edward and Alice stopped the car and we all got out to look at the view and it was spectacular.

Everywhere was pitch black apart from Illfracombe which was a long row of nothing but random lights against a dark black sky.

I was falling in love with this part of the countryside.

It wasn't only the countryside I had fallen in love with, it was the lifestyle, the friends and the adventures I could see coming my way.

That is if I wanted to, instead I wanted to find a way to thank Edward and Alice for their time.

I wanted this new found freedom to never go away.

I fell asleep on my way home and didn't even stir when Edward moved me back to my dorm room.

I spent the night dreaming about my future adventures and reliving the day's mini adventures I had just shared with Edward and Alice.


	7. 6: Dalmation spots

**A/N Hope everyone enjoys this chapter I have now added 3 new chapters today and have taken two out that will be added to the extras file later tonight**

I woke up late Monday and had to run to class. I was in luck and managed to just get into class before the class started. Marcie

stood in the doorway on a blue overall. 'Attention.' She shouted then waited till everyone was silent.

'Today we are learning about Throwing.' YES. I internally jumped for joy. Fist punches and wanted to throw one of

those cheesy Cheerleading routine. I was finally getting my hands onto something messy and hands on. 'You will need

your aprons, Journals and tool kits. Then get around the throwing wheels.' Everyone grabbed their things and followed

Marcie. We slowly headed to the throwing wheels through the long corridor. We had to sit through a demonstration

about, 'How to use the wheels and make a pot'. Everyone grabbed a wheel.

'Remember don't be afraid to experiment. A true potter is not afraid to slice the pot in half to see if the base is perfect.'

She instructed the class before allowing us to jump on to the wheels. I jumped on the only kick start wheel and started

kicking clockwise. When we were half way through the 'putting theory to principle'. The lecturer started walking around.

I could hear her heels going clickity clack on the floor. She was giving everyone instructions.

'Pull your thumbs further apart.'

'Slow that wheel down.'

'Lock your arms to keep you clay straight.'

Nothing sounded out the ordinary. I had hit my world now nothing could get through. I was in my own little piece of

heaven. The world could have ended and I would have never known or cared. I watched the clay spin with the wheel

plate. I kept kicking the pedal slowly while I focused on centring my clay ball. 'Can you work that slowly?' I heard while

I finally sunk my thumb into the middle of the ball of clay. I kept my hands ridged and my elbows 'locked' into my hips.

The way the clay moved around in my hands made me feel... Calm. That's all I could associate the feeling with. I

dunked my hand in the water bowl again, the clay slipped and spun easier now. I relished in this world. I pulled out my

thumbs. Curving my fingers around the top allowing the clay to slip and slide in my fingers. I gave my newly thrown

pot a curved in African style top. I loved my African style pots. 'Clearly she can.' But the tone was very snotty and then

I realised she was talking to me. Huh. Seems like Marcie doesn't like getting things wrong or was it more me she didn't

like. I started flooding the wheel and grabbed a cheese wire before slicing my pot off the wheel and sliding it on to a

drying base. She wants to be snotty I can do worse. I then grabbed the cheese wire and dissected the pot. I felt her

looking over my shoulder.

'That's very brave.' Marcie commented. I then pulled the pieces away to find a perfectly formed base. 'And perfectly

made well done.' She grumbled before I turned to her. 'You don't learn unless you are willing to experiment.' I smiled

sweetly. Secretly I was very smug. Why should I tell her I had done this before?

I placed the pot halves on the shelf. I made six small pots during the session. My little bit of peace as always had to

come to an end. Nothing ever stayed the same. Peace is such a fickle little thing. It easily comes and gos whenever it

pleased. You could snap your fingers and be in either hell or heaven depending on the wave.

I wandered off to lunch after throwing my overalls in to a bag. I got to lunch fairly late but for me, I always ate late.

Rooms bursting with bustling people always made me uncomfortable. More witnesses when something stupid

happened. I grabbed the quiet corner table as usual. I'm an expert at not being noticed, spending the last five years try

not to be seen. I pulled out my ceramics textbook and started reading. People are less tempted to disturb you when

you're looking busy.

'Can I join you?' I didn't need to look up at more I instantly knew who it was.

'Sure.' Something about Sam fascinated me. I was happy to spend time with him. I picked my book up and returned it

to my bag.

'How are classes going?' He smiled at me. That dazzling, flash stars, super model smile. He seemed to own that look.

'Fantastic. How are yours?'

'Brilliant.' He grinned at me then snickered.

'What?' Whatever he was laughing over he was going to share with me. He smiled but burst into a laugher.

'WHAT. ARE. YOU. LAUGHING. AT?' I barked at him.

'I'm sorry. . . . I can't help it . . . . . but you look like a . . . . . grey spotted Dalmatian.' I looked at him confused

'Huh.' He finally stopped laughing at me. 'What did you do in class this morning?'

'Throwing clay pots. I'm in the ceramics rotation for applied arts.'

'Ah. That explains it.' He smiled again holding back another laugh and looked at my puzzled face. 'Have you looked at

yourself in a mirror?' No I hadn't. I shook my head at him. 'You better go and have a look. I'll wait here for you so don't

worry about taking your stuff with you.' I got up and wondered to the bathroom. The minute I walked through the

doors I groaned. I looked in the mirror to find I had brown stone clay blotches all over my face and neck. I thought I

had managed to keep it all on the apron. I grabbed a paper hand towel and wetted it before rubbing it over my face

and neck to get the clay off. My hair would have to have a shower after I finished lunch. But how on earth did I get clay

in my hair?

Twenty minutes later I was back with Edward in the corner.

'I see what you mean about looking like a Dalmatian.' I smiled at him. I didn't care. Part of the reason I love art. It's a

chance to act like a child. You could get messy and no one would question it. I sat opposite him again.

'So what did you do in class today?' I smiled at him before picking up my pizza slice and continued to eat.

'I had to start researching for an essay.' He looked glum. He must hate essays as much as me.

'What's it about?' He sighed and shook his head.

'My essay is on the most boring subject in the world. EVER.' He chuckled. 'You really don't want to know.'

Come on tell me can't be as bad as my 17th Century artists one.' I smiled innocently at him.

'If you really want to know it's about...' He looked at me while I nodded. 'It's all about the benefits music has to the

media. As in TV programmes and adverts.'

'Definitely sounds better than mine.'

'What is yours about then?'

'The importance of seventeenth century art with the royal court.'

'That sounds boring. Big time boring.' We both started chuckling now.

'I have to head home and get the rest of the clay off me.' I giggled again then went all serious. 'You know you really

don't want to be my friend.' I didn't want this to evolve any more. The minuet he found out what I was. He was going

to walk away from me. Everyone did. He gave me this adorable cheeky grin and replied.

'Yes I think I do want to be your friend. Why would you say something like that?' Lie Bella lie to him.

'Because everyone walks away from me sooner or later. I'm more trouble than it's worth.' Why did you tell him the

truth. I screamed at myself.

'I think you are worth all the trouble and you're worth my time to.' Please for the love of god decide to walk away now.

Please. I begged in my head. I stood up and grabbed my things. He stood up at the same time and grabbed my books

out of my hand.

'Follow me he ordered. I just stood there staring at him.

'If you want your books back follow me now please.' What is he playing at?

'Why should I?' I looked at the side of his muscular strong, god like body. He had a cheeky mischievous naughty child

look on his face. What do I do? What the hell is he planning to do?


	8. 7: Garden

He sat down on the piano bench pulling the lid up.

He ran his finger over the keys and stopped halfway along the keys, where he repeatedly tapped a key.

He then stood up walked around to the side of the piano.

I watched him bend over and start fiddling around with the inside of the piano.

After a few minutes he walked back to the keys and ran his fingers down them once more going all the way to the end.

I made my way hesitantly to the table that held my books slowly.

I decided to grab them and leave.

I didn't want Edward or me to get any more attached to me.

Just as my hands landed on my books I felt a hand gently wrap around my waist.

The electricity that ran through my body was exhilarating, but I was afraid at the same time.

I wasn't afraid that he would hurt me, I was afraid that I was hurting him.

"Come on Bella. Come sit with me . . . please" His voice was quiet and close to my ear.

He sounded desperate for me to do as he asked.

* * *

I turned around and watched him walk back over to the piano and sit down on the bench.

He tapped the bench where he wanted me to sit.

He quickly looked at me and then turned to the piano.

He placed the papers which I now realise are music sheets.

I thought about just grabbing my books and running.

Maybe Edward has lost his mind?

"Do not make me come and grab you Isabella."

He seemed to be determined.

His voice was harsh but at the same time passionate.

At that I worked out he had been talking to Natalie or Alice had.

* * *

Natalie had found out at an early age that if she shouted Isabella instead of Bella at me I would respond.

After that little discovery any urgent or serious conversations were delta with by calling me Isabella.

I hated being called Isabella but it served its purpose.

I looked at the door and started weighing up my options.

I wouldn't have a chance of getting away if I ran.

I'd fall over before getting halfway.

I sat down next to him nervously.

I watched as Edward put his hands onto the keys of the piano and started playing a tune.

It was a beautiful tune, if I had to describe it as a picture it was like dozens of butterflies floating around.

There was a flower garden that you could walk around forever and never want to leave.

He played for quite a bit. It slowed down and then stopped. Edward turned to me.

His face was full of passion and determination.

"Do you know what this song is about?" I looked at him confused.

"I have no idea. I don't even recognise it." I smiled sheepishly.

He looked at me annoyed this time but there seemed to be a bit of determination in his voice.

"Tell me what you think it's called? Close your eyes and tell me what you see."

His tone was very demanding but I felt I had to answer his questions.

He started playing it again as I closed my eyes.

"It reminds me of dozens of colourful butterflies floating around me, as I walk through a flower garden.

I can never find the end of the garden. I don't want to ever leave."

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Edwards face grinning back at me.

"Would you like to know what it's called?"

I couldn't help but slightly smile and nod.

"It's called 'My dancers foot prints'. You inspired it the day I saw you dancing in this very studio."

He was grinning at me and I realised I was blushing.

"I want to be your friend and you can't make me leave. Someone with a soul that is as inspiring, motivating, kind and . . . . ." he paused and looked at the piano keys. "Oh. I don't know how to word it. Someone with a soul as good as yours deserves a friend."

He was very forceful with that last bit but I still couldn't work out how I had inspired him to create something so beautiful.

"There's nothing special about me Edward. You deserve a better friend than me."

I looked down at my hands lying in my lap.

"You inspire me." He placed a hand on top of my hands.

"I won't lose my inspiration. You are special. Exceptionally special and I won't lose my muse." He was almost growling by the end.

His smile was returning now. A very love struck boyish type smile.

He was looking at me with such adoring and yearning.

What did he want from me?

"It's called my Dancers foot prints because it represents the foot prints you left in my heart by the way you danced that time I saw you."

I watched as he raised his hand to my face and stroked my cheek.

He stroked it gently with his cool hand and then removed it quickly.

He looked down at his hand.

I then realised I had been crying of all things.

His touch had made me feel like my heart was soaring.

I was walking on the clouds looking down on us.

How can one man and one song make me feel this way?

* * *

"I better get going. I have. . . . things I need to do." I quickly but quietly spoke before I would start crying.

I would not cry over something beautiful.

I specially wouldn't cry in front of Edward.

He stood up and grabbed my books to hand them to me.

"Next time you doubt your worth, do me a favour. Remember that music and how you felt just now. That feeling you just had. That is your worth."

He smiled at me and leaned forward slightly before pulling back.

He seemed to want to kiss me with those luscious lips.

Mouth watering lips.

I shook my head to try and clear it.

I grabbed my books and looked into his unusual coloured eyes.

He had the most beautiful topaz coloured eyes.

We quietly walked to the door and I felt Edward put a hand on me.

I turned around so I was facing him.

"Bella, I know you don't think you're worth loving or having friends but please let me choose.

I can see so much pain and loneliness in your eyes.

Just let me do this for you."

"Thank you and Thank you for playing for me." He released my books to me.

"Any time. Just remember what I said ok. Now sorry to be rude but scoot I need to practise." That cheeky grin was back.

I turned towards the door and headed down the hallway as I walked I heard him playing.

He was playing my song again.

I could hear it all the way to the stair case. It was magical.

* * *

By the time I got back to my dorm room I still felt like I was walking in that magical garden.

I ran into my room screeching a quick but loud hello to Jessica.

I unlocked my door and dived in.

I threw my bag onto my bed and turned to my desk.

I pulled my sketch pad out of the top draw and my pastel box off the side.

I started drawing the garden and other images in my head.

Pastels seemed to work best.

I spent the next few hours making sketch after sketch of that garden.

Some of them I was walking in on my own and others I was walking with someone else.

Then there were the ones where no one was in there at all.

I fixed all of my pictures and spread them out around my room looking at them.

I chose a nice blue one with two silhouettes walking down the path.

I went into my cupboard and grabbed a spare empty frame.

I placed the drawing in the frame.

Edward wanted to see my garden and so he shall.

* * *

I grabbed a post-it note and wrote a few words. Edward I started.

Thank you for the walk. I thought you would like to see my garden with its butterflies. Bella

I placed the note onto the frame and went back to my wardrobe.

I was grateful that I always kept a roll of parcel paper.

I grabbed some ribbon and tape from a draw under my desk.

As I cut the paper to size and wrapped the picture up.

I thanked my stars that Edward had shared his work with me.

I would give it to Edward after lunch tomorrow.

Now all I needed was a way to 'Thank Alice'.

* * *

After my little concert this afternoon I decided to let Edward and Alice be in my life and befriends with me.

I would stop fighting these emotions and start to live my life.

If they were true friends they would not be afraid of what I was.

I curled up in bed that night and read a book.

Every now and then I would look over at the parcel for Edward.

I was anxious and stressed but then I would be calmed and pleased.

Would he like it?

Would he accept it?

I had no idea but I would find out in the morning.


	9. 8: Thanks

A/N now updated woth 25% more content lol. :)

* * *

I walked to the school on an emotional high.

My body was bubbling with mixed emotions.

I was happy and excited to give Edward the picture, but at the same time I was nervous and anxious.

I didn't want to insult him or to make him laugh at me.

I held the picture tight to my chest as I walked.

I hugged it with dear life praying that I wouldn't damage it before I got to give it to him.

I didn't want Edward to see it before I was ready to give it to him.

I didn't bump into him as I walked into the school building and I managed to miss him as I went to my locker.

I threw my rucksack and gently placed the brown paper parcel into my locker.

I pulled out a pen and paper and wondered into class.

The whole time I was in class I was a jittery wreck.

Finally we were discharged from class.

I ran to my locker the excitement over flowing from my body.

I slowly removed my parcel and my bag, before I locked my locker up and started heading to the cafeteria.

I found Alice and Edward in our usual place with their lunch.

* * *

Alice waved at me and got up and walked my way.

She held her hands put towards me and took my stuff off me.

"Go get lunch and I will take these to the table." She smiled and ran off with my stuff.

I got to the table with only a minor near fall; I started to be very grateful that Alice had taken my drawing earlier.

I placed my tray on the table and had Alice hand me the brown paper package.

As I sat down I pushed the parcel towards Edward.

I wanted to make this exchange as drama free as possible.

I also wanted it over as quickly as possible I don't do public displays of emotions.

Anyone other than my mum or sister made it a public affair.

Alice looked between the pair of us with curiosity written over her face.

Edward looked at the brown package and then looked at me confused.

"It's yours." I mumbled quietly at him.

Alice kept staring between me and Edward.

Edward put his fork down and picked the package up.

He looked at me again looking slightly amused.

He shook it first then felt through the paper.

"Is it a frame?" He asked grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes and sniggered at his boyish behaviour.

He was honestly acting like a child.

"You'll have to open it to find out." I replied chuckling.

He looked at my expression and started chuckling.

I made a mental note to just give him a series of boxes wrapped inside of each other next time, even if it was just for the fun of it.

What am I saying a next time?

There isn't going to be a next time.

Edward would be walking away and out of my life at some point soon, like everyone else that has tried to friend me in my life.

I watched as he started peeling the paper off the picture piece by piece.

He got more and more excited as he revealed more and more of the contents.

He kept looking up at me with curiosity in his eyes at each new little snippet.

At the last tear he pulled the paper away from the frame.

He turned the frame over and then stared at the picture.

* * *

He just sat there and stared.

I could see every emotion roll off his face from surprise to admiration to enjoyment.

It was as if he was looking at every individual detail of the picture.

Alice stood up and walked around to her brother.

I watched as she leaned over and wrapped her arms around her brother's shoulders so she could look.

I watched as Alice's face was filled with surprised and shock from what she saw in the picture.

We sat still for what felt like an eternity as I watched them looking at the drawing.

I started to wiggle uncomfortably in my seat waiting for a reaction.

I wanted . . . NO I needed a reaction from one of them.

Alice broke the silence when she started squealing and jumping up and down behind Edward.

"That's it. That's it." I looked at her confused.

I turned back to Edward and saw him still staring at the picture.

"What's it Alice?" I looked into her face trying to find the answer.

"That effect. That scene. Where did you get it from?"

She looked at me eager to learn about my drawing.

I smiled as the thought about what I had learned about her.

She had now given me the best idea for her thank you present.

I would draw something for Alice as well, maybe a dress or even an abstract piece.

* * *

Before I could comment or explain Edward spoke but it was barely a whisper.

"It's the garden from my music the one with the dancer in the middle, dancing her heart away."

I looked at Edward with a shy smile and nodded my head in agreement.

He returned my smile with one of his own.

I looked into his eyes and saw that what I had given him had truly touched his soul.

I couldn't help but to let my smile grow with pride and relief.

"You asked me to describe the garden and I thought you might prefer seeing it."

"It's my way of saying thank you." I rushed out quickly.

"Will someone please explain what you're going on about? Please."

Alice grumbled at us.

"I played a piece . . . . I had written to Bella yesterday. I asked her to tell me what the music reminded her of."

He cheekily smiled at me and then turned to his sister.

"She told me it reminded her of walking through an old fashioned Victorian rose garden. Only this garden is an endless garden."

"That's beautiful. . . ." She paused for a few minutes gesturing for Edward to let her hold the picture.

He handed it to her but never took his eyes off it.

She looked at it closer.

"Actually. It's amazing. It's stunning. I wish I could draw like this." Those words gave me an even better idea

We parted ways at the end of lunch.

I wandered off to the ceramics department to carry on working on my throwing, as well as to make something larger than a palm size pot.

* * *

At about dinner time I got up and headed back to my Dorm, just as I got in my mobile alerted me to a text message.

**Bella**

**Thank you again. Your picture is amazing I will treasure it forever.**

**Edward.**

I smiled and got myself settled with dinner.

Maybe Edward would never leave me.

Just maybe I would finally get a friend I could keep.

Maybe I would get two in Edward and Alice.

Someone that saw something good in me.

Someone that would change my life.

* * *

I fell asleep content with thoughts and plans for my future swirling around my head.

All of my dreams were happy ones that night.

I watched as I walked into a ballroom in a Blue and purple A-line gown.

Edward was at my side holding my hand as he guided me to the centre of the room.

We both joined hands and started Waltzing around the room.

The other people just stood there and watched as Edward framed his picture and showed her off to the room.

We were then joined by another couple.

I had the feeling the girl was Alice with Jasper. I couldn't be sure.

Whoever she was she wore a pink flowing ball gown that was hitched up in layers.

Up the side of her dress were lacy ribbon flowers up one side.

She had a pair of 4 inch heels on.

Her partner wore a plain black and white suit.

Another couple walked into the circle but I couldn't see them as the dream started fading out.

* * *

I woke up at 8am to find that it was a lovely dry Saturday afternoon in October.

I sat at my desk and wrote my shopping list.

Once I was happy with that I stood up and started getting ready for the day ahead.

I wanted to be in town by the time the first shop opened.

I was determined to find everything I needed for Alice's present.

I jumped in the shower then dived out and got dressed.

I picked up my faithful wheelie bag 'Mini' out of my wardrobe and threw the list into my wallet; I threw a book, my wallet and mp3 player into my handbag.

Just as I picked up my phone I noticed a text message.

**Hi Bella what are you doing today? I need rescuing from Alice. Edward**

I texted Edward back asking what was wrong.

I walked into the kitchen just as my phone started ringing.

I looked at the caller I.D it was Edward.

"Hi Edward. What's up?"

"Morning Bella. What are you doing today? Alice is trying to make me go shopping with her."

"Eeek that is a crisis isn't it. I'm not doing much apart from finding an arts shop. That's it really."

"Could I come with you please? It will give you a better chance of finding a proper arts shop and its better than shopping with Alice."

"Sure. How long till you get here? Do you know where the nearest art shop is?"

"There's one in Exeter and they have a great cathedral there if you want to do some more sightseeing. I can be at yours in about twenty minutes is that okay?"

"Exeter sounds great to me see you in twenty."

I hung up the phone and chuckled, poor Edward.

Alice seemed to be a real shopaholic and a great laugh at the same time.

* * *

I poured my cereal and ate it quickly before going to my room and grabbing 'Mini'.

I looked out the window and saw that it still hadn't started raining, yet.

I grabbed my umbrella, Camera and a small sketchpad with a pencil.

I threw them in Mini as well before zipping her up and leaving my room.

I locked my room up and went through the interior doors to meet Edward outside.

"I was about to call to tell you I was here." Edward called at me smiling.

"So, why did you need rescuing from Alice?"

"She wanted to take me clothes shopping. I would rather rip my own teeth out with pliers."

He looked me over and noticed my bag.

"I thought we were going shopping? Why the bag?"

"We are going art shopping. Mini is tagging along so, I don't have to carry the shopping.

I'm also less likely to break anything by dropping it"

I replied pointing at my bag.

Edward bent down and placed 'mini' into the boot of his car then opened the passenger door for me.

"Ladies first." He placed a very cheeky smile on his face.

I couldn't help but laugh as I climbed into his car and watched him walk around to the driver side.

* * *

"So to get away from Alice and her need to shop, you decided to go shopping with me instead. Why?"

He twisted slightly and smiled at me

"Yes because you're not dragging me clothes shopping." We both started groaning at the end of his answer.

"So you're using me as an escape then, but I'm still making you go shopping."

"Yes but shopping with you is a different subject." He chuckled.

"What's funny?" I wanted in on whatever made him laugh.

"It seems that today. I will be running around with you."

"How's that funny?" He was confusing me again.

"Coz it means I'm using you today. Only you could have done the job for me." I chuckled and looked at him

"I suppose you had to use me for something eventually. I just hope you know the trouble you're causing yourself." I smiled and again hoped he noticed as he started driving.

* * *

I was being gently stirred awake.

"Sleeping beauty. We're here time to wake up and hit the art shop." I opened my eyes to see we had parked in a multi storey car park.

I opened my car door and got out.

"Sorry about that I have a tendency to fall asleep in moving cars."

I laughed as I stretched.

He smiled and shrugged back at me.

It was as if it didn't bother him.

I walked to the boot of Edwards's car.

"Let's go shopping." I stood at Edwards boot trying to work out how to open it.

"Edward, how do I open your trunk?"

He said nothing but pushed the manufactures' insignia and the boot popped open.

I grabbed Mini's handle and set her down.

"Shall we go now?"

"Why don't you leave Mini in the car and I'll carry your bags?"

"Are you sure you don't mind?" he nodded his head in confirmation.

I pushed the handle back down before lifting it back into the boot of the car.

We walked out of the car park hand in hand smiling as we went along.


	10. 9: Paradise

Edward and I started window shopping till we found the large arts store on the edge of the high street.

I walked straight in and went to grab a basket but I wobbled slightly and hit the door frame stopping my fall.

Edward grabbed me pulling me up straight till I was balanced.

I felt the burning of my blush rushing through my cheeks.

"Damn Elliot." I grumbled as I watched Edward grab a basket for me.

"Let me do that for you." He smiled at me. "So what do we need to buy then?"

I swallowed hard as I realised I hadn't told him why we were here.

He would tell Alice what I had planned or would he?

I stood there and thought for a few minutes on plausible lies to tell him.

None of them would work he would see that I was lying straight away.

Do I tell him?

* * *

"If you want the truth, you will need to promise me you will keep silent on what I tell you. You have to swear to tell no one."

I look at him sternly but I can feel my plea seeping through my eyes straight into his. He smiles and nods at me.

"That's not good enough. I need you to tell me you promise to keep your trap shut." I barked at him quietly but forceful.

I was in a no messing, no prisoners taken mood.

"I promise. Now will you please tell me what's going on?"

I looked into his eyes till I was sure he was being truthful.

"I want to thank Alice for all her help the other week so I am buying her the basics for learning to draw in pastels and giving her lessons."

"Um. . . . ." I looked up again to see his jaw had dropped to the ground.

He quickly rearranged his face and smiled at me.

He opened his mouth to talk but I felt like I knew he was about to object so I held up my hand.

"Just don't say it. You can't convince me not to. I really want to do this for her. I need to show her how grateful I am." He smiled again

"I won't say a word I promise on one condition. . . ." I looked at him worried what would he want from me to keep his silence.

". . . . . I get to carry the basket and you remind me to pick up some Emerald ink while we are here. Okay?"

I smiled and nodded, opening my wallet and pulled out the list of things I needed to buy.

While we walked down the aisles filling the basket with paper, pastels,

Oil pastels,

Fixer and as per Edward request we picked up some emerald ink.

We got into a heated discussion over seventeenth century art.

* * *

We finally got to the till with everything Edward needed and my stuff plus some extra bits that had jumped into our baskets.

By the time we finally left the art shop we decided to go for lunch.

We were just rounding the corner to pizza hut, not paying attention to where we were going when we bumped in to someone.

We were far too engrossed in our argument over the historical importance of art to notice where we were walking.

It wasn't till I hit them and fell over that I looked up to apologised.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking whe. . . . . . ."

I blushed as I looked up to see Natalie standing over me.

"Natalie? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. I'm here doing some Christmas shopping. You?"

"I'm shopping for a present and I'm out doing some. . . . . ."

"Natalie. There you are woman."

The man interrupting me ran up to her and smiled at her.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her tight.

He was big and muscular.

I swear he must spend hours working out in a gym.

He looked very aggressive and irritated he started to try and shuffle Natalie slightly behind him.

I looked at his face and saw a pair of sea blue eyes staring at me, Then I realised he wasn't staring at me.

His hostility was being aimed towards Edward.

Did he know Edward?

* * *

I looked at Edward and he was very calm, ignoring the man's behaviour instead he held my hand tightly and looked at Natalie.

I wasn't sure what to do but something had to be said.

I didn't like this situation and the emotions around us.

"Um . . . . Do you two know each other?"

I asked looking at Edward and then the man with Natalie.

"Where are my manners?" Natalie shook her head stepping forward. "Bella this is Chris. Chris this is my sister Bella."

I smiled at him then turned back to her.

"Who's the handsome guy you're with?"

"Edward this is my sister Natalie. Natalie this is Edward, Alice's brother."

Edward took his gaze off Natalie and raised an eyebrow at Chris before kissing her hand.

Natalie and Edward then proceeded to talk amongst themselves.

Natalie talked to Edward and I for a few minutes while Chris stared daggers at Edward

"Bella. We really need to get some lunch." Edward spoke to me when my stomach grumbled.

"Would you like to join us?" I smiled at my sister then looked at Chris.

"I wish we could but we need to get going. I have a meeting I need to attend" Natalie responded with sadness pouring through her voice and guilt in her eyes.

"I'll call you later then and we can organise a proper family catch up then."

"Sounds great to me." We smiled and hugged each other before heading our separate ways.

Edward still looked tense as Chris walked past us.

"What a lovely young man." I heard Natalie say to Chris as they walked away.

I couldn't help but smile as Natalie rarely liked anyone.

We ate in Pizza Hut, we talked about the rest of the afternoon and I enjoyed an hour of unadulterated time together to talk about nothings.

"Where to now?" I smiled at Edward as we stood on to the high street again.

"I think that we should first go and put the bags in my car so they don't get forgotten or in our way." I nodded in agreement and we headed towards the car.

"We could go to Exeter cathedral."

He said as we got near the car and gave me a dazzling smile before adding.

"Then we could go to a Museum."

He knew my magic word and I smiled excitedly.

"That will do me."

* * *

We rushed up to the car and threw our bags inside the trunk.

Edward grabbed a small black rectangle from the glove compartment and a messenger style bag from the boot before locking up.

We spent the next twenty minutes walking around trying to find the cathedral.

We finally found the cathedral after it seemed like hours of searching.

Edward insisted on paying our entrance.

I gasped the minute I saw the inside, the place was breath taking beautiful.

Edward then appeared next to me.

"What you thinking?"

"I wish I had bought a sketch pad." I replied without thinking.

"Close your eyes" he whispered in my ear and I did as he asked.

I felt his hands wrap around mine and he gently placed something in my hands.

"You can open them now."

I looked into my hands and saw he had handed me a sketch pad and a box of pencils.

I looked up at him shocked and then back at my hands.

"You know us artist types I always keep a few spare note books with me in case inspiration ever hits me." He shrugged his shoulders

"I thought you might see something you would want to draw. I wasn't sure if you were bringing a sketchpad so I bought one just in case."

I couldn't help but grin as I took them off him.

He was right I hadn't thought about bringing drawing materials with me.

* * *

We spent the next two hours wandering around the cathedral.

I thought it was one of the most magnificent buildings I had ever seen.

The windows were magnificent but the arches were even better.

While I drew I think Edward wrote new lyrics or music.

Every now and then I would peek at him and see him running his finger along an imaginary piano.

It was as if he could hear the notes his fingers played.

He was enchanting as he sat in a pew and his fingers moved.

I decided to draw him and half an hour later I looked up from my picture of Edward playing his imaginary piano with his eyes closed.

"Ready to hit a museum now?"

I nodded and looked at the filled sketch pad in my hands.

I had filled it with drawings and doodles of the cathedral - as well as a few of Edward - by the time we left the cathedral.

* * *

We walked for a couple of streets until we rounded the corner.

I stopped in my tracks to stare at the building in front of me.

I was face to face with a huge gothic building.

The outside literally took my breath away.

I was now very excited.

I was like a little school girl dying to get into her mother's closet, to be able to walk around in her mothers jewellery and shoes.

It looked like paradise to me. My own personal type of paradise.

"The Royal Albert Memorial Museum." Edward said pointing to the building.

My day just got better once we were inside.

As his words and the scene in front of me sank in a different problem hit me.

I had no space in my sketch pad.

I had nothing to draw in.

We crossed the road and walked into the museum.

My heart fell in love even more with the contents of the building and I was kicking myself even more now.

I should have left some pages free.

I loved the place just from the lobby.

"Here you go." I looked at Edward then down to his hands.

They were out stretched towards me and now there was a fresh sketch pad in them.

I handed Edward the full sketch pad and watched as he put it in his bag before I squealed and ran into the museum.

I was fascinated with the place and wanted to explore its contents.

As I ran into the museum I could hear Edward laughing as he watched me run into the main exhibit.

* * *

I spent three heavenly hours in the building looking at the different exhibits.

I saw all sorts of different things from the coin collection to the ancient Egyptian exhibit to clothes and jewellery.

Edward wandered around with me staying close but he wasn't over bearing on me.

He left me to be me and just followed where ever I went.

I caught him a few times just staring at a piece on exhibit.

He seemed to just enjoy watching the little girl inside of me running around enjoying herself.

It was nice to be able to do what I wanted without having to worry about other people.

Edward seemed to just love seeing my excitement at all the little finds and treasures, I was coming across.

Every time I went 'ooh' or 'aha' at the latest treasure I had found his smile would grow.

Every time I squealed in excitement he would walk over to look at it with me and listen to my babble.

He would respond with a chuckle every now and then but otherwise would stay silent and just listen to me.

The puzzle jugs were magnificent and so beautifully made.

He chuckled at my reaction to them.

The 1860s wedding dress was beautiful.

It had a fantastic blue colouring with the beautiful lace and fabric button details.

I looked at him to see his expression his mind seemed to have left the building.

He was day dreaming away to himself till I pulled him out of it when I called his name.

He seemed heart broken when he returned to me.

Whatever he dreamt about he didn't want to leave it.

I spent ages drawing details of it and drawing my own type of design.

Every stroke I made Edward watched with fascination and pining.

He leaned in a few times but with drew away from me just as quickly.

It was like he could sense that people made me nervous and people touching me frightened me.

* * *

By the time I had managed to do about a third of the museum.

It was closing time.

Edward looked at my face as the guard told us and burst into a gut wrenching laugh.

"I'm sorry but your face is so cute."

He managed to get out between the laughs. "It was like that guard has just ripped you out of paradise."

"He has ripped me out. I've not managed to finish exploring yet." I lowered my bottom lip and pouted as I started towards the exit.

"How about I bring you back some time?"

"You promise?" He nodded his head.

"Not good enough. I will need to hear you promise me."

"Okay I promise you. I will bring you back to visit again."

I instantly grinned and started skipping towards the exit excited.

I had a promise and I would be holding him to his promise.

We walked back to the car slowly while we linked arms.

It was dark by the time we got there.

I was physically exhausted and emotionally over whelmed with all the things I had seen today.

As Edward opened the boot of the car I threw my handbag into the boot.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked as he opened the door for me. "Just a little bit."

"How about a drive-through?"

"How does fried chicken sound?"

"Great."

* * *

It was only a matter of minutes before we were driving through a nearby Kentucky fried chicken.

Edward then drove us home as I ate talking about the day before I fell asleep in the car.

I noticed I was being gentle shaken awake and my name called.

"Bella." Then a hand on my jacket again as I was shook a bit more.

"Bella." He whispered closer to my ear.

I groaned and tried to roll over.

"Bella were back at your dorms. You need to get inside. It's cold out here."

I opened my eyes to find Edward at my side of the car.

"Bella do you want me to carry you inside?" he smiled at me slightly.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep." I mumbled at him.

"It's okay." He smiled again. "Would you like me to carry you inside?" I yawned then mumbled

"No thank you. I'll be fine."

I got out of the car and Edward shut the passenger door.

He opened the boot and grabbed my bags.

He placed Mimi on the floor and I pulled her handle up.

"Goodnight Edward. Thank you for a very enjoyable day."

I started wheeling Mimi towards the door, that's when I heard the locks go on the car.

I turned around to see Edward walking towards me.

I looked at him confused.

* * *

"Just making sure the lady gets indoors safely."

He smiled as he walked me to the entrance.

I turned to bid him good night again but he butted in before I could say anything.

"It was a pleasure to have your company today Bella. I will be looking forward to doing it again."

He smiled at me before turning towards his car.

He was gone before I could say anything further.

I managed to get as far into my room as my bed before I fell on it and went to sleep.

I didn't even have the energy to get undressed and at this moment in time I didn't care.

I just wanted to go back to sleep and hopefully dream of Edward again.


	11. 10: Dancing

I had to be dreaming. There was no way this dream was real.

Everything about it felt off, really off.

I was walking through a huge open field on a dull day.

I was surrounded by four people in purple cloaks.

Chris was walking next to me.

I had no idea what he was rambling on about.

All I heard was a sort of mumbling noise.

I saw Chris turn and shove me behind him then the cloaked figures suddenly appeared around us circling us.

They went from not being near me to being there at the flicker of my eyes opening and closing.

They all stared at the forest around us, they were looking for something but I didn't know what.

A few minutes later Edward walked out with Alice.

My heart missed a beat as I looked at Edward and smiled.

I tried to get to Edward but one of the cloaked figures held me tightly.

I flinched from the pain of their grip and heard a growling type noise coming from Edward.

Edward and Chris started shouting at each other; with each word thrown they moved closer together.

Chris took two of the cloaked figures with him leaving me and the remaining two where we were.

I looked at the hand holding me tightly; I fought back my tears and screams from the pain.

I yanked my arm away and managed to get free as she mumbled sorry at me.

Her voice wasn't apologetic and she proceeded to push me behind her.

I ran away from her and headed to Edward.

I ran past Chris and the two cloaks with him.

I stopped right between Edward and Chris with my arms held out.

I held my arms up and tried to scream stop.

Which side was I on?

Why was this happening?

Who do I walk to?

Both Edward and Chris then threw themselves at each other.

I felt a wind blow over me and watched as I was pulled six feet away from them.

I started screaming for them to stop as Alice held me tight.

* * *

I jolted up right in bed and focused on slowing my heart beat.

Once I had started to breath properly again I decided to start my day.

I couldn't be asked to try and get some more sleep after that, I was just too wound up.

I didn't want to re-enter that bizarre dream.

I had no idea what it meant but I wanted to box it up and never see it again.

I got out of bed and dived into the shower.

I just stood under the water while I let the water wash Edward Cullen out of my mind.

I started focusing on my morning classes, then I would track down an empty space and do some dance practise.

I got into university on time for my class.

My lecturer for 17th century artists was in a bad mood this morning.

Normally he is in a bad mood but today it was rotten and fowl.

He got annoyed if you knew the answer.

He was just as annoyed if you got the answer wrong.

He kept targeting me with Questions.

Today he was jabbering at us about 17th century sculptures.

By the time the class was over I was still stressing and trying to figure out why I would dream about the purple cloaks.

My mind was bugged about something and I had no idea what.

I decided to skip lunch and headed straight to my locker to retrieve my CD player, before running up to the third floor and finding a vacant studio.

I plonked down the CD player and started warmed up.

* * *

I needed to calm my mind down, before I got even crazier.

The cloaked figures from my dream had spooked me.

They had taken over my mind.

I looked into the mirror and started stretching.

I hit play on the CD player and started salsa dancing around the room calming myself down.

I must have spent about twenty minutes dancing before I heard footsteps and then a piano being played.

I opened my eyes to see Edward was at the piano.

"Please don't mind me."

I smiled at him and continued moving around the room till I got to him.

I held out my hand for his and smiled.

I really just wanted someone to dance with for a change from my normal dancing routine of dancing on my own.

He hesitated looking at my hand before deciding to take it.

When he held my hand, it was amazing.

* * *

His hand was cold but I felt this sort of electric shock run through my hand.

He slid his hand behind my back and placed us into a closed starting position.

I slowly slid my left hand up to his shoulder.

Edward started gently moving us to the beat of the music.

I leaned in slightly closer and his scent was breathtaking.

It reminded me of Lychees and violets.

Edward started leading me around the room.

He kept his posture perfect and strong.

He moved very gently but led with such passion.

I closed my eyes and let my mind go as he moved me around the room.

I was amazed at how easy it was to move with him.

I felt like I was dancing across water.

There were even some moments when I didn't even think I was moving at all.

I felt at peace with myself, a peace that I seemed to only find when Edward was about.

I didn't think about myself as a monster that frightened people just because of what I was.

The cloaked people, my coursework, my nightmares all left with each step I took.

I was an everyday average girl in another person's arms dancing around enjoying myself.

Even more average when I was in Edwards arms.

I lost myself from the world outside. I didn't care about the world.

* * *

When the music stopped, we stopped dancing.

I opened my eyes and looked up at Edward.

Edward smiled at me shyly and I felt my blush rise as I looked into his eyes.

I heard someone clapping and then several more people joined in.

Edward pulled his eyes away from mine and looked above my head.

I turned around to see a group of about twenty people standing against the back wall.

I blushed and started shuffling on my feet nervously.

I noticed a lady with long blond hair and reasonably older than the rest of the group.

She wore a beautiful long black dress.

It was very plain but elegant at the same time it wasn't too elegant for this class.

She stood by the door and then started walking up to us.

"Edward you never told me you could dance like that."

She looked down at me.

"The passion between the two of you was intense.

Your movements were perfect and you lead so beautifully.

Both your movements were mesmerising. You took my breath away."

I looked back and forward between Edward and the woman talking to him as well as the group standing by the door.

"I only dabbled in it Francesca."

He smiled at this Francesca and then me.

"Dabble? By the looks of how you just moved,

That was more than a dabble Edward."

Francesca then turned to me.

"And who might you be? I've never seen you in any of the other dance studios before?"

* * *

"Francesca, this is Bella one of the first year applied arts students." He gestured to me. I looked at him puzzled and he smiled.

"Bella this is Francesca the head of the performing arts department."

Francesca started smiling at me.

"Why don't you both join my class? I would love for you to show me what you can do. We are learning to fox trot."

Did she just say fox trot?

I would die to learn the fox trot.

I looked at her gratefully before looking at Edward.

"I would love to. I've always wanted to try fox trot."

Edward nodded and smiled at the Francesca as if to signal he would love to join in to.

"Right now that's, that settled. Class get into partners."

Edward and I looked at each other and partnered up in a corner of the class.

We spent the next three hours dancing with the dance class.

Every time I touched Edwards cool hands or his muscular arms an electric shock would hit me and make me go weak in the knees.

My heart would speed up and I would throw my senses away.

Edward had control and led me with a passion I had never felt in my dance before.

He held me tight and moved me strongly.

I normally struggled to surrender my need to control, but with Edward I couldn't fight him.

There was something about Edward and the way he touched me with the sparks of electric that flew between us.

* * *

At the end of the session when everyone had left, Francesca pulled us aside.

"You dance beautifully, both of you. How long have you been dating?" My jaw dropped at her comment.

All I could do was make incoherent stutters till Edward answered.

"We're not dating. Bella and I are just friends, with amazingly similar hobbies"

Edward grinned at me and Francesca. Francesca stood in front of us stunned until she got herself back together.

"You're just friends?" She muttered more as a question than a statement.

Edward and I just stood there staring at her while she muttered away to herself.

"Um no offence but I really need to get going."

Her head pops up to look at me.

"Thank you for inviting us to join your session." I smile shyly at her before grabbing my stuff.

* * *

As I turn towards the door something in her kicks her head into gear.

"Is salsa the only dance you can do Bella?"

"No. I can dance the Tango and I use to do ballet."

"When did you start learning?"

"Ballet classes started when I was five, Tango when I was eight, Violin when I was twelve and Salsa When I was sixteen."

I reply without thinking and smile as I remember my first salsa lesson.

I had somehow managed to throw myself into the CD player and table while learning.

My partner and I got a little too excited with the routine, then one thing led to another.

"You play the violin?" She looked even more gobsmacked now.

Do I be honest or not I pondered.

"I can play violin, piano, flute and African drums."

I feel my blood boil to my cheeks as I now notice Edward is staring at me with his jaw open as well.

'Little too much information Bella.'

"They were all hobbies. I never took them anywhere." I sighed.

I desperately wished to leave now before I said anything else.

"That's very impressive Bella." Edward finally says.

He thought I was impressive. Me, little Isabella Marie Swan he thought I was impressive.

"It's nothing much. I just took after school classes."

I shuffled on my feet and grabbed the end of my hair twirling it in between my fingers.

"I like to learn and discover things."

I had no idea why I said that but it was the truth.

For me learning was fun . . . . a privilege to enjoy and something to take advantage of.

I had always been taught to see my education as a game.

_A puzzle that led to greater things in life._

* * *

I watched as a penny dropped in Francesca and her plan finally formed.

"Bella, would you like to join my class every week?"

My jaw dropped open and I let go of my hair.

"I would love that but I am on my full credits this term. They are all core units too."

I was a bit disappointed to be honest as I would have loved to dance.

"Do have classes on this time every week?"

"No. That's why I've stayed this is one of my study periods but I tend to go shopping."

"In that case why don't you join us each week and I will try to sort something with the office to give you the points."

She was clearly desperate her words saturated with determination with me.

But what made her so desperate to have me?

I have hobbies that's all, but I missed my dance classes.

"Can I please think about it?" Better safe than sorry.

"Of course you can Bella." Francesca replied while Edward stood there and grinned.

"If you don't mind I really need to get going."

"Of course not, just let me know when you decide."

She smiled as I managed to escape from the classroom and down the stairs as quickly as possible.

* * *

I managed to get as far as the building exits before I'm stopped again.

This time it was Alice and she looked chuffed.

Actually she looked overly smug and chuffed.

"What's up?" I tried to sound as uninterested as possible.

"The whole school is talking about you."

"What did I do this time?"

"I think the question you should be asking is what didn't you do?" She was still being smug but cryptic.

I looked around the foyer and noticed a crowd of students behind us staring at us.

"Alice, what is going on?" I hissed as I realised they were staring at me.

"You can't lie to me."

"Alice what is going on?"

I looked at her and her expression changed to shock.

She had just realised that what she knew I didn't know.

"Oh no. . . . You don't know."

Well duh! I wanted to scream as I noticed the crowd getting larger and larger.

I turned to the door and then saw it.

I was surrounded by students everywhere.

* * *

One walked forward slowly and then stopped nervously.

He was a tall blond thing with muscles on his muscles he looked so strong.

Going by the soot and the dirty polish marks on his jeans.

This student must be one of the metal smith students as we call them.

He turned to his friends who smiled in encouragement at him and he carried on walking forward till he was right in front of us.

"Um excuse me ladies but" He turned to Alice and then me "are you by any chance Isabella Swan?"

"Um yes I am. Why do you ask?"

His face lit up like a kid at Christmas.

"Is it true then?" I kept the confused look on my face.

"Is what true?" I asked harshly I was fed up of the games.

"That you studied at the King's institute of arts.

You've worked with Alexander Gomez?"

I stood there shell shocked.

How did he know I hadn't told anyone?

I had kept my previous years of work experience and education private only the lecturers had known about it.

"Oh my god. It is true." He shouted frantically at the top of his voice.

"Do you think you could pull me a favour, and tell me if they are offering summer work placements or internships this year?"

He blurted out as quickly before all the other voices swamped me they all hit me like a tidal wave . . . . . more like a tsunami of voices.

They were asking me all sorts of questions.

'Could I recommend them?'

'Was King's taking on summer placements?'

'Was Alexander taking on internships?'

'Could I find out about internships?'

Alice grabbed my hand and tried to pull me to the office behind us.

It was useless we couldn't move all that happened was that everyone else had pulled her away from me.

_Sugar, Sugar, Sugar._

I was on my own trapped by this lot.

I was starting to stress trying to keep control of what was going on inside my head.

World war three was starting with a round of cannon and mortar fire.

I started screaming in my head.

I was panicking now desperate to find a way out of this.

I had to find a way out before the war had stopped and I lost.

_Please let no one touch me. _

I chanted trying to keep my calm.

* * *

I was pulled out of my chant by a touch to my hand.

It was a strong smooth hand that grabbed my hand but I didn't freak out.

Normally I would freak out but this time I didn't.

The electric current between us told me who it was and I felt safe I looked down at the hand.

My eyes then followed that hand to his arm, then up to his worried face.

"Are you okay?" He whispered into my ear as he moved a step closer.

"I want to go home. . . . I need to get home."

I tried to talk as calmly and clearly as possible.

I was frantic to get out of this before I lost the battle to stay with it.

The explosions in my head where getting worse.

They were getting louder and stronger every passing second.

I needed to get somewhere safe but he couldn't even get me out of this.

I looked at his side and saw them, some of the students from the dance class we had joined earlier where just behind him.

Angela and A big strong muscular Blond guy -I swore this was Jasper but I may have been wrong - stood with little Alice hiding behind him.

Edward turned and slightly nodded his head and they circled us and started moving me and Edward back into the building.

I felt sorry for anyone that got in front of Edwards brother Jasper.

He was lethal.

He just moved everyone aside.

If you didn't move he would pick you up and move you.

You had one choice move freely or be forced and risk being hurt.

We finally got the main doors.

* * *

We turned to our left and walked into one of the class rooms.

Alice shut and locked the door behind us and slid down the back of it.

"So what do we do now? They are still out there." Alice asked the room of people.

"We need to get some more help and get her out of here." Jasper responded looking kindly at me.

"Oh I am terribly sorry to be rude I'm Jasper Hale."

He replied with a smile before getting out his phone.

He gave a quick description of what was going on to the person on the other end.

"Thanks Emmett see you and the girls in a few minutes."

Jasper looked over at Alice and Edward.

"Campus security is on the way. Emmett and Rose had just gotten to Kate's office.

Kate called security and told them to move quickly.

All we need to do now is sit tight."

Help was on the way.

Help was on the way to me.

I smiled and then watched as everyone ran forward with their arms out.

I had finally succumbed to the battle going on within my head.

I had lost big time.


	12. 11: Complications

I could hear people scurrying around, a door open and shut, people talking loudly and asking for favours.

All of that was nothing in comparison to the hand I felt touching me.

It was going through my hair but every time it touched me a small electric pulse went through my body till it left my hair to start its trail again.

"I think she's coming around."

A clear wind chime voice spoke out in a whisper from somewhere near me.

I heard more footsteps coming towards me and then I felt a light weight on my side and a hand going through my hair.

A husky voice then spoke.

"Bella. I need you to squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

I didn't know this voice it was husky and strong.

I did as I was told and gently squeezed my hand.

It was followed by several sighs.

A few minutes later I manage to get my eyes to flutter open and I am staring at a strong muscular guy.

* * *

He's not as big as Jasper but he has the same coloured eyes as Edward.

"Hi Bella." He replies as he smiles at me. He turns behind him.

"Kate, she's awake now."

"Good. That's one problem down."

I look around as best as I can and see that I am on the floor of a white and black walled room.

I see tripods stacked in a corner and some tables and chairs in another corner.

I try and roll over on to my chest so I can heave myself up and off the floor.

"Easy Bella." I look at the voice and its Edward again.

He's the one stroking my hair.

The feel of his fingers going through my hair makes me feel better.

Emotionally better at least and that's better than nothing.

I push my torso up and Edward grabs my arms with his hands fluttering around me.

I lean my head into his shoulder and take a deep breath.

I feel slightly better now I am sitting upright.

* * *

"Bella are you hurt?" I look at the wind chime voice and see a beautiful short woman with spiked black hair.

The one that sometimes eats lunch with Edward and his Family.

I try to talk but no one seems to be able to understand me.

My words are so badly slurred.

I retry only this time I shake my head a new woman with blonde hair walks forward and bends down so she is at my eye level.

"Bella. We have a problem. We can't take you to your dorms. Do you have anywhere we can take you or someone that can come and get you?"

I look into her eyes – they are the same as Edwards but I've never seen her with Edward or his family- and try to think.

I try talking again but it's just slurry of sounds and facial expressions.

I then get the brain wave I desperately needed.

Why didn't I think about it before?

I look around for my bag and then try to signal for it.

The lady smiles and then hands it to me.

I pull out my phone and open a text box.

**My sister Natalie lives 40 minutes away otherwise no one or nowhere else I can go. Why? Why can't I just go to my dorm room?**

I hit send and it goes to Edward and Alice's phones. Edward ignores his . . . Typical bloke . . . Alice picks up hers.

She squeals then speaks out loud

"Way to go Bella. That's the girl with brains."

She grins and I turn to see everyone looking at her. She huffs at the sudden attention.

"Bella says' my sister Natalie lives forty minutes away otherwise no one or nowhere else I can go. Why? Why can't I just go to my dorm room?'" She grins and everyone turns to me.

* * *

Edward leans his head down and breaths in before whispering to me.

"Way to go Bella. That's the type of brains we need using."

"Bella your file has been leaked out."

I looked at the tall brunette with confusion to what she has said. I decide I need to know who she is so I text Alice

**Who are you? And what do you mean my file has been leaked?**

Alice reads the text out aloud. I look at the woman

"Oh sorry Bella. I'm Kate. I'm Edward and Alice's Aunt. I'm also the Dean to the school of English."

She held out her hand to shake mine before continuing.

I took her hand and gently shook it.

"As for your file the whole student body in the school of art and design now has your address and your educational history.

We need to get you out of here as quickly as possible."

I stare at her horrified my academic file has been leaked.

"Kate what about I go gets my car and take her back to our house?"

I look at Edward still horrified and shocked as thoughts of what my academic file holds.

As the thought sinks in of my folder being in the hands of the students sinks into my mind.

Edward turns and looks to me pulling me from my down ward spiral of thoughts.

"That is if you have no problem with it.

We can sort out getting you anything you need later.

We need you out of here as quickly as possible to keep you safe."

I look into his eyes but I'm stunned by the amount of care he shows me.

* * *

I start rummaging through my bag for my keys and door pass.

I find them and open a fresh text box in my phone.

Alice in my room I need a black bag in the bathroom as well as the red one.

**I also need my laptop from my desk and my duffle bag from my wardrobe and my Mimi from my desk. Just grab some clothes any will do. Here are my keys.**

I hit send and look at her.

She walks forward and bends down I hand her the keys.

Everyone is looking at us.

"Do you mind if I grab some DVDs from your cupboard so we can have a movie night? Also what's a Mimi?" I smile at her.

**Go ahead, may as well make the most of this till Nats arrives. Mimi is a purple bag on wheels at the end of my desk. Posh suitcase in other words. Like the one I bring to class only larger.**

Alice turns to the room after taking the keys from me

"Bella is happy to come to ours for a few hours. I'm going to go to her room and getting some of her stuff."

Kate nods her head in agreement.

The muscular blonde who I presume is Jasper turns to Alice.

"I'll drive you that way Edward can get her straight to the house. The less she spends around campus the better at the moment."

"I will talk to the Dean of Arts and we will start sorting this out."

Kate turns to Jasper and looks around the room at everyone before returning to Jasper.

"Take Emmett and Rose with you I may not be home till later."

Kate then turns to me and holds a hand out.

"Bella, can you stand and we will try to get you out of here from the back entrance." Kate asks as I yawn with exhaustion.

"Let me get my car up to the back first Kate."

* * *

Edward looks at Kate then turns to Alice, Jasper and Rosalie.

"Can you three go to Bella's then I will take Emmett and Bella straight to ours."

He looked down at me.

"Bella is that okay with you?"

I smile and nod slightly but send a text to Alice.

**Very tiered walking will be slow. Don't want wheel chair.**

Alice looks down at me.

"Um Bella, we are going to have to move fast. Could Emmett possibly carry you?"

I start freaking at the thought of being carried and touched.

I want to cry, really cry but I try to stop myself remembering that it won't help.

Why do I have to be handled?

Edward must have noticed the change in my expression and body language.

"Rosalie can you go get the car."

* * *

He put his hand into his jeans and holds up the keys.

Rosalie struts forward and takes them from Edward before scowling at me.

"Don't worry Bella. We will keep you safe."

Edward whispers into my ear.

I turn and watch Rosalie dive out the door and I can see the crowd standing around outside.

"Edward, I think we need to get her out first then the girls and I will go and collect Bella's stuff."

Edward looks at me then back to Jasper and nods.

"Is it okay if I carry you Bella?" Edward whispers as I yawn again.

He looks into my eyes and smiles at me reassuringly.

I let go of the grip I had on his shirt that I didn't realise and nod my head gently.

I started to breathe again.

I look at him and text Alice

**Ok but let me try to walk first**.

Alice smiles at me. I can't help but feel safe with Alice and Edward about.

"Bella says that's fine but let her try to walk first."

Alice holds out her hands and smiles at me as I place my hands in hers.

"Lets take it slowly and try standing first. Okay Bella?"

* * *

I nod at her and try to get myself up and standing on my own two feet.

Jasper grabs a side and holds my left arm while Alice holds my right.

The minute I take a step I crumple back to the floor and am caught by Edward.

I yawn loudly and hear Alice's phone go off.

"The cars out back now. Rosalie says to be warned there is a small crowd gathering." Alice looks at me apologetically.

"It was worth the try Bella but we need to get moving ok?"

I just nod and watch as Edward wraps his arms around my back and knees carrying me bridal style.

"Everyone ready Kate asks."

I bury my head deep into Edwards's neck and focus on breathing in his scent and not being in his arms.

He turns his head slowly towards me

"This will be over soon Bella. I promise."

He whispers calmingly.

I start to feel a wave of calmness hit me and I settle into his arms.

I hear the door open but I don't look as everyone starts screaming my name and I fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

I was walking from the art block back to my room at halls.

It was late at night and there was snow on the ground.

I feel uneasy, like someone is following me.

I turn towards the shops so I can casually look around.

About twenty feet away I notice a silver car has stopped.

I think I can see a tall person get into the car.

I walk for another fifteen feet then cross the next road.

I see the car is still there definitely following me.

I turn toward the main road and the shops.

I hear a screeching noise and walk faster till the car pulls up next to me.

Two figures in those scary purple cloaks jump out and grab me.

I fight back but they manage to thrown me into the back of the car.

* * *

I wake up to find I'm being shaken by Edward.

"Easy. Your okay you're safe. Are you okay?"

I felt a hand touch my face and brush my hair out of my face.

Oh god please let the ground swallow me up now he can't be here.

I opened my eyes and looked around at the blur waiting for everything to focus.

As it slowly did I started to notice things.

I could see a window and it was fairly grey outside.

The room was white and I was in a comfortable bed way to comfortable to be my bed.

That was when I saw his face.

Oh mother of all that is holy! IT IS him.

My life was officially messed up and I was cursed now.

I tried to sit up and notice that it took a bit of effort.

As I did so Edward grabbed a pillow and placed it behind my back.

His hands were hovering around me as if he was scared I would tumble.

"What did I do this time?" My voice was barely a croak.

I needed a drink and something to nibble on.

I wanted out of here as quickly as possible where ever here was.

I certainly wasn't at my dorms.

"I am so glad to see your eyes open again. You've scared me half to death."

I then noticed he had been sitting on the floor with his head on the bed next to me.

Now he was sitting on the bed looking at me as he moved a strand of hair.

He must have been looking for something in my eyes.

* * *

Whatever it was he found it and he got up.

I watched as he went to the door of the room.

"Carlisle she's awake."

He had barely spoken above a whisper.

Edward came back to where I was and a man followed shortly after him.

He was a fairly tall man with short blonde hair.

I could have sworn he must be a super model too.

What is it with the Cullen men all looking like super models?

When he got closer to the bed he took my wrist in his hand and looked at his watch.

* * *

"Hi Bella. I'm Dr Cullen. How do you feel?"

He asked while looking at his watch.

Dr Cullen as in Edwards's adoptive father, but he looked so young.

He looked around 30 years old.

"Nothing out of the unusual. . . . for me anyway."

I coughed trying to clear my voice.

"Has that happened before?"

"Yeah. It happens fairly often. I'm Epileptic."

"Do you need a drink or something to eat?"

"Some water and chocolate would be great. Thank you."

"I'll get it for you."

I turned to Edward as he left the room I smiled gratefully at him.

I then turned to the Doctor again putting my serious face on.

I needed to know how bad had it been.

"Sorry to have bothered you."

"Don't worry about it, happy to help."

* * *

He flashed a look at the door then looked back at me.

He obviously knew what was going on in my head right now.

"How badly did I frighten him? He looked really scared."

So what did I do this time?

Did I hurt anyone?

I added in my head.

I hated the thought of hurting Edward.

It wasn't like I had never broken someone's fingers before during a joy ride.

"When you collapsed you frightened Edward and Alice. You frightened them quiet badly actually." I start crying

"Are you okay?" He asks me gently placing a hand on my knee.

I couldn't believe that they were leaving me already.

"Bad dream that's all." I break between the tears.

"Carlisle what happened? Is she okay?"

* * *

I turn to the door to see six faces looking at me.

The voice talking is Alice.

She looks at me and pushes past the others walks over to the bed and hugs me.

"Just a really . . . .. Really bad dream."

I reply again more to sooth myself than anyone else.

"Where am I and what happened?"

I try to remember what had happened but come up blank.

I turn to Alice who has plonked herself next to me on the bed.

"What happened?"

"Can you remember anything?"

She looks at me and all I can remember is the purple cloaks from my dream grabbing me.

Then I remember a crowded room and a hard floor.

"Um a hard floor and a crowd of people." Carlisle looks at me concerned.

He smiles at Alice and then back down to me as I get pulled into a hug from Alice.

"Maybe we should get some food into you first."

"That would be great thank you."


	13. 12: The Leak

"What do you fancy to eat dear?" I look at the woman now talking.

"Um something sweet sounds tempting. Could you order a sweet and sour from the local Chinese with a chicken fried rice."

I looked around the room trying to find my bag.

"Where's my purse?"

"Your bags are at the end of the bed Bella."

Alice replied getting my bags and bringing them closer to me.

I looked at her and we both turn to look at all the other faces at the door.

"Don't you all have something better to do than stand in a door way?"

Alice looked over my shoulder as she sat down next to me.

I smile at her and the other faces.

"Like getting in here and properly introducing yourselves. Then telling me what on earth I did this time."

The big one that I think is Emmett lets out a canon of a laugh as he walks forward and lifted me out of the bed and into a tight bear hug.

"Emmett, careful with the poor girl." The older brunet replied running into the room to get Emmett to put me back in the bed.

Everyone chuckles as they walk into the room.

"Bella, I'm going to cook you a sweet and sour and will be right back."

"Please don't. I'm fine with a take away."

I reply slower than it takes for the brunet lady to leave the room.

"Bella it's six in the morning. None of the take aways or restaurants are open."

I stare at Alice.

I try to talk but all I can do is fish impressions, opening and closing my mouth.

"How long have I been asleep for?" I finally get out.

"Too long, way too long."

A voice replies from the door and I look to see Edward standing there with arms full of chocolate and bottles of water.

He smartly dumps the lot on the empty side of the large bed that I now realise is a double bed.

* * *

"Fourteen hours Bella. We tried to wake you up for some food but all you did was grunt and groaned.

You then rolled over and hit my brother in the face."

"Yeah and you hit really hard." Emmett groaned rubbing his cheek.

I can feel the blood rush to my face pinking it up with a blush.

"Sorry." I mumble quietly.

"Don't worry about it Bella." He smiles at me with a grin.

"How's your hand feeling? Are you in any pain?"

I look at my hands and then notice that I've got a cast on my left lower arm.

"What the hell did I do?" I shriek in shock.

I'm staring at the cast now and watching my fingers wiggling at the end of it.

"Eat this first dear. When you're ready come down stairs and we will do all the introductions and explain what happened ok?"

"Thank you..." I trail off when I realise I don't know her name.

"It's Esme my dear"

"Thank you Esme it looks delicious."

Edward grabs a small table and places it on my lap and Esme places a tray with a bowl of sweet and sour onto the table.

She then shoos everyone out of the room.

"Call if you need anything else."

"Can Alice stay please?"

I look over to Alice as she skips back through the door.

* * *

Esme gently pats my head and then grabs Edwards arm dragging him away from the bed.

"Thank you." I shout before looking down at the plate and go to pick up the fork.

I start eating my food while Alice rambles on about a dress she wants.

I finally get fed up and of Alice dodging the subject of my cast.

"Spill the beans Alice."

I say in a very unlady like manor between mouthfuls of food.

"On what?" she replies innocently.

My stomached growls its approval at getting to have some food in it.

After the plate is empty I've gobbled up some more of the chocolate and two bottles of water.

I start to move the table to the side of the bed but Alice takes it and places it on a blanket box.

I hobble over to Mimi trying to ignore the pain in my leg.

"Where can I brush my teeth?" I smile bashfully.

"There's a full bathroom behind that door." She points to a door on my left.

I grab a change of clothes and my toiletries and head to the bathroom.

I opened the door and walked through leaving it open as I shouted

"Thanks." I turned the water on and started trying to wash my face with one hand.

* * *

"So what did I do to my hand?" I asked holding up my now before I start brushing my teeth.

I notice Alice is watching me as if I am performing some sort of magical routine.

"You were very funny." She starts chuckling and I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration wanting to know what the hell I did.

"Emmett and Edward thought it might be best to wake you up and get you to eat something.

So the pair of them started off by gentle talking to you.

Then Emmett started poking you, all you did was groaned and rolled over in response.

Emmett then started shouting to which Edward slapped him.

Carlisle had to come and separate them.

They had started shouting at each other and getting louder at each passing minuet.

You just carried on sleeping through all the noise."

We both started chuckling as she walked over and handed me my clothes.

I dived behind the shower shield and changed my clothes while she leaned against the sink and carried on talking.

"Then Emmett started waving your arm about screaming 'dinner time' at the top of his lungs."

She was shaking her hand about mimicking what Emmett had been doing.

"You still didn't budge so he got one of his computer games and set off all the cannons to fire off and put the speaker near your head.

You groaned and threw your hand up, smacking him right in the face by the way.

You then rolled over and the boys admitted defeat." She grinned at me shaking her head.

It was as if she was trying to forget something or in disbelief at what happened I couldn't tell.

"What about my hand?" I spoke calmly and started getting dressed.

"I'm getting to that bit. Patients woman."

She snapped for me to be quiet and waved her hand at me.

* * *

I rolled my eyes and waited for her to continue.

"As they left the room you started shaking again.

Edward tried to get back to the bed.

You fell out and landed on the floor.

You caught the side of the bed and the marble floor with your hand.

The boys heard it go crunch.

Dad was home so he looked at it and set it in the cast."

I looked up at her confused.

"Dad has his own private doctors practice in the local area, with all the equipment he needs and more. . . . ."

She now rolls her eyes as I walk out of the shower and she skips along with me back to my bedroom.

"To be honest he has more equipment than he needs but I think he keeps it for when we get hurt. . . .

Anyway let's get down stairs so we can introduce you to everyone and fill you in on what's happened at uni?"

She skips out of the door before I can even follow her.

I manage to hobble to the hall and am stunned by the beautiful walls with the wooden details.

I wander around the floors hall ways and open spaces looking at the possessions on display.

I don't know how long I've been walking around the hall ways and open spaces but I've gotten myself lost.

It's while looking at a wall of drawings and photos that I realise what type of home I am in.

The family portrayed on the wall is one of a loving caring family.

They seem to spend a lot of special occasions and holidays together.

There are photos of the boys camping.

Edward in a suit sat at a piano. I tell he is lost in the keys he is pressing.

Edward hugging Alice and Esme, with pride on all their faces.

Emmett and Jasper seem to love playing around as they are seen in sports kits.

Rosalie and Alice at desks covered in drawing material.

I can't help but stare at a photo of Alice and Edward looking at each other with mischief in their eyes.

I can't help but smile at the expression on their faces.

There is even a beautiful photo of Dr Cullen, Esme and Kate either sat on or stood in front of an old looking car.

Every photo has everyone smiling or looking natural or mischievous.

* * *

I start to wonder where my hosts are. I look around and manage to get back to the stairs way.

I listen and can hear music coming from down stairs.

I don't normally like shouting but I seem to have no other option when I look at the stairs.

"Alice." I shout in a raised voice panicked that she may not be able to hear me.

"Yes." I look in the direction of her voice to see her looking up the staircase at me.

"Could you help me down the stairs please?"

"Of course" She replies and holds her arm out for me.

I grab hold of her out stretched hand and wrap my other hand around the banister.

Alice and I walked down the stairs slowly.

I breathe a sigh of relief when we get to the bottom of the stairs.

Alice lets go of my hand and starts walking towards a partition at the left of the staircase.

I followed Alice and see that I have walked into a dining room.

I can see that the whole family has sat down and are discussing something.

Carlisle and Edward are sitting nearest me.

Carlisle is at the head of the table facing away from me.

Everyone looks over at me and I can't help but blush.

"Bella come and have a seat then we can get started." Carlisle and Edward get up and offer their hands to guide me to my seat.

I'm taken to the head of the table.

"Thank you" I mumbled quietly.

I looked around the room and see every member of the Cullen family are now sat at the table,

including an exhausted Kate and an annoyed Rosalie.

Esme reaches out for my hand and gently squeezes it.

Carlisle takes the empty seat next to Esme and Edward takes the seat next to me.

"Bella let's start with what you can remember clearly?"

I looked around the table nervously and Alice caught me with her encouraging grin.

Edward placed a hand over mine and held me tight.

Somehow it reassured me.

* * *

"I remember the dance class with Edward." Everyone looked at Edward.

Alice just grinned at him but Carlisle and Esme looked shocked.

"I got to the building entrance and then I was surrounded by a lot of students.

Edward appeared and I was guided into a room.

I think it was a photography studio."

I looked Alice for confirmation and she nodded

"Then I must have had a fit. I think someone asked me about where I could go because I couldn't go to halls."

"Alice and Edward called Rose and Emmett who were with Kate to get security to find out what was going on."

Esme's explanation left even more questions.

Who's Kate? I was just getting more and more confused.

"Esme, I think it might be best if we do some introductions first.

Edward can then explain how this started and Kate can fill in the missing details."

Everyone nodded in agreement to Alice's comment.

"I'll start the introductions." Edward smiled and pointed to Carlisle.

"Bella this is my adopted Father Dr Carlisle Cullen."

I nodded and looked at his lovely friendly face.

"Hello Dr Cullen."

"Please Bella call me Carlisle."

Edward pointed to Esme next to Carlisle and introduced her next.

"This is my mother Esme."

She smiled back at me and then pushed the fruit bowl my way.

"Do you want some fruit to eat?"

I nodded and mouthed my thanks as Edward continued the introductions.

"This is my brother Emmett."

Emmett smiled back at me with a cheeky grin.

"Next to him is my cousin and Adopted Sister Rosalie."

Rosalie just stares daggers at me as she threw her hair behind her ear.

I smile anyway in a need to remain polite.

"Then of course there's Alice and my cousin slash adopted brother Jasper."

Alice grins and grabs Jaspers arm. Jasper tips his head in greeting.

"Then next to me is Kate. Kate is our Aunt and also dean to the school of English." I smile at her.

"Everyone this is Isabella Marie Swan."

"Sorry to have troubled everyone. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble."

I acknowledge loudly looking at everyone in the face.

"Bella honestly you have been no trouble at all."

Edward smiles at me as I turn to him.

"Edward can we please get onto what's happened?"

I saw Rose put air quotations in to her words with the acid dripping from her tone.

Kate then looks at Edward and I notice not only the stress in her eyes but the exhaustion that's also there.

What's been going on?

I then get a flash of my memory come back from the blur.

I can't control it as I gasp.

I feel like I am being suffocated by my own emotions.

"What is it Bella?"

* * *

I look at everyone and notice everyone's faces staring at me.

"My file got leaked, didn't it?"

"I'm afraid so." I look at Kate again.

"We got security to you and the studio your peers had locked yourselves in."

"How much has been given out?"

"Your address and phone number, your reference from the King's institute of arts, your time table and email with university log in details."

I sigh in relief okay it's not that bad then. Kate's face says otherwise.

"Your full university application and work placement references. Including the fact you worked with some of the top artists in the world."

Full university application.

No I miss heard that, surely I miss heard that bit.

"Um. Kate by full application what do you mean? How many people has this been sent to?"

"Um. . . ." She looks hesitant about what to say.

"Bella everything in your university file was leaked including your extra support requirements and the fact that Alexander Gomez has paid your tuition fees. Here . . . ."

I just stare at Edward.

He slides a brown document file towards me and I open it.

Its contents are my full university file and medical records.

"It's been sent to everyone in the school of art and design as well as the school of English.

You're looking at thousands of students." My heart sinks.

What do I do now?

I sit there and stare at the file.

What do I do?

"What is the university doing about this?"

"I've been in the office with the dean of Art.

We've also had security keep an eye on your dorm room and the I.T technicians have been trying to track down the culprits but it's a losing battle.

The original Email account has been deleted and it was sent from a personal computer."

Kate closes her eyes and squeezes the bridge of her nose.

"Both the schools of English and Art have called for full school meeting with all the students - attending both schools - to be present tomorrow afternoon. It's the best we can do for now."

I just stare at the pile of papers in front of me.

I feel like someone has shoved me in front of a verbal firing squad.

I spent most of my life not saying a word and now everyone knows.

"The meetings won't take place till tomorrow now.

So the decision to go to class is up to you.

However going by yesterdays buzz, I recommend you don't"

Kate looked at me apologetically she must have been at it all night.

"I'm sorry Bella it's the best I could do."

* * *

So the question now was do I let my past rule my life or not.

The Answer was there in the question this was my life.

No one else controlled my life.

"I would rather go to university if that's possible please."

Everyone looked shocked at me. Edward and Alice just smiled.

"You are just a tiger in a kitten's body."

I laugh at the comparison Alice makes and then I realise it is actually true.

My body maybe weak and the monsters may take control of it, but my personality is that of a strong warrior.

A warrior fighting to win a battle that he never will win.

But he never gives up.

"I'll have to warn security that you're in. If that's what you wish to do."

"Yes. I think going to class is for the best. Thank you for the help." I smile at her

"If you decide to leave early let me know I will be happy to drive you wherever you want to go." Edward patted my hand on top of the table and smiled.

"I don't think it's a good idea to go back to dorms no matter what." Kate responded to the fact my address was now public knowledge.

"Avoid as much stress as possible though. Don't make yourself . . . . . ill. I'll write you a sick note in case you need it."

Carlisle nodded and grabbed a pen and a pad of paper from his bag behind him.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you need dear."

Esme responds in a maternal tone.

An hour later I was in the Edwards car ready to leave with Alice and Jasper.

I didn't do a proper tour of their home but I stared out the back window as we left and marvelled at the beautiful Romanesque looking villa they lived in.

"See something you like?" I turned to face Alice.

I smiled at her but got mesmerised by the little cottage that stood behind her.

It was like one of those little Irish stone built cottage.

It had a shallow walled garden with flowers peeking over the wall.

Next to that stood another little cottage only this one looked run down.

I caught Alice turning and looking at what I was looking at.

* * *

"Aunt Kate likes to restore buildings. The cottage is hers and she is restoring the other one next to it.

There are several out buildings on the estate.

She plans to have them all restored within the next few years."

Edward spoke from the front seeming to see what I was looking at.

"What will you do with them then?"

"The plan is for all of us to have our own place and in this climate it's cheaper to divide all of the estate up and restore and refurnish all the out buildings.

There's enough for us to have one each and some spare."

"It also gives mum the possibilities of keeping us all close."

Alice quipped in as Jasper giggled from the front passenger seat.

"Heaven forbid we move to far away from mum. She would go mental."

"More like kill us. Just at the suggestion of one of us moving out alone would be enough."

Edward butted in between chuckles.

At that everyone burst into a whole hearted tear jerking laugh.

We spent the next hour in the car laughing until we got to University.

Kate had made arrangements for Edward to park in the staff car park behind the school of Arts.

She had even bought a back door key home for us to be able to sneak into the back of the building.

"Don't forget if you need to leave text one of us and we will come and help."

Alice pulled me into a hug and then she dragged Jasper to the basement.


	14. 13: Driving

We managed to successfully sneak through the gate and back door.

I even managed to get into my first class unnoticed.

We were changing the rotations this time I would be going from ceramic to glass.

We were introduced to Andrew Morris.

Andrew was in charge of the glass department and had decided to throw us straight into the hot processes.

I started celebrating instantly at the thought of spending the next three hours in the hot shop.

I loved the hot shop for several reasons but mostly because glass was my element. The main reasons were.

Firstly: Working with glass felt natural to me whether it was a hot or cold process.

My artistic ability thrived when I was working with glass.

Secondly: the glass departments generally had a hot room temperature and it was a heat that reminded me of home.

I had lived in England for years but I considered South Africa as my home.

There was a huge difference in the general temperature but it was home to me.

It was a warm, fun and an environment I adored being in.

Three hours later the class was dismissed.

Everyone looked tiered and hot but I was peaceful and relaxed.

Okay I had managed to make a snow man and a little glass swan which were in the Lehr cooling down.

That is the only problem with the hot glass processes; you can't just take it home you had to let it cool down slowly.

I was met by Alice and Jasper at my classroom doors.

"Can we join you for lunch today?" She chirped with a grin her jingling voice raised several octaves.

We walked to the cafeteria in virtual silence.

My mind was filled with thoughts and ideas of things I could make.

I just nodded lost in thought on my latest design ideas.

As we approached the doors I noticed how much busier than usual the cafeteria was.

I hesitated in the doorway as looked at the crowded space.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me forward to join the line.

We got to the tills and paid I hesitated slightly as I watch a student walked towards us.

"You're Isabella swan." He crowed joyfully. "Do you think you could put in a good word with Alexander Gomez for me? My names Mike Newton."

Those two little lines where all it took to start my own personal version of hell.

Two things happened at the same time.

I dropped my tray which splashed all over me and everyone surrounding us.

At the same time the whole cafeteria erupted into chaos as people realised who I was and tried to get to me.

They all wanted something from me and most of them I never knew.

They would tap or grab or even shout at me to gain my attention.

I grabbed Alice's hand and only then did I notice I was shaking.

Some people even had the nerve to act as if I was a long time friend of theirs.

They all knew my personal details and it scared me.

* * *

Jasper grabbed Alice's empty hand and started backing us slowly out of the cafeteria.

Alice and Jasper were pushing people aside so we could get through.

We head towards the Elevator and Jasper throws several people out

We got to the lift and Jasper pressed the 4th floor button.

I dropped to the floor and put my head between my knees, trying to calm myself down.

Alice pulled out her mobile and started talking to someone quickly.

I didn't even notice her touching any of the buttons.

I started sliding my bracelet across my wrist, so that it started making a jingle sound.

It's actually just a bracelet with a heavy silver heart pendant on.

The heart is actually a Chinese ball so jingles.

I stopped wearing it as a pendant after I smashed it into my teeth resulting in a visit to the dentist.

I loved it too much to banish it to one of my jewellery boxes.

I decided to place it on a bracelet instead.

I loved the chiming noise it made when it jingled.

The jingle comforted me and reminded me of Tinkerbell and happier times.

* * *

"We got ambushed in the cafeteria. Bella is with us we managed to get into the lift. . . . . . . We're heading to the school office. . . . Yes it might be best. . . . ."

I took a deep breath and looked up.

My eyes meet Alice's concerned ones.

I try to smile but fail to hold it on for too long.

"I don't think Bella will disagree. . . . See you in a few minutes."

As Alice hung up the lift doors opened again.

I whimpered when I saw this crowd, they all started shouting my name and trying to get in.

Alice and Jasper were shoving them back from the entrance to the elevator.

I took a deep breath in and started to pull myself off the floor.

Once I was standing I raise my eyes from the floor to the crowd.

I freeze with shock and then watch as two more of my unexpected heroes appear.

They stood there in front of everyone looking into the lift.

When they joined us in the lift Emmett stood straight and crossed his arms across his chest.

Jasper stood next to him and they both seemed determined to keep everyone out of the lift.

Edward had looked so fierce and wild as he stood at the doors now looked at me with concern.

I sank back to the floor and watched as Jasper hit the basement button.

Edward sank to the floor next to me.

I slid onto his lap and wrapped my arms around Edward, pulling him in for a tight hug.

For the first time in a long time I needed some reassurance from someone.

"Rose has the car waiting at the back entrance. Kate called security to block the back staircase."

Everyone then turned to me.

No not me, they turned to Edward who had said nothing.

All he did was nod his head slightly and bury his nose into my hair.

"We have no other option. It's just getting more and more crowded.

Kate says security have had to camp outside Bella's room.

Some students have been trying to break in."

Break into my room?

My room they were trying to get into my room.

Why?

Before I could ask anything or even think anything the lift doors opened again to more screaming people.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett start pushing people aside as Alice holds my hand guiding me forward.

We managed to get through the security doors thanks to Sam (the head of security) and his guys.

Alice shoves me into the back of the car and Edward jumps into the driver's side as Rose jumps out.

She hisses something at Edward but I don't know what.

I'm sure it was something along the lines of 'stupid human.' and 'Why should I have to wait on her?'

Edward starts the car and drives away at a speed I'm sure is above the speed limit but at this moment in time I don't care.

I wanted away from everything, all the problems and the mess someone has caused.

* * *

"Where do you want to go this afternoon?"

"Don't you need to go back to class?" I asked confused by his question.

"No. I always have Thursday afternoons off.

I just tend to hang around till everyone else finishes so we can all go home."

I nod at his comment and one less thing to feel guilty about.

"I think I'll text Natalie and see if I can get her to pick me up. Have dinner together tonight or something."

"I'll drive you if you want."

I smile at the thought of Edward driving me to the middle of nowhere just so I can sit with my sister and talk to her about my problems.

It did mean half an hour in the car with him.

A minimum of half an hour in the car with him, I grin at myself and the thought of the time I could spend with him.

"Let me give her a call and talk to her first, and then I can work out what we do next."

He looked in the mirror and nodded his head slightly.

I had already started to dial Natalie number.

"Hi Bella. Now's not a good time can I call you back?"

She sounded stressed as she ran through her words.

I wasn't sure if I could leave this till later.

Maybe I could, it wouldn't matter too much a few hours here or there.

* * *

Her next line broke all the debate as she interrupted.

"Bella, what's happened?"

She had clued in before I knew I had lost all knowledge of time in my thoughts.

I took a deep breath in and then exhaled. There was nothing for it but to tell her.

"My file was leaked to everyone in the school of art and design and the school of English. I don't know what to do." I blurted out.

"Bella, where are you? Are you hurt?" She sounded panicked now.

I could hear voices in the background but not what they said.

"I'm fine. I'm not on my own if that's worrying you."

I looked up at the back of Edwards head.

I couldn't help but smiling with gratitude before I continued.

"I'm with Edward. He and his siblings got me out of the building.

Everyone keeps swamping me with requests for favours off Alex.

We're currently in his car trying to work out what to do so I thought I would see about visiting you.

Edward doesn't mind driving me up to you."

I noticed Edward nod his head and smile through the front mirror.

"That would be brilliant Bella. I should be finished by then. Can you bring the parts of your leaked file with you?"

I was confused over this request.

"Why?"

"I want to see what exactly was leaked."

Now that made sense Natalie was very protective of me, so of course she would want all of the details.

"I can nip back to Edwards and grab it for you. I think."

"Edwards?" oh yeah I missed this bit.

"My file leaked yesterday. I had to spend the night with Edward and his family.

My room is being swamped by students that. . . . Oh. My. God. No flipping way."

What the hell was going on?

"Bella. . . Bella what's wrong? Bella"

She screamed down the phone at me as I stared out the window in silence.

I snapped out of the shock and went back to the Natalie.

"Sorry about that Natalie. Edward just drove us past my accommodation block and there are hundreds of students camped out outside my block."

Jessica must be so angry or annoyed actually she might be happy over this as it would mean she would be getting some attention.

"You better come over and tell me everything.

Do you need me to give you directions?"

"Um I think it might be better if you gave Edward the directions directly. You know me I can't navigate around a postage stamp."

Edward chuckled and then pulled the car over into a little country lane.

* * *

He took my phone and then he and Natalie spent the next ten minutes discussing the route to get me to hers.

I dived out the car and jumped into the front passenger seat.

I never knew a conversation could be so enchanting; all I heard was Edward saying.

"Yes". . . "Yes" . . . . "I got it" . . . "see you then" ... "I will" and then some more yes's.

The only off putting bit was that Edward suddenly got tense by something that was said.

He started the engine again while handing me my phone back.

"So, what's the plan?" I smiled looking at him.

"My house is on the way. We are popping into mine and both of us are grabbing an overnight bag and your file."

Overnight bag?

Why would Natalie want me to bring an overnight bag?

"Natalie wants to try and sort you out with new accommodation.

She is very worried about your safety.

I'm going to stay over because it might take all night to sort.

Natalie also has a party happening tonight that she has invited us to attend."

A party. That is such a bad idea. I don't do parties. Parties involve people.

People involve touching.

Touching involves freak outs.

"Bella, Are you okay?"

I looked towards Edward and only then did I notice I had started wringing my hands.

"Um."

"Bella, if you have a problem bottling it doesn't help, I'm here if you want to talk to someone."

Did I want to talk about this?

My irrational fear of people.

I was happiest on my own. Well that had changed recently.

If I didn't tell him I would just wind myself up with guilt.

But if I did tell him what would he do?

"It's nothing really just me being stupid."

I muttered quietly to him.

"Nothing is ever stupid."

"This is." I sighed at those two little words and hoped that he would drop the subject now.

"Why don't you let me decide if I think I'm right or wrong on how significant it is?"

I took a deep breath in and blew out slowly while counting to ten. Now or never Bella time to sink or swim. I told myself

"I have a phobia of people touching me."

I blurted it out so quickly I wasn't sure he heard me.

I waited for his reaction but nothing came.

I started stressing and I could feel Elliot starting to prepare for his own party.

I closed my eyes pressed myself into the back of the car seat and counted from one to ten again.

I needed to calm down.

* * *

After several minutes if silence Edward spoke again.

"Why are you afraid of people touching you?"

"The first thing that happens every time I fit is someone touches me in a way that physically hurts me or frightens me."

I blushed and looked down at my hands.

"Sounds like your mind just automatically jumps to the first thing it can think of." I pondered on that one.

"It doesn't help when people start hurting you with needles and you have no idea what they are doing."

"What do you mean?"

"When I'm out" yes I used air quotations with the word out. "I may not be able to move my body but sometimes I can hear and feel what's going on around me."

I knew this conversation was going to go badly downhill and rather quickly.

I had passed the point of my common sense stopping me.

"Really you can actually hear and pick up on people touching you."

I blushed and nodded at him. If that was going to be his reaction I wasn't going to stop.

Talking with Edward made me feel better so I carried on.

"The last time I was in the hospital I can remember sensing a flashing and floating sensation. Then there was nothing; absolutely nothing."

I started shaking slightly I didn't really want to relive this bit.

"Bella whatever it is you can talk to me about it."

I closed my eyes again and counted to ten while focusing on sorting out my thoughts and working out how to word what I was going to say.

"Bella?" He sounded a bit worried.

I held up my finger to ask for him to give me a minute.

"I can remember hearing a voice screaming that I needed to be pinned down and then a heavy weight on me and pain in my arm."

Edward stared out of the window and found another lay by and parked the car up.

He sat there and twisted his hands around the wheel, with a type of death grip on the wheel.

"Can you do me a favour before we carry this on?"

He looked at me appealing with his eyes.

Something I had said clearly disturbed him.

"Okay. What do you want?"

I tried to keep the hostile uncertainty out of my voice.

"Can you call Natalie again? Do you mind if I have a word with her outside the car?"

I looked a bit confused and tried to grasp my thoughts on it.

"Please I promise I will explain afterwards."

I decided to take a plunge and pulled my phone out.

I handed it to Edward as I hit dial.

"Hi Natalie. It's Edward. . . . . . . No Bella's fine but could I talk to you for a few minutes."

He opened the door and got out of the car.

I watched as he paced about for ten minutes and he talked with her.

* * *

He nodded once or twice then walked back towards the driver's seat of the car.

"So where were we?" He smiled at me as he handed me the phone.

"I was explaining about my last hospital visit and you then asked to talk to Natalie."

"Could you please continue then?"

I wanted to know what he spoke to Natalie about.

"I'll tell you about the conversation I had with Natalie when I get home and talk to my dad promise."

"There's not much more to tell apart from hearing the conversation about you leaving me. I also remember your reason of not wanting to cause you were worried I might be scared and then feeling my hair being played with."

I smiled at remembering that and the feelings it had resonated in me.

"Will you share with me why you are smiling?"

I couldn't help but grin at him when he asked.

"I found it soothing and reassuring the feeling of my hair being played with." Edward turned to me and smiled.

"I wanted to comfort you and let you know you weren't alone that's, why I started playing with your hair.

I actually found it calming myself. It made me feel better to think you weren't alone."

I couldn't help but smile back at him for that.

"Apart from the pinning down bit, I've never felt less frightened after a seizure in my life."

I smiled at him as I looked into his face and then couldn't help but grin at him.

"Sorry about the pinning down by the way."

He stared out of the window now looking ashamed of himself.

"That's not your fault Edward. There's nothing to be sorry about."

"I was the weight pinning you down."

"Huh?"

"A doctor came and needed to take some blood for tests.

She just got the needle into your arm when you started shaking.

She panicked and screamed to pin you down.

I got frightened and concerned for your safety and jumped on top of the bed to pin you down."

I just looked at him. Now the pinning down bit made sense.

"By the way you're stronger than you look, a lot stronger.

I had to use all my weight to keep you still."

He chuckled but still looked out the window.

He ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes.

I looked at him as I realised he was calming down.

He looked like a weight had been taken off his shoulders.

It then clicked, all the piece of the puzzle that was Edward Cullen had finally clicked together.

I had frightened him when we were at the hospital.

I also realised that I had fallen in love with this man.

I irrevocably head over heels in love with Edward.

* * *

"I'm glad you did it and I'm glad you stayed with me."

He looked at me shocked.

"Bella. How can me frightening you and hurting you make you glad?"

"Because I wasn't alone and there's something about you."

"Something about me?"

"For the first time in years I've had someone I can talk to.

You and Alice don't frighten me . . . to be honest I can't keep quiet around you."

"Bella, that's not a good thing.

There are better people out there in the world to be friends with.

We are not good for you. I'm not a good friend for you."

Now Edward had annoyed me. This was the man that occasionally appeared distant and frightened.

"Edward please don't talk like that." I begged him.

"Why? It's the truth."

He looked at me concerned and frustrated at me for something.

"Because for once in my life outside of my family.

I feel like I have a friend.

A friend that I can trust with my life.

I've never had that before. Ever."

"Really?" Edward had suddenly radiated the excitement of a little boy.

A little boy at Christmas.

"Yes." I grinned at his boyish charm and then remembered what had been bugging me.

As if he knew what I was going to ask he spoke quickly.

"Oh that." His grin grew as he started the car again.

"That was me and Natalie making some arrangements."

"What type of arrangements?"

"Body guard arrangements."

His cryptic answers were starting to annoy me.

"What arrangements?" He smiled and pressed his hand to his chin.

It was like he was enjoying this; he was enjoying this.

He was enjoying winding me up too much.

"I was making arrangements so you weren't at the party alone tonight."

* * *

This confused me even more. I wasn't going to be alone anyway; Natalie had invited Edward to attend.

"I already know. I have you attending with me unless you don't want to go any more."

"Oh I'm going so is the rest of my family." He took a quick look at me.

"It means we will have to arrive later than planned. My sister Alice will have fun anyway."

"Why arrive later? And why will Alice have fun?" I was dreading the answer.

"It's a black tie do and it means Alice is going to buy you a posh dress and we are all dressing up before going over with you."

"Why would they all do this for me?"

"Because you are a friend to two of the Cullen kids and you're scared of people but seem a little bit more at ease with us around you.

So we are all going to help a friend out."

He looked straight at me now.

"It is what we do. We try to help people."


	15. 14: The Dress

We arrived at Edward's house half an hour later.

He drove the car up to the front of the house.

I was lost in my thoughts about how I was going to get through the night.

I opened my door and grabbed my school bag automatically.

Edward didn't look too happy when he got round to my side of the car.

As we walked up the porch steps, Carlisle appeared at the top of the steps.

"Hi Kids." He called cheerily, too cheerily for my liking.

"Hi Dr Cullen." I replied automatically.

My brain seemed to always have a tendency to revert more to my South African roots -whenever I was distracted- and I was distracted at the moment.

I automatically walked forward and sat on the floor in front of the sofa.

"Bella. Please call me Carlisle."

"Sorry Carlisle. Automatic mode." I replied in way of explanation before going back to my thoughts.

I had to decide not only how I felt but what I was going to do about present and future events.

* * *

"Hi Carlisle."

Edward replied when he got to the top of the steps and through the door.

"What are you doing home? Where's mum?"

"Alice called and said you had to make an emergency escape.

I thought I may as well come home in case you needed some help.

As for your mum, I think she's in her studio, or at least I hope so otherwise we have burglars on the premises."

Both Edward and Carlisle let out a small chuckle at that comment.

"Did I just hear someone talking about me?"

I looked towards the voice and watched as Esme came in through a back door.

"Hi Bella, welcome back."

I got up off the floor and greeted her with a smile.

"Are you staying with us again?"

"For a short while it seems so."

I replied as I slid down onto the sofa and curled my legs around myself.

Esme came and sat next to me on the sofa.

"Sorry to inconvenience you."

I mumbled as I looked down again.

"Nonsense Bella, you're always welcome here."

Carlisle and Edward were now walking towards us.

Edward smoothly slid onto the floor between me and Esme.

Carlisle sat on the other side of me on the sofa.

"We've been invited to a party tonight. Bella's sister, Natalie wants to meet us."

"Oh that sounds lovely. You and Alice should have fun."

"Um yeah about that."

Edward ran a hand through his hair and gently fisted a handful at the back of his head. He started to look uncomfortable.

"Mum, the invite is for the whole family and it's a black tie type event."

They looked at each other shocked and then looked at me.

I watched as the penny dropped showing me that they realised why the invite was extended, that it was extended for me.

The aim was to make me feel comfortable and safe.

Something about the Cullen's made me feel just that.

I felt like I could stand in a crowded room and notice nothing out of the ordinary.

"Natalie also wants us to take her Bella's leaked file and night bags.

We also went past Bella's residential block. It's manic.

Does Kate know when Bella can move back in?" I butted in while I got a chance.

I didn't want them to feel like they had to help me.

"Thank you for all your help but I don't want to burden anyone. I can sort this out tonight if you wish to stay here."

Everyone looked at me shocked.

"Bella, we are your friends. I do not leave my friends to the wolves." Edward said sternly as he pulled me onto his lap and wraps his arms around me.

He held me tightly and I started crying into his shirt.

I don't really know why I am crying but I am a mix of emotions.

* * *

When I finally stop crying sometime later Esme hands me a tissue.

"What do you want to do about where you stay?" Carlisle looked down at me from the sofa.

I looked at all their faces and then realised the positions we were all in reminded me of family get together time.

I couldn't help but smile at that thought.

"I'd be happier moving out to be honest, but that won't happen."

I tried to play the hard and tough rock chick routine.

I had perfected this routine as a protective measure several years ago.

I didn't want anyone to know how hurt and vulnerable I was really feeling at that moment in time.

"Why's that sweetie?" Esme asked concern written on her face.

"Natalie and my mum have concerns about me living on my own in case something happens to me." I grumbled in a low mumble.

"Esme aren't you just finishing off the cottage out back."

"It's almost finished. Why?"

"Bella could stay there and be near enough for someone to help her." he smiled at me

"It's somewhere safe to stay. At least until something more permanent is sorted or this mess settles down."

I didn't know what to say.

"Thanks for the offer Edward but there would be problems like getting me to Uni."

I reply triumphantly at the thought of winning this one.

"Bella, it's no problem and we can drive you to and from University it's not like you would be taking us out of our way."

He smiled at me only this time Edwards smile was a bit mischievous and cheeky going from ear to ear.

I was still hesitant over it there were so many issues that needed to be accounted for first as well.

"Can I think on it?" I smiled as they all nodded.

I would tell them no later when it wouldn't upset them as much.

"We have an hour till the others get home. Why don't I finish showing you around Bella?"

Edward got up and offered me a hand to help me up.

"Finish showing me around?" I repeated looking confused.

"When Alice showed you around earlier she only showed you part of the house."

He smiled as I took his cold hand and stood up.

He nodded his head toward the back door that Esme had come through earlier.

I followed him to the door and smiled when he stopped and we stood aside.

He held the door open for me and I walked through.

* * *

I had walked right into a beautiful courtyard that was framed by a canopy and tall stone walls.

I notice several dark panels and alcoves imbedded into the walls.

I could hear Edward chuckle beside me as I gawked at the room.

It was an encased private walled space with a garden in the middle. The garden looked more like a wild flower meadow.

I look up and then notice the open centre of the roof is actually a glass panel. It was an indoor garden.

"This is the studio and office block. Do you like it?"

"It's . . . . . b-b-b-beautiful." I reply walking into the middle of the garden and look around it.

I'm confused as there are no desks.

How can this be a studio or office block without desks?

"Mum prefers us to work outside the main house. So we all have studios and work spaces out here."

I smile at him still confused but before I can ask he nods his head towards the left wall and I follow him.

I then notice the dark panels are all doors surrounding the courtyard.

"Rules are once we are through those doors we don't talk about work. Come on lets finish the tour." He points to the door we came through.

He walks us back to the corner we started at.

As we walk along the left wall, he points at the doors and tells me about each room.

"Carlisle's office and library. . . . . . Esme's art studio . . . . . . . Jaspers Library and study . . . . . Alice's photography studio are all along this wall."

We then get to the back wall which looks older than the side walls. It also only has one door in it but a pair of single panelled windows.

* * *

He opens the door and I walk into a breath taking little cottage with a partly built kitchen.

"This is the back cottage Esme's finishing.

We couldn't get a car near here but didn't want to leave it unused, so the front of the cottage got incorporated into the studio block."

Edward walked in next to me and seemed to be glowing from something.

I hadn't seen him this happy ever.

"Aunt Kate has been helping with the architectural stuff but Esme has been restoring all the old furniture."

I notice the glowing glint as pride. Pride in his aunt and adoptive mothers work.

I follow Edward through a door into a small front room.

It's filled with a mix of odd furniture.

The cottage oozes character and a feeling of home.

"Come on follow me this way." He replies pointing to a hall way on the left.

I look down the corridor and can see three doors.

"Bathroom" he says opening the first door which leads into the small but comfortable bathroom.

He skips the middle door and opens the end door.

"This is the bedroom."

I walk in to see a large four poster bed in the middle of the room at the foot of the bed is an old nineteen hundreds, wooden blanket box.

There is a mix of old wardrobes down the wall on my left and right in front of me are a pair of French doors.

I walk forward to look into a Georgian walled garden.

"Esme was insistent on the garden being added to the cottage."

Edward smiles at me as I finally turn around to look at him.

"This is beautiful." I can't help but smile back at him.

"You like it?" I look over my shoulder at him and watch as all my resolve to leave dissolves.

"I love it. It reminds me of my dream place. It's small and private. I would love to stay here."

"I'm glad you like it Aunt Kate recons she can finish it by Sunday night."

He heads through the door and I follow him but stop at the middle door.

"What's in here?" I ask quietly.

Edward turns around and grins at me.

"I'll show you." He opens the door and it leads into a small Library.

* * *

I can smell the old book scent from the door way.

I look up at him and grin, then I go back to staring at my idea of heaven.

"Paradise she got so much better." I whisper to myself.

I can't believe that this is all real.

Edward places a hand on my back and gently pushes me forward to look into the room better.

I turn around to look at him and he nods as he leans himself against the door frame.

I stand there looking at him as my idea of a muscular god is framed.

I can't get over how handsome he looks and I pull out my phone.

I aim it at Edward and watch as his confused expression turns into a chuckle.

I finally turn around and walk to the book shelves against the back wall.

It is filled with old classical books, all with different coloured spines.

I can't help but drag my hand along the book spines as I smile to myself reading some of the titles and walking around the room.

I finally come to the end of the room and back to the door.

I look at Edward and he seems lost in thought.

* * *

His expression is like the one of a lost puppy who suddenly found his owner again.

He moves a side and we walk through the cottage saying nothing to each other.

Every step we take I try to memorise the little bit of private heaven, I've been shown.

I notice a sign on the Cottage wall it says 'weavers cottage.'

I smile at the name and decide it needs to be renamed 'Artists Heaven'.

We walk back into the courtyard and Edward turns to the left and walks around to the corner.

I notice an alcove and then a water feature imbedded into the wall.

We walked down the last wall with Edward pointing to the rooms again.

"That's Emmett and Jaspers game room. They get very loud and boisterous when they play. Esme won't allow them to play in the house because of the noise."

I chuckle with him at the thought of Emmett and Jasper being too noisy.

He then points out Kate's office

"Doesn't Kate have an office in her cottage?" I ask confused as to why she has an office in the main house.

"Kate tries to leave work out of her home otherwise she lands up living and breathing nothing but work, so her office is here.

Next to her office we have Rosalie's study. . . . . . Emmett's study then lastly my Music studio."

He opens the door and I walk in to look around.

The wall in front of me is just a solid piece of glass going all the way across it.

The left wall is absorbed by shelves filled with books and the right wall is absorbed in various kinds of musical devices and types of music.

Records, tapes, CDs there all here.

* * *

"Wow." I mutter then I notice the grand piano.

Without thinking I start moving forward and run my hand along the keys to hear it perfectly tuned.

I sit down and started playing 'chopsticks'.

I played it automatically with my eyes closed.

I start letting my mind get completely lost in the music in my head.

At some point I switched from chopsticks to the piece I could hear in my head.

I finished playing the tune and open my eyes to stare down at the keys and think about how peaceful this place is.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts at the sound of hands clapping together.

I look towards the noise and notice that Edward is no longer in the door way.

Alice stands in the doorway now grinning at me.

She really looked like a little mischievous pixie in the moment.

To the left of the door was Jasper and to the right was Carlisle and Esme with Edward.

"You never told me she could play the piano."

Esme scolded Edward before turning to me.

"You play beautifully."

She started walking towards me and sat next to me on the piano bench.

"It's only a hobby. I only dabble in the piano."

I reply while I feel the blush in my cheeks getting hotter.

"Another hobby? That's more than a hobby. You play beautifully."

Edward responded in a sceptical tone.

* * *

Before I get a chance to answer Alice interrupted us.

"Bella we need to go get ready. If we are driving to your sister's party tonight."

"Alice I have nothing to wear?"

I replied embarrassed to think about what clothes I did have with me.

"Edward told me about the party before I left Uni. We went shopping and I bought you a dress."

"Or twelve." Jasper added and everyone tried to repress a laugh.

Alice grabbed my hand and I slightly shuddered at the touch of her cold skin against mine.

"Sorry poor circulation." Her response sounded casual but she looked embarrassed.

I can't help but smile back at her and I start rubbing her hand between mine to try and warm it up.

I followed her as she led me into the house and up to the second floor to her room.

I walked in and gasped as I saw all the dress bags and boxes lying everywhere.

Alice started handing me dresses and pointed to the bathroom.

"Try them on. Let me see what they look like."

I followed her instructions after having a hunch that I wouldn't win the argument.

The first dress I opened was a red A-line spaghetti strap dress. It had crystals encrusted across the bodice of it.

When, I came out in the dress to show Alice.

I found her sat on the bed with Kate and Rosalie.

"Come in to the room and give us a twirl." Kate instructed.

"I don't think that suits her." Rosalie commented coldly.

"Next." Alice commanded.

This carried on for the next half an hour one dress after another after another, till I opened a thicker bag and saw the dress in it.

I gasped when I looked at it properly.

It was the dress, the blue one from my dreams.

It was actually in my hands in front of me.

I put it on quickly and looked in the mirror.

I felt like I was in a dream.

I ran my hands over it as I twisted and turned in the mirror.

I started looking for all of the details I knew where there from my dreams.

It seemed to be very flat compared to how it looked in my dreams for some reason.

* * *

"Bella are you okay?" I heard Esme shout from the other side of the door.

"I'll be out in a minute." I shouted back.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror.

Grabbing the door handle I opened the door and walked into the room.

I kept my head down not wanting to see how awful.

I didn't want to see the judgements written on the faces of the ladies sitting on the bed in front of me.

I heard a gasp and held my breath waiting for the comments.

"I have a petticoat in my room. I'll be right back."

I heard Esme speak.

I slightly looked up just enough to see a set of feet running out the door.

I stood there for what felt like hours till Esme came back in with a white fluffy thing that I had to presume was said petticoat.

She handed it to me while I examined it in my confusion as to what to do with it.

"You put it on under the dress. It will give the dress some volume." Kate spoke gently when she realised I was confused by it.

I turned around, went back into the bathroom to put the petticoat on and to return a few minutes later ready to be deflated.

"Oh my god that's it Bella. That's the dress." Alice squealed while she got off the bed and they all came and circled around me.

"Make-up and hair next.'"

"We don't have much time. We need to leave in half an hour."

Kate reminded us.

"We also need to get ourselves ready to go too." Rosalie replied as Alice dragged me into the bathroom.

I got shoved in and told to take the dress off and put a bathrobe on.

"I'm going to get ready." Esme spoke quietly as she walked out the room.

Rosalie followed just after.

Thus leaves me with Kate and Alice on my own.

* * *

I won't pretend to understood everything the pair of them did to me.

I looked pretty in my opinion, but according to Alice my opinion didn't count.

My hair had been left down but pushed back slightly and the makeup was minimal.

Between getting me ready Kate and Alice had managed to get themselves ready as well.

I had managed to win the shoe argument with Alice.

I was in a pair of small wedge black Clarks slip-ons.

Alice wanted me in stilettos that looked more like torture devices.

I was proud of myself when I had managed to get myself down the stairs without tripping or falling over the hem of my dress and petticoat.

I turned into the front room to see all of the Cullen men in suits and ties.

They all gasped at me and I looked at them.

"You look foxy Rose." Emmett commented as he kissed Rosalie.

"You look beautiful love." Carlisle said taking Esme's hand into his.

Alice and Jasper said nothing but shared a quick embrace.

"You all look handsome." I replied trying not to drool, over the god that stood like a statue in front of me.

Edward just smiles at me and I watch his eyes fill with a new emotion one I don't recognise.

"You look good yourself Bella." Jasper and Emmett responded at the same time.

"She's more than good looking. She's beautiful." Edward replies quietly as he walks towards me.

"You look like my own Terpsichore. You are my own personal, muse of dance."

He whispered into my ear making me blush even more.

* * *

"So how are we getting to Natalie's?"

I ask curious as to how we were all going to fit into one car.

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper are going in Carlisle's car."

I turned to Kate as she carried on talking.

"I'm taking Rosalie and Emmett. You and Edward are going in Edward's car."

I smiled at her but before I could say anything more Carlisle spoke up.

"Does everyone have their overnight bags?"

Everyone nodded but me.

I hadn't packed or grabbed my bag.

"Bella, Alice grabbed your bag and it's in the boot of my car." Edward spoke when he noticed the horrified look on my face at having to hold everyone up.

"Right let's get going then." Carlisle said offering Esme his elbow as he lead her out the front door.

I saw the three cars that stood in front of the house.

A black sports type car is in the front I think it was a Mercedes. Sandwiched in the middle was a dark blue Nissan.

The car on the end was a bright red convertible type car.

I got into the black car at the front when Edward opened the door for me.

He then closed it before I could even grab the handle.

He walked around to the driver's side.

"See you all there." He called at the rest of his family as I tried to get comfortable.

Just as we pulled out the drive Carlisle stopped his car and Alice ran out.

"She's forgotten something again." Edward laughed as she ran into the house.

"Should we wait for them?"

"No they'll catch up." He answered with reassurance and a hint of irony in his voice.

We carried on driving into the English countryside I couldn't help but look out the window and stare at it.

* * *

I got annoyed when it started raining.

The rain was so heavy it took away the view I was enjoying.

"Damn weatherman." I muttered.

"Don't worry Bella. We will all be blaming this on the weather man later." Edward added chuckling.

"Do you mind if I put some music on?"

"You're driving and it's your car so sure you can."

Edward leaned over and grabbed a CD holder from the glove box and started flipping through it until he put a CD in and started singing to My Girl.

"You like sixties style music?"

I asked curious at his choice.

"I'm more an 'any era as long as I enjoy the song' type of guy."

I sat back and watched Edward sing along to one song after another.

I enjoy listening to him sing along.

His voice was like an angle and he looked like he was a god ruling the road as he drove the car.

Eventually I start singing along with him as we wind through the country lanes and hedge grows.


	16. 15: Truths

When we arrived at Natalie's I was shocked to see how beautiful her house is. Edward parked right outside her house and before I could open the car door.

Natalie had opened it for me I swore she would have ripped the thing off its hinges if she had the strength.

She was a tornado of excitement running around squealing.

'Um. Hi Natalie.' I say nervously as I pull away from her and look at Edward who has come around the car to stand next to me.

He smiles at me and puts his hand out to shake her hand.

'It's a pleasure meeting you again.' He replies with charm and eloquence. I look back at Natalie and notice that Chris is standing in the doorway.

He looks very uneasy and upset at something. His stare is focused on Edward and I. Edward just ignores Chris's stare and looks at me and Natalie.

I decide to follow Edwards's example and ignore Chris.

'Why don't you come in and we can have a quick chat before going to the party.' I tilt my head slightly in my normal confused stance. I thought the party was here.

'The party is being held at the manor around the corner I couldn't fit everyone in my little house.' Natalie chuckles after seeing my expression.

Natalie turns slightly and holds her arm out towards the door. I follow and realise Chris is getting more and more agitated the closer Edward and I get to the door.

Natalie gives Chris a look that makes him move to the side but he moves closely to Natalie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Bella, Edward this is Marie. Marie this is my sister Bella and her friend Edward.' Marie looks just as hostile from her seat on one of the navy blue loveseats.

She stares at me and Edward. Her stare is more frightening than Chris's. I start feeling more and more uncomfortable.

I love Natalie to bits but her friends are really giving me the creeps. We haven't even gotten to the problems with my leaked file and I can feel the headache

coming on as Elliot starts to plan his own private party. The thumping is driving me insane. I turn to Edward and look at him.

'I just want to go home' I scream through my eyes at him. He must have caught on that something was wrong because he wraps his arm around my back.

He starts to gently rub little circles into the base of my spine. I look at him grateful for this little gesture.

I focus on the sensation of his hand moving in circles till it starts to calm me down.

Natalie gestures to the sofa and I sit on the love seat next to Edward opposite Marie. Her stare gets worse.

I then realise that her stare isn't aimed at me it's aimed at Edward.

Natalie sits in the arm chair at the head of her coffee table. She looks beautiful in her purple, split to the thigh, spaghetti strap, dress but her face seems so stressed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'So where's the file? I want to see what got leaked.' Natalie spoke as she went into her business-needs-to-be-taken-care-of mode.

Her tone however was one that I never knew she had in her. She was stern and worried.

Edward handed over the file and she opens it spending the next few minutes looking over it.

She keeps sighing and making 'tut' type noises between quick glances at me. I can't work out how angry she is over what she is reading.

I think about asking her to talk to me but before I get a chance she looks at me.

'I can see what you mean about this being bad.' Natalie finally spoke. 'Bella I think you're going to need to move again.' Before I can think I scream at her.

'I don't want to move to a new university.' I quickly look down as I fiddle with my hands on my lap.

Ashamed at what I did and regretting it I close my eyes and count to ten.

'What do you mean move to a new university?' Edward sounds stressed and I look up at him to see his heart broken expression.

'As soon as something like this happens we move her and clearly we can't leave her in halls so she will need to change university.' Natalie replies in a very

business fashion. I'm boiling with anger and upset because I want to stay. I finally had friends I wanted to keep even tho I know I shouldn't.

I didn't want to lose what I already had. What I had finally found missing from my life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I won't move.' I hold my head up high and look at Natalie. 'For the first time in five years I'm not alone and I won't go back Natalie.'

Everyone looks at me and Edward seems to be desperate to pull me to him and hug me but he is holding back. Why is he holding back?

I put my head down again in shame. I realise he's holding back because he doesn't want me as a friend. He's only helped because he has felt obligated too.

'If accommodation is the issue you know the cottage is available. That is if you want to move in.' I feel him get a little closer and look up to find I'm looking into his enchanting gorgeous topaz eyes.

I smile at him and do the most unimaginable thing ever. I throw myself into his arms. I notice his skin is as hard as rock.

Everyone has gasped or is looking horrified at me. Chris seems to want to walk forward and do something.

I feel like he wants to rip me away from Edward not that I would go willingly.

'That is out of the question.' I hear Natalie's stern voice.

'Why the cottage would be perfect.' I reply joyful at a chance to stay.

'You cannot live on your own you know that Isabella.'

'I wouldn't be on my own as the cottage is attached to the main house. You haven't even been there to look at it.'

'Natalie I think we need to go now or we will be late.' Chris interrupts while staring daggers at me. I see something in her eyes then.

I've never seen it before. I finally work out she is proud of me, but I have no idea why.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'We will pick this up after the party and when Edwards's parents are here.' Natalie wipes her angry expression off her face and replaces it with a happier expression.

'Bella Alex will be at the party.' I look up to see everyone has stood up and waited for me. I get so excited now I hadn't seen Alex in a few months.

Edward has his hand out for mine and I place my hand into his.

'We really need to find away to get your hands warmer. I wonder if setting fire to them would make the circulation better.'

Everyone laughs and I cuddle into Edwards arms. 'What about the rest of the Cullen's shouldn't they have been here by now.'

'They went straight to the manor. Natalie. Do you mind if I drive Bella please?' I look at Natalie hopeful that it is okay.

I really want to have some alone time with Edward before going into a room full of people.

'Do you know where you're going Edward?' Edward nods.

'Ok then see you in a little while Bella.' we all leave the house and I hugged Natalie. Excited at the chance to see Alex again I start running to the car.

Edward gets there first and opens the car door for me and I slide in as elegantly as I can. To then watch as Edward gets into the car.

Once the door bangs shut I blow out a lung full of air and push my head back.

'Bella please do me a favour and don't do that.' I look at Edward confused.

I notice his hands are crushing the steering wheel and are twisting against the wheel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Edward. Are you okay?' I look forward and notice that Chris is just getting in the car in front and he is absolutely horrified and staring daggers at Edward.

'I will have to talk to Nats about that.'

'About what?' Edward turns to me slightly. He doesn't seem as agitated by Chris's behaviour but I don't like it.

'Chris and his nasty looks. I don't like it you've done nothing to deserve them and he doesn't even know you.'

'There's no need to do that. I'm not surprised by his behaviour.' Edward tries to hide his emotions but I can see his annoyance.

He starts driving and follows Natalie's car slowly.

'Edward I will talk to Natalie about Chris.' I sound as determined as possible. 'You do not deserve that behaviour and I will not tolerate it.'

'Bella you do not understand. Please drop it.'

'Edward I will not you are my friend and will be respected.'

'Chris doesn't like what I am and he worries about you and Natalie being with me.'

'Why should he not like you? You are my friend Edward that is all that matters.' He turns his head and looks deep into my eyes before turning back to the road.

He took a deep breath in and then let it out.

'I should have never let you get this close to me. I am bad for you Bella. I am not a good friend for you.'

His words hit me like a cannon and I start sinking down into my seat. Here we go.

I wrap my arms around myself waiting for him to tell me he never wants to see me again. I can feel the tears building up

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Bella please don't.' He begs and pulls the car to the side of the road. He puts his hand on my cheek and gently turns my face towards him.

'I'm glad you came into my life Bella. This is nothing to do with you. This is all about me and what I am.'

He stares in my eyes while he spoke his broken words. He took his hand away as he turned towards the window.

'I let myself believe that this could work. I believed that I wasn't what I was. I never thought you would get as committed to us. I never thought I could find someone like you.'

'Edward what are you saying?' if he wants to leave why doesn't he just leave instead of dragging it out.

'Bella I don't want to be your friend.' And there it is the tide of sorrow crushing me but this is worse than I've ever felt it before.

'Bella I love you. I love you with all my heart but we just . ... .' I stare at him in shock what did he just say. I can feel my heart thumping away.

'What did you just say?' I have to hear it again it was just my imagination. Had to of been my imagination.

'Bella I love you and because I love you I have to let you go.' I can feel the tears trickle down my cheeks.

'If you love me you will stay with me Edward.' He turns again to look at me

'Bella I am no . . .' I place a finger on his lips and he closes his mouth as he looks at me. I realise his lips are just as cold as his hands.

It's odd but to be honest I don't care. I honestly don't I have to tell him the truth I take a deep breath in and with all the determination and passion in my body I decide to say what I feel like.

'Edward Cullen loving me is no excuse to leave me. I see a person in front of me that has opened my eyes to friendship and love.'

I can see the force of my words against him as they sink in. His expression is like a tortured soul.

I muster up all the courage I have in me and move my finger away to stroke his cheek and then I lean forward.

I look into his eyes to see his frightened emotions in them. I press my lips to his.

The sensation is so strong I feel the monster in me taken away and a plain ordinary Bella, sat next to the man she has fallen in love with.

After months of getting to know him and pushing him away, He has stayed with me. I waited for Edward to kiss me back but he doesn't.

I pull back feeling embarrassed that I made such an outrageous display of passion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward shocks me and Puts his hand behind my head and pulls me back to kiss me. I can feel the air being sucked out of the car.

His kiss feels like nothing I could ever imagine. He's kiss fills me with passion and warmth. I don't notice anything but Edward.

I feel his hand goes up to my hair and tangles it around his fingers.

'Bella I love you but we can't be together.' He whispers into my ear as he breaks away from me and pant in as much air as I can.

'Why not? I love you and you love me that's all that matters to me.' Well it was true that was all that mattered to me.

'Bella I cannot be with you because of what I am. It's as simple as that.' I interrupt him sternly.

'Why? Just spit it out Edward.' I snap at him. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

'Because Bella I'm a vampire. I'm not human at all. I don't have a soul and you deserve someone better than me.' I giggle.

'Edward there's no such thing as a vampire. They are' I never get to finish the sentence as Edward has suddenly vanished.

I can feel my heart beating faster. I gasp as I realise Edward is outside the car and opening my door.

'Bella I am a vampire.' I realise he is speaking the truth as I look into his eyes. I gasp in shock at realising he is speaking the truth.

I take in a deep breath and keep looking at him. I look into his eyes again decide I really don't care.

I place my hand on his cheek and Lean forward. I lean towards his ear then slowly whisper as clearly as possible.

'I don't care.' I move forward and kiss his lips again I close my eyes and focus on the feel of his lips on mine and his hair through my hand as I place my hand through his hair.

'Bella please don't.' I can hear the hurt in his voice the desperation.

'Bella I am a vampire I could easily kill you.' He gently strokes my cheek.

'I will not sentence you to this life of hell. I have to live with it but you don't.' The car door stops again before I know it he is in the driver's seat again and starting the engine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Edward. What are you talking about? Killing me?' I sit there trying to work out what his words mean. I think about all the times he has stayed with me.

'Bella one wrong move on my part and I could kill you. I'm a vampire and I made a mistake by falling in love with you.'

I can hear the pain and hurt he tries to hide in his voice. He does love me.

'You can't hurt me. Loving me is not a mistake.' I look at him and he grips the wheel harder. He says nothing then after a long silence.

'Bella when we get to this party I am leaving. I can't be with you. You deserve better.'

He says the last bit so firmly it slightly unhinges me but I continue to fight, for what I want to prove I'm worth his love.

'No I don't there's nothing more than you. I love you Edward. My life isn't complete without you.'

I look at the side of his face and realise my words are not sinking in.

I decide to throw all my eggs into one last basket to make him realise how much I love him and how much he needs me.

'Stop the car now.' I demanded at the top of my voice. I watched him turn his face quickly towards me and pull the car to the side of the country lane.

He looks relieved and horrified at the same time.

He dropped his hands from the wheel and looks out the front window obviously expecting me to get out and run for it.

'It's about time you realise how dangerous I am. Why don't we call Natalie and she can get someone to pick you up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I undid my seatbelt and got onto my knees on the seat . . . Which was really awkward in this dress but thankfully the dress has some give in it. . . . and then

I threw one of my legs over his lap. I straddled his lap and facing him. I look deep into his eyes.

'I'm telling you it's too late for me now' I slowly leaned forward and put my lips together and kissed him hard. He locked up and froze into a statue.

I pull back and see him loosen up. He put his hands around my waist sliding one up my back.

'Bella please your blood is tempting me so badly and I don't want to kill you. I love you too much.' I look at him and stroke his cheek till he looks at me.

'Please never say it's too late. It will never be too late for you. Your heart will mend and you will fall in love with someone else one day.'

'I told you it's too late for me now which bit are you not getting.' I scream at him as I sit there looking at him.

'Edward you repaired the broken lonely soul of the woman in front of you. I want no one else.' He leans forward and pulls my lips to his gently.

He takes control and places a slow passionate fiery kiss on my lips.

'It's too late for me because I love you way too much' I gasped a few minutes later when I broke our hold on each other. He sat there amazed.

'You're right it is too late for us.' He replies then slides my whole body forward into a hug and buries his head into my chest listening. 'But...'

'No buts! I love you and I'll never love anyone else and you love me.' I reply annoyed that he still feels like he needs to leave me.

I look down at the top of his head and ran my hand through his hair.

'Bella?' He speaks quietly

'Yes Edward?' I whisper back.

'As much as I love having you this close. . . . I need you to get off me.' I look at him concerned that he is planning to make a runner for it.

'Bella you are making me thirsty.' He responds. Ah I shuffle off and blush at his comment.

'So you love me then?' I smile at him feeling a missing jigsaw piece turning up and filling in the blank.

Edward then bursts into laughter and I can make out

'When you're not making me thirsty on purpose yes I do love you.' He smiled at me.

'Loving you is so easy Bella. It's just like breathing.'

'Really?' I reply still doubtful of his intentions. He placed his hand on top of my knee and smiled when I took it in mine.

'So?' I say innocently. 'Does this mean all of you Cullen's are vampires?' He chuckles before looking at me and replying 'yes and the Hale's too.'

'I will have to get you and Alice back for this.' I laugh before I notice we are in front of a huge Georgian manor. A valet has opened my door for me.

Before I step out I turn to Edward

'We will be talking about this later Edward.' I say in a stern voice as I still have some questions I want answers to and some things I want to say to Alice.

'Anything you want Bella.' He replies nervously.


	17. 16: Party

'So?' I say innocently. 'Does this mean all of you Cullen's are vampires?' He chuckles before looking at me and replying

'Yes and the Hale's are too. Bella no one can know about what we are tho.' He looks me straight in the face taking his eyes off the road.

'Edward keep your eyes on the road.' I scream at him in a blur of words.

'Don't worry Bella. Super senses.' He says as casually as air is to breath. Before I realise the car has stopped and a valet has opened my door for me.

Before I step out I turn to Edward.

'We will be talking about this later Edward. I do not tolerate being lied too or misled.' I say in a stern voice as I still have some questions, questions I want answers to.

I also decide there are some things I want to say to Alice.

'Anything you want Bella.' He replies nervously. I'll let him sweat for a while. Then I will show him how much I truly care for him.

I look up for the first time and suck in a deep breath. In front of me is a huge Georgian manor. It's screaming Jane Austen at me.

Edward finally walks up next to me and holds his arm out for me. I look at him for a few seconds and thread my arm through his as we walk up the stairs.

We walk through a pair of elegant wide doors into a large hall. At the back wall directly in front of us. Is a pair of wide double staircases, going down each side of the room.

They meet at the bottom turning inwards. The stairs frame a pair of double doors underneath the back wall.

There are four doors to the side of the hall again 2 on each side all are shut but one.

On the left side between the two doors is a row of leather seats and a large wooden desk.

The desk looks like an antique oak. Before I can get any closer we are told to walk through the open door and down the hall way to the banqueting hall.

During the long walk to the hall, I kept hold of Edwards arm. My eyes kept flashing all over the place. There were large tapestries and paintings along the walls.

We come out into another hall with a single wooden stair this one is a lot less elegant.

A gentle man in a purple suit stands at the doorway and points us toward the door. Edward puts his hand over my hand in his arm and gently squeezes it.

I look through the door of the ball room and see them.

All those people, lots and lots of people. People that will be touching me. I take a deep breath and look at Edward. I can feel the pounding starting in my head.

I finally make my mind up and start to turn around and leave. Edward grabs my arm and then wraps me into his chest.

'It's okay. We're here and we won't leave your side.' He whispered into my ear.

'Promise.' I turn to the twinkling voice that has just pledged to help me through a stressful time.

In the far corner of what I now realise we are standing in an old fashioned drawing room. They are all there.

'We have a table in the corner near the wall. Your back can stay against the wall.

We will be on the same table as you.' Alice speaks as she skips forward.

'Shouldn't you all be in there?' Edward asks pointing to the door.

'Alice wanted to show her friend some moral support.' Carlisle walked forward and patted Edward on the shoulder.

He smiled at me but before he could say anything Alice was barging pass them.

'We forgot this.' Alice held up the one thing that changed my mood as quickly as a roller coaster going down.

'My charm bracelet! How did you know?' Alice grinned at me. Edward on the other hand just smirked.

'Lucky guess.' Alice said with a shrug of her shoulder. I held out my hand and flicked the bracelet around my wrist and tried to catch the other end of the clasp.

'Let me.' Edward whispers before I even notice his hands are by his side and my bracelet is done around my wrist. I raise my eyebrow and look at his smug expression.

'I'll presume that's one of your things shall I?' All he does to respond to me is to shrug his shoulders and grin.

I shake my head in disbelief and rub my bracelet around my wrist listening to it jingle.

I stand there until Edward takes my elbow and leads me to the side of the doorway. After a few minuets I look up at everyone and smile. I feel a million times better now.

'Thank you.' I whisper to Alice and then turn to Edward. 'Let's get in there before I change my mind.' He smiles back into my eyes.

'As you wish. my lady.' He holds out his elbow again.

Alice and Jasper walk in first then Edward and I. We are followed by Rosalie and Emmett before Carlisle walks in with Kate on his left and Esme on his Right.

I follow Alice straight to our table in the corner. Edward pulls out the chair for me to sit on. I get a drink and the Cullens all say they are fine.

after a short time sitting in the corner. I have calmed down considerable and do not notice the people in the room.

I get locked into a conversation with Kate about literature and our dream author meeting.

'Miss Swan. kan ek hierdie dans?'' I look up to see the one and only Alex.

'Haai vreemdeling. natuurlik kan jy.' Alice moves at the same time as I stand up. I wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his cheek.

I smile with my cheekiest grin. I always find it hard to refuse anything he asks of me.

I take his hand and all of the Cullens smile, all except one Edward looked very stressed and uncertain.

Alex walks me onto the dance floor and whips me around to catch his arms we start waltzing around the hall.

While dancing we talk the whole time catching up on what we have been doing.

One dance led to another and by the time we had done three songs we were complete circles again.

I watched as Chris walked up to us and started panicking. I hoped he was going to talk to Natalie but it wasn't my night for dreams to come true.

'Excuse me Alex. Do you mind if I take this next dance?' He looked at Alex with a masked expression of kindness.

I didn't want to dance with him Chris gave me the creeps. Problem was I couldn't refuse him with where I currently was, I also didn't want to offend and upset him.

'Oh I am terribly sorry Chris. I seem to have been monopolizing Bella.' He smiled apologetically towards me. He obviously felt he couldn't refuse either.

I watched as Alex walked away and Chris took a step forward holding his hands in position. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs and run away.

I couldn't tho as scared as I was, I couldn't be impolite and embarrass Natalie like that.

'Bella?' Chris prompted again this time his voice was stern and sharp.

His touch felt like needles being stabbed into my skin.

We danced quietly for a little while quietly and then he spoke to me.

His tone was the nastiest most forceful tone in the world.

'Bella. You won't be moving in with the Cullen's. You'll move university.'

'What is it to you? You have no say in my life.' I hiss back at him.

I try to be as forceful as possible but with my current feeling of vulnerability, it comes out as a requesting whisper.

'Bella. YOU will do as you're told the Cullen's are not good friends for you.'

'Who is and isn't a good friend for me is up to me not YOU.' I try to walk away from him but he yanks me harder into his arms.

I look into the crowd to try and find some help. I can see Natalie but her back is to me.

'Bella I think I know more about this situation than you do.' Before I even get a chance to argue my case I'm interrupted.

I watch as Chris wrinkles his nose and starts staring daggers again. He carries on turning me around and I see what's upset him.

Walking our way. . . . . . to my relief . . . . . is my white knight in shining armour. Edward taps Chris on the shoulder and calmly clears his through.

'Excuse me. Chris but I would like to dance with MY date now.'

'Actually I do mind. I've not finished talking with Bella.' Chris grips my wrist tighter; the needles sink into my skin further.

'Chris let me go.' I try to sound forceful but it comes out as a timid whisper. I turn to look at Chris but he just shoves me further behind him.

I look back at Edward and see that, Emmett and Jasper are flanking Edward.

'I think the lady has had enough.' Jasper speaks firmly to Chris.

Emmett on the other hand, just smirks and cracks his knuckles. Chris lets go of my hand.

Without thinking about it. I quickly walk forward to Edward and take his hand. He starts guiding me between the three of them.

We walk towards an open door and Edward guides me through. Once I am through the door I see that I've been guided into a walled garden.

There's no one . . . . . well almost no one. . . . . . about to witness me break down slowly.

Jasper and Emmett stand at the doors and are now joined by the rest of the family. They quietly talk together, showing no intention of moving forward.

I grip Edwards hand and pull him forward as we walk into the garden silently.

After several minutes of silence Edward guides me toward a gazebo and we sit down. Edward is the first to speak.

'Are you Ok? I'm sorry I broke my promise.' He strokes my hair gently and I lean back into his arms.

I place my left arm around my waist and interlock my fingers through his. When I close my eyes and focus on the now.

I quickly realise my mistake, I let go of Edward and pull away.

'Sorry.' It comes out in barely a mumble and I look down at my feet feeling the burning blush in my cheeks.

'Bella get back over here.' I look at him puzzled. 'Don't make me come to you.'

'Don't I make you want to. . . . . I don't know have a drink?' I can hear a slight laugh.

'Bella. I was actually enjoying our little. . . . . . . . cuddle, besides I think you need a distraction from what just happened.'

I look into his eyes and try to search for the truth. Edward moves closer to my ear and whispers to me.

'Bella. I love you and anything you want from me. IS. YOURS.' He says the last bit with so much passion I can't doubt him.

I look at his face and feel myself drawn towards him. His captivating topaz eyes have captured me and I struggle to look away.

His kissable lips are calling for me to kiss them. I brush my hand against his cheek.

Edward returns the gesture rubbing his own hand against my cheek. I press my face into his hand harder.

I look up into his eyes and see his devotion for me staring at me.

I wiggle myself forward till I am sat closer to him. His lips are slowly moving forward to kiss me.

As our lips meet I feel an electric current pass between us. Edward glides his hand through my hair and I twirl his hair in return.

I absorb as much of this sensation as possible and let myself melt into Edwards arms.

Before I get all that I need Edward tilts his head and looks back at me.

'Natalie is getting stressed about you. I think it's time we got back.' I shiver slightly as I nod in agreement.

Edward is standing in front of me holding his dinner jacket out.

'Bella. Your also getting very cold.' I shake my head and push his jacket back at him.

Edward steps forward and wraps his arm around my shoulders. He drops the jacket over me, instantly warming me up a bit.

'Bella I cannot afford for you to get ill on me. I don't feel the cold but you do.'

He then gently kisses me again, for the first time in years. I feel ordinarily average.

I lean in and kiss Edward. Our kiss starts off as a chaste kiss, but then turns into a passionate hand in hair kiss.

We only stop because someone wolf whistles at us.

I look in the direction of the whistle to see Emmett and Alice standing there.

'Way to go Edward.' Emmett booms at us.

Alice just stands there jumping up and down with a huge grin on her face.

'Come on let's get back in there.' I smile at Edward and take his arm.

We walk to the edge of the doors and I can see a stressed Natalie. She is looking through a rather crowded Cullen family.

All of which were standing on the little patio outside the hall.

I smile at everyone. I realise that surrounded by these people I feel calm and at ease. I look at Natalie and smile.

I can see the worry over her face and step forward.

'It's okay. I'm fine.' I whisper into Natalie's ear as I hug her.

I look at all the Cullens and smile.

'Natalie I would like you to meet the Cullens and the Hales.'

'Everyone this is my sister Natalie. Natalie this is Dr Carlisle Cullen and his Wife Esme. They are the heads of the family.'

I point and pull her forward to shake their hands nervously no one moves while she shakes their hands.

'Emmett Cullen, his partner Rosalie Hale.' She shakes their hands. Emmett over acts the gentleman and kisses Natalie's knuckles.

Rosalie doesn't look very impressed.

'This is my best friend Alice Cullen. her partner Jasper Hale.' I smile as Alice grins at me.

'And this is Kate Cullen. She is the head of the English department and has been trying to gain control of the leaked file fire.'

I smile at Kate and watch as Natalie smiles at them all.

I feel Edwards arm wrap around me and I lean as deep as possible into his stone body.

He places a hand on my hip and I place my own hand over his.

'Bella I'm sorry about . . . ' I hold up my hand and look at Natalie.

'Don't. Even. Go. There.' I say firmly and making sure each word is enunciated. 'That is nothing to do with you Natalie.'

'Ok.' She holds her hands up in surrender.

'I'll say one thing Bella. The Cullens seem to have really rubbed off on you. I've never seen you this happy or relaxed before.'

I smile at her in gratitude for her compliment.

'I look forward to getting to know you all better later. Please excuse me while I get back to my party.'

'Thank you for. . . . ' This time Edward places a finger on my mouth.

'Don't even go there Bella.' I look across my shoulder at him and smile as he returns my smile.

'Please excuse us everyone. I have a date I have been dying to dance with.'

Edward leads me to the dance floor and I calmly follow feeling no nerves at all.

I was happy and Enjoying myself with Edward.

I walked into a ballroom with Edward at my side. I followed as he kept hold of my hand.

He guided us to the centre of the dance floor.

The band started playing the next song 'Blue Danube Waltz'.

Edward grabbed his picture tightly in his arms and smiled at me.

We started waltzing around the room. The other people in the hall started clearing a large space for us and stood there watching.

We were then joined by another couple. After a few minutes as Alice and Jasper came and started dancing with us.

For the first time I noticed Alice wore a pink flowing ball gown that was hitched up in layers.

Up the side of her dress were lacy ribbon flowers up one side. Jasper wore a plain black and white suit.

Then Carlisle and Esme joined us. By the middle of the song all of the Cullens and I were dancing on the floor.

Kate had managed to find a partner in one of Natalie's friends. I think he is one of her friends anyway.

I spent most of the night with Edward. I had found a new confidence with the Cullens around me.

I didn't care what they were as long as they wanted to be my friend I was going to be theirs.

At midnight like any other Cinderella. I walked over to Natalie and bided her good night.

'Bella would you and all of the Cullens like to stay here for the night. I have a suit booked.' I don't care as long as Edward is nearby.

'We would love to stay Natalie but please let me go and check with the rest of my family first.'

'Bella are you okay staying here with Natalie and I'll be right back.' I smile at him.

He places a kiss on my head before diving off to speak to Carlisle.

'Bella that man has changed you.'

'What are you talking about Natalie?'

'Bella you are different around Edward. There is something about the two of you.'

Natalie smiles before the conversation can get any more embarrassing Edward reappears with Carlisle.

'Hi Natalie.'

'Dr Cullen.'

'You Swans are very polite but I will tell you the same thing I've told Bella please call me Carlisle.'

'Ok Carlisle.'

'Edward tells us you've offered to let us use a suit you have booked.'

'Yes we have a whole corridor booked.'

'We would gladly accept the offer as long as you and Bella are okay with a little condition.'

'What's that?' Natalie looked a little uneasy that a request being made.

'We would like to be in some rooms near to Bella.' He looked at my face.

'It's just in case you have a seizure tonight and someone can come and help.'

Natalie smiles and I blush and start shuffling on my feet.

'For someone that clearly cares for my sister anything.' I blush even more and swear I must be beetroot red by now.

'Marie please can you show Edward and Bella to the west block we booked.'

'Of course it will be my pleasure Natalie.'

'I will come with so I can see where we are staying.'

'Don't you mean so you can bag the best room dad.' Edward sniggers I can't help but laugh in return at Edwards comment.

'Don't be cheeky Edward I was thinking about a room near to Bella in case I am needed.' He grins cheekily and I swear Edward was on the spot.

I can't really say anything their kindness has taken my breath away.

Marie shows us to our room and bids us good night. Carlisle decided to take the left room to me and Edward takes the right.

Both rooms have adjoining door that lead to my room. I find my bag in my room and on my bed.

'Good night Bella.' Edward smiles and kisses me again.

'Good night Edward. See you in the morning.' I smile and walk into my room changing into my pjs and settle down to sleep.

What seems like minutes later I wake up to find Edward sitting on the side of my king-sized bed.

I turn to the clock and see it is three in the morning.

'Are you okay Bella?' Edward gentle runs a hand down my forehead and my face.

'Is everything okay Edward?' I turn to see Carlisle's head popping through the door.

'Yes. Bella had a fit and has woken up that's all.'

'Okay I will leave it to you then.'

'Good night Bella.' I think I am saying goodnight and sorry back but apparently it comes out as just a load of garble.

'Edward, make sure she eats something and has a drink. I don't like the sound of her speech. Call me if you need anything.'

'Okay Carlisle.' And he leaves the room. Edward helps me sit up and puts the bedside lamp on. 'Come on Bella, you heard Carlisle. I have some buttons for you here. I'll go and get you a drink.'

Edward stood and walked out of the room into the bathroom and came back with a glass of water. I drank the water and lied back down.

'How you feeling?'

'Alright.' I then hear my voice is croaking. I don't really want to sleep again.

But I feel physically and Emotionally Exhausted. It's been a hard few days.

Edward holds my hand and I decide I don't want to sleep on my own tonight something is making me uneasy.

'Edward will you do me a favour please?' I ask after toying with the idea of being on my own.

'Anything Bella.'

'Don't leave me alone tonight.' I respond shyly. I can't believe what I am asking Edward, but something feels wrong to me.

'I'll go grab some bedding and take up your couch then.' He tries to get up but I wrap myself around him keeping him on the bed.

'No please just sleep in here with me.'

'Bella I don't need sleep.'

'You don't sleep?' I yawn as sleep tries to take me back to it.

Edward shuffles down the bed. I grab Edwards arm and lean into him as I fall asleep.

'Bella love you'll get cold.' He whispers at me. but I'm too tiered to be argued with.

'Good I'm too hot.' I finally fall asleep. Reliving my night dancing with Edward.


	18. 17: Chocolate

I woke up to Edward stroking my hair and humming at me. I notice that I am half on him half off and sleeping across the bed. Hmm shouldn't I be the other way?

'Morning.' I mumble. Edward just keeps humming and rubbing my back.

'Are you ok?' I say during a yawn. I'm concerned because he hasn't spoken yet.

'Afternoon sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?' He whispers into my hair. Afternoon? Damn how long have I been a sleep for? I can't help but wiggle around him.

I want to wrap him in my arms. I despratly want to reassure him that I'm fine physically.

I regret letting him stay with me last night. It must have been hard for him to handle.

Watching me have seizure after seizure and know that he couldn't do anything to help me.

Nothing but sit there and watch. I start to move and notice how stiff and sore I am. That's not a very good sign.

'Stiff. What time is it?'

'About two in the afternoon.' He whispers. His voice breaks and I can hear he has been scared. Damn I frightened the hell out of him again.

'I'm sorry how bad was I?'

'Not too bad.' I can now hear the relief in his voice. Clearly I was bad.

'Edward your lying to me again.'

'Okay you were bad. Scary bad. Carlisle had to come in several times. You've slightly woken up about every hour. You would look at me then flop back to sleep. I tried my best to keep you calm.'

'Damn it Elliot. Why can't you behave?' I whisper hoping he can't hear it. 'Sorry about that. I really di...'

'Don't go there Bella.' He looks into my eyes as he places a finger on my lip. 'Now who is Elliot? For the worldly gods please tell me he's not your husband.'

We both start laughing at that comment. We are interrupted by my stomach growling and I realise I need to eat something.

'Let me eat first. Then we can discuss the magic that is Elliot.' I laugh.

I try to get up and off of the bed, but I wobble about a bit and struggle to keep myself up straight. Edward puts his hands up to help but I push him away.

I want to do this on my own and he looks a bit hurt.

'I want to do this on my own'. I decide to stick with the quick and simple. He just looks calm and stands by my side.

I try again and manage to get up as he hovers around me. We walk to the restaurant area.

I've wobbled about a bit and Edward has had to grab me a few times to keep me stable.

We make our way to the restaurant area and find most of the family. Waiting for me at the same table we were at last night.

'Afternoon Bella. How do you feeling?' I look to my left and see that Carlisle has appeared next to us.

I lean into Edwards's side placing my weight on him and not my legs when I'm still this long. Edward gently wraps his arms around me and pulls me into him taking my weight so easily.

'I'm fine. Thank you.'

'She's stiff and sore.' Edward butts in. I turn my head to look up at him and glare. I know what the next line will be and I am not that bad yet.

'Bella if you're sore you should let me look you over.' Carlisle speaks in a caring fatherly tone. I can see he cares about my well being.

All I want at this moment in time is some food tho.

'I will only say this once. I am fine. This is normal for me. I only take painkillers when desperate and I mean desperate. now if you don't mind I need some food.'

Just then Chris comes in. He looks at Edwards arms wrapped around my waist and me leaning into him.

Edward looks up and seems to see that I am uncomfortable so he holds me closer. We start walking to our table together. He holds my chair out for me to sit down in.

Chris looks towards us and stares daggers at us. I put my head in my hands and sigh.

I really don't like him and feel like I'm being torn apart, between expressing my opinion and being happy for Natalie.

Thinking about Natalie, she walks in and sees me at our table. She tries to walk straight over but Chris grabs her arm.

He lets it go quick enough when she gives him her 'don't mess with me glare.' He lets go and she starts walking towards us. Alice moves so she can walk past her.

I am about to stand up. Before I get a chance she is pushing me down and wrapping her arms around my neck burying her head into me.

I see Alice out of the corner of my eye sit back down. She is now blocking Natalie in the corner with me. Chris glares at us and I can see his hands starting to shake.

I've had enough but will not make a scene here of all places.

'Can I talk to you in private later please?' I ask her quietly.

'Of course you can. I have a meeting at two till about three but I can meet you in your room after if you want.'

'Thanks Natalie.'

'Pancakes or steak?' I moan and squeal.

'Pancakes please. I will love you for an eternity for some pancakes.' We both giggle; it reminds me of when we were little. Natalie whispers 'I'll see what I can do.'

Alice gets up to let her pass and we watch as she talks to several people, before sneaking through a side door with a staff only sign on it.

We watch as the door swings back and Chris hastily follows her.

About twenty minutes later she sneaks back in with a huge pile of pancakes and two plates. She grabs a chair and everyone squidgy up a bit.

We sit together and I smile at her as I grab the top pancake. I start pouring lemon and sugar over it then roll it up.

I pick it up and start eating in a very un-lady like manor as I start shoving it in my mouth.

'Thanks Natalie these are fantastic.' I smile and out of the corner of my eye I see her cheeky grin.

'Damn well should be. I did cook them after all.' She spoke cockily. I laugh at that comment and throw one back at her.

'Natalie pancakes are the only thing you ever cook.' We both giggle and keep plunging into the pile of pancakes, till they are all gone.

While we are eating we discuss everything that's been going on at university. Then the conversation of visiting and meeting up next starts.

'Natalie you're more than welcome to come and stay with us any time you like.' Carlisle offers joining in our discussion.

'You certainly must. I wouldn't have it any other way.' Esme adds with a tone of finality that means she will not take no for an answer. Marie then walks up to us.

She smiles at me before turning her expression motionless again.

'Excuse me everyone. Natalie your two o'clock has arrived.' Natalie nods her head and then stands up.

'Anyway I have to head off to my meeting. I'll see you at three.'  
She then turns to Edward. 'Thank you. . . . for looking after my sister.'

'It will always be my pleasure.' Everyone bids Natalie a goodbye. Once she is gone. I feel the atmosphere around me ease up.

Edward wraps his arms around me and pulls me over slightly. He keeps me in his arms. He gently kisses my head and breaths in deeply.

'Bella I know something you don't know.' He whispers quietly. I can feel his cheeky smirk against my head.

'What do you know that I don't know then?' I lean against him more. Only then do I look up and see the most evil looking expression on Chris ever. I swear if looks could kill.

'I know something you don't know.' He is now sniggering into my neck and teasing me. I smile and lean into him deeper. He just better tell me soon what he knows.

'I know something you don't know and that something is . . . . I love you and only you.' I giggle and muss up his hair. I grin at him and turn my head slightly.

'I love you too.'

'Are you finished eating?' he whispers into my ear. Pulling himself away from me.

'Yeah I am.' I look into his face. 'What do you want to do now then? How about we go to the local tourist office?'

He doesn't look too impressed with my answer. I really want to go out and explore before I sit down and talk to Natalie about Chris.

'Bella I think you should rest.'

'Edward I need to escape. Please I don't even care if we just sit in the car.' I mumbled while looking into Edwards eyes.

'I don't know Bella.' He sucks in a breath of air. He looks back into my eyes with concern and gently strokes my cheek.

I press my lips into his palm and kiss it.

'Edward it might be better for Bella to get out, but take it easy and nothing too strenuous.'

Esme reinforces my need to be out and about. I look at him pleading again.

'Okay. Let me go get your coat and ask for the car to be bought to the front.'

He gets up then turns around to look at me. I wonder what he is thinking; all he does is place a chaste kiss on my forehead.

He must of decided not to say what was on his mind. I watch as he gets to the door and turns around and looks at me before he leaves the room.

It is that moment, those couple of seconds of looking into his eyes. The truth dawns on me as I realise two important things.

Firstly I need to really explain about Elliot. Clearly what I am scares him more than he is willing to ever admit to me.

The second is, he loves me just as much as I love him. I decide that when we get back Edward and I will have to have a long discussion about Elliot.

I will have to make sure he also gets some time to ask me any questions he has. I turn to Alice and she smiles at me.

As I look at the rest of the family I notice all of them are staring at me. Emmett even has a smug look on his face.

'What?' I say shocked and uncomfortable about the looks on everyone's face. No one says anything they just keep smiling at me.

'What? Will you just tell me why you're staring at me?' Alice sighs and it is Esme left to respond for them.

'You my dear have my son wrapped around your finger.'

'No I don't' I growl at Esme. I regret it afterwards.

'Bella, we have spent years watching my brother get through each day. Now that he has found you he has changed you don't see it but we do. He is now living a life not trying to get through it.'

'My little brother's hypnotised.' Emmett seems to be the clear joker in the family.

'You're good for Edward and we are just excited to have you around.' Kate adds while touching my hand.

'Ready to go. Bella.' I smile as I look to where he is.

I stand up and shuffle forward. Edward holds out my coat when I get near to him.

I place my arms into the sleeves and he lifts it up to my shoulders. We said our goodbyes and quickly left.

The car was in front of the manor when we got outside. I smiled at Edward and got into the car.

'So where are we going?' I am just so happy to be out of that place.

'What's upsetting you?' Edward asks as we drive out of the gate. I try to hide my emotions.

'Nothing.'

'Don't lie to me something is bothering you. Why are you talking to Natalie later?' I don't know whether to tell him the truth or just lie. I decide to go with the truth.

'I want to talk to her about Chris.'

'Please don't be worried about him. He's not upset with you. He is just trying to protect you.'

'By alienating my friends? Who he doesn't know. It's insulting to me.' I take in a deep breath as I am about to say the next bit.

'I will not have him tell me what I can and cannot do. Edward this is my life I make decisions he has no right to a vote.'

'Vote?' He looks confused and I realise he has never had been told about the vote.

'I and Natalie have an agreement, if needs be we vote on a decision that involves me and the looser has to do what the winner says. It's always a three way vote tho.'

The car stops and I notice we are in front of his house. I'm amazed at how quick we are here. I put it down to him and try not to worry about it.

'Your house?'

'I figured we could relax together in the music room. Have a half an hour chill time.'

'Sounds like heaven to me.' I put my hand on the door but before I can open it, Edward is on the other side and holding a hand out for me.

'I can get myself out of the car you know.' I huff as I get out of the car.

'But I am a gentleman and gentlemen always open the doors for a lady.' He smiles innocently.

'You do know that is very outdated and old fashioned.'

'It's out dated for you but not for me. It's my way of showing you I love you.' He looks nervously at me.

'Edward How old are you?'

'Twenty.' I suck in a deep breath and blow it out before adding.

'How long have you been twenty?'

'A long time.' Is all he answers with.

'Edward I think we should talk.' His expression stayed cool and collected. It reminds me of a stone.

'About what?' He still has his stone expression on his face.

'About us. I think both of us need to answer some questions. I think we both need to ask some questions that are bugging us as well.'

'Oh.' That's all I got out of him. Then a wave of dread came over me. I had said the wrong thing.

'Edward, I love you and I want to be with you but we need to be honest with each other first.'

I looked down; I didn't want him to see the tears threatening to show how scared I was of losing him.

'Bella what's wrong?' I feel his hand brush my cheek and take a tear away with it. I look up to see his eyes are looking down at me with concern and anxiety.

'Edward I love you but before I get any closer I need you to understand me. I need you to understand the burden . . . . the baggage I come with.'

'I don't care about any baggage. You are you and I love you for who you are.'

Edward you're making this more difficult than what it already is.

'Tell me why you feel like this?'

'Edward you will do exactly what everyone else has ever done to me and eventually walk away from me. At least this way I get a chance to tell you myself.'

I bark at him. I then look down, how can something so simple take be so hard to explain? He placed two fingers under my chin and lifted my head up. He smiled at me.

'Edward there are things you need to know about me.' things I've never told anyone else before. 'I want to be honest with you. I want you to know exactly what you are walking into with me.'

'Then tell me Bella it can't be any worse than what I am.' He turns to the door and opens it.

'Let's do this indoors.' I look concerned still. He sees my hesitation and then chirps in.

'I'll make you a hot chocolate.' That has me won over so quickly you wouldn't believe it was me. I walked up the stairs and flopped on the sofa.

'You stay there and I'll be right back with a hot chocolate okay?' I nod my head and curl up against the side of the sofa back.

The peace and quiet sounds so nice I love it. I'm not use to the silence after a little while I find it nerve racking.

'Edward. Are you okay?' He pops his head into the room.

'Yeah. . . . Fine . . . . . Why?' He looks very nervously, more anxious than anything else. Then I realise he has specks of hot chocolate over him.

'Edward, where's the hot chocolate?'

'Coming right up.' He smiles but rubs the back of his neck and quickly vanishes out of the room. I decide to go into the kitchen and see what's going on.

I turn the door to see and I am shocked completely shocked. I stand there for a few seconds before I gasp.

'EDWARD what on Earth?' He turns and looks at me like he has just been caught doing something naughty really naughty at that.

**A/N: so what do you think Edward has been doing in the kitchen?**


	19. 18: Passion

I look around the kitchen and the collection of chocolate wrappers and tins.

I even spot a few cartons of milk scattered around the kitchen.

I can't believe the state of the kitchen. Edward is just standing at the cooker putting a pot on it and carrying on.

The amount of powder, chocolate and milk mix everywhere makes the place look like a bomb went off. A chocolate bomb.

There's a pile of pots in the sink and chocolate powder sprinkled on the floor.

Edward has a light dusting of chocolate over himself as well.

'I thought you were making a hot chocolate, not setting a chocolate bomb off in the kitchen.'

'I am. . . . . . . .I'm working on it' Edward stroked his neck.

'Edward you don't need this much milk or chocolate powder to make two mugs of hot chocolate. And why are you adding chocolate bars?'

'I'm only making one cup. I don't drink.' He confuses me with his comment of he doesn't drink.

He chucks another pan in the sink and pulls out a fresh one from a cupboard. He ignores the bit about the chocolate bars.

'Edward, what do you mean you don't drink?' I ask curiously. I watch as he shrugs his shoulders.

'Vampires don't eat or drink. . . . .'I watch as he places the fresh pan on the stove and pours a bottle of milk into it.

He then grabs a tub of chocolate and rips the lid off before picking up a soup spoon.

'Human food. We live on a diet of blood. My family is different to the rest of our kind. We only drink the blood of animals and not humans.'

I watch as he tips a whole tub of powder into the pan. He starts stirring it adding chocolate buttons to the mix.

That explained the chocolate wrappers.

'Edward, have you ever made hot chocolate?' I can't help myself. I have to ask the question.

'Um no. . . .' I look at the back of his head shocked. 'Actually I've never cooked during the whole of my existence.'

He turns around and looks at my face. I bite my tongue to hold back my laugh. He looks like a lost lamb.

His expression is so sweet; he is really disappointed with not making me my drink.

He shuffles from foot to foot looking down until he finally speaks again.

'I'm sorry Bella, but this hot chocolate thing is just confusing. I'll go and buy you a ready-made one.'

I look at his defeated face. I notice the chocolate in his hair and down his shirt.

I can't help but burst into laughter now. He looks shocked at me and looks around at the mess before he starts laughing too.

'We had better clean up. We need to leave soon to get back in time for Natalie.' I sigh and walk forward. 'You shower and I'll clean the kitch. . . '

I look around and the kitchen seems to be 'popping' clean. Section by section seems to be getting cleaned.

I just stood there like an idiot opening and closing my mouth like a fish.

Edward suddenly appeared two feet in front of me. He was smiling at me.

I felt my knees melt and I wanted to kiss him but I held back. He still had chocolate powder everywhere on him.

'Edward you still need to shower.' I spoke as smoothly as possible trying not to sound shocked.

'No. I'm getting you a hot chocolate first.' He voice oozes with determination.

He turns but I grab his hand first. The electric feeling between us is amazing.

I want to melt into his arms and never let go. He turns and looks at me.

'Edward I would rather we go to the drive thru and I drink it on the way back. I would like my boyfriend to look respectful for my sister.'

I shake my head in mock disappointment.

He chuckles and whispers 'Okay' before vanishing from my sight and leaving me in the kitchen.

I can hear the shower being turned on. While he is in the shower I decide to whip up a hot chocolate myself.

I find some more powder and milk. I grab a mug and fill it with milk. I pour the milk into the pot on the stove and turn the oven on.

I hear the shower turn off and pour the powder into the now warm milk mix. I pour the lot into the mug and shove the pot into the sink.

'I thought we were buying you a drive thru?' Edward whispers into my ear as his arms wrap around my waist.

I smile slightly as I take a sip of my hot chocolate. I try and pretend that he has not frightened me by walking up behind me unannounced.

'I got desperate and couldn't wait.' I twist and turn slowly to face him. He places his hands on the counter and look at me.

I can see that he is hurt but there is something else buried in those eyes of his.

All of that emotion can't be over just a mug of hot chocolate can it?

'Edward it's just a hot chocolate.' I calmly say hiding my alarm at his upset. I want to establish why he is so upset.

'It's not just a hot chocolate. It was me trying to do something to show you how much you mean to me. I also didn't mean to scare you. I should have told you I was back in the room.'

He takes the mug out of my hand and places it on the side.

He looks into my eyes again. I can see that hidden emotion now. It's lust and passion kept deep in his soul.

'Really? You know you don't have to do things for me to show me you love me.' He wraps his arms around my waist.

I stand there as he leans down. I'm frozen with uncertainty.

What he is planning to do?

How am I suppose to react?

He buries his head into my neck and I can feel his lips grazing against my skin.

'Yes' is all I get out of him. He moves his head down my neck to my shoulder and kissing as he goes along.

I feel his hands moving around my body as they start exploring my back. I feel his wet hair brushing against my skin.

I take a deep breath and suck in his scent. I can't really describe it.

The best I can come up with is a mix of Chocolate and clotted cream with strawberries, Fresh strawberries.

It is so much stronger with his hair freshly washed.

It makes me want to run my hands into his hair. I want nothing more than to spend my life with him.

'Bella, I want to do things for you because I love you, not because I don't think you can do them.'

He says between peppering gentle kisses between my collar bone and the bottom of my jaw then back again.

'I want to protect you. Help you and show you that I love you. I want to do those things for the rest of my existence because you are special to me.'

I can feel the blush sweep up my body. I can't help but react to him.

I rub my left hand through his hair and start kissing the bits of him I can get to.

I move my right hand down his side and he responds with a groan into my neck.

'Ed...ward... We need ... to... get going.' I gasped out. The electricity running between us was getting more and more intense.

His hands were roaming over my body, sweeping through my hair brushing the base of my back.

He finally stopped with a kiss on my lips. 'Please.'

I plead trying to get control of my wayward body of emotions and hormones.

He moves his head and looks at me but I lean forward and kiss him back.

He growls deep is his chest and we start kissing with our hands exploring each other's body.

Edward lifts me up as if I am nothing more than a bag of flour.

He sits me on the kitchen counter. I spread my legs and he steps between them.

It's easier to kiss him sat like this. I start following some sort of instinct and listen to him.

Every now and then he would moan if I did something he liked. I hear Edward curse several times.

'Bella we need to go before . . . . .' He is now panting against my skin.

'Before what?' I whisper gently I want to hear him finish the sentence.

'Before I forget how to act like the gentleman I am.' He sighs gently and takes a deep breath. 'Let's get going now.'

I can hear Edward's voice seeping with desire. A desire hinted by a splinter of reluctance. It mirrored with a need so similar to my own.

We were both irrevocably in love with each other. I could never let this go. Never let him go but I would have to.

I couldn't take away his life. If he stayed with me his life would be dedicated to watching over me.

I didn't even know whether this was love or an act through a guilty need to look after me.

Edward pulled away from me, releasing me from his arms. He pressed his head against mine and took another deep breath in

'I'll get the keys. We don't want to be late now do we?' he spoke in barely a whisper.

Edward walked away at a slow pace reluctant to leave, a reluctance I shared. I wanted to be cocooned into his arms.

I just stood in the kitchen and stayed still waiting for my erratic heart to calm down.

I thought about loads of things in that time.

Did I want to move out of halls?

Did I want to start at a new university?

What would my life be like if I moved again?

How real where Edward emotions? How he made me feel mattered.

I had to discover more of this emotion and the freedom, I felt for the first time in my life. I only felt like this around him.

It mattered a great deal to me. I knew in my heart that I could not walk away from this or the chance to find love.

Walking away would not be easily. But what else could I do?

Getting around classes was a problem at the moment but it might settle down soon.

I wouldn't be able to stay in halls safely but Edward's family had offered me the cottage, as they called it.

To me it seemed tho it still was a piece of heaven on earth.

My type of heaven, the idea of living here was like a breath of life being shoved into me.

I wanted to embrace this new family of people that clearly cared about each other and take a claim on them.

All because I had fallen in love with one and become best friends with another.

They never made me ask for anything and they never enforced it but they did care enough to do things for me.

They wanted to do things for me.

Alice stayed trapped in my dorm room for a week. She dedicated that week to looking after me.

Everything and anything I needed she and Edward would do or arrange to be done.

They even did things I didn't ask them to do like install a bookshelf behind my back.

Without me knowing because they felt it would help me. Edward tried to make hot chocolate for me without even knowing how.

Everything that was done for me over the last few months, all to make my life easier to show they cared for me.

I got pulled out of my thoughts by Edward.

'Bella are we going or not?' I was about to respond when he appeared in front of me.

'Let's get going.' I walked forward and cupped my hand to his cheek before flipping my hair over my shoulder.

I got to the door before turning to look over my shoulder.

'Are you coming or not?' his reply sent a chill down my spine as he groaned at me. He appeared next to me and smiled sweetly.

'I will follow you any where my beautiful, sweet Bella.' He pecked my cheek and we walked through the house back to the car.

I let Edward open the door for me and smile as I get in. His words from earlier are still ringing in my ear.

I wait till he gets in the car and we are out the gate before I place my hand over his knee.

He start drawing lazy circles with my fingers. I watch as the countryside zooms past fast.

Edward wraps his hand around my arm hand and lifts it to his mouth to kiss my fingers. He then returns my hand to my knee.

I worry that some sense has come to him; he has decided to leave me.

All those fears went away, when he started playing with my fingers between his.

We spend the journey in silence relishing and absorbing each other's company.

I hate silence; it unnerves me but not this time. This time it's comforting and restful.

Occasionally one of us would sigh or Edward would kiss my hand.

The silence is finally disturbed by Edward as we approach the manor gates.

'Bella?' I look over at him. I can see a worried expression on his face.

'Will you promise me something? Please.'

'What's that?'

'Please promise me you won't get stressed.'

'Edward I am not that bad.'

'Bella. I am worried about you getting ill that's all.' He squeezes my knee gently. 'I love you.' I look into his eyes.

'I know that Edward.'

'Bella I'm not doubting you . . . .. but I have to say something. Please don't bait the wolves.' I puzzle over his request and try to work out what he means by it.

'Bella, please don't start anything with your sister. Please promise me you won't' I decide to drop the puzzle. I nod gently to tell him I'll do what he wants.

'Not good enough Bella I need you to promise me.' he says with some force now in his voice.

I'm lost in the thought of what his voice does to me.

'Bella.' He barks harder and squeezes my hand breaking me from my thoughts about his voice 'please.'

'I promise I will not start anything with her.' I hoped it was good enough for him. He sighed in relief and sank back into the car seat.

'That's as good as I'm going to get isn't it?' I smile at him in response.

He lifts my hand one more time and mumbles 'I love you' against my fingers. The car then stops and my door is opened for me.

Edward walks to me and holds his elbow out. I throw my hand into the opening he has created. I turn to his face and smile.

We start to walk up the stairs into the big house in front of me. Ten minutes later Edward has left me in my room.

He mentions he is going to go and spend some time with his family. A few seconds after he left Natalie knocks on the door.

'Come in' I holler loudly. Natalie then walks through the door and  
smiles at me. After she has closed the door I shout over to her.

'Natalie I have a problem.' She smiles at me.

'I'll get my gun. You dig the hole.' We both start laughing.


	20. 19: Sisterly love

'Bella.' He barks harder and squeezes my hand breaking me from my thoughts about his voice 'please.'  
'I promise I will not start anything with her unless she asks.' I hoped it was good enough for him. He sighed in relief and sank back into the car seat.  
'That's as good as I'm going to get isn't it?' I smile at him in response. He lifts my hand one more time and mumbles 'I love you' against my fingers. The car then stops and my door was opened for me.  
Edward walks to me and holds his elbow out. I throw my hand into the opening he has created. I turn to his face and smile. We start to walk up the stairs into the big house in front of me. Ten minutes later, Edward has left me in my room. Before he leaves he tells me he is going to go and spend some time with his family. A few seconds after he left Natalie knocks on the door.  
'Come in' I holler loudly. Natalie then walks through the door and  
smiles at me. After she has closed the door I shout over to her.  
'Natalie I have a problem.' She smiles at me.  
'I'll get my gun. You dig the hole.' We both start laughing.

* * *

When we finally stop laughing and are crashed on the sofa we sink back into our conversation.  
'So what's the problem trouble?'  
'There's actually several and I have no idea where to start?' I shrug my shoulders out of habit.  
'Can I start with a question then?' I nod my head and smile at her. 'What did Chris do to upset you last night? I tried to find out but the Cullen's wouldn't let me near you.'  
'Really? Nothing ever stops you normally.'  
'Have you seen Emmett? Or Jasper for that matter? Honestly I would love to meet a guy that can stand up to him.' I remember the walk where Edward and his siblings had to get me out of the school building.  
'No one can.' I chuckle lightly. 'When I had to get out of the school of art, Emmett helped. He literally was lifting people out of the way.' I chuckled harder.  
'It was move or be moved. One guy was so shocked he fell over, then stared at little Alice. He literally sat there with the funniest look of shock ever.' I was now in full blown hysterics remembering the look on that poor guys face as Emmett dropped him. I couldn't laugh at the time, but now I couldn't stop laughing.  
'I would of loved to have seen that one. So Chris, What happened?'  
'How much do you know?'  
'Just that you two where dancing together until Edward asked Chris if he could cut in.'  
'Chris butted in after Alex and I danced together. I didn't really want to dance with him. I only accepted because I didn't want to cause a scene or upset you.' Natalie shook her head at me. Great I would be lectured on that later. 'I tried to see where you were but you never faced my way. Chris was very rude and out of order . . . . . Sorry Natalie but he was.'

* * *

'Isabella what did HE DO?' She looked angry now really angry. She rarely used her dominating tone but she was now.  
'He told me what I was to do over university. . . Well more demanded. He said I had no idea what I was talking about. . . . Well it was more. 'You won't be moving in with the Cullen's. You'll move university.' I even used air quotes. I tried to mock his voice but my voice betrayed me by breaking several times. 'I told him he had no say in my life.' Natalie looked at me shocked. I looked down at the space between us. I didn't want to look at my sister's face. I hated the fact I was upsetting her like that. Somehow I was also relieved to admit that my sister's boyfriend gave me the creeps to someone.  
'Why did Edward and his brothers get so hostile?'  
'Edward knows people make me uncomfortable. Edward came to rescue me. He asked Chris to interrupt. . . . politely. Chris said no and I told Chris to let me go. He held me tighter then Jasper and Emmett appeared. Chris let go and I walked to the boys. The rest is history as they say.' I heard Natalie groan and looked up to see her leaning forward using her hands to cover her face.  
'I'm sor...' I shut my mouth quickly as Natalie looked up; I saw the pain and protectiveness in her eyes.  
'Don't say it Bella. You hear me this is nothing to do with you. You're just trapped in the middle.' I smiled and leaned over to wrap my arms around my sister.

* * *

'Why does Chris make you uncomfortable?'  
'Do I have to tell the truth or shall I just lie?' I answered as I tried to keep the conversations as pleasant as possible.  
'Truth Bella, I need to know why.' Natalie moved away from the hug and looked me in the eyes. I sucked in a breath and began to tell her what I felt.  
'I don't like the way he looks at Edward. He keeps giving him this evil stare. It makes me uncomfortable and I find it insulting to my friendship with Edward. His whole attitude is insulting to me to be honest.' I got up and paced my room while Natalie just sat there watching me.  
'I don't like the way he thinks he has any right to tell me who I can and cannot be friends with. I don't like the tone he uses to address Edward. I don't like the way he handled me at the party. I know he's your boyfriend but I don't want him anywhere near me.' I turned and sat back down. I had to change the approach. I had to stop ranting it may have made me feel better but it was going to get us nowhere.  
'The Cullen's have done a lot for me. I mean a lot. They helped evacuate me from a crowd of students twice. I've known them for three months nearly now and I feel safe around them. . . . . . Safer than I've ever felt before around people.' Natalie smiles at me and rubs my knee.  
'They have changed you. You seem calmer and easy going. You're certainly happier.' Natalie's smile was now beaming. 'If that happened before you met the Cullen's I could see you going into hysterics. Now you just walk away. I am proud of you.' We both knew she meant me walking into the party and Chris handling me.  
'Natalie how can you be so proud. What I did is nothing and we are not even close to fixing the problems.'  
'Bella I think the problem is already sorted. I think you know what you're going to do. You're not a child anymore and I will always be protective of you, but how can I vote for something that will make you unhappy. I want you to be honest with me and yourself. What do you want to do?'  
'Honestly?' Natalie nodded to encourage me to go on. 'For the first time ever I don't want to move.' I looked down at my hands and started wrapping them around each other.  
'I thought as much, what do we do then?' I looked at her face and see that she is staying open with me. Mum is so different the minuet there's a problem she wants to move to some where new.  
'I don't think staying in halls is an answer. But that's as far as I've got. My head is just exploding from everything that's going on.'

* * *

'What about the Cottage the Cullen's have offered you?'  
'I'm torn between accepting and refusing. It's a tough call.'  
'Why is there a problem? I thought you were happy with them?'  
'I don't want to burden them.' Natalie shook her head at me in scepticism. 'Natalie I've watched you and mum put your lives on hold for so long. I can't do that to anyone else.'  
'Bella that Boy is in love with you and I think you're in love with him.' Her eyes twinkled at me. 'I don't think he would see it that way and by the sounds of it you'll be looked after because you're loved. I don't think his family feel obliged to look after you. They want to do it so they can keep you around.' I looked at her confused could this really be why they act the way they do. Do they really want to keep me around?  
'Bella? Are you with me?'  
'Sorry lost in thought. I never thought about it like that.'  
'And this is another example of what I'm on about with changes.' She smiled at me and started rubbing my palm again.  
'I know your frightened and probably feel like you're playing with lightning but let me ask you something.  
'When you're close to him and he holds you tight do you feel like an electric current or sparks are passing through you?' I just nod my head and blush.  
'When you kiss him do you feel like your body is zapped into life?' again I nod.  
'Would you be happy to just laze around the house say nothing and look at each other for the rest of your life?' I finally answer verbally.  
'Actually we sat in the car in silence and I found it very relaxing it made me happy, But I don't want to cause any more hassle than has already been created. They have a right to a life.'  
'How about I go back with you? I can look at the cottage and all of us including the Cullen's sit down and discuss this.' I look at her worried I don't want to give Edward or me hope that we can stay together when there is no chance we can.  
'If you love him, he has a right to express his opinions. Also if you are to move in with his family, they all have a right to a say.' I could see me loosing this argument. I reluctantly agreed and then we spent the next ten minutes making hot chocolate in the kitchenette between Esme and Carlisle's room and my room. We sit around and discus her work, my university, old friends we finally got to catch up with last night. I found out Alex has already left but will be back soon to install a new window into the manor. We are interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

* * *

'Come in.' We both scream at the same time and started giggling. Chris walked in and I couldn't help but glare my distrust at him. Natalie squeezed my hand gently. She wouldn't leave him with me alone again and she was telling me.  
'Sorry to interrupt Natalie but an urgent call has come through that you need to deal with.' He spoke while looking around my room. Natalie sighed and got up. I got up with her and gave her a hug before walking her and Chris to the door. I held the door open and watched as they walked through.  
'I'll see you later tonight?'  
'I think Edward wants to leave tomorrow morning. Do you want to drive with us or on your own?'  
'I'll drive with you and Edward. See you later tonight.'  
'Okay I'll leave you and Edward to sort out the arrangements at dinner tonight then.' Chris's face looked like he was about to have steam shooting through his ears. I had to hold my laugh as I imagined him reacting like the crazy angry cartoon characters. When the door had closed I walked back to the sofa to chill. After a few minutes I heard someone knocking on the door again.  
'Come in.' I yelled thinking it was Edward or a different Cullen. As soon as the door opened and I saw who it was I regretted my actions. Chris had come in and was obviously on his own.

* * *

'Hello Chris. What can I do for you?' I asked as pleasantly as possible.  
'I told you. You will not be moving in with the Cullen's. Can you not follow a simple instruction? You are moving University and Natalie and you will have nothing to do with the Cullen's ever again.' Chris was screaming at me. His rage was rippling off and it frightened me greatly. I started backing away but he kept walking forward. Elliot was pounding away inside my head and I was fighting for control.  
'The Cullen's are my friends and I will see who I wish. Live where I wish and damn well do as I wish. You have no say in who I can or cannot see.' I screamed back in defence it probably wasn't a smart idea but he was upsetting me again. I would not hold my tongue this time. He had entered my space.  
'Bella. You know nothing about the Cullen's. You will not be leaving with them tomorrow. You will do as you're told so get use to it.' I barely understood what he said between the growls.  
'I am going home with the Cullen's tomorrow. I will move in with the Cullen's if I wish and I will do what I want with MY life.'  
'Stop acting like a spoilt brat and do as you're told. I know more than you do.' I could feel the pounding getting worse as the more stress was thrown on top of me. I decided I had had enough of Chris and this was my room we were in.  
'Chris you will leave this room NOW.' I screamed at him and pointed to the door.  
'I will do no such thing until you start using some common sense and listen to me.' He barked back at me. Elliot was really enjoying himself now. I was on the verge of being hit by a tidal wave. It left me with one last option. I needed some back up.  
'Edward, Carlisle, Emmett can you please come here? I need some help.' Within seconds all of the Cullen's were standing through various doors into my room. Edward was angry but the rest were all looking concerned.  
'Can you please get Chris out of my room?' I wasn't sure if what I said came out as a slur or clearly spoken. They obviously understood as I watched Emmett and Jasper move towards Chris backing him into the door way. Edward had walked towards me with his arms held out ready to coil around me. When Edward got to me I wrapped myself into his arms tightly. I wanted some reassurance and to gain control again. Carlisle seemed to have suddenly gained his black doctors bag. Alice was flitting around me with a cushion in her hands obviously expecting me to crumble soon. Alice was looking stressed and upset. Esme was making her way to the kitchenette. She be getting me a drink and some chocolate.  
'Kate can you please go get Natalie for me.' I requested she nodded and left quickly through the door.  
'Are you okay Bella?' Edward whispered in my ear I just nodded and smiled into my Edwards chest. They had come to my rescue again and I could never thank them enough for this. If this is how friends were suppose to be. I was determined to enjoy my time with them. I saw how Jasper and Emmett had kept close to Chris and Rosalie had now joined the circle keeping Chris controlled till my sister arrived.  
'Back away from me vermin.' Chris barked. Natalie stormed into my room then and started screaming at Chris. The pair of them started arguing and cursing at each other. I was losing everything a bit too quickly. Because their argument started mumbling till I heard gasping sounds coming from several different directions around me. I felt Edwards arms tighten around me as he lowered me to the floor.

* * *

I was walking into a large Georgian hall with tapestries hanging off the walls. There were people around the outside walls in purple full length coats and hoods over their faces. I kept shuffling pass them heading to the other end of the room. Something compelled me to go to that end of the table. The seat was empty so were the seats on the each side of the table. I looked up towards the people sitting at the table. They all had purple hoods covering their faces but one face at the end. I smiled back at the beaming face looking at me. Natalie was sitting at the head of the table. Something felt familiar about the hooded figure next to me I turned around to take a seat only to find the seat I was going to take now filled by Edward stretching his arms out for me to come and sit in his lap. He wanted me to come and cuddle into his protective arms. I looked to his left and saw Carlisle sat with a smile on his face at me and pointing to the chair on Edward's right. I would of sat there but I wanted to be in Edwards arms. I was torn between the politeness expected in this situation and my own personal need. Before I got a chance to decide where to sit the room and its contents were starting to blur around the edges getting further in.

* * *

I woke up to Hands stroking my face and hair as Edward tried to sooth my scared and confused brain. I felt people moving around me.  
'I'm terribly sorry about Chris. Please accept my apologies for any insult or inconvenience he has caused you.' Natalie sounded like she was close to tears as she grovelled her apologies.  
'Natalie please. Do not apologise for his behaviour the important thing is that Bella gets the help she needs to live her life her way.' Carlisle responded gently. I noticed a lot of other smaller conversations and felt the hands on me slow down to bare movements drawing lazy circles into the small of my back.  
'Hi beautiful. You left before taking my order on the Pizza.' He smiled at me and I couldn't help but laugh at his comment. I rolled on to my back and gentle pulled myself up the sofa to sit next to Edward and hug him tight before looking at everyone.  
'Bella did you order Elliott's new dress while you were gone. I hope you did. It's a beautiful flowery gown.' Alice's voice twinkled with laughter at the end of her joke. I loved coming around to humour instead of panic. It made me feel better. I groaned though in humour at her and everyone burst into laughter. I joined them in their laugh as I wiped the tears away from my eyes.


	21. 20: Elliot

Once everyone was satisfied that I was safe and sound they left my room. Natalie and Edward stayed with me a little longer. Edward helped me get up off the floor and onto the sofa, While Natalie went and grabbed me some proper food. I spent the next few minutes cursing Elliot for his inopportune timing. Natalie came back with some pancakes. I love that woman and her ability to sense what I want. We all sat down and turned on a movie to eat the pancakes. Edward refused but happily ran around after us.

After watching our second classical epic of the night. We all sat down and laughed over stupid things with mugs of hot chocolate. Edward was the one that pulled us back on to the serious topics. I hated to spoil a good time but it was a conversation that needed to happen. I owed it to Edward.  
'So. . . . Who's Elliot?' Edward asked. Natalie and I looked at each other doing the whole secret conversation. Our subject was of course 'you haven't told him yet?' and the 'do I need to stay or shall I go?' She shook her head at me in amazement that I had managed to avoid the Elliot conversation.  
'I'll see you later trouble.' She smiled and got up. She smirked at Edward. I started to get up to walk Natalie out but she turned around and gave me the dirty look.  
'Trouble you need to rest.' I opened my mouth to protest but she wouldn't let me as she butted in.  
'Edward look after her and make sure she rests please. I don't want to cancel anything else today . . . . . or tomorrow.'

Edward just nodded and walked toward me smiling. We heard the door shut and Natalie left. I looked at Edward and smiled when I realised he had another hot chocolate in his hand for me.  
'So who's Elliot then?' he repeated his question. He was so curious with aspects of my life. It was funny at times, others he was so cute I couldn't help but feel childish as I fell in love with him.  
I smiled at him as we both sat on opposite sides of the love seat and looked at each other.  
'Ah Elliot. He's this annoying little man inside my head. He has two brothers called Peter and Jackson.'  
'Men in your head?' He had interrupted quickly. He looked amused.  
'Are you going to let me explain or not?' He closed his mouth and pretended to throw away the key.  
'Right Elliot and his brothers are my way of explaining what I am. . . . . . It's the easiest way to explain it anyway.' I looked at the window quickly

'Now imagine my head is a ten floor, Fifty room Edwardian mansion. It has grand halls, Libraries, Music and Game rooms. The bedrooms have en-suit bathrooms and some even have walk in closets. Elliot and his brothers are in charge of maintenance. Elliot is this rugged thirty year old, long dark haired, blue eyed, hippy type electrician. Then there's Peter. He's the blond haired blue eyed thirty two year old plumber. Lastly there's Jackson. He's the shortest and youngest at twenty five. He has dark brown eyes, spiky short black hair and is responsible for demolishing and rebuilding the walls.  
'Elliot is a very, very stupid' . . . I even did the stupid frown and popped the 'p' when I said stupid. . . 'Electrician instead of having all the fuses in one place. He has each rooms fuse in that room and he regularly blows fuses. When a fuse blows my body crumbles and I fall to the floor, till he finds the blown fuse. It means he has to enter each room individually to check the fuse box. This is also hindered by the fact he has to do it by torch light. When he finally finds the blown fuse, it's replaced with a new fuse and he then starts flicking all the switches restoring the electrics slowly back to normal. Every now and then they get a visit from Michael. He's Elliot's twin brother and an inspector. He comes and tries to fix some of the damage; Elliot has created doing his work. Work that he decides needs doing. That's all of it really.'

'Where did Peter and Jackson come from tho? Why were they created?' Edward asked. He wasn't freaked out by this?  
'Ah Peter is in charge of the plumbing and when Elliot does his work ...with the electrics... he somehow damages the plumbing system. This then requires Peter to have to replace or fix the boiler. Sometimes Peter can stop him doing some of the work other times he can't. Jackson is in charge of the demolition and rebuilding...' I looked at Edward now and he seemed. . . . . . At ease. He reached out for my hand then pulled it back and wrapped his fingers through mine. I moved and placed my back against him with his arm going over my shoulder. I placed my head on his shoulder and enjoyed relaxing with him.

'Am I okay like this or would you like me to move?' I suddenly asked remembering that my scent is tempting to him. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable. He unwrapped his arm and loosened his body I lifted my head slightly sensing he wanted to move his arms. He wrapped his arm around my body and started twirling my hair in his fingers.  
'Yes. Are you comfortable?' He replied  
'Yes. Perfectly' I smiled with my reply knowing what I said was the truth now.  
'Then please continue with your explanation?'  
'Right, where was I?' I couldn't believe I had forgotten where I had been in the story.  
'You were explaining who Jackson was.'  
'Ah yes. Jackson is the annoying builder. He is in charge of the Jackhammer. It's his job to knock holes or even completely knock down walls whenever Peter or Elliot tells him to. He also has to rebuild or fix them afterwards. Between the three of them they are constantly at work repairing things. That's it really.' I sighed it felt good to tell him all about that side of me. That peace didn't last very long. I started worrying that I didn't explain it well enough.

'Does that make sense to you?' I was desperate for him to understand me.  
'Sort of. I get Elliot but why Peter and Jackson?' He smiled down at me with this very reassuring smile. He was calm and relaxed I could feel it.  
'Elliot is the reason for the scrambled electrics. Peter is because the fits mess with my temperature afterwards. Jackson is the massive headaches.' He thought about this for a while.  
'Any more questions?'  
'Yes. Who created these characters?'  
'I did.' I had started to remember the first time I created my little world. 'I don't like taking what I am seriously. The story seemed the easiest way to explain it in a comical type way. It's especially understandable to small children. They can relate to it.'  
'Why don't you take it seriously? Shouldn't you take it seriously? You could get hurt.'  
'That's why I don't. Yes I could and do get hurt. I take it seriously but only when I have to.'

'You've lost me completely now.  
'The bit that scares me the most is losing control of my life. If I took it seriously all the time, I would never leave my bedroom or do things with my life.' I paused wondering if he had any other questions.  
'Does that make sense now? Have you got any more questions?'  
'Does it really feel like a fuse has blown when you have a fit?' I had to think about this one. no one had ever asked me this question before.  
'It feels more like a tide washing me away, than a fuse blowing.' He started twirling my hair more now. Clearly he was lost in thought. I wanted him to share what was going on in his head with me. I would just have to wait for him to share it; I was too scared to ask. I felt comfortable in my own skin.

'What scares you the most?'  
'Huh?' He had lost me as usual. I looked into his eyes and saw the question he was trying to ask.  
'Ah do you mean about the fits.' . . . . I waited for him to nod his confirmation. 'I get confused easily afterwards. I can hear things. They don't always make sense but I can pick up tones and tenors. If the people around me are scared it frightens me too. I tend to not know what's happened or what's going on till afterwards. Sometimes it can take days for me to remember. Others I know what I did but I can pretty much guess what I've done really.' He had stopped breathing obviously concentrating on what I said. we sat there for a few minutes silently and then I continued making it as cheery as possible.

'In a way I am grateful for it tho. It makes me who I am.' I felt him vanish but before that registered His face reappeared in front of me. I couldn't help but smile at him as He stroked my cheek. He looked into my eyes, searching for something. He must have found what he was looking for tho.  
'Why's that?'  
'As ill as it makes me, I've found a way to escape. If I hadn't of found that I would never have found you. It scares me to be on my own and weak. I ache all over but it's nicer to find that hidden side of me.' I had to work hard to hide the tears now. I had never told anyone about this before. 'I scare myself every now and then. When I do it's like my worst nightmare has come to life.'

'You will never be alone again and I'll do my best to make sure you never get hurt again either. I am here to stay.' He then started chuckling gently.  
'What? Why are you laughing?' He kissed me and held me tight to him  
'Only you could have a vampire for a guardian angel slash bodyguard.' We were both laughing then and spent the best part of the evening watching TV and ordering pizza.

I smiled back feeling very content, Happy, Relieved. . . . . . I think. It was nice to finally have someone know this side of me. Edward knowing made me feel better and more secure in our relationship.  
'What are you thinking about?' He asked. It pulled me out of my thought.  
'Nothing.' I didn't think but started rubbing circles into his hand.  
'That look on your face doesn't say nothing to me. What's going on in your head?' He smiled at me again and stroked a hand down my cheek.  
'I just realised how relieved I feel. You're the first proper person that has ever gotten to know this side of me and it feels great.' I sighed happily.  
'Well it's my turn to show you my world tomorrow. That is if you're up to it?' He smiled but I could tell  
he was nervous about something.

**A/N sorry this chapter is short but I've broken my computer will try to keep loading chapters while it is repaired.** please leave a review I would love to read your opinions.


	22. 21: The move

We all met at the manor restaurant for breakfast, and then piled into the cars to head back to the house at around midday. Hopefully this would be my new home. Hopefully. After Chris's behaviour Yesterday, Natalie decided to leave him at home. She did bring a travel buddy with her, Marie to share the driving back. We got back rather slowly; I opened my car door and held my face up to the sky letting the light drizzle wash the stress and tiredness away. I smile chuckled quietly when I heard Natalie's car come up the drive and the doors open. I started getting nervous what if she didn't like it? What if she found too many flaws with this place? 'It will be alright everything will work out Bella.' Edward whispers into my ear as he wraps a hand around my waist and plays with my fingers.

'WOW.' I looked over my shoulder to see Natalie looking at the house with her mouth open. 'I know. Tell me about it.' I chuckled lightly 'You should see the inside.' we walked into the house. Edward started showing us around the main house and then the studios. When we got to the cottage door he smiled at me. 'Now it's your turn to sell Bella's heaven.' I giggled at him but Natalie and Marie look apprehensive. I opened the door and let Natalie and Marie walk into the kitchen. 'Okay. I've only seen one room but now I see why it is called Bella's heaven.' Natalie commented at the Kitchen. I felt more at ease after that comment I couldn't wait to show her the rest of the cottage. 'Front room' I said as we walked into the front room. Natalie rubbed her hand along the sofa. 'The furniture all looks to be antique.' Natalie stated. 'They are. My Aunt Kate is into interior design, her and Esme have built this place up and all the furniture is a mix of antique and restored pieces.' He grinned with pride. 'We all help out but the rest of us are more the labour while Kate and Esme are the designers.' 'What I've seen so far just screams Bella, I can't wait to see the rest. Please lead on.' I grinned and walked down the hall with them following. She saw what I saw this was looking good. I opened the bedroom door. 'This is the bedroom with a private garden.' She poked her head in the door and looked around. Natalie had a thing about bedrooms she only went in if necessary and obviously this wasn't a necessary time. 'The garden is walled but not covered like the one in front.' Edward quipped. We all turned around to look at him. 'Ladies may I finish the tour then we can all go and thrash out any other details.' 'There's more?' Natalie questions Edward with shock written over her face. 'Only one more room.' He smiles at me. I can't wait for her to see the library come study. Edward turns around and opens the library door. Natalie walks in and gasps, I think I hear her mumble 'Bella's heaven.' I can't help but giggle however at her response. 'I told you it screamed my name.' We all burst into laughter then.

We headed back and twenty minutes later we were all sat together in the dining room discussing what to do. 'I just can't believe how much information got out.' 'I know it's bad and there's nothing we can do about it but I'm happy here.' I feel the blush rise as I realise everyone is staring at me. 'I can see why you love this place bella. The cottage at least certainly screams your name. I do have a few concerns about moving here.'

'May I ask what they are?' Carlisle asked polietly from the head of the table.

'Well for starters we are quiet a distance from the school. How will Bella get to University when she cannot drive?'

'We always have someone driving in to town. She will start driving into university with my other children.' Esme replied.

'Bella, would you be happy with that?'

'That's fine with me. The distance was a worry for me as well at first but the peace this place provides. It will make the chaperoning worth it.' She looked at me shocked I normally didn't compromise on my independence.

'I never thought I would ever hear those words come from you bella.'

'Me neither.' I replied honestly. I fort tooth and nail for my independence but on this subject and at this time I was happy to hand it over to someone else. Just so I could focus on enjoying myself and being free for a little while. 'I have one other question tho. What would you like to do?' she looked at me with her hands on the table.

'Honestly I would really like to give this a go. The cottage is perfect for me. It's my own private residence without it being too private. I could safely leave the front door open and not be worried about who would walk in. help is literally next door almost. The cottage seems like a fairy tale castle.'

She turned to face the rest of the Cullen's. 'How do you all feel about Bella moving in?'

'I would love for her to stay she is my best friend and I've always worried about her being in halls. If she is here I know she is at least safe.' Alice turned to me. 'Sorry Bella but it's the truth. I keep loosing my mind worrying about you and your safety.'

'I would love to have Bella here. She makes my children happy. My only worry is that they go a bit ballistic and overwhelm her.' Esme chuckled.

'She is certainly safer here than halls. We have a doctor, a midwife and the head of the English department here. The only thing I would add is possibly a panic alarm and one of us could get to her and help when she needs it.' Edward smiled sweetly and then put his hand under the table and placed it on my knee until I placed my hand on top. He then twisted his hand around and held mine tightly.

'You have some valid points. But what do the rest of you think? Do you all feel the same way?' Everyone nodded and mumbled. I heard quiet a few yes around me. 'Okay then when do we move you in?' 'I'm sorry Natalie that you feel like that but I refuse to . . . .' Then it sinks in 'Wait you're letting me stay?' Everyone looks at me and starts laughing. Natalie just nods her head. 'The Cottage is almost complete. The little bit that needs doing can be done around Bella.' 'May I make a suggestion?' Everyone turned to Kate. She had been quiet the whole time. 'I think if we move Bella out of halls. We need to do it when no one is likely to be around her block, either during class time or late at night. We can get in and out very quickly then.'

Everyone kept talking around me making arrangements but I decided to stop paying attention and absorb the atmosphere of my surrounding. 'I would love to stay longer but I need to get back. I have an early morning tomorrow.' Natalie smiled at me. I walked her to the main entrance. 'Thank you for believing in me.' I whispered in her ear as we hugged goodbye.

After Natalie drove away, I turned to Edward. 'Can I please have some time in the cottage?' 'Of course you can.' I walked through the house and into the cottage. My mind was a maze of thoughts bouncing off each other. This was all moved to fast and I knew it, but something about the Cullen's told me I would always be safe. I had decided there were some questions I wanted answers too. I need to know more, I wanted to know more and to make sure they understood what it meant to have me living under their roof. I walked into the library and grabbed a book from the library. As I walked back I made a note of the things I would need to sort out as I moved in.

I was disturbed half way through my book and thoughts by someone knocking on the cottage door. 'Come in.' I shouted from the front room sofa. 'Hi Bella.' Edward walked into the kitchen carrying several shopping bags. 'Mum wanted to make sure you had some food. She thought you might be getting hungry.' My stomache growled as I started walking into the kitchen. 'What is there to eat?' I started helping Edward unpack the bags of shopping and found a pot in the cupboard to put some soup in. Edward grabbed me a mug from the top cupboard and handed it to me. 'Will you sit with me for a bit?' I asked while I poured the now hot soup into a mug. 'Of course I will Bella.' Edward gave me a dazzling smile. I pointed to the front room.

'Edward I have some questions I would like some answers too. Would it be okay if I asked them?' He nodded at me but concern flashed across his face. 'You don't have to answer if you don't want to.' I looked over the rim of my mug of soup and watched as he signed to continue. 'How old are you?' 'I'm twenty two.' 'How long have you been twenty two?' 'Over three hundred years.' Three hundred years. I was blown away. That ment Edward had seen a lot of history. Then it hit me that meant he had been around during so many historic events. 'You were around during both world wars?' 'Yes.' He answered simply his tone was still hesitant with worry and fear. 'You were also around during the French musketters?' 'Yes.' The thought of someone being old enough to remember and live through all the historical things that happened. 'Can you remember everything?' 'Yes. Our memories never fade only our human memories fade.' He was getting jittery now. 'Edward is anything the matter?' 'No. Why do you ask?' 'You seem to be jittery.' Something was wrong and I knew it. 'Bella, nothing is wrong but I am worried. I'm waiting for this to all go over your head and for you to run screaming away from me.' I could see the fear and misery in his eyes. I wanted to scream at him 'are you stupid.' but I didn't. I wanted him to see what I meant. I was not afraid of him and I never would be. 'Edward you do not scare me. You have to get use to that. I honestly don't care you're a vampire, just be prepared to be answering a lot of questions because my mind is a sponge that absorbs all of the knowledge I can.' He chuckled lightly at me and rolled his hand for me to continue. 'Have you always lived in England?' 'No before I met Carlisle I use to travel around a lot. I was what was called a nomad.' 'Where did you live?' 'America, Italy, France, and Russia for a while.' He looked at me while I processed what he had said. 'We tend to stay in colder and wetter places tho because we can't go out in sunlight.' 'Because you burn. I can imagine that is an unpleasant feeling.' He started laughing.

'Bella we don't catch fire in sunlight but people would know what we are if we went into it.' 'What happens then?' 'I'll show you one day.' 'Promise?' 'Promise. Now do you have any more questions for me?' 'Yes tons of them'. I chuckled at his expression. 'How about we turn this into a bit of fun and play a quick fire round then? Where we both ask questions and answers' I nodded in consent. 'I'll start then?' He replied smoothly leaning back some more. 'What's your favourite art form?' 'Um . . . . . I would have to say Glass. I love the way it can be used. you?' 'Music, I can play piano but I prefer cello. It makes a nicer sound to me.' 'Favriout type of music?' He was bought up in the eighteenth century but I didn't want to make presumptions? 'I like some classical but my all time favriout is the 1960's. I hate the blues. You?' 'I've always been torn between two types Jazz and Rock. I love music that has a meaning. It has to touch my soul and heart.' Edward seemed to have a little bit of a problem with my answer. Something was puzzling him about it. 'Favriout country?' 'England, I've had many happy moments here.' 'South Africa, I miss the warmth. But now I would have to say England.'

We spent the whole evening like that till I realised it was late I yawned but then looked at Edward and relised I needed to go to my room and grab some of my stuff. 'Edward, could we please do a quick run to my halls? I would like a few bits and pieces.' 'Your tiered, can it wait till tomorrow?' I shook my head as I tried to suppress another yawn. I really wanted some of my jewellery bits and i needed more clothes. 'I need more clothes, my work boots and I would like my jewellery bits. If we go now then I don't have to worry about it for a while. 'Why don't you go to bed and I'll go and collect it for you?' 'No I want to go. It's not a lot of stuff mainly just the two black metal draws on my table. My boots are behind the door and some clothes from my main draws.' I looked at him and we headed to the door. I think he realised I wasn't going to argue I was going. We got in the car and somewhere along the journey I had fallen asleep.

I woke up in bed and realised I had fallen asleep in the car. I would have to leave early than normal and grab some clothes and change there. I opened the door to walk into the front room to find boxes all over the place. I spotted a note on one of them.

**Bella, ** **Went to your room last night and boxed everything up. Your clothes are in the Library and everything else is in here** **Welcome home** **The Cullen Family.**

I stared at the note in shock they had moved everything. I turned around and opened the library door and sure enough all my clothes where hanging up on a portable rail. I grabbed a t-shirt and some jeans then found my thick work socks. I walked back to the kitchen and cooked some breakfast. I sat down at my counter and started eating when I heard a knock at the door. 'Come in.' I shouted. 'You do know you don't have to shout. I can hear you perfectly fine from the other side of the door.' Edward responded as he walked towards me. 'Thank you, for getting my stuff last night.' 'When you fell asleep, I turned the car around got you into. Emmett and I took the four by four to your halls with Alice and Esme. Alice and Esme started packing and we carried it in. We didn't unpack the boxes because we thought you might want to do that yourself. 'Thank you.' I smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around my waste. 'You never have to thank me for anything. All we need you to do is check over the room.'

'I'll do that tomorrow after class.' I whispered as I leaned back and enjoyed the sensation of what his lips were doing to my neck. 'Okay as its Sunday what do you want to do today?' 'I think unpacking is in order. It shouldn't take too long.' I smiled at the thought of the cottage properly looking like my new home. 'Want any help?' Edward whispered into my ear before kissing my cheek. 'That would be fantastic. You start with the front room and my DVD collection. I'll start in the Study with my clothes.' I threw my Bowl into the sink and washed the dishes. 'I'll dry up first.' Edward replied as he grabbed a tea towel. Two Hours later we were both in the Library. I stood in the door way looking at all my craft materials and my books. 'Gahhh' I grumbled to myself. 'What's the matter?' 'I can't work out where to put my books or my materials. Only thing I can come up with is hours of dismantling your library.' Edward started chuckling and ran his hand through his hair. 'Um we already sorted that out. Esme thought you would want some more light.' 'What do you mean you've already sorted it out?' 'Follow me and I'll show you.' He smiled with a cheeky smile.

We walked out of the cottage and back to the studios we then walked over to what Edward pointed out was Emmett's and Jaspers game room. Edward opens the door and I look in and wonder what is going on. Its empty there were no games nothing, just empty shelves along one wall. The other wall is completely made of glass. In the middle is a pair of huge desks and in a corner is a single soft arm chair. 'Emmett and Jasper have moved into Kate's study as Kate has moved her study to the cottage next door to her cottage. We figured we would move the Library out of the cottage and turn it into a spare bedroom for you. Knock a door into that wall there.' He points to the wall on my left. 'That will give you a door way straight from your bedroom into here.' 'You don't have to go to so much trouble for me.' I barely whisper. I start fighting back the tears I've never been touched like this before. 'Your worth all the trouble, however it is no trouble at all and with a spare room when Natalie comes and visit she can sleep over.' As he finishes talking I throw my hands over my face and cry into them. I jump when I feel a set of arms around my waist. 'Sorry.' He whispers in my ear before turning me around. 'What's wrong? Why are you crying?' 'It's nothing. I'm just a bit over whelmed by this all.' I mumble between the tears I bury into his shirt. Edward starts rubbing his hands around my back. I swear I can feel his jaw moving. After a few minutes Edward takes my hand and smiles at me. 'Let's go out. I want to take you out what would you like to do?' 'What can we do?'

'There's the Cinema or there's just enough time to go see a museum.' 'Cinema sounds nice.' I looked up into his eyes and smiled. He then came down to my level and kissed me gently. We were in town twenty minutes later. Edward got the tickets for us while I went and got the popcorn and drinks. We were watching a newly released animated movie called the witch and the prince. It was a princess romance story. I enjoyed it but being wrapped in Edward arms was more enjoyable. We left the cinema and went straight to dinner at the restaurant opposite the cinema. It was an all you could eat buffet. I walked in and grabbed my first helping of sweet and sour.

'So what do we do now?' I didn't want to call it quits but I had to go and do some homework. 'How about a slow drive back?' 'You have no idea how great that sounds.' I chuckled. 'But I have homework to do.' 'Do you want to go straight home then?' 'Afraid so. I still need to find my arts materials.' I looked at his face again. 'But let's make it a reasonably slow ride back shall we.'

We had a quiet ride back and got home an hour later. Edward walked me to the cottage door and bided me good night with a kiss. 'Call me if you need anything.' 'Will do.' I replied while taking a breath in and trying to memorise his scent. I walked in and shut the door behind me. I looked around the cottage. My cottage, my new home. I went into my bedroom and pulled out my not a morning person tank top and jogger bottoms I turned around and noticed a door that I was sure wasn't there before. I walked forward and opened it. It was a large library studio, Jaspers and Emmett's old game room. I stood there with my mouth wide open. They had not only put the door in but moved the books and unpacked my materials in five hours. I couldn't help it but squeal and run forward to stroke the books and hug my draws. I noticed the booming Laugh coming from outside. It had to be Emmett. 'Thank you.' I shouted as I ran to the door that led to the studio garden. When it flung open I noticed that Edward was there smiling. I threw myself into his arms and kissed him again. 'Where's everyone else?' I asked before I noticed the doors to several studios open up. Everyone started walking towards me. They all walked slowly but Alice as just a blob till she appeared next to Edward. 'You really like it?' she asked jumping up and down. Edward released me and I just nodded at her. I looked at all their faces one at a time. 'Thank you.' It came out in barely a whisper but I couldn't talk any louder. Everyone smiled at me kindly before disappearing. 'Do you want to come and keep me company?' 'With pleasure. Let me go get my books. I'll be right in.' I skipped back into the studio and waited till Edward came and joined me. I sat at my desk and started designing my vase while Edward sat opposite writing and scribbling away on a sheet of paper.

'Do you want to throw some music on?' I asked Edward quietly without looking up. 'Don't you need quiet to be able to work.' 'The silence is killing my concentration.' I shrug my shoulders as I spoke. 'How about I play for you? I can grab my cello and play. I need the practise anyway.' 'Please.' I smiled at him and went back to work as he grabbed his cello and settled back into his seat to start playing. The song that poured out was amazing. It was like a pair of troubled souls battling out for the chance of love. It captivated me and helped me create my final piece of yin and yang. An hour later I was sat in an arm chair opposite Edward reading while he still played for me. At some point I fell asleep and my dreams were peaceful as I danced around Edward.

I woke up the next morning in my bed. I could hear someone in the kitchen and followed the noise to find Edward cooking. 'Morning.' 'Morning' He replied whilst waving a greasy spatula at me. 'What you doing?' 'Cooking you pancakes for breakfast. I think.' I gulped as I remembered the hot chocolate incident. 'How's that going?' 'Um . . . . . . They keep coming out crunchy and dusty. Are they suppose be like that?' I walked forward and looked into the bowl. 'Edward, where's the milk?' 'Boiling in the pan. I'm doing this wrong aren't I?' 'Sorry but you are. The eggs need to be cracked open and the shells thrown away. Then the milk needs to be added and all of it mixed together. Can I help you?' He nodded his head and stepped away from the cooker. Cooking with Edward Wasn't very hard. I figured after three hundred years and being a vampire he never had a need to learn.

After I ate breakfast, we all got into two cars and drove to school. Kate had made our pass to the back car park a permanent one; Where Edward now parked his car. Emmett drove his to the School of English. I went back to my class as normal. Everything seemed to have died down again. I still needed help getting to and from classes. Everyone seemed to have information about who sent the first email. The frustrating bit was that no one was willing to go to the lecturers. They all bought their bit of information to me. After a rather strenuous day I decided to leave the halls inspection for tomorrow and just get home to my pyjamas and a movie night. I made a quick call home to my mum and informed her about the move and told her about my little cottage.

The next few days where quiet. I was thrown under a huge pile of homework. Friday night came and I asked Edward to pick me up late as I would be working in the studios till gone after dark. I called Edward as I left I called Edward and told him I was heading over to my halls room and doing the inspection before handing over the keys.


	23. 22: Rescue

I was walking back to dorms. I hadn't realised how late it had been. I had a funny feeling again like someone was watching me. No someone was following me. I started to slow my pace down a little and walked to the curb, to make it look like I'm crossing the road. That would be my chance no one would suspect. I look around me. I see nothing but a silver car. It looks like it has parked up but I wasn't sure. I crossed the road and keep on walking. I had to work out where was the safer place to go. If I turn around I was walking to them, but if I went to the shop I could at least keep them away from my halls address. There was no way I was showing any creep where I live, even if I lead them to halls it meant taking them somewhere I was potentially alone. I walk about another two or three minuets heading to the supermarket and witnesses. As I turned the last corner I heard a screech behind me. A car had stopped I didn't turn around I just kept pushing forward. I sped up if they were going to kidnap or attack me. I needed to be near witnesses. I heard two doors open but not shut just behind me. Footsteps are now coming towards me then a hand clasp over my mouth. I can't scream so I try to kick the person behind me. Another person appears in front of me in a half length purple cloak. I freak and start fighting harder. The one in front is smaller than me. The one in front grabbed my legs and both people holding me, pushed me into the back of the car. I keep struggling to get free.  
'BELLA calm down. It's okay. It's only us. We need you to come with us, for a while.' Marie shouts turning in her seat from the front of the car. She looks at me through the mirror apologetically.  
'Sorry. Woman can you kick.' She starts rubbing her arm. The guy driving chuckles at her comment. I've gone from stunned to absolutely furious now.  
'You're kidnapping me. Let me go.' I fling myself for the door but find myself pinned down into the seat. They all looked at me confused. What is there to be confused over?  
'yes, we're kidnapping you. It's only for a week or so.' I looked up now seeing Chris had been the one who grabbed me from behind. Chris smiled sheepishly at me. He was in trouble and he knew it. I am not letting this one go.  
'Where are you taking me?'  
'We can't tell you.' The driver says in a husky thick voice. He looks at me through the rear view mirror and grumbles something at Marie. I get the impression he doesn't like this. I looked at Chris. His facial expression was clearly trying to appeal to me to drop it.  
'Where. Are. You. Taking. ME?' I bark in my fiercest voice looking directly into his eyes.  
'We can't tell you.' The driver repeats now sounding extremely annoyed. He has no idea who he is dealing with. Clearly no idea at all. I looked at Chris. I saw it then. He had his look. A look that screamed you really need to drop this.

I wasn't going to drop it. I lean for the car door again and try to get out.  
'For god sake someone knock her out.' The guy in front barks as I try to get out the car. I couldn't call Edward as my bag had been dropped when they grabbed me. I start kicking and throwing my hands trying to get out of the car. I feel Chris pin my arms down and then a prick as a needle is inserted into my arm.  
'Sorry Bella.' I keep fighting though the medication takes effect.  
'Natalie isn't going to like this.' The driver speaks.  
'We have no other choice. We need to keep her safe.' I can no longer fight the sleep and fall deeply.

I wake up in a cream coloured room. I look around and notice I am restrained to a bed. I'm no longer in my clothes but hospital clothes. There are white fabric restraints pinning my wrists and ankles to the bed. I start fighting against the restraints. I need to get them loose. I need to escape and get out of here. I hear a door open and then Marie walks in. I notice she is holding a tray of food. She places the tray of food on a table next to me.  
'Why are you doing this to me?'  
'I can't tell you anything but I need you to stay calm.'  
'Stay calm? Are you kidding me your holding me prisoner. Why should I? Let me go. I want to go home.' I scream as tears start flowing down my face. I feel that tide take me over and slip away. I would rather be in this darkness than this room.

I wake up on and off. I have no idea how long I have been asleep. I can remember hearing a voice scream from behind a wall. I can't work out who it is but I do work out that the voice belongs to a man. That's all I can work out. He is fighting with someone. I fall back asleep. I wake up and realise my restraints have been loosened. I'm still restrained in place on the bed but I can move my hands a few inches. The room looks the same the only other differences I can see, are the drip in my arm and a heart monitor attached to me. I hear a door open and a woman walks in. She is dressed in a plain blue t-shirt and trousers. I notice her blonde hair is put into a twist at the back of her head. She is also wearing flat black plimsolls. She says nothing but looks at me. She smiles gently and places the tray on the table.  
'Good morning Miss Swan.' She sounds all chirpy and jolly.  
'Where am I? I want to go home. Let me go.' I demand with a growl as I grit my teeth together.  
'Please Miss Swan; there is no need for hostility like that.' She keeps her tone pleasant but forceful. The look in her eyes scares me. She seems to be enjoying the position she holds over me.  
'Why am I here?'  
'I cannot tell you that.'  
'I've heard that before; now tell me something I don't know.' She looks at me shocked. I can feel a headache coming on.  
'Miss Swan I need you to calm down.'  
'It's Bella. My name is Bella not Miss Swan.' I know it's rude to call people by their given name till permission is granted but I despise Miss Swan more than Isabella.

The door opens again. I notice the lady in blue drops her head to her chest and curtseys.  
'Master' she says without looking up. I look at the door and see Alex standing in the door way he has one of the purple cloaks. This cloak is different to my kidnappers. His is a full length cloak that touches the floor. His expression is hard. He waves his hand over his shoulder. I've only ever seen him like this when he has been angry.  
'You are dismissed Jane. I will see to Bella.'  
'Yes Master.' Jane Curtseys again and walks out the room. She doesn't make eye contact with me or Alex. I look up to Alex and see his hard expression has gone all soft. He takes off his cloak and throws it over a chair in the corner.  
'I hate wearing that damn thing.' He grumbles under his breath but loud enough for me to hear. He then turns to me and sits on the bed. I look into his eyes and start crying. I feel the restraints being undone and my torso is pulled into his chest as his arms wrap around me and squeeze me. He whispers calming words to me and keeps rubbing my back as I cry the frustration out.

'Where's the comical tie or is work that bad?' I comment as I stop crying and try to laugh. I'm relieved that someone sane is near me.  
'Work is hell at the moment.' He chuckles and smiles at me.  
'I need you to promise me something. Will you do that for me?' He asks as I lean back and he takes my hands in his. Alex never makes me promise him anything unless it's essential. Without thinking any further I decide to keep my mind open.  
'What do you need?'  
'I can't explain what's going on, but I need you to promise me you will behave and do as you're asked.'  
'Alex they kidnapped me. They threw me in a car and sedated me . . . . . then I wake up and find myself tied to a bed. . . . Now I find out that. . . . ' I get out between tears. Alex rubs a hand against my arm in reassurance. I can't help but smile at his kindness.  
'Bella you are like a daughter to me. Please believe me when I say, I was very angry when I found out they sedated you. Natalie wasn't happy either but I need you to trust me. I need you to do as you're told and promise me to behave.' I look into his face and see the desperation.

'I promise to do my best.' I reply whole heartedly. I don't make a promise just to break it.  
'That's the best I'm going to get isn't it.' I nod and we both start laughing. He leans in and whispers in my ear.  
'How about we break you out of here and you can stay at my apartment?'  
'Can you do that?'  
'Yes. Does it mean I should? No.'  
'you're going against rules then?'  
'No, I'm following the Bella rules.' I look up at Alex and smile. He gets off the bed and undoes the ankle and waist restraints. At the same time I pull the needle off my arm. Just as I go for the heart monitor pads he stops me. I look at him confused. He shakes his hand and I decide to follow his lead. I swing my legs over the side of the bed. Alex picks up his cloak and it splits into two cloaks. He drapes one over my shoulders and puts the hood over my head. He then pulls a pair of black ballet type slippers from his pocket. I put them on my feet.  
'Can't have you not looking the part can we?' I laugh again and realise if we are caught he is in more trouble than me. Alex then starts taking the pads off my chest and the machine goes nuts. I then hear alarms going off.  
'Move quickly. We only have sixty seconds to get out of here.'  
I take Alex's outstretched hand. We walk out the door into a white corridor. We turn and go through another door. We run down a flight of stairs and into a brown corridor. I can still hear the alarms going off but no one has spotted us yet.

We round a corner and Alex signals to stop. I wait apprehensively and then he signals to carry on. We now run down a blue corridor and dive into a lift. Alex hits the 7th floor button; we ride the lift quietly and then walk out. Alex pulls out a set of keys and ushers me into the room. He flicks off the cloak and throws it into the corner.  
'Let me go get you some clothes. Then I'll cook us some dinner.'  
Alex walks out of the room. He comes back in with a small pile of clothes and some towels.  
'You can change and grab a shower in there.' I smile and head in to the room he just pointed out. I dive into the shower and let the hot water run down my body. I feel the stiffness in my joints roll away with the water. How long had I been in that room or on that bed?

I get out of the shower and dry off before looking at the clothes. They look like mine but I'm not sure. I open the door and hear Alex arguing. I keep the door slightly open but listen in.  
'These are my private chambers. You have no authority here now get out.' He bellows out at someone.  
'We have an escaped prisoner in the building and we need to search the premise including your quarters.' A man replies while three more behind him flank him.  
'These are my private quarters you will leave now before I bring this up with the council.'  
'Sir, we have orders.'  
'From whom?'  
'I out rank most people here. So from whom do these orders come?'  
The man Alex seemed to be talking to was just standing there and his goons didn't look too happy either.  
'We will be back sir, with our captain.' He said in a chipped tone. When they left Alex locked the door and came back into the room

'How much did you hear?' Alex looked stressed at me.  
'He was arguing about coming in and searching your rooms. Are you in trouble?' I smiled sheepishly.  
'No, Bella no I'm not in trouble yet.'  
'Sorry about that. Maybe I should just go.'  
'No Bella. You are staying here.' He spoke as he sat down on the couch.  
'Uncle Alex. Can I ask you something?' he looked straight at me. I always referred to him as Uncle Alex. To me he was my uncle, my adoptive uncle that I chose to adopt.  
'Anything Bella?'  
'What's going on? Why am I here?' He looked at me and  
'Bella this is really hard to explain but I will tell you what I can . . . . '

There was then a loud crash and we jumped of the sofa and looked at the door.  
'Alex stop talking right now.' Alex shoved me behind him and I heard an unnatural type growl come from somewhere in him. I look towards the door and see a sea of Purple cloaks on people of varying height. The cloaks also seem to mainly be full length or half length cloaks.  
'She has a right to know.' Alex growls at them.  
'She doesn't need to know anything.'  
'You are holding her prisoner. You are holding her against her wishes. I believe that is a good enough reason for her to need to know why.'  
I stand there with my mouth open wide. What do I say? I watch them slowly file into the room and surround us. Alex doesn't let his guard down or leaves me.


	24. 23: Meadow

**A/N Please let me know what you think and leave a review**.

I look around and start to panic as I watch the people in cloaks circle us. I grab Alex's arm and squeeze it tightly.  
'My priority is to my charge and Bella is one of my charges.'  
'She is no longer one of your charges we are taking her back.' I need to know what to do so I decide to ask Alex in Afrikaans. With the hope that these strangers can't speak it.  
'Oom Alex . . . . . '  
'Bella you promised.' He interupts and then uses his hand to signal to me. 'Be quiet and follow my lead'. That is what he means and that is what I will do.  
'Hand the girl over or we will take her by force.' The man infront of Alex barks. He is taller than me but has broad shoulders. He reminds me of Emmett in a way. I start feeling the dark wave rolling around me and decide I need to tell Alex.  
'Elliot.' I whisper from behind Alex. I'm not sure he got the message till he squeezes my hand. I feel a little relieved that he knows it's coming, but I don't want it to come, not while we are in danger. I see this as a dangerouse situation that now involves Alex and me.

'Enough.' I look at the door and the direction the familiar voice came from. I feel relief then fear and stress screaming through me as I see Natalie standing there flanked by four full length cloaks. I can't see there faces because of the hoods covering their faces but they range in hight and build. I watch them all walk in and circle me facing the out set of people.  
'These are private council chambers what are you doing here?' she screeches as she faces the man Alex was just talking to.  
'We were searching for the escaped prisoner Mistress.' He mumbles bowing his head.  
'What right do you have to search these chambers? She is not a prisoner here she is a council relative and gets protection and respect just like any council member.' She barks. The man in front of her doesnt raise his head but he stays silent.  
'You do not search a council chamber without the council being present. You will leave NOW Felix.'  
'Yes Mistress.' The man replies as all of them leave the room. Natalie turns around and looks at me.  
'Bella are you . . . . .'

I wake up in a bed, a lush soft bed with warm duvets wrapped around me.  
'Alex, what were you thinking?'  
'I was thinking about what is best for Bella.' Alex sounded stressed.  
'Alex removing her from the secure block really. Your lucky I was here.'  
'Natalie. you and Bella are like daughters to me. I will not and am not going to leave her restrained and sedated in a bed.'  
'Do you really think I am happy about that? I got told she was at a safehouse.' Safehouse? What the hell is going on? I pull the door open slightly to peek into the hall. I see Natalie and Alex sitting side by side on the large sofa. Behind Natalie stood two cloaked figures . I decide to walk foreward and make my presence known. I want answers.  
'Excuse me but what is going on? Natalie? Alex?'  
'Bella.' Natalie responds. She gets off the sofa and starts walking towards me, with her arms out stretched. I put my hands up and she stops in her tracks, alarm spreads across her face.  
'I want to know what the hell is going on?' I am angry and upset and I make sure they know that.

'Bella we can't te...' Natalie puts a calm mask on her face and I see her trying to work out what to tell me.  
'Well then tell me what you can?' I scream at her with fustration taking over my voice.  
'Bella please.' She pleas at me. I turn to Alex.  
'Uncle Alex, please?' I appeal to his concience. One of his few weaknesses the good of someone else.  
'Bella I can't tell you everything.' He response pointing to the sofa.  
'Just tell me what you can please.' I reply sitting on the sofa next to him.  
'Alex.' The three diffrent people bark. I now know who the two cloaked figures are. I feel like an idiot for not realising. The small one is Maria and the taller one is Chris. Alex ignores them and sits next to me on the sofa.  
'Bella, we had to have you kiddnapped. There was no other choice. Your life was in danger.'  
'Danger? Why?'  
'We can't tell you why.' His face changesto an expression of pure hate and regret. 'You were suppose to be told you were going on a holiday, A arts trip. But before we could finish sorting things out the people went to get you.'  
I stare at him and wait patiently for him to carry on.  
'I gave orders that you were to be picked up and bought to me. I was suppose to call you up and ask you to come and stay with me to work on a project.'  
'project?' I reply with excitement in my voice I can't help it but he has just said my favrout word in the world. Alex laughs at me.  
'I need to restore an eighteenth century church window. Can't do it without an apprentice. It seemed like a good enough excuse to me. We'll get back to that tho.' He still chuckles at my expression as I jump up and down in my seat. I stop as I remember I'm suppose to be angry.  
'We were told you were taken to a safehouse. I came here yesterday and one of the staff mentioned an epileptic girl in the secure unit who was sedated. I questioned her and then did some investigating to find out it was you.' He turned to Natalie who had her hands on her hips.

'I called Natalie and told her what I thought had happened. I then plotted to get you out of the secure unit.'  
'Why am I in danger?' It had been bugging me and I had to ask the question.  
'I can't tell you why. What I can tell you is that it is nothing you did, it was something I did. I didn't know you would be dragged into this. I never wanted you dragged into this.' He looks at me apoligeticly.  
'When can I go home?'  
'I don't know.' He looks upset at not being able to give me answers. He looks at Natalie and then back to me.  
'I hope to have more information for you later today. Now any other questions?'  
'How long Have I been here?'  
'From what I can find out five days.' Five days. Edward. Alice. The Cullens.  
'What about my life at home? What about my friends?'  
'We managed to get your phone an hour ago and Edward was sent a text to tell him you were asked to join an art group. Last minuet placement and you took it. Your university have been fed the same story.'  
'Where am I?'  
'You are currently sat in one of my apartments on the sofa.' I burst into laughter at his remark. Shortly after he joined in as did everyone else in the room.  
'And where is this apartment?'  
'That is where another problem comes in. If I tell you where you are I can't give you some of your independence back.'  
'Independence back?'  
'there is a meeting later today to disscus the matter that is you. I will be arguing for you to have your mobile returned to you. I also want to get you some sort of internet access sorted. That way you can keep up on uni work and your friends. It most likely will come with conditions though. conditions that must be adhered too.' I nod at Alex and turn to Natalie who looks a little less upset now.

'When will I know?' I reply quietly. I didn't really wanted an answer but I had to have one.  
'I plan to let you know straight after the meeting. I also plan to try and have you back home as soon as possible. Bella I trust you and I know you, or at least I hope I do.' I giggle quietly.

'I trust you Alex and I will do the best I can, But as you said you know me.' If it came to a fight I would not stand down.  
'Natalie do you have anything you wish to add?' If looks could kill the one Natalie gave Alex now would bury him in the earth.  
'No. You're right it is better she at least knows something.' Natalie looked at me now.  
'Bella I am sorry about this, if there was a diffrent option I would be taking it now.' I smile at her then turn back to Alex.  
'Please just get me back home.'  
'You have my word I will do my best.' He touches my hand gently. 'In the mean time is there anything you would like?'  
'Will I be trapped in the apartment?' I can't answer his question without knowing where I roughly was and what I could do.

'For the next few days I am afraid you will be but I will see what I can do. How does some stain glass projects sound?'  
'Could I get some jewellery making bits?'  
'I'll tell you what you make me a list and I will get you it by tomorrow at the earliest ok?' I nod and watch as Alex goes to a victorian bureau in the corner and pulls out a pad of paper and a pen. He hands them to me.  
'Make it enough to last you two weeks I would rather have too much than a bored Bella.' He chuckles as he leaves the room.

I know why he is chuckling and I can't help but chuckle too. I went through a period of nothing to do for three months when I was stuck in hospital. By the end of my fourth week I had literaly gone insane and terorised a load of people, that was till someone thought it would be better to just give me my pliars and jewellery stuff. I then made jewellery for the rest of my visit and had loads of people leaving with pieces of my work. I had people insisting on giving me money to buy more beads and buy beads I did by the dozens.  
I picked up the pen and started listing the things I would need.  
Glass and stone beads various sizes, cat tail, thong, findings- earring hoops, lobster clasps, magnetic clasps, jump rings, wire, split rings,beading thread. Storage device had just gone on when I relised a problem. I had no tools with me. Do I add tools? I decided to be on the cautious side and then started writing a second list incase I did need new tools bought.  
round nose pliars, half round nose pliars, thread cutter, beading mat, beading loom, wire-ma-jig, cutter pliars. I decided to also put books on the list as they will also give me something to read if I get bored of making things.

Later that afternoon Alex walked in he looked really stressed so I went and grabbed him a coffee. Black no sugar or milk, at least now this coffee smelled better than the paintstripper he use to drink. It use to smell so fowl and was so strong it could strip paint off the wall, or at least I use to think it did. I bought him back a coffee to a 'thanks' as he took a swig of his coffee.  
'So how bad?'  
'I've managed to get you a room and access to the library but it is with guarded supervision.'  
'Okay what about my friends and university?' What about my Edward? I whisper quietly to myself. I miss my friends and my home.  
'You can get internet access in the library but you will be supervised on that as well.'  
'Your phone on the other hand is a no go. We have another meeting next week but the other council members want proof you can be trusted to respect the rules.'  
'Alex what is the council?'  
'I can't tell you everything but the Council is the decission makers in the place we currently live? Would you like to go out for a walk?'  
'Can I really?' I squeeked as I jumped up at the chance.

It took six guards to let me go outside for a walk and this place was magnificent. Alex explained to me that the apartments may look the same on the outside but on the inside they are completely diffrent. Alexs apartment is actually in one part of the huge georgian manor. We walk around a walled garden for a few hours. The guards never interacted with us. It unnerved me having all those eyes on me. I just kept reminding myself that I needed to prove I could be trusted. The day after our walk in the garden Alex sent a parcel to my room. It was full of jewellery making bits. Everything on my list plus some extras to play with. I set up in the library which had a pair of beautifull wide windows I had gotten the most fantastic veiw from the window. After three weeks my range had been extended Alex had managed to get my moving space made to cover one section of a floor so I now had the grand library, the bedroom I was starting to call home, a kitchen and after a lot of banging and loud footsteps they had transfered an indipendent study into a studio for me. I wasn't sure whos idea it had been but I loved it. For the first few days I ran around exploring and stroking all the materials and tools in my studio. All the gifts I got tho couldn't take away from the pain and hurt I had for missing my life.

I had gotten ill and had apparently been fitting in my sleep or screaming at the top of my lungs. I got to go to the studio occassionally but after a lengthy email from Edward, about the university gossip I stopped going into the other rooms. I stayed in my room and never left it. I didn't speak to anyone or eat. The council decided I needed to see someone so they sent a psychologist to come and see me. She got nothing out of me. How could I tell her about the dreams. The ones where Edward would visit me every night and hold me tight, before he was ripped away from my side by several arms. I was then being held back as e both screamed each others names and begging for the other people to stop. My Edward. The man I had fallen in love with so easily and missed even more.

Then there were the dreams of the giant wolves. A pack of eight or nine off them chasing me as I run away through a forest of trees catching my knee on things and feeling trees smack me in the face or my arms. I was neversafe in my dreams. The ones of me running through a wood with a bow and arrows chasing something then letting the arrow go. After that I would hear a deep blood curdling scream. I felt exhausted when I went to sleep and felt worse when I woke up. The nightmares and fits were exhausting though and I landed up doing a lot of sleeping. I tried to do some things but my heart just wasn't in it. After three weeks of being of this non stop. I had retreated into myself. It as easier to pretend the world didn't exist anymore.

I had to wake up though when I heard an argument. Alex and Natalie were arguing with some other people saying they refuse to have me put back on sedation. The lady in the doctors coat was arguing it may be for the best. She was insistant my body needed a rest. My sister on the other hand just screamed back what do you expect. The argument carried on for a few more minuets, until they agreed to give Natalie and Alex more time to get me better. After that I started interacting a bit more. I had spent 3 months now trapped in the prison that I now found out was called the brambles. I didn't know why it was called that.

One afternoon I was sat in my quaters on the sofa hunched over and staring at the fire embers.  
'I'm glad you came. I spoke as the door opened.' Thinking it was Alex.  
'Are you sure about that?' I froze at the sinister voice. Chris, I still didn't trust or like him. He made me uneasy.  
'What do you want Chris? I had run out of energy to do much hence why I hadn't left the sofa in hours.  
'I wanted to know if you would like to go for a walk. Theres a meadow just outside the brambles and you need out of this room.' Chris went from a caring tone to one of hostility and forcefulness so quickly at hte end of his sentence.  
'No thank you.' I reply calmly. I add in my head the reasons why I don't want to go out for a walk with him.  
'Bella you will come for a walk with me now.' He responds more forcefully and holds up a purple cloak for me. I am now forced to wear one of them. I was at the point where I was too tiered to argue with him so I just put it on and stumbled out the door. _Lets see how long it takes till he brings me back. _I focused on the good stuffand ignored the pain from my screaming joints as I walked – more hobbled- down the stairs.

when I got to the front door I saw two horse drawn carriages and there was already guards in one of them. The carriages are drawn by four horses. the bit that makes me snigger is just like the cloaks that are forced upon us the carriage is a dark purpleish colour.  
'I thought we could take the carriages there and then walk around the meadow. Make it easier on you.'  
'Thanks.' I mumble as I swing the door open and start to clamber into the carriage. On the way in I loose a shoe which means Chris thinks he can be a gentleman and picks it up for me. As we start to ride away from the brambles house my eyes start to close and I am forced to slouch in a corner fighting the exhaustion that has come from walking down the stairs.

I'm jostled a few minuets later by Chris shaking my knee to tell me we are there. He opens the door and gets out before holding a hand up for me. I refuse his hand and jump out the otherside. I walk foreward and look around the meadow. I freeze as I see exactly what it looks like the one from my dreams where I am running from the giant wolves. This is also the meadow where Edward walks out to me. His arms stretched out, a huge grin on his face. Then he changes to a hard face upset. I feel like I've had the air in my lungs stolen from me as I start gasping for air. All my nightmares. All my dreams and I stand in the middle of the place it all starts in and I've seen it all from a few feet away from me. The world seems to start trembling. I jump as Chris picks me up and puts me back in the carriage. The purple cloaks swoop into the other carrage and I can just make out Chris whispering 'the brambles' and 'Now'. I sit on the floor of the carriage where I can see nothing. Chris starts whispering something at me but I can't hear him.

When the carriage stops again I can hear lots of shouting and feel an atmospher of disorder and confusion. I clasp my hands over my ears and then feel someones hands wrap around my body before a tidal wave hits me. I just let it take me away to a place of relief and calm.


	25. 24: Escape

I lie on the floor of the carriage for what feels like hours. I watch as everything flashes past me In my mind all the dreams that taunt me. The wolves chasing me through the woods. Edward walking out of the woods before Edward and Chris starting a fight that, I jump into the middle of. Those were joined by the latest one. I was being surrounded by cloaks everywhere. No matter where I looked there were rows and rows of them staring at me. They surrounded me I couldn't move away from them. Their cloaks started vanishing and were replaced with bright and colourful dresses and suits. There are purple and blues everywhere. At the front is a flowered archway, under the arch Natalie stands with Chris. I gasp as I see how stunning she looks in her dress. It's a long dark purple dress that clings to her. It has a small train at the back and is low cut down the back. She has some purple feathers and roses in her hair. I watch as she slides a ring on Chris's hand and then he slides one on hers. They walk up the aisle and everyone starts cheering and clapping.

'Bella, Bella.' Someone shouts urgently at me the voice is familiar but I don't pay them any attention. I feel someone's hands go behind my knees and my shoulders as they pick me up and start moving about with me. I hear voices mumbled everywhere. Some voices are screaming orders while others are asking what happened. I'm placed on a bed/ I know I'm soaking wet but I don't care and just lie still. I hear two more voices coming towards me arguing over something.  
'What happened?' I hear Natalie ask and I am shocked by how stressed she sounds.  
'I took her to the sporting field to go for a walk. The minute she got out of the carriage she started screaming then she crumpled to the floor. I picked her up and threw her into the bottom of the carriage and bought her back. She just keeps mumbling the same words. 'Its the same'.' I can hear Chris reply as his voice breaks. I can't remember screaming. I don't even remember talking out loud.  
'Her clothes are muddy and soaking wet. We need to get her out of them before she gets sick.' Alex whispers as he places a hand on my head. 'She is already getting cold. Bella sweetheart are you ok?'  
'I'll do it. I'll meet you in the front room.' Natalie whispers back. I hear footsteps going away from me and then a door shut.  
'Bella you need to talk to me. I can't help you if you don't talk to me.' I feel Natalie tugging around me trying to pry me loose and get my wet clothes off. She gives up after a while and I hear draws opening and closing. Then something metal against my skin as it is dragged over my clothes. I'm then rolled over and the metal comes against my skin again. Natalie must be cutting my clothes off. She never was one for messing about. My clothes are then pulled away from me and I feel a blanket thrown over me.

I drift back into my mind and see the university and Edward, My Edward. I feel my heart tear in two when my mind relives the dreams and moments I shared with Edward. The time he bought me a bribe so I would let him leave with his life as he said. The nights he had stayed with me to make sure I was safe and comfortable. I remember the time Edward and Alice showed me around Ilfracombe. The look on Edwards face when I gave him his picture. The time we spent shopping and exploring Exeter. Then there was the party Natalie invited us to and how Edward confessed to what he was. The first time he confessed that he loved me and the feelings that that bought on. I watch the faces and memories flood my mind.I realise as everything floats and swirls around my mind, that I will never see him again. I just lied there and burst into tears. I started crying my heart out and didn't stop even when my cry changed to hysteria. I heard people walking in and talking to me but I paid them no heed. I didn't care who was around me to see, none of them mattered to me - not at the moment anyway – I just wanted the hurt and pain to go away. I wanted Edward and I wanted my home back. Eventually I fell asleep in the ball I've made myself into. I let my dreams carry me away.

I walk off down a long rich corridor rich with art and historical artefacts. I catch a mirror and glance at my reflection I'm in a dark and pale blue ball gown. I twirl to look at it in the mirror. It has a silver pattern across the top that looks like stars. The top is a halter top type. I love the dress and it makes me realise how beautiful I look. I start walking again and watch as two men open a pair of large oak doors ahead of me. I walk in and look around at all the faces around me. I search them trying to find a face I recognise but they are all blank faced dolls. I feel a hand on my shoulder and jump hard. I turn around and stare into the eyes that make my heart stop and the world fade away. It's Edward. He holds his arms out for me and I throw myself into them. We start to waltz around the room. I hold him as tightly as I can. He guides me firmly then the music stops and Edward walks away from me again.  
'Edward.' I call to him he turns around but keeps moving backwards. 'Please don't go. Please don't leave me.' I scream as the tears run down my eyes. I try to run faster but he keeps slipping away.

I'm shaken awake to Alex speaking to me. Leaning in over me.  
'Bella. . . . . . . Bella. . . . . . It's just a dream. It's just a dream.' I keep crying as he whispers to me.  
'Are you okay?'  
'I'm okay. . . . I want Edward.' I scream before going into another round of panic-stricken sobbing. I hear more footsteps running towards my room.  
'Is she okay?' I hear as they stop at the door. I look towards the door. I can just barely make out Marie, Natalie and Chris peer into my room through the tears. I notice that they are in Pyjamas and dressing gowns.  
'I. . . . . I . . . . . I want . . . . . . Edward.' I scream through my sobs.  
'Oh Bella.' I hear Natalie whisper near me as she starts rubbing my back.  
'We have to do something.' Alex just keeps stroking my hair.  
'I know but what can we do, until it's safe we can't let her go home.'  
'Some of this has to be due to exhaustion. I think we are going to have to seriously think about giving her a sedative or sanding her.' Chris responds from the doorway.  
'That is not the answer Chris.' Natalie barely raises her voice but I can hear the anger in her tone.  
'Come on sweetheart, let's get you back to sleep.' Alex whispers as he helps settle me back down. I start to drift off when I have a strange dark dream.

'How did you get here so quickly?'  
'I'm living on Bella's couch. I get up before she notices.'  
'Alex.' Natalie and Marie gasp at him in shock.  
'I have to look after her I am the reason she is stuck her. This is entirely my fault and no one else's.' I can hear his voice demoralized by what is going on.  
'Ummm, Just voicing ideas here but could we get her in front of the council. Let her tell them how she feels see if we can't send her home.' Marie was speaking now.  
'It's worth trying. Maybe they will consent to allowing us to give her a guard. Then she can go home.'  
'I doubt they will let you do that.'  
'We need to do something before this destroys Bella.'  
'I'll talk to the council tomorrow.' I then hear the door click and am enveloped into a peaceful dream of love and joy with my sister by my side. This dream doesn't bring on the fear as I stand surrounded by my family and friends.

I wake up at midday again feeling ill and nauseas. I hobble around my room. I keep walking around today as I feel lost in what to do. At around four I finally decide what to do. I will escape the brambles and go home. I run to my room and grab a few things before I head downstairs flicking my shoes and a coat on.  
'Where are you going?' someone angrily shouts at me. I keep running through the door as I try to escape the Brambles. My aim is to get out of the place that traps me. I have to get out of here I chant to myself as I keep running. I make it through the front door and see freedom about me. I run into the nearby woods and keep running away. I stop after what seems like hours. I stand straight and take a deep breath of air letting my lungs fill with the clean countryside air. It starts to drizzle slightly and I lift my face to the rain. I feel the rain wash all the stress and pain away from me. What do I do now? I try to think of where I am and I have no idea. I decide to just put one foot in front of the other and keep moving forward till I find a road and then find my way home, my way back to Edward hopefully. I keep walking and imagine my time with Edward. I picture myself in the dance studio learning to do a new dance or in the ceramic studio. Slowly I start to notice the pain and exhaustion sink into me again.

I notice my legs starting to hurt and I'm struggling to keep my eyes open. I keep moving forward till I start falling and tripping over things. Finally after about another hour I give up and sit down on a nearby tree root. I start to wonder why I decided to do this in the first place and then I remember Edward. I start to cry again. At some point I fall asleep against the tree trunk. It's peaceful for a while till I wake up and look up at the sky for the first time, it's pitch black apart from the stars. I have no idea what time it is but I can just about see the full moon right above me. I smile to myself and start walking again. 'I am going to get home' I say to myself with my new found motivation. I stop in my tracks when I hear a loud growl. I look around me and think I am imagining it. After a few minutes I see a pair of eyes come out of the bush. I get to the nearest tree and start climbing. I get up as high as possible in hopes that I am higher than the animal can get to me. I look down as it emerges from the bush. I gasp at the giant brown wolf and then climb up higher into the tree. I look down and the lone wolf is now joined by two others. I hug the tree tightly and stare down as I wait for the wolves to go away.

They circle the tree a few times and then lie down. I try to work out what I can do to get rid of the animals. I sigh and lean back as I settle in for a long wait. There is something about those wolves that is bugging me but I can't put my finger on it. I look up at the stars and think about home I look down every now and then to find the wolves still looking up and watching me. After half an hour they get up and bound away I start to skimmer down the tree and then I hear my name being called. I stop moving and wait. A few minutes later I see people in purple cloaks walk past me.  
'Bella.' I close my eyes and prey no one looks up the tree and sees me.  
'Bella.' I move as close to the tree trunk as possible and hold on tight. I watch as the torches move around the floor. I think they are just about gone and prepare to come back down when one of the giant wolves appears and starts barking at me. I freeze hoping no one thinks anything about the wolf and keeps walking away.

I'm out of luck as I hear footsteps running towards where I am hidden. The wolf sits down and bows his head one of the cloaked figures scratches his head and asks 'what's wrong?' The wolf then looks straight up at me and the person next to him follows his eye line to see me.  
'Bella.' The voice gasps.  
'Damn.' I mumble.  
'Bella get down here.' She then turns to the wolf. 'Seth, go get Natalie and Alex.' I thought it was stupid to talk to a wolf like it understood but the wolf bowed it's head and ran in a different direction from us.  
'Bella, I told you to get down here.' I shook my head. No way was I getting out of the tree. I wanted to go home.

'Flo, Where is she? Is she hurt?' Flo, so that was the woman's name. The clearing started to fill with cloaked people as a small group ran in to the space around the tree  
'She seems fine. As for where is she.' The cloaked Flo pointed up the tree at me.  
'Bella get down here now before you fall.' Natalie screamed as she took her hood off.  
'No' I screamed back at her as I shake my head. There was no way I was going back. I wanted my home.  
'Bella please.'  
'No' I screamed again as the tears started to show themselves.  
'If you don't come down we will have to send someone up there for you.' The voice belonged to a man I guessed by how deep it sounded. I just kept screaming 'no' I couldn't say anything else as I fought the tears back.  
'That is not the answer George.' Natalie reprimanded him before turning back to me. 'Bella, what's wrong?'  
'I . . . . I. . . . I want to go home.' I screamed as the tears escaped again.  
'I know Bella. Honestly I do know.' I held the tree trunk tightly as I sat there crying. I felt the tree branch move slightly and then a pair of hands grasp my shoulders.  
'No. I want to go home.' I screamed again. I held on to the tree trunk tighter but the person was pulling me to them so roughly. I couldn't fight them off.

I felt my body being moved into a ball and then we just dropped out of the tree. I had lost the fight. I started crying harder till I felt the needle go into my arm.  
'We have to do something other than drugging her.'  
'Give her to me.' Alex was here too? His voice sounded so hurt and in pain. I felt my body shuffle and then I was pulled to his chest  
'Sorry Bella.' He whispered. I drifted off into a drug induced sleep. I felt very peaceful as I dreamed about all the happy little moments I had experienced with the Cullens.

I woke up back in my bedroom at the brambles. I got up and headed to the door. I pulled on the handle but it wouldn't move. Damn I was locked in. I went to the window and saw I could fully open it. I grabbed the sheets off the bed and started cutting them into strips before weaving them together once my rope was long enough I tied it one of the posts on the bed and threw it out the window. I climbed down the rope and got to the ground. I crouched low and quickly took my surroundings in. I was at the back of the brambles and less than 20 meters in front of me was the woods. I started running straight to the woods. I was half way to the woods when I was caught again. A blond hair guy in shorts came out of the woods. I look horrified as we stared at each other. A few seconds latter he was joined by six others. I started running between them and the brambles to try to escape.

'Isabella.' One of them shouted but I didn't look back. I just kept running till I found a set of arms wrapped around me. They lifted my feet off the ground so I couldn't move.  
'Isabella , stop fighting me.' the person behind me ordered. 'Someone go get Hateya' He shouted behind him and then I heard footsteps and tree branches moving. I kept fighting him off.  
'Do you want a hand with her Josh?'  
'No I got her.' He grunted out.  
'Okay. I wonder how she got out on her own.'  
'I don't care how she got out. I like her. She's fun.' A younger shy voice replied from behind them.  
'What's up Josh?' I heard from the trees.  
'Josh needs Isabella Swan knocked out again. She managed to escape her room.'  
'Well she sure is determined to go isn't she.' The woman chuckled.  
'Isabella, stop fighting me before you hurt yourself.'  
'Here let me.' the woman spoke before I felt her blow a odd dull brown powder into my face. I managed to stay awake long enough to feel us drop and Hateya mumble 'Damn I over did it again.' before lots of laughing and someone snoring behind me.


	26. 25: Depression

I wake up in a completely different room to my bedroom this time. I had tried to escape for a tenth time now, and like every time before that I had failed. This new room was white with no windows or a visible door in it. I tried to stand up but I can't because of the restraints keeping me in the bed.

I started frantically look around the room for an escape route. I could see nothing, absolutely nothing. I start to cry again and then collapse back into the bed. I hear nothing when she walked in. I didn't notice anyone is in the room with me, till she touches my shoulder. I start screaming and pulling against the restraints as she starts to try and hush me.  
'Bella. . . . .Bella. . . Calm down.' I open my eyes and look at Marie. She seems really concerned but something about her feels off to me. I scream at her to leave me alone. I manage to open my eyes and watch as someone walks in through a sliding wall panel. I notice nothing till a needle is forced into my arm and I fall asleep.

When I wake up again I watch as the sliding panel opens again allowing a tall slender woman to walk in. I quickly look up and down here to look at her black suit and tall heels. She looks like she is in her early thirties with blond hair. I recon her hair use to be brown, her colouring just looks unnatural. I notice she is carrying a bundle of clothes in her arms. She plonks them down on the bed.  
'You should get dressed. Someone will be here in a few minutes to escort you to your meeting.' She speaks in a superior tone. She held her posture so tight that she made me uncomfortable. She seemed unnatural and her hair bun seemed too perfect. Everything about her made her look intimidating. I gave up caring and look away from her as she undoes the restraints. I get off the bed and slump onto the floor. The stiffness emanating through my body is making moving uncomfortable.  
'That's no way to act. You have made such a disgrace of yourself. Now get off that floor and get dressed' She spoke with revulsion in her voice. I listen to her leave the room. I move to a corner where I start to feel more secure in myself and wrap my arms around me. I buried my head into my knees before I started crying again. She was right, not only had I disgraced myself but I had disgraced my family as well. I had hurt and let down everyone that had ever believed in me. I had so many questions in my head that I needed to deal with.  
What was the brown dust Hateya blew in my face? What were the wolves? Why did they behave the way they did? Why does everyone act so strangely? What do Natalie and Alex have to do in this? When could I go home?

A few minutes later the door opens again and another woman walks in. This one is carrying a tray of food and a mug.  
'You're suppose to be getting dressed.' She barks at me but I ignore her comments and just sit on the floor rocking back and forth. I keep imagining what my life would have been like. What if I was back in the cottage? What if I had stayed with the Cullens? Does Edward still love me? She placed the tray on my bed and walked towards me. I take a proper look at her and notice she is in her early twenties and a awful blue outfit.  
'Bella, I know you must hate this but you need to get changed this meeting is essential to your well being. Would you like a hand getting up?' I nod my head and watch as she crosses her hands and leans on her knees to help get me up off the floor. I grab her hands and she rocks backwards pulling me up with her. She then helps me onto the bed.

She picks up the t-shirt and held it out for me. 'Thank you.' I mumble at her. She smiled gently with encouragement then passed me the rest of the clothes before taking my old ones away. I stayed on the bed.

'You will follow me.' the scary one spoke down at me as she walked back in a few minutes later. She looked at my face as I tried to get off the bed. I managed to stand but have to lean on the bed. I notice she has crossed her arms and is tapping her feet.  
'For heaven's sake you are an adult not a child. Grow up. You need to get into that bathroom and make yourself presentable. I will not let you be disrespectful here.' She snapped as she pointed to the bathroom. I was about to argue back when I am stopped by Natalie.

'Kristina, you will not talk to Bella like that ever again. Am. I. clear?' She screeched at the woman. Kristina now looked horrified at Natalie. She seemed stunned to silence before nodding her head.  
'Now get out.' Natalie barked pointing to the door. I looked up to watch Kristina leaving the room.  
'Bella?' I looked over at Natalie and then lowered my head again. I didn't want to talk to her. I wanted to go home, and she knew it. Natalie took my hand and pushed me back on to the bed, where she sat down and started to massage my feet and lower legs.  
'Bella this meeting is really important. I need you to focus.' Natalie spoke calmly but I felt she was a bit frightened.  
'This meeting is all about you. We need you to tell everyone how you feel and what you want. You need to voice this not us.' She sighed as the door opened again. 'It's time to go. You are going to be meeting with some of the councillors.' I slowly got up and shuffled forward. I kept my head down as I followed her. I was heartbroken and she knew it so why should I bother hiding it.

We walked out the room. I stood slightly behind Natalie as I fell often. We were escorted -by three cloaked figures- down several flights of stairs and along a long thin corridor, till we came to a pair of large oak doors. I looked into the room before slowly walking in. I gasped and then threw my hand over my mouth. I stood frozen to the spot staring at the room and seeing all the people around the room edge as well as all the other details from my dream. In the middle of the room was the long rectangular oak table. I went to the end where I dreamed Edward had been sitting. I stroked the back of the chair and then sat down in it. The doors opened again and several people in hooded purple cloaks walked into the room. Natalie sat at the head of the table opposite me. Then I realised that some of the hooded figures were actually familiar because I knew who they were. I sat still and listened as Natalie began the meeting and explained what we were meeting about. I managed to gather that this had not been a full council meeting but after that nothing really made sense to me.

'Miss Swan. Why don't you tell us what you want to happen?' Someone asked me.  
'I want to go home.' I said annoyed at being called Miss Swan when I had made it clear I wanted to be called Bella. 'I want to go back to my life.'  
'We can't let you go while there is still the threat out there.'  
'What threat? You've had me trapped here for months now. I want to go home.' I screamed slamming my fists onto the table.  
'We can't tell you.' A short figure yells at me before standing up thumping the table.  
'I want to go home.' I start crying and then remember where I am sat in the chair I had dreamed that Edward sat in. Edward. Just the thought of Edward sent me into a fresh round of hysteria until I felt someone blowing against my face and I fell asleep.

I woke up back in the white room restrained to the bed. I saw Natalie curled up in an arm chair in the corner of the room. As I looked at her she got up and started walking forward.  
'Bella?' I just kept staring at her. I was broken and we both knew it. The door slid open but I didn't bother looking to see who it was.  
'Natalie, can I talk to Bella in private please?' Alex spoke from the door way.  
'I'll be back later. Ok?' I didn't respond. I heard Natalie and Alex have a quick mumbled conversation, then the door slide shut.  
'Bella I know your angry at me.' There was silence for a few minutes. 'This isn't Natalie's fault kiddo. This is all mine please don't take it out on her. She is very worried about you.' I was shocked at Alex's comment. As soon as I realised my emotions where on my face I decided I had had enough.

'You two keep lying to me. You claim to respect me and tell me that I should open my heart and turn to you if I need help. Well I won't let this one slide. I've been a prisoner for nearly months now. I want to go home.' I burst into tears and felt Alex pull me to him.  
'I know kiddo. Honestly I do know.' He whispered as he stroked my back. After I stopped crying I felt the restraints on my arms being taken off.  
'How about we go for a walk?' Alex whispered to me. I just nodded at him. He picked up a coat from under his cloak and handed it me before the slippers went on my feet. We walked to the door and then out into a corridor. Every time we got about two feet someone would interrupt us demanding Alex's attention. He always shooed them away. When we got to a corridor I recognised I smiled. We were going to the walled garden. Alex was taking me outside. I got excited as we got closer to the door. My smile dropped when I saw the guards waiting at the door.  
'You will wait outside no one is to enter the garden.' Alex ordered firmly.  
'Yes sir.' The guard replied. Alex opened the door and ushered me into the garden.

The garden was beautiful filled with flowers. It must be early spring time. I had been trapped for 3 months now. I stepped through the door and took a deep breath in. I let the fresh air flood my lungs. I was free, at least as free as I had felt in weeks. I wandered around for a bit till we came across a table set for lunch.  
'Bella are you hungry?' I looked at the table and saw it set with tea, scones and cakes with a milkshake for me.  
'Please?' I replied shyly. We sat down and ate in silence for a few minutes.  
'Bella, I am in a lot of trouble and I know you're angry with me but I have to keep you safe.' He looked at me apologetically. 'Bella every member of both our families has had to go into protective custody. You're one of the few that knows, what's going on.'  
'Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because it's not.' I replied back with acid in my voice. I properly looked at him for the first time. What I saw shocked me. He looked at me hurt by my comment, but he was dying inside he looked like he had been tortured. 'and all I know is I am being held against my will, for reasons that I cannot be told.'  
'Bella I am in trouble and we are afraid they will use the people I care about to get to me.' He started playing with his tie and I noticed how it was a lilac type tie with a Japanese type flower pattern.

'I know this is bad just by your tie,' I felt my resolve disintegrate. 'Doesn't mean I have to like it.'  
'My tie?' I burst into laughter.  
'It goes with my Alex Gomez theory.' I chuckled.  
'Can I ask what theory that is?' He took a sip of his tea.  
'When you wear a comical tie you expect a good day. A more serious one means you expect a bad day.' Alex threw his head back and chuckled at my comment. I decided to carry on. 'Your very protective of your family. I'm presuming you've not seen them since whatever is going on happened.'  
'Your observenent, that's for sure.' He then took a serious posture and attitude into the mix. 'Bella it has been a long time since someone opened my eyes. You always do that. You question everything; you have this need to know.' I took a sip of my milkshake and nodded he was right about me. We finished our tea with a lot of small talk before we went on a walk around the garden.

'Bella. I'm hoping to get you home soon.' I perked up at the comment of home. 'But the council are hesitant about letting you go.'  
'Why?' I asked angry at the so called councils interference.  
'Because you know about the Council, and your too observant.'  
'All I know is you're on a council with Natalie. And I'm in some place called the Brambles.' He nodded his head.  
'I know that. Just like I know you're honest and trustworthy. The council don't know you. Natalie has been fighting to get you home. She is arguing that you're safe at home. Especially since you are moving in with the Cullens.'  
'What do the Cullens have to do with anything?'  
'We won't have to worry about you being on your own.' He smiled at me. I heard rustling behind me and we both turned to look. I watched as the woman walked forward holding the silver tray.  
'Master Alex you have an urgent visitor.' She spoke as she held the tray towards Alex. Alex took the note and then shook his head as he went and pinched his nose.

'I will be threw in a few minuets.' She curtseyed and then left.  
'Bella I need to go deal with this. I'm sorry but I need to take you back to your room.'  
'Doesn't urgent mean a straight away job?' I smiled.  
'Youre more urgent.' He replied as we laughed. We slowly made it back to my room in what I now learned was a part of the secure unit.

After a few weeks I was not only mentally but physically exhausted. Alex and I had gone to the garden several times now to eat a meal. We would spend a lot of time sharing small talk. Sometimes Alex would have sketch pads and paints waiting for us and others we would sit down and do some gardening. Occassionally we were joined by Natalie or a friend of Alex's. Nathan was the gardener for the brambles and invited me to help him tend to the gardens. A few days later Alex had managed to get me onto the Gardeners service so I got to go out every now and then.

I had fallen asleep from the exhaustion to wake up feeling worse. I was woken up by someone shaking me. 'Go away' I mumbled as I rolled over.  
'Bella you need to wake up now.'  
'I said go away Michelle.' I screamed louder with more clarity.  
'You will get up now.' The she shouted at me. I rolled over and threw the blanket over my head. I didn't care what anyone else wanted. I heard her walk out the room again. I took a deep breath in relief at being left alone but it didn't last long.  
'Bella get up.' A new voice barked at me again. I just held onto the blanket even tighter.  
'Bella, sweetheart, I need you to talk to me.' Marie spoke gently. 'Will you please listen to me?' I said nothing and didn't move either.  
'Bella you have a meeting with some of the council leaders in fifteen minutes. We need you to get dressed and ready to meet them.' I stared into my pillow trying to get back to sleep. I didn't care what the council wanted. ' Bella get out of that bed now.' she screetched as she took my blanket off me.


	27. 26: Reunited

I gave up fighting Marie and got dressed. I walked into the Council chamber. I notice Marie walk in curtseyed and then left the room. I looked around and noticed that I was last to arrive. along the long table there were thirteen people sat down all had their faces covered but Alex and Natalie. . . I had asked Alex about it once and he said it was a protection element, not only for me but the council members as well. . . . I took the seat at the far end of the table, the seat that Edward sat in.

The council were in agreement to me going home but had no idea when that would be. At one of the meetings I found out someone had decided to file for a term of sick leave from my university classes. I was angry when I first found out, however I realised that it was a sensible idea a few weeks later. Not that I told anyone. After that I had seen the council or at least a partial council at least once a week. I always took the same seat. It was the seat I dreamed about sitting in with Edward. The place I dreamed about Edward being.

Alex and I met up regularly for lunch most of the time we were in the garden but every now and then we would go into his studio so I could do some work with him. The council didn't like the fact I refused to move or sit in any other seat but the one at the end. In the end the council had to move to me. I point blank refused to move. It was a link, the only physical link in fact that I had to Edward.

I had relived that dream countless times now. It kept chopping and changing tho. Some time Carlisle was there, sometimes it was Alice and Carlisle.

I was stuck in the white room, which I had learned was in the onsite hospital secure unit. It had been my bedroom for over two weeks. Finally I had gotten annoyed with the colour, for some reason I whinged about it to Alex. We met every day for lunch in the garden. The garden was actually one of the council private areas. I was still having seizures regularly and screaming in my sleep. I had managed to throw myself out of the bed one night and cut myself. Hello bed rails as if that stopped me it just made the bruises worse.

'I hate my room Alex. Why does everything have to be white?' I groaned as I fell into one of the chairs, while he was getting rid of the guards. I had gotten bored of just seeing white. I had mentioned it to Alex as a need to vent.  
'I'm surprised it has taken you this long.' He chuckled back at me. I was a little insulted at his attitude.  
'Not funny Alex.' I barked annoyed.  
'Sorry Bella but I've been waiting for you to crack from seeing the white walls in your room.' I didn't know whether to be angry or relieved. I couldn't help but chuckle.  
'I'm not that bad.'  
'Yes, you are. You're very predictable.'  
'What do you mean?'  
'I know you hate white because it is too bright on your eyes. You love lilacs because you see everything easier. . . .at least text wise . . . Your main favourite colours are all blues to purples because you can see them.' I started laughing at how right he was. We ate lunch and settled in for a drawing session. When it was time to go Alex apologised but said he had a job to do and asked a guard to take me back to my room. I walked in silence back to my room. I started to count down the time till I would get out of the white again. When I got back to my room I gasped in shock as I saw what was in my room. Right in the middle I found a stack of pencils, sketchpads, paints and other tools and materials. On top of the pile I found a note that made me smile.

**Hope you have fun and kill off those boredom blues – Alex**

I got to work that night, deciding what to do with my materials. I spent several days planning and then painting the walls of my room. I had painted a garden along the rooms' side walls and then got help to paint the ceiling to look like a cloudy summer sky. Alex kept the paint coming so I never ran out of a colour. I had no idea how but when I was short of a particular colour, it would appear after my lunch time visit with Alex. I never even told him what colours I was short of. Every now and then I would find other bits and pieces like plant pots, white bedding and fabric dyes. I even found several dozen packs of glow in the dark stars and comets that I proceeded to attach to the ceiling.

I was getting ready for a lunch with Alex. I was startled to find my door open and Chris walk in.  
'Good afternoon Bella.' I plastered my mask on and hid all the hate I had for him.  
'Hello Chris. What can I do for you?' I spoke calmly but impartially towards him.  
'I thought you would like to take a walk with me today.' He said in more of a demanding tone than a question. I didn't want to but felt compelled to try and get to know the man my sister loved.  
'Where do you want to go?' I didn't want to go to the walled garden. I loved the garden and it was a secure heaven for me.

'Are you up for a carriage ride to the Sports field again?' I nodded in agreement because it wasn't the garden and followed him through the door.  
'I'm afraid we will have to take a guard with us.' I nodded now understanding that no matter where we went if it was outside of 'The Brambles', the guards would be with us. He walked slowly with me and held out his hands to support me several times. I refused to take them determined to get around on my own. I only managed a few feet away from the carriages, before I had to turn back. Chris was fantastic and patient. On the ride back he instructed the driver to take us along the scenic route. It gave me a chance to admire the country side.

When we got back to the Brambles, Chris escorted me to the garden where Alex was waiting.  
'Hi Bella.' He called over his paperwork.  
'Hi Alex. How's your day?'  
'Much better did you have a nice walk?' I smiled as I flopped into the sun chair next to him.  
'It was painful. I didn't manage to go very far but Chris told the driver to take me the scenic route back.' I grinned. Alex started chuckling at me. 'What are we doing today then?'  
'I thought you might like to sit down and do some reading. I bought you some great books.' Alex pointed to the pile on the table.  
'That sounds great to me.' I leaned forward and examined the books there were both classical and modern books. I decided to pick up a book called 'Summer Sunshine'. It was an autobiography from a student who spent a year travelling the world by different methods. In this one she was off exploring her home country of America. I sat reading while Alex did paperwork for hours. Occasionally we broke the silence to ask a question or someone would come in and ask us about food or drinks.

After that day Chris would take me out two or three times a week, Alex would have a pile of books waiting for me afterwards. Chris would always order the driver to take us the scenic route back, so even if I only managed a few feet I got to spend an hour or two out of the brambles. I got the impression that Chris was attempting to get to know me for Natalie's sake. I learnt a lot about Chris on our walks. He liked Rock music and had met Natalie at a rock concert. His favourite colour was blue and he loved puzzles and hiking. He seemed to adore Natalie. If I was honest, I was pleased for her but I still wasn't very comfortable around him. It was during one of our walks that Chris shocked me.

'Bella. I have to ask you a question. You don't have to reply if you don't want to.' He looked at me as I nodded my head to continue. 'You're a grown woman, why do you let Natalie and Alex have such a big say in your life?' I stared at him shocked. It was rare that people asked me why as a family we operated the way we did.  
'I trust them just as I trust Edward. The decisions they make are for my health and safety. I owe it to them to be honest but I also need them to feel like they can trust me. I don't always see the full picture and the relationship we hold for each other just makes us stronger.' I replied with clarity. Chris just looked at me puzzled.

'I am my family's weakness. If anything happens to me it will affect the family horribly, but with that I am also this family's strength. I let them take what they need from me and I take what I need from them.' Chris looked deep in thought now. I let my thoughts roam to that of my family and Edward.

We were both bought out of our thoughts by the carriage stopping. Chris got out and then opened the door for me. I took his hand and let him help me out. I had been trying to make an effort with Chris lately and he was trying to make an effort with me as well. It was a dull day but at least it was dry. I started walking into the field. Chris stood next to me but the four people in cloaks kept a reasonable distance from us. We were talking about trivial stuff as usual. How I was getting on with Alex. How the restoration of the windows was going. I stopped talking when I noticed everyone go silent one of the guards in front of me had crouched down. I heard a low inaudible mumbling and then Chris grabbed me. He shoved me behind him and then the cloaked figures quickly appeared closer around us flanking Chris. They all stared at the forest around us. I noticed a tree rustle in front of us and then Edward walked out with Carlisle. He looked at me and I looked at him. I tried to get to Edward but one of the cloaked figures held me firmly.  
'Bella stay here.' Chris barked. I could remember from my dream that when I said no I was restrained and dragged away unable to fight back. It may have only been a dream but I was starting to hold some weight with my dreams coming true.

I watched as Edward and Chris walked toward each other while shouting. I heard a few profanities as well. With each profanity thrown they moved closer together leaving me and two of the cloaked figures at the far back. I looked at the hand that held me tightly. I fought back my tears and stood up strong waiting for the moment to step in. I yanked my arm away and managed to get free of the cloaked figures. I ran past Chris and the two cloaks with him. I stood right between Edward and Chris. I held my arms up and tried to screamed 'stop'. Both Edward and Chris then threw themselves towards me, before either one could get to me I felt the wind knocked out of me. When I noticed I had stopped moving I was now over sixty feet away from the boys. I saw Chris' expression change to absolute anger and he started to shake. I watched as fabric shards flew everywhere. Where Chris had stood now stood a giant black and silver wolf. I watched as the wolf threw himself at Edward.

I didn't realise I was screaming as the two of them collided with each other. The sound was horrendous, earth shattering really. I tried to run forward to stop them but Alice had my arms pinned down.  
'They will be okay Bella, I promise. Please stop screaming.' She whispered in my ear. I was relieved when Carlisle had pulled Edward away and Chris had been pulled away. It wasn't till the figure pulled her hood down that I realised it was Natalie. Alice let me go and I ran forward. As Natalie got between the two of them I threw myself forward. Natalie faced Chris and I stood with my back to her facing Edward.  
'If you want to get to Edward you WILL have to go through us.' Natalie said firmly I was shocked at the way she was acting. I had to keep a strong head on and looked into Edwards eyes.

'If you want to get to Chris you will have to go through us.' I repeated before adding 'Do you trust me?' I pleaded gently.  
'Of course I do Bella. It's him I don't trust.' Edward pointed to Chris. I hear a dog type growl coming from behind me.  
'Well I trust Natalie. I trust she would not expose me to anything dangerous.' I felt Natalie reach for my hand and we locked fingers. I felt Natalie relax as I presumed Chris backed down. I relaxed as Edward and the other Cullen's relaxed and looked at us. I watched as relief washed over Edwards face. I felt Natalie let go of my hand and walk away from my back presumably toward Chris. I walked forward to Edward and held my arms out to him.

We met in the middle and he wrapped his arms around me. I started to stand on tip toe but Edward leaned down and we kissed passionately. I broke out of my kiss and stared deep into his eyes.  
'I've missed you.' I whispered as I held him close to me.  
'I missed you too.' He replied as he buried his head into my neck and kissed my collar. We broke away when we heard growling.  
'Chris behave, he won't hurt her.' Natalie spoke with certainty. I turned around and watched as Natalie dragged her fingers through the giant wolf's fur on his shoulder.  
'I think we all have some secrets to share.' I replied smiling at Natalie.  
'Yes. I think we do Bella.' I leaned back into Edward and felt his arms wrap around my waist. 'Are you okay Bella?' Natalie looked concerned.  
'Yes. I'm fine.' I replied. I felt Edward hold me tighter and watched the guard circle us. I try to get Edward to let go so I can protect him more comfortably. The wave that hit me caught me off guard. I feel Edward grip my body before. I fall deep into the black wave.

**A/n: I hate this chapter and may even rewrite it some what but I'm not sure please let me know what you think**


	28. 27: Comforting

I woke up in my bed shaking and screaming. I heard a door open and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my body. I screamed louder when I realised that I was being held down.

''Bella. . . . Sweetheart I need you to calm down.'' I heard Someone strange whisper. I just screamed louder. Thrashing about I wanted all my problems to go away.

''I want to go hommmmmme.'' I heard a sigh and the arms release me the bed moved.

There were several footsteps and bangs from a door opening and closing. I buried my face deeper into the pillows not wanting to see anyone.

I was startled when I felt a familiar hand go through my hair.

''It's okay angel. I've got you . . . I've got you . . . your safe now. i'm not leaving you. . . . .. . I'm never leaving you again.''

Time ceased to move for me while I focused on the voice and actions of my Edward.

I felt a set of lips starting to kiss my neck and shoulder. I felt his hand trail down to my hand clutching the bed sheet and he gently replaces the sheet with his hand before turning me over so I can face him.

He then pulled me into his chest. I started crying harder when I saw Edward.

I had no idea what was going on but I knew I wasn't mentally coping at that moment in time. I tried to stop crying several times but I couldn't get a grip of myself.

Occasionally he would stroke my side or my hair. I calmed down enough to eventually open my eyes and see where I am.

I was in my old chambers again. This just reinforced the idea that I was dreaming. I had been in the hospital wing for months while they waited for me to calm down.

I had to have been dreaming about Edward being with me, there was no other answer. I can't help but to start screaming my wants at my dream Edward.

* * *

''I want my Edward. . . . . I want to go home to my cottage.'' I started screaming again.

I knew he wouldn't be coming to me, he didn't know where I was. I tried to stop the tears but I couldn't.

I was too upset to even be able to calm myself down. I felt stupid for wanting something. I was use to this way of living.

''Bella.'' At the sound of his voice I went hysterical till I felt a pinch and then drifted off to sleep.

When I wake up again I notice the sky outside my window is lighter and I feel slightly more relaxed.

''Bella, love,'' I lock my muscles up at the sudden words spoken, breaking the silence.

I laid there stunned while I felt the bed move. I turned to look at where the movement came from. I burst into a stronger sob, this one felt different it was more one of a relief as I saw Edward crawling up the bed towards me.

''It wasn't . . . . . . a dream . . . . . . You're here . . . . . . . with me.''

I stuttered as he wrapped me into his arms. I cried till I drifted off again scared that this wasn't real.

* * *

I was walking through the cottage and into my studio. I grabbed a sketchpad and a paint box. I was slowly looking around to check everything.

''Bella.'' I turned to the door and looked at the voice Edward was leaning against the door frame smiling at me.

''We need to head off, or we will miss the launch.'' I smile at him and hand him my materials as I start padding my pockets down to check I have everything.

''Wallet. . . . Check.'' I mumble to myself. ''Phone. . . . Check. . . .Wellingtons. . . . Check. . . . ''

Edward starts chuckling and guiding me to the door and out the main house as I carry on checking

''Camera. . . . . not check, damn.'' I try to turn back but Edward stops me when he replies. ''Bella.''

* * *

I groaned as I moved this time. I was in my hospital room. I must have dreamt it. Everything that happened was a dream. I started to cry because I wanted it to be real.

''Bella? Baby?'' I heard faintly whispered to me. I looked at the arm chair in the corner of my room to see a stressed Edward looking back at me.

''Edward.'' I screamed before scrambling from between the sheets and throwing myself into him. He got off the chair and we met in the middle at the foot of my bed.

Edward sat down and I curled into his lap crying. The relief that washed over me at the thought that he was there.

Edward started rubbing my back and chuckling gently. It was filled with relief. When I calmed down I looked into Edwards eyes and shifted myself till I was straddling his lap.

''You're here, you're really here.'' I mumbled into his neck as I kissed a trail up to his lips. I felt his hand slide into my hair.

''Yes I am, baby.'' He whispered into my ear. He then froze up and slid me to his side. I looked at him rejected till he looked at my face and nodded towards the door.

* * *

I kept looking into his eyes smiling at the thought he was with me. We were disrupted by the knocking on the door.

Hell they could wait for all I cared. I curled into Edward's side before I realised that we were no longer alone.

''Hi Bella.'' I looked up at Carlisle and smiled. ''How are you feeling?''

I burst into tears again and felt Edward slide me onto his lap for another cuddle.

''I think she is a little overwhelmed and exhausted.''

''I think your right son. I think she needs to take it easy and relax.''

''She was having a lot of seizures in her sleep. Whenever she wakes up she is crying till she falls asleep again.''

''I think I will try to sort something out.''

''Carlisle, I don't want her sedated. It's unfair to her.'' I start shaking my head and trying to mumble 'no'.

''I was thinking more a calming bath and then some distractions.'' There was more knocking on the door before I heard someone walk to it and open the door.

* * *

''Carlisle there is someone here to see you.'' Esme's voice came to my ears. Esme was here. _Who else was here then?_

''Okay. I'll be there in a few minuets.'' Just then someone barged into the room.

''You are requested to go to the Council chambers for a meeting.'' I heard snarled from the stranger that looked at Carlisle.

''We will be ready in a few minutes.''

''My orders are to take you there now.'' The voice sounded angry and I feared with the thought of Edward being hurt or taken away from me.

I went into a round of hysteria when I started thinking about what would happen if he was taken away from me.

''And the Council are second to my patient.'' Carlisle snapped.

''Miss Swan is not your concern you and your family. . .'' I could hear the air quotes and snarling around the word family.

''. . . are to leave with me now.'' I started screaming hysterically.

This man wanted to take Edward away from me. I clutched Edward to my body and held on to him for dear life. Edward started stroking my back whispering. 'It's okay Bella. I'm not leaving you.'

* * *

I heard a fresh voice now and the anger going through her voice made my skin crawl.

''Everyone follow me now.'' I heard a load of footsteps. Edward tried to shuffle me off him but I held tighter.

''Edward, please stay with Bella.'' I felt Edward nod his head before the door shut. I could still hear what was going on just in a more muffled tone of voice.

''Get out now.'' I heard shouted from the other side of the door. I held onto Edward tightly and listened to all the sweet words and reassurances he whispered to me.

I believed every word of every promise he whispered. When I calmed down I sit in Edwards lap. The door opened again about an hour after the incident with the guard.

I tried to stay calm this time but I buried my face into Edwards neck and focused on his touch as I cried the fear away.

I had never been so frightened in all my life but the thought of loosing Edward scared the hell out of me.

''How is she doing?''

''She was calm and happy till Carlisle came in. She started crying when he asked how she was. She went hysterical when that guard came in and started throwing orders about.''

Edward sounded calm but by the way his hands moved I knew he was angry.

''Sorry about that Edward. I've pulled some favours and the council will wait for you as long as you need. All I will say is Carlisle is right the priority has to be her not the council.''

I kept crying for a few more minutes till I drifted off. I was completely at peace with where I was. I was floating away to the feel of Edwards arms wrapped around my body, and his voice hushing me to sleep.

I dreamt of times where I was not alone and trapped in a building. We were in a field with a picnic blanket under us. I was lying down across Edward's chest. We were staring at the stars.

* * *

I woke up this time to feeling fingers playing through my hair.

I pushed backwards till I couldn't go any further and then felt an arm wriggle around my waist so I was in a cocooned, in a world of safety and certainty.

''Good morning. How are you?''

''Morning. I feel great. How are you?''

''I am in paradise with my girl in my arms, couldn't be happier.'' He started burying his nose into my hair.

''I missed the way you smell and feel.'' I heard him mumble.

''I missed feeling secure with you.'' I mumbled back as his hands started intertwining with mine.

''What do you mean?''

''When I'm with you I feel average and cherish that.''

''Isabella Swan.'' He said sternly as he gently flipped me around so I could look into his eyes.

''You, young lady are more than ordinary. You're special and unique.'' He leaned across and kissed me before mumbling against my lips. ''You are my soul mate.''

''I couldn't live without you.'' I mumbled back as I drifted off to sleep.

'How is she doing?' I heard Natalie whisper to someone.

* * *

''She is sleeping a lot. She is still fitting but they seem to have calmed down a bit.'' I felt a hand stroke my cheek gently.

''If you want to call that council meeting for some time this afternoon, I and Carlisle will attend. Esme has to go and talk to the others.'' Edward whispered.

''She seems so peaceful like this.'' I felt a strand of hair being moved away from my face.

''She hasn't been like this for a long time.'' I wiggled about a bit and then opened my eyes.

''Hello.'' I mumbled my voice full of sleep. I heard a load of chuckling and then I groaned as I tried to move. My muscles were so stiff it hurt to move.

''Are you okay?'' Edward sounded concerned.

''I'm fine.'' I said through gritted teeth.

''Don't lie to me Bella.'' Edward replied placing his hands over my shoulders. I leaned back into his arms and took a deep breath.

''I need to move.'' I whispered at him.

''Let's loosen those muscles in a bath first.'' At the word bath I groaned and threw my head back into his shoulder.

Edward and Natalie chuckled at me. There was a knock at the door and I turned to see Esme pop her head through the door.

''I've gotten you a bath ready. It's just waiting for you to get in.'' I smiled at Esme.

''Thank you.'' I whispered. I slowly rose to find myself in my old room. I looked around puzzled that I wasn't in the hospital wing.

''I'll go tell the others you are ready.''

''Thank you Natalie.'' I turned to Edward and watched as they both nodded at each other before Natalie closed the door.

''We thought it might be better for your recovery if it was in a more comfortable setting for you.'' I smiled at him and then slowly got up hobbling off to the bathroom.

I had managed to just get to the door when I tripped over something. Before I could get too badly hurt Edwards arms were around me holding me up.

''Bella, are you ok?'' Edward asked in a strained voice.

''Yes.'' I grumbled annoyed that I had tripped over something. I looked to see it was a bag, a duffle bag to be exact.

''I thought my bag would be out of your way there.'' he whispered into my ear before his head gently buried into my shoulder. His bag?

''You're staying with me?'' I hesitantly asked.

''Yes. Unless you don't want me to stay?''

''Are you crazy? Of course I want you to stay.'' I hastily replied. Something in my reply made Edward laugh and in turn that made me laugh.


	29. 28: Meeting crasher

I had been in the bath for an immeasurable amount of time. I had no idea what part of day it was but I didn't care.

I just sat in the tub refilling it every now and then so it stayed hot. I had some of my friends around me. Every now and then someone would knock on the door to check how I was.

I loved the fact I was no longer on my own. I got cosy in my bath and enjoying it, a little too much.

''Bella. . . Love, are you okay?''

''I'm fine and still alive.'' I replied back with a chuckle.

''Carlisle and I need to nip off to do . . . . . a job. Esme is going to stay till you get out of the bath and then she will head off. Will you be okay for an hour or so on your own?''

''Yes. I'll be fine.''

''I've taken my belongings to the room on the left of the lounge so don't worry about watching your feet. Ok?''

''Ok.'' I smiled at myself then decided to be sentimental. ''Edward?''

* * *

''Yes love.'' His concerned reply came from the other side of the door. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me while I was still in the bath. It was too good to get out off, I was too comfertable.

''Get in here.''

''Um Bella. . . . I don't think that is a good idea.''

''Edward, just get in here.'' He opened the door and popped his head in with his eyes closed.

''Edward, I'm covered please open your eyes.''

''Oh okay?'' He said shocked, then he looked at me and laughed. ''Bella, what are you going to dry yourself with?'' I waved my hand to show I don't really care.

''I'll deal with that later. Now get over here.'' I said playfully. When he got to the tub, he kneeled down and placed his head on his arms.

'Yes love.' He smiled with a grin that could melt butter. I leaned down to him and kissed him long and passionately.

''Have a nice meeting. Don't let them terrorise you too much.'' Edward leaned in for another kiss and then he moaned against my lips.

We held each other tighter and he then fell into the bathtub. He turned around quickly and climbed out before looking at me and whispering.

''Bella, I have to go while I can still think like the gentleman I am.'' I giggled as he pressed his lips to my forehead and then rushed out the room, Looking horribly embarrassed.

I heard Esme and Carlisle laugh. I was still laughing when I heard another knock.

''Yes.'' I called out

''Bella, I've got you some dry towels here.'' Esme responded

''Come in Esme. There's no need to talk through the door.'' I chuckled back. The door opened and then Esme placed the towels on the towel rack.

''How are you feeling?''

''Fantastic.' I replied as she left the bathroom. ''Thank you Esme.''

* * *

I got out of the bath and walked into Edwards room seeking out something comfortable. I searched around till I found one of his jumpers.

I threw it on and held it to my nose as I took a deep breath in trying to calm myself down. I walked out of the room and headed back to the council chamber.

I was tiered but I wanted to be with Edward. I needed to be sure Edward was here and safe. I walked down the long corridor getting more and more stressed.

Would they let me in? Would Edward be there? What would they decide to do with me? The worries had to stop as I came face to face with the large double oak doors of the council chamber.

The guard at the door opened it for me. I smiled and whispered 'Thank you'. He bowed his head in response.

I hobbled through the double doors leaving my worries on the other side. I looked around and saw him there at the opposite end of the table.

Everyone had fallen silent when I got through the door. I couldn't help but smile at seeing him, seeing my Edward.

Edward must have sensed what I wanted as he looked at me. He pushed the chair back slightly and stood up.

As I got closer to him he held out his arms to me. I didn't look at anyone else in the room. I kept my eyes on the only man I needed.

I pushed him back into his seat, which he willingly let me do. I then crawled into his lap.

I had my Edward back and I decided then that I would not let him go, ever again. I did notice Natalie holding up her hand in a stop fashion.

The figures around the room that had started to move stopped at her signal and walked backwards to their starting position again.

* * *

''Are you alright?'' he whispered into my ear. I didn't care how disrespectful I was being to everyone else. I wanted to feel safe and that was all I cared about.

When someone coffed I looked up and then tried to slide off Edwards lap to the seat next to his. He wouldn't let me move.

''I am now.'' I can't help but let the need to be near him hint at my voice.

I lean into his neck and took a deep breath in and tried to burn the memory of his scent into my mind. I could feel sleep taking over and I happily let it.

I have my comforter, my security blanket that told me I was safe. Edward started rubbing my back and toying with my hair.

As I drift off and go into a bizarre dream of nothing but voices.

''I love going home and walking into the house to find her asleep on the sofa. I adore doing things for her. I feel like my life isn't complete unless I'm doing something for her. Everything I do for her makes my existence worthwhile. I get fearful at the thought of not going home to find her there waiting for me.''

I felt a gust of air blow out of him. He then sucked in a deep breath and nuzzled his face into my hair.

''Finding Bella missing nearly broke me. I've not stopped looking for her the whole time she has been gone. I can't live without her and I'm sure she feels the same way.''

''Edward, I understand. Believe me I do but we have to protect her.''

''Her health is clearly suffering. Wouldn't it be better for me to take her home with me? Please. I know how honourable your intentions are but she is safe with me and my family. We have eight vampires in total. How can she not be safe there? She can carry on living her normal life.''

I can hear Edwards voice seep with desperation.

''I would do anything for her and I mean anything.'' I could hear his plea to keep us together.

''We will gladly temporarily move in with Bella and stay here, if it helps to prove what we say.'' When did Carlisle join this dream?

''Bella obviously needs this. When I saw her earlier it didn't look like she has slept properly in a while.''

I hear someone suck in a breath of air and then puff it out as if to settle their nerves.

''She hasn't been. I've been getting daily reports. She is sleeping in twelve hour or more blocks and barely eating. When she sleeps she is constantly fitting or thrashing about and screaming.''

Natalie is sounding more and more concerned as she speaks.

* * *

''Will you at least consider letting us prove that we can protect and look after Bella?'' Edwards buries his face into my hair.

''I don't like this. Is it just me or is anyone else missing the key bit of information. They are vampires. How can vampires be safer than the council? We are talking about looking after a simple human.''

I heard a fist hit the table. I felt the growl Edward desperately tries to hide at the comment.

I whimper at the sound of this harsh atmosphere, I could feel the environment getting threatening. I feel the comfort of a hand twirling through my hair again.

I start to feel the calm atmosphere again and Edward starts humming. There is silence for an immeasurable amount of time as Edward hums and rubs my back.

I sink back deeper into his arms sighing as I go.

''She is not a simple human, she is MY sister. I think what we have all just witnessed proves this is what SHE needs.'' I can hear the force in Natalie's voice.

''I know Bella, she will not get better till she feels safe and relaxed. I vote for giving the Cullen's a chance to calm her down. Let's see exactly how much a difference in her they can make.''

I knew it was Alex but he sounded so forceful with his vote.

''I vote for giving this a try. Everything else we have tried hasn't worked.'' I wanted to smile at Marie in gratitude but I couldn't, I was too tiered.

''I don't want vampires anywhere near 'The Brambles' they are too dangerous.'' Chris snaps and growls.

''If Bella has faith and trusts that these vampires will not hurt her. I will go by her judgement. Am I right in my presumption that she knows the basics of what you are?'' I have never heard Natalie talk this way. She was firm but determined.

* * *

'Edward has told her everything she needs to know about us. We will always openly discuss what we are with her. We will not hide what we are from her.''

''Does all of your family feel that way or is it just the way you and Edward feel?''

''My whole family sees Bella as part of our family and we do not hide who we are from each other.'

''I think we need to try it and see what happens after a week. My only condition would be that the Cullens and Bella stay in The Blackberry wing. Where we can supervise and monitor the situation.''

Tthis new voice sounded concerned but caring.

''I think it's settled then. Carlisle, are you sure your family don't mind staying in the 'Blackberry wing' with Edward and Bella? We will review in a week as to where we go from there.''

I hear a growl coming from somewhere. I listen as chairs scraping backwards and footsteps scurry away from us. One set tho is walking towards me.

''Edward, the woman in your arms is my sister and I love her with all my heart. If you hurt her there will be hell to pay, but I can already see a difference in her from your return to her life.''

Natalie is whispering very quietly. I feel like I am floating and shuffled about a bit. Then I hear another whisper.

''Edward this will work she already seems better than I've seen her in weeks. Carlisle if there is anything you or your family need, please don't hesitate but to let me know straight away.''

I can feel a new hand stroke my hair and then the cold stone lips of the man I love touching the top of my head.

''Thank you Natalie. I know she is your sister but she is the love of my existence.'' The darkness then takes me away.

* * *

I rolled over and felt someone else in my bed. I had an arm under my pillow. I started to worry till I felt their hand rub down my back and heard the best sound in the world.

''Are you with me now?'' He whispered into my ear before placing a kiss behind my ear.

''Obviously not because your still here.'' He chuckled at me and I started laughing as well. I felt his hand rub against my cheek. I nestled into his shoulder and dropped my arm over his chest.

I started drawing lazy trails over his chest.

''Have I really been that bad?''

'Unfortunately yes. I had to throw the pillow under your head because you kept fitting. I got worried you would hurt yourself but if I moved off the bed you would start up again.''

''Sorry.'' I felt the guilt from having him watch over me. I hated the guilt of taking over his life. I was a monster because everyone regularly had to give up part of their life to babysit me.

* * *

''Bella. Don't.'' Edward's chest raised and then lowered as he puffed out a breath of air over the top of my head.

''I care about you, as hard as it was to watch I got to be with you. I saw you have some peaceful moments and some stressful ones. I have you in my arms, safe and sound. That means everything to me. I worry about you but I know you feel better and you'll keep getting better.

We will all flock around you, to protect and love you. We are here because we want to not because we have to or feel sorry for you.'' I squeezed closer into him and placed my hand over his.

''Nothing else matters to me but you. When I'm with you I feel complete and whole again. Being around you is not only enjoyable but fun as well. I've walked around for nearly two hundred years exploring the world.

The whole time I thought I was happy and complete but I wasn't. When you walked into my world you made me realise how incomplete my world really was. . . . . When I am with you my world is complete, but when you're gone my world is rushing away with you. I don't want to be on my own anymore.''

I could have sworn if he was able to cry he would be.

''I feel exactly the same only I wish I had walked around for two hundred years following you.'' I whispered back to him.

''I have a surprise for you. Would you like it?''

''Yes please.'' Any surprise off Edward was a hit or miss but I would gladly take it today. I just hoped he hadn't spent a fortune on whatever it was. Edward shuffled about a bit and dropped his hand off the side of the bed.

* * *

When Edwards hand returned to the bed I looked at him lost. I put my hands out and examined the jar. It was a hand cut jar with a lid on it. Why was he holding an Empty jar?

''Okay, I'm sorry but I don't get it.'' Edward started laughing now.

''I don't either but Natalie said you would understand.'' I still looked puzzled and then turned to him.

''She said if you still didn't get it to hand you this.'' His hand then appeared in front of me with a pad of paper and a pen.

''Oh my god. No way.'' I squealed before laughing my head off. Edward stared laughing with me. A few minutes later we were both quiet.

''Does this mean you understand what this is then?'' He said pointing to the jar.

''Yes. It's a jar of dreams.'' I replied with a smile.

''A jar of dreams?'' He looked puzzled.

''You take strips of paper and write down something you want to do.'' I looked at him.

''They have to be achievable small dreams. You add things like picnics and miniature adventures. You can't put a do by date on them. When a bad day comes along you pull out a dream and you arrange to do it within two weeks, of it being drawn. By the end of the jar you should of accomplished your bigger dream.''

* * *

''How does doing small things lead to a big thing?''

''Let's say you had a dream to become more confident.'' I looked at him to see if he was following me to see his eyes staring deep into mine. 'You fill the jar with things that build your confidence.

The little dreams make the bigger dream achievable.''

''It sounds like fun.'' Edward leaned over and tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

''My jars have always been to make me happier.''

''Why always to make you happier?''

''Because when we do them I tend to be ill. I've never really completed a jar though.''

I felt a bit disheartened at the memory of the times we tried to do it and the goals were rarely achieved.

''Why is that Bella?''

''I never get to complete them because to do the things on them I always need someone to go with me, so it gets complicated and complicated means you lose enthusiasm.''

I looked down at my hands and felt the shame wash over me. Something so easy should never be so hard.

I felt Edwards hand go under my chin and cup it as he drew my eyes to him.

''You write your jar and I'll help you accomplish it.'' He whispered gently before wiping a tear away, I didn't realise was on my cheek.

* * *

''Thanks for the offer Edward but I'm fed up of waiting on people to let me go and live my life. Passengers are not always fun to take along. I don't want you to feel compelled to do things for me.''

I tried to hide the hurt from my face. I had remembered the last time I decided to do something for myself.

The fight I had had with my mum had been the worse fight ever.

''Well Miss Swan.'' He said in a very polished tone. He had a slightly menacing expression on his face.

''What are you planning Mr Cullen?'' He started chuckling.

''I think it's time I snuck you out. We can go do whatever you want. No permission needed to do it unless . . . ''

and there it was the massive conditions. ''. . . One you have fun doing it. Two nothing overly dangerous and finally three we ask no one for permission.''

He smiled at me. Did he really mean it? What do I do? What do I say?

''It's now or never Bella.'' I looked at him concerned. Could this really happen and work? I should really say no.

''Okay then but we do it fairly.'' If we both wrote a list and put it in the same jar we could both get a say then.

''What are you thinking?'' He replied with a slight smile.

''We write all the things we want to do down, both of us.'' I said waggling a finger between the spaces between the pair of us.

''Then we put them in the jar. We take turns to pick a slip out and we have two weeks to do it in. Agreed?''

I smiled this now meant it wouldn't be one sided. I couldn't help but grin and chuckle at that idea. I wondered what he would put on his list.

* * *

''That's fine with me.'' He grinned too.

''But I do have one more condition. . . '' I started stressing over this. Oh god what was this condition going to be?

''I want you to choose the first dream out of the jar and we do it this weekend.'' If that was all he demanded then I can't say no. Can I?

I got up leaving him on the bed and scoured the draws in the kitchen for a pair of scissors. I ran back and saw him stressing.

''Oh come on Edward, we have to start working on our lists.''

I squealed at him as I grabbed a pile of paper, the scissors and pens. I skipped into the front room with my arms full pulling Edward along.

I dropped everything onto the coffee table and then realised I had left the jar in my room.

* * *

''I'll get the jar. You start writing.'' He grinned at me while grabbing a piece of paper.

''Shame I have no internet access.'' I mumbled to myself.

''Actually you do. They gave it to you when we all agreed to stick with the rules and you weren't likely to talk to anyone else.''

I spun around so quickly I nearly knocked into a wall.

''Really?''

''It's there in the corner.'' I squealed and grabbed the bag he pointed to. I pulled out my laptop and placed it on the coffee table.

''Use my laptop if you need to.'' I shouted as I ran towards my bedroom.

''Bella! Is there a particular reason as to why the paper is purple?'' He shouted back.

''It's lilac, not purple.'' I grinned. ''It's because I can read off lilac the best.'' I grabbed the jar and walked back into the front room and placed it on the table.

''Um Bella. Do we show each other our dreams before we add it to the jar?''

''That's an interesting thought. . . .' We both sat thinking for a few minutes till I then said. ''No. Let's make this as fun as possible. Fold each suggestion up tightly and add it to the jar.''

* * *

We spent the next hour writing and researching things we wanted to do with our dream jar. I looked at my list and couldn't help but chuckle at some of the things on it.

We never said they had to be sensible. I had twenty two 'dreams' on my list.

Some were old and others were new dreams that I had never thought about. I started cutting my dreams into strips and folding them up to throw in the jar.

''Once they are in the jar they can only come out to be done but I'm curious. How do you feel about adding things to it as we go along?''

Edward looked over the laptop and from the other side of the coffee table.

''That's fine with me.'' I smiled at him. You never know when there might be something you wanted to add to a jar of dreams.

''Now let's start filling this jar.''

When Edward had finished writing his list he cut them up and folded them into the jar. When all of the slips were added Edward stood up and put the lid on the jar and shook it.

''Now it's all shook up and fair. . '' I looked at him puzzled as he unscrewed the jar lid and pointed it towards me.

''You're first to pick a dream.'' I put my hand in the jar and dug deep to grab one of the 'dreams'. While I bought my hand out.

I started to get nervous whatever was on this piece of paper was about to go from a dream to reality. I started hoping Edward didn't put anything too embarrassing in this jar.

''Right, let's see what we are doing on first.'' I closed my eyes and counted to ten. At the same time my hands were unfolding the dream. I opened my eyes and looked at the dream. I couldn't help but laugh at it.

* * *

''What is it we are doing then?'' Edward looked as concerned as I had felt a few seconds ago. This was going to be so much fun.

''So what are we doing Bella?'' He huffed and started to look panicked.

''We have to go. . . on a star light picnic.'' I giggled. I really couldn't see Edward going on a starlight picnic, in the middle of a field. A field, ''Damn.'' I muttered to myself.

''What's wrong Bella?''

''I'm not allowed off site so we can't do the picnic.'' I grumbled crossing my arms. I knew it was too good to be true.

''Bella we are doing this picnic we can sort it out.''

''Edward, I can't just leave the premises. I am only allowed to walk around this place with a guard unless Alex is with me. We are going to have to sort this with the council?''

''Bella, you're with me. You will be safe.'' Edward smirked at me.

''I think we need to check and just make sure.''

''Fine.' He sighed 'Let me go check what the Council say.''

I watched as Edward left the room. He came back about Ten minutes later smiling.

''They said yes in essence.''

''What does that mean?'' How can you have a yes in essence?

''They have some conditions. . . As long as we take an adequate guard with us to the offsite stuff and we give them at least seven days notice we can do it.''

''That's fine with me. Are you okay Edward?''

''Yes I'm fine. Now get over here. I want to watch some telly with you.'' I grabbed the remote and he pulled me onto his lap.

* * *

Three days later Alice had spent the day dressing me up. That night I was shooed out of my bedroom and down the flight stairs in a casual outfit with walking boots.

I found Edward at the bottom of the stairs and he held his hand out to me.

''Are you ready love?''

''Where are we going?'' I asked excitedly. I froze when Edward took my arm and led me to the door.

''Edward I can't leave. I'm not allowed off the premises. The council didn't get seven days notice. I don't want to get you in to trouble.'' I squeaked as I stared at him in alarm.

''Edward, get my sister out of here.'' I turned to see Natalie, Alex, Marie and a unhappy looking Chris standing at the top of the stairs.

I smiled at everyone and walked outside to find a carriage waiting for me.

''We were in the sports field twenty minutes later. Edward opened the carriage door for me. I climbed out and then he fished out a picnic basket.

''Starlight picnic remember.''

''Yes I do.'' I giggled happily. We walked into the field and then Edward threw a blanket down on the floor.  
I started eating the food Edward unpacked and leaned back into his body to stare at the stars.

''Isn't it beautiful?'' I whispered to Edward scared that if I spoke any louder it would suddenly vanish. Edward didn't reply so I turned to him. What I saw in his face scared me.

''Edward, are you okay?'' Edward didn't reply but I felt him move so he was in front of me. I then saw him whip his phone out and press it to his ear for a few seconds before he slipped it into his pocket.

''Bella, I need you to stand up.''

''Okay.'' I whispered. I stood up and just as I stood I saw what had upset him. On the other end of the field the trees were rattling and out walked three people.


	30. 29: Jar of dreams

When Edwards hand returned to the bed I looked at him lost. I put my hands out and examined the jar. It was a hand cut jar with a lid on it. Why was he holding an Empty jar?  
'Okay, I'm sorry but I don't get it.' Edward started laughing now.  
'I don't either but Natalie said you would understand.' I still looked puzzled and then turned to him. 'She said if you still didn't get it to hand you this.' His hand then appeared in front of me with a pad of paper and a pen.  
'Oh my god. No way.' I squealed before laughing my head off. Edward stared laughing with me. A few minutes later we were both quiet.  
'Does this mean you understand what this is then?' he said pointing to the jar.  
'Yes. It's a jar of dreams.' I replied with a smile.  
'A jar of dreams?' He looked puzzled.  
'You take strips of paper and write down something you want to do.' I looked at him. 'They have to be achievable small dreams. You add things like picnics and miniature adventures. You can't put a do by date on them. When a bad day comes along you pull out a dream and you arrange to do it within two weeks, of it being drawn. By the end of the jar you should of accomplished your bigger dream.'

'How does doing small things lead to a big thing?'  
'Let's say you had a dream to become more confident.' I looked at him to see if he was following me to see his eyes staring deep into mine. 'You fill the jar with things that build your confidence. The little dreams make the bigger dream achievable.'  
'It sounds like fun.' Edward leaned over and tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear.  
'My jars have always been to make me happier.'  
'Why always to make you happier?'  
'Because when we do them I tend to be ill. I've never really completed a jar though.' I felt a bit disheartened at the memory of the times we tried to do it and the goals were rarely achieved.  
'Why is that Bella?'

'I never get to complete them because to do the things on them I always need someone to go with me, so it gets complicated and complicated means you loose enthusiasm.' I looked down at my hands and felt the shame wash over me. Something so easy should never be so hard. I felt Edwards hand go under my chin and cup it as he drew my eyes to him.  
'You write your jar and I'll help you accomplish it.' He whispered gently before wiping a tear away, I didn't realise was on my cheek.

'Thanks for the offer Edward but I'm fed up of waiting on people to let me go and live my life. Passengers are not always fun to take along. I don't want you to feel compelled to do things for me.' I tried to hide the hurt from my face. I had remembered the last time I decided to do something for myself. The fight I had had with my mum had been the worse fight ever.  
'Well Miss Swan.' He said in a very polished tone. He had a slightly menacing expression on his face.  
'What are you planning Mr Cullen?' He started chuckling.  
'I think it's time I snuck you out. We can go do whatever you want. No permission needed to do it unless . . .' and there it was the massive conditions. '. . . One you have fun doing it. Two nothing overly dangerous and finally three we ask no one for permission.' He smiled at me. Did he really mean it? What do I do? What do I say?

'It's now or never Bella.' I looked at him concerned. Could this really happen and work? I should really say no.  
'Okay then but we do it fairly.' If we both wrote a list and put it in the same jar we could both get a say then.  
'What are you thinking?' He replied with a slight smile.  
'We write all the things we want to do down, both of us.' I said waggling a finger between the space between the pair of us. 'Then we put them in the jar. We take turns to pick a slip out and we have two weeks to do it in. agreed?' I smiled this now meant it wouldn't be one sided. I couldn't help but grin and chuckle at that idea. I wondered what he put on his list.

'That's fine with me.' He grinned too. 'But I do have one condition. . . 'I started stressing over this. Oh god what was his condition going to be? 'I want you to choose the first dream out of the jar and we do it this weekend.' If that was all he demanded then I can't say no. Can I? I got up leaving him on the bed and scoured the draws in the kitchen for a pair of scissors. I ran back and saw him stressing.  
'Oh come on Edward we have to start working on our lists.' I squealed at his as I grabbed a pile of paper, the scissors and pens. I skipped into the front room with my arms full pulling Edward along. I dropped everything onto the coffee table and then realised I had left the jar in my room.

'I'll get a jar. You start writing.' He grinned at me while grabbing a piece of paper. 'Shame I have no internet access.' I mumbled to myself  
'Actually you do they gave it to you when we all agreed to stick with the rules and you weren't likely to talk to anyone else.' I spun around so quickly I nearly knocked into a wall.  
'Really?'  
'It's there in the corner.' I squealed and grabbed the bag he pointed to. I pulled out my laptop and placed it on the coffee table. 'Use my laptop if you need to.' I shouted as I ran towards my bedroom.  
'Bella! Is there a particular reason as to why the paper is purple?' He shouted back.

'It's lilac, not purple.' I grinned. 'It's cause I can read off lilac the best.' I grabbed the jar and walked back into the front room and placed it on the table.  
'Um Bella. Do we show each other our dreams before we add it to the jar?'  
'That's an interesting thought. . . .' We both sat thinking for a few minutes till I then said. 'No. Let's make this as fun as possible. Fold each suggestion up tightly and add it to the jar.'

We spent the next hour writing and researching things we wanted to do with our dream jar. I looked at my list and couldn't help but chuckle at some of the things on it. We never said they had to be sensible. I had twenty two 'dreams' on my list. Some were old and others were new dreams that I had never thought about. I started cutting my dreams into strips and folding them up to throw in the jar.  
'Once they are in the jar they can only come out to be done but I'm curious. How do you feel about adding things to it as we go along?' Edward looked over the laptop and from the other side of the coffee table.  
'That's fine with me.' I smiled at him. You never know when there might be something you wanted to add to a jar of dreams. 'Now let's start filling this jar.'

When Edward had finished writing his list he cut them up and folded them into the jar. When all of the slips were added Edward stood up and put the lid on the jar and shook it.

'Now it's all shook up and fair. . ' I looked at him puzzled as he unscrewed the jar lid and pointed it towards me. 'You're first to pick a dream.' I put my hand in the jar and dug deep to grab one of the 'dreams'. While I bought my hand out I started to get nervous whatever was on this piece of paper was about to go from a dream to reality. I started hoping Edward didn't put anything too embarrassing in this jar.

'Right, let's see what we are doing on first.' I closed my eyes and counted to ten. At the same time my hands were unfolding the dream. I opened my eyes and looked at the dream. I couldn't help but laugh at it.

'What is it we are doing then?' Edward looked as concerned as I had felt a few seconds ago. This was going to be so much fun.  
'So what are we doing Bella?' He huffed and started to look panicked.  
'We have to go. . . on a star light picnic.' I giggled. I really couldn't see Edward going on a starlight picnic, in the middle of a field. A field, 'Damn.' I muttered to myself.  
'What's wrong Bella?'  
'I'm not allowed off site so we can't do the picnic.' I grumbled crossing my arms. I knew it was too good to be true.  
'Bella we are doing this picnic we can sort it out.'

'Edward, I can't just leave the premises. I am only allowed to walk around this place with a guard unless Alex is with me. we are going to have to sort this with the council?'  
'Bella, you're with me. You will be safe.' Edward smirked at me.  
'I think we need to check and just make sure.'  
'Fine.' He sighed 'Let me go check what the Council say.'  
I watched as Edward left the room. He came back about Ten minutes later smiling.  
'They said yes in essence.'  
'What does that mean?' How can you have a yes in essence?  
'They have some conditions. . . As long as we take an adequate guard with us to the offsite stuff and we give them at least seven days notice we can do it.'  
'That's fine with me. Are you okay Edward?'  
'Yes I'm fine. Now get over here. I want to watch some telly with you.' I grabbed the remote and he pulled me onto his lap.

Three days later Alice had spent the day dressing me up. That night I was shooed out of my bedroom and down the flight stairs in a casual outfit with walking boots.  
I found Edward at the bottom of the stairs and he held his hand out to me.  
'Are you ready love?'  
'Where are we going?' I asked excitedly. I froze when Edward took my arm and led me to the door.  
'Edward I can't leave. I'm not allowed off the premises. The council didn't get seven days notice. I don't want to get you in to trouble.' I squeaked as I stared at him in alarm.  
'Edward, get my sister out of here.' I turned to see Natalie, Alex, Marie and a unhappy looking Chris standing at the top of the stairs.  
'I smiled at everyone and walked outside to find a carriage waiting for me.

'We were in the sports field twenty minutes later. Edward opened the carriage door for me. I climbed out and then he fished out a picnic basket.  
'Starlight picnic remember.'  
'Yes I do.' I giggled happily. We walked into the field and then Edward threw a blanket down on the floor.  
I started eating the food Edward unpacked and leaned back into his body to stare at the stars.  
'Isn't it beautiful?' I whispered to Edward scared that if I spoke any louder it would suddenly vanish. Edward didn't reply so I turned to him. What I saw in his face scared me.  
'Edward, are you okay?' Edward didn't reply but I felt him move so he was in front of me. I then saw him whip his phone out and press it to his ear for a few seconds before he slipped it into his pocket.  
'Bella, I need you to stand up.'  
'Okay.' I whispered. I stood up and just as I stood I saw what had upset him. On the other end of the field the trees were rattling and out walked three people.

**A/N if anyone would like to see the lists then please let me know and I will post them onto my blog or the Extras file on here.**


	31. 30: Diversion

There are three of them in all. A blond guy with a black leather biker jacket and jeans stands on the far left.

He looks about 30 years old. The youngest woman in the group wore her dark black hair in a pony tail.

She was very young maybe eighteen or twenty. The brunette woman to her right was a lot older she seemed about 40.

They slowly started walking forward. Before they get too close I catch a glimpse of light and the leaves rustling in my peripheral vision. I couldn't work out why Edward seems so tense.

I watched silently as they kept walking forward slowly at a slight human pace. All three of them seemed curious and cautious at the same time.

* * *

A few seconds later Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Marie, Alice and Esme have appeared and surrounded us.

Edward eased up a little. He never takes his eyes off the strangers. Marie stepped forward flanked by Emmett and Jasper. She was in front of the boys and they all stood rigidly straight.

''Can we help you?''

''We are just passing through.'' The girl in front said in a high twinkly voice.

''Well this is private territory.'' Marie responded firmly.

''We are sorry. We did not realise the territory was claimed.'' The little girl replied again.

''Well it is our territory and as such you will not hunt here.'' Marie spoke firmly.

''Do not worry, we fed just outside of Somerset.''

''Our territory is everything in the Cornwall, Devon, Somerset counties.'' Just then the wind blew and the older woman froze as she breathed in the air.

Edward then crouched in front of me. Alice pulls me behind her and everyone knitted closer to me. Emmett, Jasper and Marie stayed where they were.

''You bought humans with you?' the younger woman replied.

''You bought snacks with you.'' She pointed at me. ''She smells so sweet.'' The older woman replied as she pointed at me and then ran her tongue over her lips.

* * *

''You will leave my master's pets alone.'' Marie barked as Edward growled.

Emmett and Jasper made themselves looking very intimidating by putting themselves in a defensive position. They now stood slightly in front of Marie.

''Pets?'' The other woman responded stunned by the revelation.

''Yes pets. Our Master has a permanent residency nearby and keeps several pet humans there.'' Marie said firmly.

Everyone stayed in there crouched positions. 'You will not touch our pets.' Edward barked again.

Carlisle stepped forward ''Gentle people.'' He spoke loudly to everyone. ''I think we need to take a step back. The pets will not be harmed. Edward, take Rose, Alice and the pets back to the master.''

Edward and Alice nodded their heads gently. Rose was very hesitant before she left. Carlisle took Marie's place in front of everyone else.

* * *

Edward walked behind me holding the small of my back. The minute we were a safe distance into the woods Edward turned to Marie.

''I think you should take Bella home and get the Master.'' I could see the air quotes in his voice.

''The Brunette plans to hunt in the territory. She wants Bella.'' I felt the fear seeping through my veins at the thought of someone trying to kill me.

Edward smiled at me and stroked my cheek. ''She's a tracker.'' He continued to look at Marie and I watched as Marie and Alice's expressions changed to disgust.

''We will have to get a ride and the council here.'' She turned to the woods ''Seth! Jake!'' She called in barely a whisper, after a few seconds two wolfs appeared.

''We need a ride. Can you get us to the brambles quickly?'' The smaller one nodded and then looked at me.

''Bella you need to crawl onto his back and hold on tight.'' I looked at the brown wolf in front of me nervously. Edward stroked my cheek to gain my attention.

''I will be with you the whole time. I promise.' I nodded slightly. ''Chris says the master is on his way but Bella and you need to get out of here now.''

* * *

''Rose, I know you want to be with Emmett go and tell Carlisle that Master will be there in two minutes.''

He then turned to Alice. ''Go be with Jasper. We can take it from here. Once I have. . . '' Alice then cut in.

''Edward you need to go back. You don't want them to see how connected to you she is.''

''Edward go stay with your family.'' I spoke quietly. I was about to continue when Marie cut in

''We all need to go to the brambles. Two of you need to stay with us as a sign of protection and one can go back as a messenger. If we run near the master then you can both turn back.''

Marie pleaded with them. ''It is not just our lives at stake it is everyone in and at the Brambles life at stake.''

Edward looked at Marie and took a gust of air in. ''Rose go to Emmett with the message. Alice and I will meet you all at the Brambles.''

Rose then runs off back in the direction we came in. I watch her vanish and turn to Edward.

''Will they be okay?''

''Yes they will be fine. Now get on Seth and hold on tight.'' Edward ordered. I could hear the strain in his voice.

I turn to get on and then get a strange feeling. I don't like it the only times I have felt it in my life is when there have been some major emergencies.

''Something's wrong.'' I speak quickly. I cross my fingers and hope that at least Edward will listen. ''I don't know what but I swear Edward something is wrong.''

I repeated holding back the tears. Everyone freezes still and looks at me.

* * *

We stand there for a few seconds and then Edward breaks the silence.

''Bella what do you mean wrong?''

''I don't know but I feel like something is pulling me towards the field. Something in the field has gone wrong.'' Edward then turns to Seth.

''Seth, can you ask Chris is everything alright?'' Edward and Seth look at each other and then slowly Edward looks back at me. He walks towards me and stretches out his hands.

''Bella, I need you to do me a favour.'' I nod my head and smile slightly. ''I need you to focus and listen to what I say. Okay?''

I look into his eyes and smile. I place myself into my little bubble of just me and Edward with no problems.

''I need you to close your eyes and focus on that feeling.'' As strange as it seemed I did as he asked and focused on the feeling that something was wrong.

As I stand there with my eyes closed it gets stronger more prominent.

* * *

''Bella, what do you sense?'' Edward speaks clearly breaking the strain.

''I feel like I am being pulled back to the sports field, like I am needed there. It's getting stronger.'' I barely whisper.

The frustration of not knowing what was pulling me, was driving me crazy. ''Someone is in trouble.''

''Who's in trouble? Do you sense anything else?'' I feel Edwards hand run up my arm. I concentrate even harder but get nothing more.

''Don't know and no.'' I whisper quietly and open my eyes to look into his eyes.

''What do we do?' Edward spoke turning to Marie.

''We go back.' I replied harshly but straight away. I turned in the direction I knew the field was in. I had to be there and instincts told me to get there.

''Edward, Bella's right.'' Alice added suddenly bringing her back to my attention. ''We should go back but Bella needs to get to The Brambles.''

''I am going to the field.''

''Bella we can all protect ourselves you can't. You go and you're more likely going to get someone hurt, maybe even yourself or Edward.''

''Bella go with Seth and Jake.'' Edward ran his thumb along my cheek. ''Please Bella.''

I looked into his eyes and realised I could not deny him this. I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around his waist.

* * *

''As long as you promise to look after yourself. . . . for me.'' I looked into his eyes, stand on tip toes and kiss him. I hate the fact they are right but I have no other choice.

I have to do as I am asked. I turn to the others.

''The same goes for all of you.'' Marie nods her head and Alice skips forward hugging me.

''We will see you at the Brambles soon.'' Alice then vanishes with Marie, leaving me alone with Edward.

''Please stay safe.'' I whisper with my eyes closed. I can feel Edward dragging his thumb down my cheek.

I realise he is catching a tear that has been shed against my wishes.

''I love you. I'll see you soon at The Brambles.'' Edward gives me a smile. ''Now get your backside on Seths back.''

I slowly walk up to the giant wolf and watch as Seth lies down on all fours so he can help me up. I settle in between his shoulder blades and hold on to his fur tightly.

''Sorry if I hurt you.'' I whisper to the giant Seth wolf. I feel Seth's snigger and I lean down lying flat against his body.

Seth starts running in the opposite direction to the sport field. We run towards what I presume is the direction to the The Brambles.

I can feel the bitter wind seeping through my hair and pass over my skin. I bury my face into Seth's fur to try and warm up a bit better.

* * *

Seth suddenly stops and swerves sideways. I have to grip Seth's fur tightly to stop myself being thrown forward. I hear Seth growl and feel guilty that it is directed at me because I had hurt him.

That thought changes when I look up slightly to see two figures standing in front of us.

Both of them have menacing looks on their faces but anything below their necks is hidden by a long black trench-coat. They have their arms tucked in and seem ready to battle.

''Hand over the girl.'' One of the men orders whilst cracking his knuckles.

Seth growls and I slid off his back. I figured if he needed to attack, he would want to do it without me holding onto his back.

Jake stood on the opposite side of me. Seth and Jake slowly moved forward putting themselves between me and the men.

Both men crouch down and I watch as all four collide with each other. I hear Seth whimper as a set of hands went around his chest.

The Jake wolf went flying into a nearby tree snapping it in half just with the force of his impact. I stand there frozen unsure as to what to do to help. Both parties seem to be going at each other then retreating slightly.

* * *

I felt the rush of adrenaline go through my body as a hand clasps over my mouth.

I didn't realise that I was no on my own.

''If you value your life and that of your friends you will stay quiet.'' The voice whispers into my ear.

I am lifted up and my feet no longer touch the ground. I watch as Seth and Jake turn before they blur out of sight.

The other two figures then join the one holding me seconds later. The woods blur pass me till we get to a cliff.

They all carry on running till we get to the edge of a cliff.

The one holding me lets go of my mouth and scoops me up into his arms as if I was a new born baby. I try to fight to get away but all that does is make the three men laugh.

All three jump off the cliff at the same time. I scream till we hit the bottom. They all land perfectly. I notice a necklace wrapped around my captors neck.

It's made of what I believe to be iron and is two swirls rolled together to look a bit like a musical note. I manage to break the chain and watch as the pendant drops onto the beach shore.

All three of them laugh at me but I accomplish what I wanted to and see the pendant on the shoreline. I close my eyes and hope someone finds it, my last hope to get them clued into where I am.

I am thrown into the back of a yacht and pinned down till we are a fair bit away from the shore.

''Bella.'' I hear screamed at me and look at the other side of the beach to see Edward looking stressed.

''Edward.'' I scream back as I stretch my hand out pointing to where I dropped the necklace.

I hear the men laugh. Edward dives into the water when I feel a strong wind blow around me. I look up to see a helicopter above me.

A long rope is lowered down and wrapped around my waist. I keep fighting and land up with my hands and feet tied together.

I am raised up into the Helicopter and find myself surrounded by three more people dressed in similar attire. I look out the door as one then the other vampire is lifted into the helicopter.

''Edward.'' I scream again pointing to the beach. I watch as Edward drops to his knees and looks back at me.

I point to the beach again and see that there are now several people on the beach staring at me. The six men in the helicopter start laughing and seem to be in a celebratory gloating mood.

I sink to the floor and hope someone finds the necklace and it helps them find me soon. I look up to then notice all I eyes I can see are bright red.

Their all traditional vampires and I feel my chances of survival and seeing my loved ones slip further away.

**A/N**** I hope you enjoy for anyone wating to keep up with my other work and previews of the voogden chronicles you can go to my blog or my new Twitter account glassbug1. thanks for reading all reviews will get a preview tit bit of the next chapter.**


	32. 31: Trouble

My captors start laughing again and one even had the audacity to even whisper into my ear.

''Don't worry sweetheart, you'll see your 'masters' again soon.'' They all laughed but I carried on looking at Edward till he disappeared and I could no longer see him.

I slumped onto the floor of the helicopter and curled into a ball on my side. I knew Edward would come after me I just hoped my clue meant something to him.

We flew about for a couple of hours. We then landed and I was made to stay in the helicopter this time when we started off again only three vampires escorted me this time.

We kept starting and stopping. The door was opened and I looked out to see nothing we were in the middle of nowhere.

''You can get some exercise and walk around for a little while but stay in view.'' One of the men barked at me.

''Just throw her on the plane.'' Another barked. I looked around to see a plane a few feet away from me.

''Our orders are to keep her comfortable.'' The one that seemed to be in charge barked.

He started throwing more orders about and I started looking around trying to find a way out or a way to get help.

I heard one of the men say we were going to Italy on the plane manifest. I kept looking up every now and then but didn't stop moving.

* * *

''We have to stay here for about an hour then we are safe to fly.'' Someone shouted from the plane doorway.

''Can I have some paints then please?'' I asked as an idea came to mind. They all looked at me and I decided to play one of my cards.

''It helps with the headaches.'' I replied easily as I pinched my nose mimicking that I was in pain.

''Get her some paints and paper before she has a seizure.'' The one in charge barked. They seemed to know quite a bit about me.

I didn't know if I should be afraid or not that they knew who I was. They kept talking about setting bate and how to use me to their best advantage.

I painted several pictures of the view but put a secret meaning in the background. It was only silly things but I kept my fingers crossed that Edward would see it.

My biggest clue was painting the leaning tower of Pisa. I scrunched up the best picture I had and threw it in a nearby bush.

I remembered Edward saying my scent was easy for him to pick up so I hoped by scrunching it up that it would help him find me.

I hoped that when he got here he would still find the picture. My best way of helping Edward and the others find me was by sending clues.

The more clues that I got to them the better my chances were. I just hoped he would be with the rescue party and track me down.

Just as I got up to stretch I fell over and cut myself on a sharp rock. Everyone looked at me. I froze with fright that they might come and kill me.

''No one touches the girl.'' Mr Big shot in charge barked.

An idea came to mind and I picked up a big stone and smeared my blood all over it. I then threw it into the bush that would get Edwards attention for sure.

I knew there would be a rescue party of at least the Cullen's.

* * *

I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone shouting at me.

''Isabella, get on the plane.'' One of them barked at me and stood over me. I picked up the sketch pad and paints and walked onto the plane.

When I got to the top of the steps one of the men pointed to a chair and I sat down and belted myself in. I started drawing again and planning my escape.

I knew with the super speed thing I would have to be sneaky. After takeoff the Vampire in charge walked over to me.

''Toilets are in there.'' He pointed to a door at the end of the plane. ''and there is a bedroom in the room to the left.''

I kept looking down the other end of the plane. He then turned and pointed to a cupboard on the other side of the cabin.

''There are snacks and drinks in there help yourself and do what you have to.'' He spoke before returning to his seat. I stood up and slowly walked to the toilet.

I was glad when I walked in. It was a half bathroom with a sink. I went through the cupboard; I found some soap and a face flannel.

I washed the tear streaks off my face and decided to freshen up. I also found a toothbrush and some toothpaste. After I had freshened up, I went back into the main cabin.

I walked to the cupboard and grabbed an arm full of snacks including nuts and cake. I threw two bottles of water onto the top of the pile and then went and hid in the bedroom section of the plane.

* * *

We flew for a few hours I drew and kept to myself in the bedroom. I don't know why but keeping silent and out of the way felt like the best thing to do.

When we were getting ready to land someone opened the door and ordered me back to my seat.

When I got off the plane I noticed we were in a hanger with a pair of black people carrier type cars with black tinted windows.

I was shoved into the middle car. We drove up to a big modern mansion we turned into the garage. I was picked up out of the car and carried into the house.

I was carried to a door on the second floor. He opened the door and walked in he dropped me on the bed. I looked up at him and he just smiled.

As he turned and left he spoke quietly. ''This is your room while we stay here. don't leave the room.'' I heard the lock click after he shut the door.

* * *

I spent the next hour looking around the room trying to find a way to escape. I found plenty of bed sheets and the rooms double windows opened and I could see that I was in a second floor room.

I started knitting the sheets together and turned them into a rope. I attached the rope to the bed and threw it out the window.

I quickly climbed down the rope. When I hit the ground I ran as fast as possible away from the building. I had the fence in sight and kept running for it I was two feet away when a pair of arms went around me picking me up.

''You were told to stay in your room.'' The person whispered sinisterly in my ear.

I started screaming and thrashing about but all that gained was to make the creep holding me laugh as he walked me back to the house.

''What on earth.'' A woman exclaimed as I was taken into the house. ''The master said she had to stay in the bedroom. What are you doing with her outside?''

''I found her by the fence. I had nothing to do with it.'' He replied chuckling.

''Let's get her back upstairs.'' The woman commanded. As they walked through my room they saw the rope.

''Stay with her. I need to go talk to the Master.'' She spoke to the man holding me. She looked appalled and disgusted at the things she saw in the room.

The guy behind me let me go and I stood in the room. I silently patted myself on the back in my head and smiled smugly at the trouble I had caused. I would cause as much trouble as I could.

* * *

The woman came back a minute or two later and I got a proper look at her. She was small and young maybe no older than sixteen she had her hair in a bun on the back of her head.

''Master says we are to change her room. Follow me.'' she spoke sternly but annoyed. The guy gently pushed me towards the door and I followed chanting the one thing that gave me strength.

_Where there's a will. There's a way. Where there's a will. There's a way._

I repeated it to myself over and over again till we came to the new room. She smiles smugly at me and opens the door.

I look in and feel my heart drop as I see the new room is more like a prison cell. I get shoved into the room and then hear the door close and the lock turn.

I looked around the room and tried to plan a way of escape.

I knew it may take me some time but it wasn't about how fast I got there.

All I cared about was finally getting back to my family and my home. As I looked around the room I noticed the lack of bed sheets and curtains.

There were thick bars on the window sill and the bathroom was very basic. I decided my best option was to get out of the room so I started a leak in the bathroom.

I took the pillow cases off my pillows and flushed them down the toilet. I then started the shower and placed the head on the floor.

I went into the main room and lied on the bed waiting for the entertainment to start. About twenty minutes after starting the mini flood the blond woman barged into my room.

She started shrieking orders at everyone. I just sat up and placed my hands behind my head.

I couldn't help but laugh smugly at myself, while watching everyone trying to clean up the mess.  
''You are in so much trouble now with the masters.''

The blond haired woman shrieked at me pointing in my direction. 'Deangelo bring her.' And she walked out the room.

* * *

Deangelo grabbed my arm and started dragging me down a corridor. Madam 'superior' walked in front with her head held high in superiority.

I couldn't help but start to worry about what their masters would do to me.

I had to try and escape no matter what. We came to a large single dark door.

When we entered the room I saw it as a large simple white marble room. I couldn't find any windows but I did see some slim medieval windows higher up.

I was dragged to the centre of the round room and pushed down onto my knees. I tried to refuse but the weight Deangelo threw onto my body, I couldn't resist.

''Keep your eyes down and stay on your knees little girl.'' Deangelo whispered into my ear.

I did as I was told. I placed my hands palms down on my lap. I sat as proudly as I could manage.

I sat there for a few minutes and gasped when a sudden set of black shoes and suit trousers appeared in my line of vision.

''Heidi. What is the trouble my dear?'' the croaking voice spoke from above me.

''She has flooded her new chamber attempting to escape master.'' The woman I now knew as Heidi spoke clearly.

''Tsk . . . . tsk. . . . . tsk. . . . . that simply will not do.'' I felt a hand grab my hair and then my head tilted back till I was looking at the face of the so called master.

I was forced to look into the red eyes of a man who looked in his early fifties. His hair was long and tied up behind him in a pony tail.

I said nothing and remained as quiet as possible while he carried on talking.

''You were offered the best chambers possible. Now I think we need to teach you a lesson.'' He barked releasing my hair.

He grabbed my arm and bent it over till it snapped. I clenched my teeth and refused to scream. He laughed and made it look as easy as snapping a tree twig.

''Heidi, escort Miss Swan to the dungeons, on the way take her in to see the doctor. It seems she's had an accident.''

Several people started laughing and snickering. I felt an arm come over and grab the back of my shirt pulling me up he walked me out the chamber and into the hall.

**A/N**** I hope you enjoy for anyone wating to keep up with my other work and previews of the voogden chronicles you can go to my blog or my new Twitter account glassbug1. thanks for reading all reviews will get a preview tit bit of the next chapter. I have added the new ending to this chapter as it didn't seem right where I originally ended it.**


	33. 32: Hook, line and sinker

When we got into the hall the doors shut behind us and I could hear everyone laughing.

We walked down a set of stairs and then up to a wrought iron gate. The gate was open and it looked intimidating.

When we were through the gate I heard a snapping sound as the gate shut. We walked down the dark corridor.

I could feel the coldness as we went further underground. It was pitch black and I kept tripping.

I heard several sighs from the vampire next to me but he seemed reluctant to pick me up when Heidi ordered it.

He refused stated something about 'scaring me into a seizure.' as his excuse. The black started to change to grey, then bright white.

I felt the ground change from cobbled to smooth tiles.

''In there.'' Deangelo huffed pointing to the door on my left. I opened the door and walked in.

As I stood in the middle of the room I saw all the tools and draws. There was a chair with restraints on it against one wall.

I started getting scared. Then a guy in a white coat came in from a side door. He was in a white lab coat but had a blue surgical cap and glasses on.

''What can I do for you?'' He said harshly, looking me up and down.

''This is Miss Swan and she has a broken a. . ...'' Deangelo's voice muffled as I fell under the tide.

* * *

''Her arm is indeed broken and by the looks of it this isn't the first time she has broken it.'' I felt the cool flat surface underneath me and realised I was lying on a bed.

''I've had to stitch her head up. . . . She has banged it very hard . . . . . . I think she has a concussion as well. . . . . . She will have to stay under supervision. . . . . . In here for a couple of days then is probably best.''

I managed to stifle my groan as I rolled onto my side. I couldn't help the hiss escaping my lips when my head hit the table.

''Yes master.'' I heard a phone being put back down on the receiver stand.

I finally open my eyes to see a man in his late fifties rubbing his temple. He smiled gently at me, before he stood up and walked towards me.

I try to back away from him but struggle to move. He stops moving forward when he realises he is frightening me.

''Miss Swan, I am not going to hurt you.'' He states with his hands held up facing me.

I stare at him frightened and watch as he goes to his desk and grabs a pen and paper. He places it in front of me and then backs away.

''Miss Swan, I need you to write down what medication you're on. Can you do that for me?''

His tone of voice is very caring and he seems desperate to get me to look at the pad of paper.

I pick up the pen and look at the pad of paper what I see shocks me.

* * *

Written across the top of the pad of paper is one word. It is the single most crucial word in my world. It was my emergency code word.

He had written 'Smurf.' In the corner but next to that was the exact flower that I would doodle on notes.

I would only leave those notes for Natalie and I mean it was the exact same flower.

I looked at the man standing in front of me again and take a harder look. Nothing about him stands out to me.

I don't trust Doctors in general. I look at my broken arm and realise I can't write because of the cast.

''I can't because of the cast.'' I hold out the pad of paper to him.

''I'll write it. will you tell me what you take?'' I nod my head and we started listing the medication I was taking.

We had to add pain killers to the list for my arm. I then spent the next hour answering two ton of medical questions.

By the time I was finished we both were frustrated and annoyed with each other.

I had been hesitant with my answers and he had been persistent in getting the correct ones out of me. Something felt off about this whole situation.

* * *

I spent a week in the hospital with Dr Thomas. I had found out that he was fifty five years old and loved mystery games.

I also found out he needed reading glasses. I had discovered all of this between the concussion induced episodes of sleep.

After I had gotten over the concussion, I was taken to a dark cold cell a floor below the Doctors office.

I looked around and couldn't believe it all I had was a small mattress on the floor and a bucket.

It was misreble cold and not even fit for a mouse.

I spent an hour or two in the cell before someone came and took me out.

''You need to come with me.'' A guy in denim jeans and a black shirt barked in a callous tone.

I stood up and was marched back to the Doctors office. I looked around puzzled that I was on my own.

I walked over to the chair by the desk. I threw myself backwards and threw a leg over the arm of the chair, I was pointed to.

Dr Thomas walked in a few seconds later. He looked at my escort with a very disturbed mask.

''You may go now James'' He spoke firmly. James turned around and left after huffing in annoyance.

Dr Thomas sat behind his desk and looked at me. We sat in silence for a few minutes till he broke the silence next.

''I have spoken to the Masters.'' He looked at me quietly for a few minutes.

''I've spoken to them about putting you into a guest room or keeping you here. I've declared it for your safety but. . . .' He seemed very cautions on how to continue. '. . . it comes with conditions.''

''Conditions? What conditions?'' I threw back at him with a snide in my voice.

''Well for a starter you must be respectful.'' He growled firmly.

''Why should I? They kidnapped me and are keeping me against my will.'' I barked back.

I stood up and threw my closed fists down on the table hitting it hard. I stood there and glared at him.

''Miss Swan, if you want to get home you need to listen to me.'' He barked back slamming his fist on the desk between us.

''Dr Thomas, I do not take it lightly this black mailing me.''

''I am trying to help you.'' He screamed at me. Standing up so we were eye to eye.

''Miss Swan, will you please sit down and let me finish?''

''Why should I? You've done nothing to prove to me that I can trust you. Why should I listen to you?''

I looked at him and saw defeat and understanding in his eyes.

''Please excuse me a minute. I need to talk to the Masters.'' I eyed him up as he took his glasses off and pinched his nose.

I watched as he walked to the door and opened it.

''James, please can you come and keep Miss Swan company till I get back.''

The guy called James walked in and Dr Thomas walked into the side room I had watched him come in the first time.

* * *

James stood at the door and watched me as I grabbed a pen and paper from Dr Thomas's desk.

I started doodling stupid little squiggles and patterns over the page of paper. After ten minutes the Doc returned.

James walked back out the room.

''Miss Swan. What will it take to get you to trust us?'' I look at him confused for a second till I realised they were testing me.

''As in what way?'' I ask cautiously. I play my safe card refusing to allow myself hope.

''Tell us what we need to get you to trust us. We are only thinking what is best for you, while you stay with us.''

''Let me go home.'' I reply firmly.

''Ah I am afraid that I cannot do till the masters get what they want.''

''And what do they want?'' I asked firmly.

''That I cannot tell you, but I can order you some books or craft materials. Would those do? Let me at least make your stay with us . . . . . more comfortable.'' Books. . . . books. . . . . yes books. I held back the urge to gloat and smiled at him.

''A book will do for starts. May I choose and order it?'' I said keeping my voice as indifferent as possible.

''Yes any book from anywhere you want. You may even have more quite a few if you wish.'' I could feel my smile grow wider at the prospect of ordering a book.

* * *

''When may I order some books?''

''I can let you order now but it will be under supervision. We do not want you communicating to anyone. May I send post as well?''

''Depends on what it is why?''

''A friend's birthday is coming up. I want to send him a present.'' I smiled sweetly.

''Let me check with the masters? Ok.'' I nodded my acceptance and kept my fingers crossed that they would say yes to my request.

Doc walked out the room and came back a few seconds later.

''That will be fine as long as the present is delivered straight to the person receiving it.'' I smiled and nodded with relief. I had a chance.

''Thank you.''

''You may order from my computer here.'' I got up and sat in front of his computer and opened the website for Kate's antiques website.

I selected a book on electrical. I clicked through to the checkout. In the comments box, I put the address to my halls of residence and my message.

Please inscribe in book cover below message:

_To Elliot.  
Hopes this interests you. Happy Birthday mate.  
Sorry I couldn't be with you but am restoring an eighteenth century stain window. You would love this place.  
Hugs and Kisses.  
Bella._

The message was bland and nothing about it stood out but I knew, Edward would track the order down somehow or, at least he would have a clue to my where about.

I hoped Kate and everyone else would pick up the subtle clue.

I ordered some extra books and then stood up leaving the good Doc to process my order by paying for the items.

When he sat down and looked at me it said it all.

''Bella I can't let you add this inscription sorry.' He looked apologetic.

''I'm only going along with the lie change it if you want but then people will suspect things''

''What do you mean Bella?'' hook, line and sinker. I prayed this would work.

''All my friends and family believe I am on a work placement restoring a eighteenth century churches windows with a group of class mates and my tutor.''

The Doc sat there and stared at me. he interlocked his fingers and held them to his mouth.

''I don't know Miss Swan.''

''Like I said change it if you want to but it will just sound odd to them'' I look at him crooking my eyebrow. I just don't want anyone to get suspicious.'

I watch as the Doc seems to be fighting with himself over whether to send it or not.

''Let me go and check something, I'll be back in a few minutes.'' I look at him casually and nod slightly.

When he leaves I start hoping they send the inscription.

That way Edward can find it, if he has kept the books with him.

**A/N: please review and I will send you a preview of the next chapter.**

**I am also going through this story and redoing the lay out to this current layout**


	34. 33: Lessons

The Doc came back twenty minutes later looking rather shaken.

"Your book will be sent with the exact inscription in it. . . ." I watched as he plonked himself in his seat heavily.

"The master has a ball planned for next time. He is ordering you to attend as his guest. You will be respectful and dressed accordingly."

"I will not attend any ball." I shrieked as fear hit me.

"You have no choice."

"And you seem to have no idea who I am."

"What do you mean?" He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"I have a phobia of Crowds, more precisely people."

"You're in luck there will be very few humans at the ball."

"There will still be lots of 'mythical beings' tho." I said using air quotes. I didn't bother to hide the fear in my voice.

"Yes, there will be lots of people there but you will be safe."

"No I won't be safe." I close my eyes and shake my head trying to not let the tears fall.

"What do you think will happen?"

"I'll get hurt. That's what will happen." I whisper and then broke down into tears. I buried my face into my hands.

I hated admitting a weakness but groups of people terrify the hell out of me. I hear a chair scrape the floor. Heavy footsteps seem to be coming towards me.

"Bella you will be safe I promise you." I can hear the sympathy in his voice. I felt his hands wrap around my wrists as he tried to pull them away from my face.

"I think you need to go to your room and get some sleep." He speaks gently as he releases my hands from his grip. I hear him open the door.

"Ah Deangelo your here great. Can you please take Miss Swan up to her room and see that no one disturbs her." He smiles back at me.

"Miss Swan has had a very stressful time and needs some sleep. No one is to disturb her." I felt a hand on my shoulder as I stood up and started walking towards my room.

I sucked in the tears as I left the Docs office and followed Deangelo through several corridors and staircases.

He stopped at a door and I looked down at my feet.

"This is your room. You will find everything you need in here." I looked down and scuffed my feet.

I just wanted some time alone. He opened the door and I shuffled in.

The minuet the door closed I grabbed a pillow and crawled under the bed where, I felt safe.

Once my head was buried into the pillow I let the tears out. I wanted to go home. After I had cried myself out I fell asleep.

I found myself thrown into a glass studio. I looked around trying to find something I recognised.

I heard a piano play sadly and walked out the studio to walk down the hall. I stopped at the door and put my hand on the door knob to open it.

I was in Edwards studio now.

"Oh Bella, Where are you?" He ran his hand through his hair "stay safe love. I will come for you." I could hear the pain and sorrow in his voice.

I felt a hole grow in my chest at the look of him. He had bruises under his eyes.

I knew he hadn't hunted in a while by the looks of his face. I walked forward slowly and put my hand out to touch his shoulder.

* * *

"Miss Swan! Miss Swan!" The voice was getting louder and more strained. I rolled over keeping my eyes closed.

A beeping noise started in the room and I wanted to kill whatever was making the noise.

"What is it?" I heard Doc Thomas call from the doorway seconds later.

"Miss Swans not here."

"What do you mean not here? How has she escaped?" I heard a second set of feet walk into the room.

I heard doors opening along the long line of walls. I wanted back with Edward. Why did everyone have to make so much noise?

"Deangelo." Doc shouted from somewhere near my bathroom.

"Yes Sir." I heard spoken from the doorway. I decided to bury the pillow over my head and try to find more sleep that way.

"Where is Miss Swan? The masters will not be happy that you have let her escape again."

I could hear the Doc was angry and it sounded as if he had growled at the end of the sentence.

"She's not escaped." He said with amusement flowing through his voice.

"She is not here. Where is she then?" I heard more footsteps this time coming towards the bed. I then felt some light intrude into my sleep.

"Bella." I lifted my head out from under the pillow and turned towards the direction of the person that called me.

I saw a red haired woman who looked at me annoyed. The Doc looked puzzled but gently smiled.

"What are you doing under there?" Deangelo just smiled at me through the hole in the bed skirt. I thought he was trying to resist laughing at me.

* * *

I groaned dropped my head back onto the pillow. Once my head hit the pillow I curled up hugging my pillow.

I wanted to go back to sleep, back to Edward and the peaceful world of my dreams.

"Bella it's time to eat." The woman barked at me.

"Not hungry." I mumbled and rolled over with my pillow.

"Victoria, please turn the alarm off." The Doc spoke gently. I felt the bed move slightly.

My eyes flew open when a set of arms grabbed me lifting me up slowly. I saw Deangelo holding the bed up above me with one arm.

The Doc had his arms wrapped around me. I started thrashing, kicking and screaming at the top of my lungs.

I verbally blew up letting out the past few months of pent up stress.

"Doc, if she feels safer under there, maybe it's best if we leave her under there." Deangelo spoke quietly.

The Doc still had a hold of me as I screamed incoherently. I didn't even make sense to myself, I did feel good while doing it.

"While she is thrashing about like this I can't, for her own safety."

I heard the bed go thud and then felt myself being put down on the bed. I felt sheets under me and they felt so soft and comfortable.

I felt the duvet thrown over me covering me in a blanket of clouds. I stayed lying still in the middle of the bed and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up again, I was stiff but a little more content. I got up and walked into the shower.

I turned it on as hot as I could bear then dived in. I groaned as I felt all the muscles in my body loosen up.

When I came out of the bathroom I found a tray of food on the small table in the corner.

"I figured you would want something to eat. You didn't eat anything yesterday." I turned to look at Doc standing in my door way.

I gently nodded my head and walked over to the little table. I sat down and gestured to him to sit with me.

"I've all ready eaten." He replied as he held his hand up I turned around to him.

"What can I do for you?" I asked smoothly keeping all the emotions out of my voice.

"I need to go over training with you so you know what to do at the ball."

"Okay." I stood up and walked towards him.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot. . . . You were taught well it seems." He walked up and took a seat at the table picking up a cup of tea.

I decided it was time to show off my etiquette skills.

* * *

We sat in silence till I finished my breakfast.

"Victoria is going to come in and teach you how to dance and walk properly after lunch. Before lunch you will be with me going over etiquette."

"Doctor Thomas, one can assure you, one knows how to dance and has been able to since being childhood." I spoke in a very snobby voice.

I held my head up high and my shoulders back. I crossing my ankles to the side then placed my hands in my lap.

He mumbled a reply that sounded something like 'Show off' before chuckling.

"It seems you do my dear." He replied through his chuckles. He held out his hand for me and I took it while getting up.

I hated his touch it felt like razors slicing through my skin. I gritted my teeth and dealt with it as he walked me around the room.

* * *

I focused on the thought that the ball gave me a chance. Maybe, just maybe I would be able to escape.

Once I was near a phone I could call Edward. After I walked around for twenty odd minuets, Doc showed me back to my seat.

He then spent an hour with me talking about me and eventually my fear of crowds.

"So let me get this right, you are afraid of people but you're etiquette and mannerisms are excellent." He sounded so annoyed.

"Yes that's right." He stood there silently facing me. "My father use to take us to business dinners and parties." He just nodded at me

"There's not a lot I can teach you then." He mumbled out.

"But there seems that there are things. I need to teach you." I sniggered at his embarrassment from being caught out.

He appeared to try and say something several times by opening and closing his mouth.

We sat still glaring at each other, neither one was willing to talk or make a move.

We broke our silent war, when someone started knocking on the door. Doc gets up and walks to the door.

I hear some mumbling and wait for the door to close.

* * *

I hear footsteps walking back towards me.

"Ah Miss Swan, you're up now. Good, good." I look up at the red haired woman from last night.

She was elegant, slim and taller than the doc. She was way too beautiful for a normal human being so I presumed she was a vampire.

"I'll save you the trouble of wasting your time, you may as well just turn around and leave. I will not be learning to dance from you."

I growled when I saw the dress bag hanging over her shoulder.

"Excuse me." She spoke with shock in her tone.

"You may go. You are not required." I spoke in a stern tone asw I walked towards her.

"I need to teach you how to dance, walk and act like a young lady." She sneered.

"I do not need you to teach me anything." The Doc started laughing and the woman stared at him.

"I like her. She certainly will keep us all on our toes." He started walking towards the door still chuckling.

I watched him open the door and then turn towards us.

"Victoria, just a piece of advice but Miss Swan has been dancing since she was a child." Victoria looked at him with shock on her face.

"Also getting her back up will give you bigger problems. I will see you later Ladies." He threw his hand in the air and shut the door behind him.

Victoria stared at me looking as annoyed as hell.

**A/N: please review and I will send you a preview of the next chapter.**

**I am also going through this story and redoing the lay out to this current layout**


	35. 34: Bargain

I stand there looking at the door and Victoria. I placed my emotionless mask on my face to hide my smugness.  
I saw the look of shock on Victoria's face as she turned from the door, I tried to stop my mask slipping but I couldn't help it she looked so shocked.  
I manage to stifle my snigger as a cough. I watch as Victoria tries to recompose her face. She turns around with an expression of natural displeasure.  
She has a pretty face but seems to be an empty shell. I feel like the bubbly personality she projects to the world is just an act to hide who she is.  
"Well Miss Swan, I think we had better get started." Her tone is as if she hasn't even heard The Docs comments or advice.  
"You are not needed." I reply calmly and turn around heading towards the bathroom.  
I must have been crazy to walk away but it felt like the thing to do.  
"Don't you walk away from me young lady." She screamed at the top of her voice.  
"I'm not walking away. I'm strutted away."  
"You will do as you're told, now get back here."She now screeched at me.  
"You have little to no idea about who I am or what I can do. Now I wish to get into the bath, you will leave."  
I carried on walking towards the bathroom and once in there I lock the door. I start the motions of my normal morning routine.  
I turn on the water and start brushing my teeth. The Doc had left my new medication on the side however.  
I'm hesitant with taking them. I find my week emergency supply in my purse.  
I grab a glass off the side and down the pills in one.  
I wash my face and decide it's time to explore my room.  
Time to find my next way out, I start the bath in hopes it helps hide the noise I make while searching my room.  
I open the door to see Victoria sitting on my bed and now she is joined by Heidi and young man.  
"I told you to get out." I sneer at Victoria.  
"You need to learn how to dance for the ball master is throwing young lady." She hisses back.  
"She is a feisty one, isn't she?" The young man replies smoothly.  
"Excuse me but you all will leave my room now." I don't care if they are vampires or not this is my designated sanctuary. I want some time to myself to try and find a way out.  
"Bella, you will do your le. . . . "

* * *

I was standing in front of the Cullen house. I looked around and felt a breeze go pass my face, I look at the house again and the door is suddenly open.  
I walk through the door and follow the voices to the front room.  
"Where's Edward?" Kate was asking Carlisle, they were standing in the far corner.  
"He's in Bella's studio again." Carlisle sounds defeated and lost as to what to do. He looks older than I've seen him before.  
I walk to my studio and see Edward sat in the corner chair. He's hugging a pillow that I presume is mine.  
He looks lost and heartbroken. I walk up to him and place my hands on his shoulder.  
"Bella, baby, where are you?" He looks like he would be crying if he could.  
"Edward." He turns his head to the doorway and looks at Kate.  
"What can I do for you?"  
"I need you to look at an order for me." I can see Kate clutching a piece of paper in her hand.  
"Get someone else to do it."  
"Edward, I really need you to look at this order." Kate sounds firm and controlled in the way she speaks.  
Edward jumps out of the chair and holds his hand out.  
"Fine, give me the damn order." Kate holds out a piece of paper and Edward snatches it off Kate.  
He's acting angry and annoyed, but I know it's an act. I can see he's lost and heartbroken.  
All those emotions leave his body when he reads the piece of paper.  
I watch as he collapses to the floor, and his soul is eased and filled with relief.  
"Son, do you understand that order?" Carlisle speaks as he places a hand on Edwards shoulder.  
Everyone is quiet for a few minutes then I notice the others enter the studio and look around.  
"What's the matter?" Alice asks peering from the doorway. Edward looks up at him and I can see all the hope in his eyes.  
"It's Bella. She sent this." He shakes his head and then holds the piece of paper out towards Alice.  
"You clever, clever girl." Edward barely whispers. I only catch it because I am sat at his feet.  
"Edward." Alice asks hesitantly from her spot that she has frozen too. "Edward, do you think there is more to this note?"  
"What do you mean Alice?" Carlisle asks as everyone turns their attention to Alice from Edward.  
"Bella is not keen on eighteenth century windows. She finds them to bright." Edwards head shoots up.  
"Where are Bella's sketch books?" Edward is now standing up and rooting through my draws.  
"She actually calls them too fiddly or religious."  
I watch as Edward starts running about the place and books are thrown all over the place.

* * *

"Bella, Bella. Can you hear me?" I hear Doc call me. I open my eyes and find myself on a bed.  
I look around confused, after a few minutes realise I am in the hospital wing again.  
"Hi Bella, do you hurt anywhere?"  
"No" I feel a hand on my wrist, obviously to check my pulse."I have to say my dear; you are making life a bit more exciting around here."  
I look at him confused as he chuckles away.  
"No one has ever angered Victoria like that before. You've really got under her skirts."  
I mentally pat my back in pride that at least someone is annoyed at me.  
"You should be careful. It's not wise to mess with a vampire as you arm shows."  
I look at my cast and feel the white boredom taking over as I imagine the designs I can put onto the piece of paper.  
"Um. . . . Doc, do you have a pen somewhere?"  
"Why?"  
"I want to draw."  
"I have a red, green and a blue biro, any of them any good?" I nod and he hands me the pens.  
I start doodling on a section of the cast. It's only flowers and butterflies but it breaks up the white colour of the cast.  
The Doc walks to his desk and sits down I notice he starts writing.  
I get to the point where I manage to cover a quarter of the cast with my doodle when the phone rings.  
The doc picks up the phone after looking at me and signalling to be quiet.

"Thomas speaking." He replies smoothly into the phone.  
"No Master. . . . I currently have Miss Swan performing some relaxation therapy . . .  
Yes Master. . . . No Master it's on her cast. . . . . Yes Master I will . . . No Master I don't think that will work  
. . . . . She has several years experience, Master . . . . . Very well Master."  
He placed the phone on the receiver. I watched as he gently shook his head and took a breath in.

* * *

"Bella, we need to talk about your lessons." I look up at him and roll my eyes in annoyance.  
"How do we make this work?" I look at him in amazement, for the first time whilst here I was being asked what I wanted.  
Was this a trap? Was it a genuine request? Maybe they were trying to throw me into a false sense of security.  
"Let me go home." I reply cautiously.  
"That won't happen yet Bella." He shakes his head please be sensible "Maybe some art supplies or more books?"  
"Don't bother with lessons."  
"Anything else?"  
"I'll think about it." I comment smoothly as we measure each other up to see who will budge and give in first.  
"Bella, The Master has ordered that you learn how to act accordingly at a ball or you prove that you can do it."  
"And how do I prove that?"  
"Show someone you can dance." I looked at him with a harsh glare.  
"Bella there is a hill in everyone's life. You just need to work out how to tackle it either on your own or with other people.  
The road maybe winding and long, but when you get to the top. You can hold your head up high and be proud of yourself.  
The view will be amazing. That view is always is the best." He spoke clearly. Something about his words seemed so familiar and comforting.  
I went back to doodling over my cast. I got lost in my drawing until the whole of my cast had been covered.

* * *

"I'll try." I spoke gently.  
"Did you just say something?"  
"I said I'll try." I closed my eyes and spoke louder trying to not let my emotions show.  
I wasn't alone in the world and I had to remember that. I certainly wasn't forgotten because my dreams of Edward proved that to me.  
"You'll try what?" He looked at me cautiously.  
"I'll try to go to this ball and I'll prove I can dance but in return I want some freedom."  
"I will talk to the masters and get back to you."  
"No I want an answer now. I don't work for pixie dust." I internally smiled at the thought of pixie dust.  
The Doc shook his head and sighed.  
"Can I have an hour to see what I can do?" I nodded an hour seemed reasonable.  
"I also need to know what the 'freedom' you want?"  
"I want internet access and to be able to send emails." He nodded his head.  
"I want to be able to call home and talk to my boyfriend."  
"I don't think that will happen."  
"I have to keep the pretence up that I am on a work placement, if I don't talk to at least my boyfriend. Everyone will work out something is wrong."  
"Anything else?"  
"I want some drawing materials and some paints." He nodded at the last one. "I think that will be everything." He stood up from behind his desk. And opened the door.  
"Deangelo."

* * *

Deangelo appeared instantly at the opened door and smiled at me.  
"Deangelo will take you to your room and I'll go and see what I can sort out. I will let you know."  
I nodded and jumped off the bed. I walked through the door.  
"Deangelo, Miss Swan is to be left alone unless she asks for food or drink no one is to go near her except you."  
"Thank you." I spoke gently and nodded to the doc in gratitude.  
I was in my room less than forty five minutes. I had gone through the wardrobes and draws.  
The wardrobes were filled with clothes and shoes. I was grateful for the change of clothes.  
If I was required to see the master, I wanted to go in dressed smartly. I had found a loose pencil skirt and a lilac button up shirt.  
I added a pair of small heeled shoes that were ideal for dancing in. My routine was disrupted by a knock on my bedroom door.  
I smiled at the fact someone was being respectful.  
"The Master would like to meet with you to discuss your proposal." The Doc smiled.  
"Can I have five minutes to sort myself out please?"  
"Of course." I left the door open and walked to my bed picking up the shoes and putting them on.  
"I must say Miss Swan, when you dress to impress you certainly do look impressive." I looked up and smiled gently.  
"Thank you." I stood up and straightened up my clothes as I started walking out my room.  
"Hey Doc." I heard someone shout behind us.  
"Where's Miss Swan go. . . ." I turned to look at the person calling us it was Deangelo.  
"Miss Swan?" He looked gobsmacked, and this was me only working at half effort.  
I nodded gently satisfied at the effect my effort had made.  
"Damn. You look good." He started looking my body up and down.  
I felt my blush spread across my face. The Doctor coughed and Deangelo seemed to suddenly realise he had made a mistake.  
"I am terribly sorry Miss Swan. I didn't mean to insult you." Deangelo spoke in a smoother tone.  
"No insult made." I smiled gently at him and saw all the stress and embarrassment wash away.

* * *

Deangelo walked with us to meet with the Masters. I walked slightly behind The doc and Deangelo.  
I stood quietly with my chin held high and my shoulders square.  
When we entered the room and I saw the Masters sat in large dark wood chairs at the end of the room.  
"Miss Swan, it is lovely to see you again." I gently nodded but keep silent I want to hear what he had to say first.  
"Dr Thomas says you have agreed to behave for us. Is that right my dear?" He looked at me  
"On condition." I replied smoothly and confidently. I looked in his eyes.  
They scared me but I had to hold strong if I wanted to get what I needed.  
"Yes on condition." He waved his hands and Deangelo and the doc moved away from me and towards the walls.  
"I see you have found the clothes in one of the cupboards." He walked around me. I felt like I was being examined.  
"Can we just cut to the chase?" I asked smoothly. I hid all my emotions determined not to let him see how I felt.  
"I will cancel the lessons when I know you can act like a lady." He was facing me again.  
"I think you will find that I know how to dance and talk like a lady this is."  
"Prove it then my dear."

**A/N hope you all enjoy this chapter. All reviews will recieve a excrept from the next chapter.**


	36. 35: Hints and Discoveries

"Where would you like me to start?" I sneered.  
"As dance seems to be you're biggest objection, let's start with that." He sneered at me.  
"With pleasure" I hissed back at him. "Who am I partnering with?"  
"Alec." He spoke firmly as he went back to sit down in the only empty chair at the edge of the room.  
"Yes Master." The young man from earlier entered the chamber.  
"I want you to partner with Miss Swan." Alec nodded and looked at me.  
He grinned and held his hand out to me. "May I have this dance?"  
"Of course sir." I spoke sweetly and politely as I walked towards the middle of the room with him.  
"What dance?" I sneered at the Master.  
"Surprise me, my dear." He casually replied back.  
I felt so far away from the world. I wanted Edward to be the man that I was dancing with.  
I hated these men that thought of themselves as Masters.  
They were forcing me to prove I could dance with a stranger, I deemed dangerous.  
We started off dancing the Waltz then went to Salsa and finally we did a bit of Ballroom.  
I didn't do my stronger competition moves; I kept my moves more casual.

* * *

Alec kept changing our style and I could hear the masters commenting over my moves and style.  
"She is very smooth."  
"She is very elegant for her age."  
"Stop." The Master shouted and Alec stopped moving.

He stood straight facing the master.  
"Well Miss Swan, you seem to be able to dance but you do need lessons to become smoother."  
"I don't need lessons. The point was to prove I can dance. I have done so. Now, I want to call my boyfriend and my family."  
"You need to learn to make your moves smoother." He commented back.  
"I'll put my full effort in to my moves, when I get to make some calls home." I looked at the master, no matter how much I wanted to look away.  
"Thomas, Let Miss Swan make her calls home but watch what she says. I only want her checking in on her family so no one knows she is missing. I will see you in half an hour Miss Swan."  
Thomas stood forward and bowed we all walked out of the room.

* * *

I tried to keep the skip out of my step as we walk along.

We got back to the office in record time and I was handed a mobile phone

"You have twenty minutes Miss Swan." I smiled as I took the phone and dialled the first person I wanted to talk to.

I sat on edge hoping he would pick up.  
"Hello." My heart stopped when he spoke.

I struggled to speak and then finally managed to get a single word out off my mouth.  
"Hi"  
"I love you Bella." He replied quickly and then we both started laughing and it was the most beautiful sound in the world to me.  
"I love you too. How is everything at home?"  
"It's okay I miss you."  
"I miss you too. – I want to come home." I tried to keep my tears at bay.

The Doctor hissed something and I ignored him.  
"So how is the work placement going?"  
"The window is a pain in the backside." I growled looking at The Doc.  
"It's a stupid eighteenth century church window.

Some moron soldered it to some iron support rods that are solidly placed into the wall."

I made a grumbling noise and smiled at his chuckle.  
"Sounds like fun. Do you need me to post you a new bath bomb?"

It was at this point that I realised that he knew I wasn't alone or safe.  
"Wish I could but we don't have baths here we only have showers."  
"What else have you been up to? Made any friends?"  
I leaned back in the chair, I wanted him to talk more but I needed to get what information I knew to him.

I decided to describe the view from my window and to tell him about the ball.  
"Not much is happening around here. There's nothing around here apart from woodland and lakes and the weather is too cold to go out. I am looking forward to next week tho?"  
"What's happening next week?"  
"I'm going to a formal ball being hosted by one of our hosts."  
"Anyone going with you?"  
"Yeah the doctor here is chaperoning me . . . . I think Doc Thomas likes me a bit too much tho."

I giggled innocently as I looked at the docs' mortified face.  
"Anyone else going?"  
"Alec has already bagged the first dance."

* * *

There was nothing else I could really tell him so I decided to switch subject.

"Enough about me, what's going on at home?" I took a breath in and smiled.  
"Not much going on this end. Alice has been studying for an exam next week.

I have a concert recital the week after."  
"What are you going to play?"  
"A piece I wrote myself."  
"Really? What's the piece?" He chuckled.  
"My Dancers footprints."

I knew I was blushing when the doc tried to hide a snigger but I caught it.

He held his hands up in surrender.

I glared at him and then he pointed to his watch and signalled I had five minutes left.  
"Edward I have to go. I'm sorry. . . . . I love you." I stuttered.  
"Bella, I love you. Never forget that and I will see you soon." He choked out.  
"Talk to you soon." I then hung up the phone and quickly called Natalie.

Natalie's phone went straight to voice mail, I left a message telling her I was fine and I hoped to be home soon.

* * *

I sat at the Docs desk and tried to not cry but I was fighting a loosing battle.

I looked up at the Doc standing in the door way.  
"Where's the bathroom?" The Doc pointed to a door and I marched in determined to keep myself together till I was alone.

I got through the door locked it and sat on the toilet.  
I was disrupted from my crying by a knocking noise.  
"Miss Swan, we need to go." He spoke quietly.

I started pulling myself together slowly. I needed to bargain for more time and more clues.

I stood up and placed my hands by my side.  
I quickly washed and dried my face, straightened my clothes.

When I was happy with how I looked I walked out of the bathroom.  
"Let's go." I barked as we stormed out of the room. We headed back to masters hall.

As we re-entered the room I watched as Doc stood straight like a soldier and bowed his head.  
"Welcome back Miss Swan." I look directly at the so called master. "Now my dear I believe it's time for you to dance again." He clicked his fingers and Alec appeared again.  
"I want more time to call my family and more new books." I spoke firmly.

I caught a glimpse of Doc looking uncomfortable at my demand.

"I want regular internet or phone access as well as paints and drawing materials."  
"Miss Swan I would caution you on that tone." I watched as his fingers flicked and felt two people suddenly appear behind me.  
"Sir, I would like to remind you I have needs to protect myself and I want my family and friends left stress free." I threw on my posh tone and squared my shoulders.  
My posture was perfect. I would not be messed with.  
"I am not afraid to hurt you little girl."  
"You do that and you won't get what you want." I sneered back. "I am not afraid of you."

We stared at each other he finally caved.  
"It seems you are a very strong young woman Miss Swan.

You can have twenty minutes of Internet access after you prove to dance."  
"I want an hour a day."  
"No you will do as you're told."  
"Fine I will dance now but I WON'T dance properly at the ball." I sneered.  
"You will do as you're told." He barked.

* * *

Before I knew it my knees were buckling and I was kneeling in front of the masters.  
"You break my leg I can't dance. You kill me and you loose your leverage."

I cocked an eyebrow and looked up at him. "Leverage is why you have me here isn't it?"  
"Fine you dance properly now and at the ball you can have an hour a day."

I smiled sweetly and stood up looking direct at the master.  
"Alec." I called Alec stood forward.

I held my hand out to Alec and we then walked to the middle of the room.

I got into position then turned to the master  
"Some music would be nice." I sarcastically ordered before returning my attention to Alec.  
"Ballroom to start with Alec." I ordered. Alec looked over at the master.

He nodded his head in approval and Alec started moving me.

I held perfect posture and moved fluidly.

After several laps of the room I barked at Alec to Waltz.

We spent an hour of dancing. I ignored the pins and needles as well as the stares focusing on the fact I would be given Internet access and hopefully no further lessons.  
"Enough." I heard shouted. Alec obediently stood to attention and I turned to face the master.

I held my head up keeping my shoulders Square. I tried to hide the smugness off my face.  
"You're very good Miss Swan, very good indeed."  
"Years of practice and winning competitions." I gently chuckled as I crossed my arms.  
"Now if you don't mind I need to get some rest." The master nodded.  
"Deangelo escort Miss Swan back to her room. I will see you later Miss Swan." I left the room and followed Deangelo back to my room.

I went straight to the wardrobe and searched for a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

I then dived into the bathroom and had a shower. I wanted to wash away the pain and loneliness.

* * *

I crawled under the bed covers and grabbed a pillow to curl around.

I fell asleep rather quickly. I opened my eyes to find myself outside the council garden.

I watched as Carlisle and Edward came down the corridor behind Marie.

They walked through the gate and I saw them walk to the table Natalie and Alex were sat at.  
"We heard from Bella." Carlisle said straight away.  
"What?" Natalie and Alex shouted at the same time.

I watched as Natalie's cup started rattling and she pushed it onto the table.  
"Bella called me a couple of hours ago."  
"Where is she?"  
"We don't know but we have clues to work with now."  
"How can you not know?" Natalie screamed, I watched as she crumpled to the floor.  
"Her captors let her use the phone. We think they were keeping the charade you started up."  
"Marie get the council together NOW." Marie bowed and left the garden.  
"At least we know she's alive Natalie." Alex bent down and rubbed her shoulders.  
"So what do we know then?" I watched as a fixed Natalie rose up and placed her hands at her side.  
"What clues do we have?"  
"Where ever she is it's near a lake and woodlands."  
"She said she can't go out because it's too cold." I watched as Natalie started pacing in front of them.  
"It might be eighteenth century. Possibly even a church or has a church connected to it." Natalie looked up at Edward. I could tell Edward wanted to use air quotes "That's the style of the window they are restoring."  
"Anything else? Did she give you any names?"  
"They have a doctor chaperoning her to a ball next week. His name is Doc Thomas" Alex stared at Edward and Natalie turned to Alex.  
"Anything else?" Alex growled.  
"There is also someone called Alec who has grabbed the first dance with her."

* * *

Natalie pulled out a piece of paper from a folder on the table.  
"Edward can you look at this and tell me if this looks familiar?"  
Edward nodded and took the piece of paper he unfolded it and a slight smile appeared on his lips.  
"This was drawn by Bella."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. She put her star in the corner see." He pointed to my signature star.  
His finger started moving towards the opposite corner.  
I watched everyone's eyes follow his finger.  
"ITALY." Carlisle gasped. Edward stared at the piece of paper.  
"How did you get this?"  
"We found that at an air field during our search, someone smelt Bella's scent." I watched as the rage boiled through Edward.

Carlisle but his hand on his shoulder but Edward just growled and shook it off.

"Let's start planning."

* * *

I was taken out of my dreams by Deangelo shaking me.  
"Miss Swan it's dinner time." I growled back and Deangelo chuckled.

The duvet then vanished and I grumbled as I got up.

I had given up sleeping under my bed after I kept getting pulled out from under it.

I shook my head and looked up at Deangelo's smug grin.

I decided to stick my tongue out at him.  
"The Masters want you to eat dinner and then join them downstairs."

"Can I just stay in bed instead?" He just chuckled at me.

I turned around and grabbed the Duvet from the bottom of the bed.  
"Don't even think about it Miss Swan." His voice boomed from the doorway.

I hated my situation but I had to admit Deangelo was properly the only thing I loved about it.

Deangelo was funny and sweet.

* * *

I tried to eat dinner, it was a strange dinner but then I had learned from Edward not all vampires

had to cook for themselves as humans and those that had no idea would just pick up any old food.

My dinner consisted of two slices of bread and icing sugar with butter.  
I ate a bit but left the rest it was too disgusting to eat.

After washing my face and getting dressed I opened my door.  
"How was your dinner?" Deangelo asked.  
"Revolting" I grumbled. "Sorry but it was."  
"Yeah well all the other humans are out so one of the guards had to make it."  
"Next time I would rather starve."  
"How about we see if we can get you some kitchen access?"

I raised a brow and looked at him.

"You need to eat and if you don't you'll get ill." He justified with a shrug of his shoulders.

All it said to me was that Deangelo was getting soft.  
"If you can sort it you will make me one very happy young lady."

We smiled at each other and carried on walking forward in a reasonable amount of silence.

I wasn't uncomfortable in my silence with Deangelo.

I allowed Deangelo to open the door and walked through.  
"Good Evening Miss Swan."  
"Good evening. . . ." I didn't know what his name was.

I raked my brain trying to think.

In the end I went with the generic answer "Sir."

* * *

He chuckled and then pointed to a chair.  
"Why don't you have a seat my dear and we can discuss the rest of your terms."

We spent what seemed like hours negotiating and renegotiating my terms and his.

When we were finally through it must have been about midnight.

I wouldn't do lessons and would behave till at least the ball.

I would have internet access for an hour a day and I would get one further phone call that week.

He was also going to organise for me to get some drawing materials.

Deangelo escorted me back to my room and I slowly walked back with him.  
"Deangelo, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure thing. What's up?"  
"How old are you?"  
"I'm thirty five." He looked over at me as he replied raising an eyebrow.  
"What I meant is how old are you actually?"  
"I'm nearly a hundred years old." I gawked at him as he smugly smiled back.  
"Wow the things you must have seen." He looked back at me and started chuckling.  
"I've seen a lot so far in my life time."  
"Got any cool stories?" I smiled at him as he looked down at me.  
"I may have one or two." I looked at him innocently.  
"Care to share?"  
"How about we nip to the kitchen and sort you out a proper dinner, and I'll share some with you."  
"Please." I grinned at him and followed his lead as we turned away from the main hall and headed down a smaller one to find ourselves in a giant kitchen.

We had been talking for hours when we came to an interesting conversation over Deangelo's past.  
"So let me get this straight you use to be a circus daredevil before you became a vampire?" I swirled my spoon in the air at him.  
"Yup, I was pretty cool at it too. People would travel for miles to come and see me."  
"Ever film it?"  
"No. Sorry, I would have loved to have shown you tho." I watched as he looked at me and smiled. "Miss Swan, you have clotted cream ice cream on your nose." I couldn't help but burst into laughter with him as I wiped it off my nose.  
"Do you still do your daredevil tricks now? And call me Bella."  
"No I don't get the time but I do still have my bike." He smiled dreamily at the ceiling.  
"Can I see it?"  
"Sure." I tried to hide the yawn I knew was coming but I lost.  
"I'll show you tomorrow. Right now you need to go back to bed."

I grumbled my annoyance at being sent to bed and got off the chair.

When my head hit the pillow I peacefully fell asleep to dreams of Edward and everyone else.

My clues had apparently been helpful.

I had accomplished something I never thought I could. I was going to escape with help.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the slight delay but I have been suffering with a little bit of Writters block. If anyone is intrested in becoming a proof reader for me please PM me. I hope you all enjoyed this if there is demand I may post an EPOV of the phone call and the conversation with Natalie.**


	37. 36: Motor bikes

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry about the delay with this chapter but I have been struggling to write this one next to the prologue this chapter has been one of the hardest I have written please read and review. I am also still updating the layout in all the previouse chapters.**

I woke up to a new day and hopefully a bit more entertaining.

Deangelo had been very open about his past or at least I hoped he had been open.

I got out into a shower and when I re-entered my room I found a somewhat proud and arrogant Deangelo standing in my doorway.

"What do the masters want now?"

"Nothing." I raised an eyebrow at him and carried on walking to the wardrobe.

"You want to put something hard wearing on." I turned around to look at him.

"Are you planning something?"

"Maybe."

"Am I going to get a proper answer?"

"Maybe." I huffed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I walked over to the screen in the corner and got dressed.

"So what's going on?" I walked around the screen and watched said troublesome vampire open the door.

"Lets get to the kitchen first."He pointed at me with a smile. "You need breakfast first."

I stood in the middle of the room and watched as he walked towards the door. Were they letting me out of my room?

"I've not got all day Bella." I smiled and started following Deangelo. We were headed to the kitchen.

When we got to the kitchen I was surprised to find the room empty. I looked at Deangelo confused.

"I told you I was going to see about kitchen access, well here it is. You can cook whatever you like from anything in this room."

He smiled and looked down at me.

"Just don't ask me to tell you things because I don't know anything food related. Sorry." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

I squealed and threw my arms around him before running to the cupboards and started throwing open the doors as quickly as possible.

I managed to find everything to make a pineapple upside down cake and a chocolate cake. I started measuring and mixing the ingredients together.

"Um. . . . Deangelo?" He had spent the last hour watching me cook never taking his eyes off me.

"What's up Bella?"

"Do you have an electric mixer or a blender?" He looked at me slightly confused.

"A what?"

"Electric Whisk, I can't beat this mix hard enough." I pointed to the bowl of mix in my arm and the hand held whisk in my other arm.

"I don't think so but I could try and whisk it for you, if you want?"

* * *

A vampire that bakes? I tried to picture how funny that would be. I chuckled slightly.

"Only if you wear an apron and wash your hands." Deangelo got up and headed to the sink to wash his hands.

He put on an apron and I handed him the bowl.

"I need that mixed till it's a smooth even consistency." I replied as I went and started buttering and flouring the baking tins.

I divided up the chocolate mix first and placed that into cupcake cases in the tray.

I turned around to Deangelo to see him sat back down.

"I thought you were mixing my cake batter." I looked at him annoyed and placed my hands on my hip.

"I did." He pointed to a bowl on the work top. I looked at it and dipped my finger in the mix.

The consistency was perfect and smooth exactly like it should be.

"Show off." I mumbled at myself but going by Deangelo's laughing told me he had heard me. "I just need to keep you in the kitchen then.

Start mixing another mix for me then." I threw a fresh load of ingredients on the table.

"Bella what am I suppose to do with this lot?" I turned to looked at a confused Deangelo.

"Measure up the ingredients and make a cake mix." I had a feeling this was going to be funny.

I stood against the kitchen counter and watched as a lost Deangelo started walking around the kitchen finding then weighing and mixing the ingredients.

I was astonished as he made the cake accurately. He looked at me smugly.

"Now you need to add flavouring or something to make it pretty." He looked thoughtful and went back to the cupboards.

What I saw next made me laugh so hard my sides hurt.

I watched as Deangelo grabbed some scissors and headed to the vase of flowers on the side. He then chopped them up and threw them into the mix.

"What's so funny?" He asked looking innocent and hurt by her laughing.

"Flowers. . . . . . not. . . . . . edible." She got out between laughs. Deangelo picked up the bowl and threw it in the sink.

"Why keep flowers in the damn kitchen then." He grumbled and started pulling fresh ingredients out of the cupboards.

By the time we had finished me and Deangelo had managed to make several dozen cupcakes, cakes and a portion of pancakes for breakfast.

* * *

We were wandering down a long corridor slowly nattering till we came to a thick wooden door.

"Behind these doors Bella I have a problem." I looked at him frightened by the vagueness in his words and cryptic use of his words.

"Stop panicking Bella." He looked down at me chuckling gently. "I need to use someone's mad skills to fix something, someone like you."

He opened the door and pushed me into the room.

I stood shocked as I looked around the room the walls are covered in different shapes and types of metal pieces.

I got the strong impression they were all some sort of car pieces. He pointed me towards an old bike in the corner.

I wander over and looked at it. I could see there was a lot of of rust with several dents and scratches decorating the bike.

"I want to make a bike for a friend. I can do the repairs but I can't do the girly stuff."

"How girly do you need?"

"She's not very girly but she loves simple."

"Simple?" I turned around and looked at him puzzled "I need more information than that." I kneeled down to examine the bike closer.

"More information? Like what?" He sounded amused by my question.

"I need to know things like favourite colours, hobbies etc." I smiled at him as I look over the bike saddle. "Tell me about her?"

"She's amazing." He grins at me with excitement. I feel like we've hit a favourite topic of his.

"She loves motor bikes and leather." His eyes seem to glaze over with love.

"You really love this girl? Does she know?" I stand up after looking the bike over.

"No she doesn't know. We rarely see each other now days but her birthday is coming up and I want to give her a surprise."

He points towards a table near a far wall and I look over before walking over to it.

On the table is a large piece of paper with the shell of the bike drawn on it.

"I can make anything you need but I'm struggling with the design. I want it personalised and everything I come up with comes out. . . . "

He places a few drawings on the table; I spread them out and look at them they all look the same. "cold or too busy. I want her to love riding this bike."

"I think I can help. Do you want a matching helmet?" I ask as I pour my focus onto the drawings he had done.

"I never thought of that yes please."

I watched as Deangelo suddenly turned from a stern guard to a bouncing child after getting everything he wished for off Santa at Christmas.

* * *

I look at the drawings in front of me. I studied them closely. Without thinking about it I pick up a nearby pencil. I started drawing.

I was like a possessed woman as I filled sheets and sheets of paper with different designs. We spent the day in the garage.

While I drew the art, Deangelo had started cleaning and dismantling the bike. When I had three finalised designs I was happy with.

I had called Deangelo over and he looked at the designs.

We finally decided to go with a light blue and then added a pair of butterflies that were flying towards each other.

There would be one purple and one dark blue and white.

Our evening in the garage ended when my stomach decided to growl to say it was dinner time.

"C'mon we need to get you fed again." I shook my head at him.

The more time I spent with him the stronger the impression that he was more a giant child than a nearly hundred year old vampire got.

I didn't want to eat but Deangelo insisted and we left the garage, with the promise I could go back tomorrow.

Deangelo and I carried on talking while I cooked lasagne for dinner. He was telling me all about his mystery lady.

"I had to leave her. I didn't want to but I had too." He leaned over the counter and looked at his hands.

"Why did you have to leave her?"

"I was in trouble, lots of trouble. When it got dangerous. . . . I didn't want her to get involved so I left her."

"Ah." I looked at him sympathetically. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"A couple of years ago I've been fighting to not go back."

"Fighting who?"

"Bella, what do you know about how vampires live."

"You kill humans to drink their blood. Do I need to know any more?" I look at him as if he is a lunatic.

I don't want him to know that I actually know more than that from Edward.

"Bella when a vampire finds their mate, they are together for life. Vampires bond a lot like swans. We never find someone else. When we do separate it causes us emotional pain and that pain can be excruciating to both partners. The further apart we are the worse the pain gets."

I looked at him and touched his hand.

"I'm sorry." I said gently then a thought came to me. "Deangelo, does it come as a physical pain?"

"Yes. It can do, it depends how strongly you are linked." I worried about Edward even more now.

I had no idea how much pain he was suffering with. I also knew nothing would help ease him through this till he was with me.

I sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of my nose as I tried to not think about the pain Edward must be in.

"What's the matter?"

"I want to call home." I whispered close to tears. I dropped myself into a chair to eat my dinner.

When I had done the dishes Deangelo helped me by drying up and putting away.

* * *

Deangelo surprised me when we came to my room door.

"Let me see what I can do for you." Deangelo walked away leaving me with a new guard stood outside my room.

I walked into the bathroom and showered all the motor grease and dirt off.

When I returned to my room I jumped when Deangelo whistled from the doorway.

I felt my blush rise over my body.

"I bought you something." He had a trouble making expression on his face.

I just hoped it meant some fun for me.

"Hold your hand out and close your eyes." I raise an eyebrow at him and then Deangelo winked at me.

I held my hand out trusting him. I feel something small and square slide into my hand.

* * *

I open my eyes and see a phone in my hand. I look at the phone and then look at his face.

"You have twenty minutes to talk to him." I throw my arms around Deangelo's waist and hugged him tight.

"Thank you." I quickly type in the number and tap on the table till he picks up.

"Hello." A rough exhausted voice comes through the speaker.

"Hello handsome I love you."

"ILOVEYOUTOO" He shouts down the phone frantically. I start laughing hysterically and he joins soon after.

"I miss you. How are things at home?"

"I miss you too. Homes fine, how are you? How's your placement going?"

"It's a pain."

"Any idea when you can come home?"

"None we are still struggling with the restorations." I could hear the misery in his voice.

"Rose would love this place." I add slightly trying to give him any other information he might find of use.

"Why's that?"

"My Friend Deangelo has a garage here and he builds motorbikes. I'm designing the body art for it."

"You're doing the art work for a motorbike?" He sounds a bit shocked.

"Well you know I'm a wild child don't you." I gently chuckle at his shocked tone.

We spend the next 15mins talking about stupid things and I manage to stay call till I realise I have about five minutes left and I want to try Natalie again.

"I need to go and call Natalie. I will see you soon. I've been thinking about us a lot lately."

"What about us?"

"Things I want to do when I get home."

"Like what?"

"I want to stay in and we can watch a movie." I quickly added "Or read or play music. To be honest I don't really care."

"When you get home I want to wrap you up in a blanket and watch you sleep."

"I'm sorry" I replied trying to stop the tears pouring down my face.

"but I'm missing all the little things you do that."

"I know baby, I miss you too. You have no idea how quiet it is here. I had to steal one of your CDs to listen to."

"If he doesn't turn it off soon I'll kill him." I heard Emmett shout in the background. I burst into laughter.

"Which CD?" I got out between the chuckles.

"It's labelled Alarm clock." I groaned with embarrassment. Of all the CDS he had to borrow it had to be the loudest one I owned.

"Edward I hate that CD it's all music I can't sleep through."

"Well what CD do you recommend?"

"Go and search for my essay CD."

"Okay. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward. I will try to call you again soon. Bye."

"Bye love." With those last two words I hang up the phone and fall onto my bed and start crying.

I dream off that ball and the masters again that night. The only diffrence this time was when I enter the bedroom.

Deangelo grabs me and tells me to stay quiet as he jumps out the window and starts running to the woodland.

He only stops when he comes to a line of people in silver cloaks. He then places me on the ground and pushes me forward.

I watch as Natalie throws her hood over her head and pulls me into a hug.

I then feel a pinch in my arm as a needle goes in and an order to get us out of there straight away coming out of Natalie's mouth.


	38. 37: Realisations

I spent most of the week in Deangelo's garage or my bedroom.

The only time I was elsewhere was during meal times and during my allocated communications hour.

That was always in the doc's office where I would email or web chat with Edward.

I had spent my hour a day emailing Edward.

We had agreed on being online at five in the afternoon after my 'mobile charger had run away.'

I looked forward to my daily allotted time online. I would watch the clock above Deangelo garage door like an obsessed teenager.

The second it hit 4.55pm, I would be out the door heading to the little office I was allowed to use and switch on the computer.

The emails between me and Edward were very mundane and kept the lie together but I tried to hide as much info as I could.

We were very careful about what we said to each other but tried to throw clues in.

Due to that I knew that Natalie had people looking for me.

Edward had talked about dropping out of University to do a sabbatical so he could come on placements with me.

I put my foot down and told him that it was unacceptable to me.

* * *

Our instant messenger conversations had gotten very stressed by Thursday night.

I was stressed and he was slowly but surely trying to calm me down.

Deangelo was hovering around me with a concerned expression.  
"Bella are you feeling okay?" his voice was hesitant.  
"Yar yar" I replied quickly as I watched him pick up a nearby cushion from the armchair.

He walked slowly at human pace and pressed a mystery button in the opposite corner.

I looked at him confused and then turned back to the screen after it pinged with my new message.

**MusicalEdward: Are you okay?**

**Glassybella: Yar, I'm fine why?**

**MusicalEdward: You seem distant.**

**Glassybella: Just stressed.**

**MusicalEdward: Why are you stressed?**

**Glassybella: The ball is tomorrow. **

**MusicalEdward: Ah. You'll be fine. You've done it before and you'll do it again.**

**Glassybella: I had you with me before.**

**MusicalEdward: I'll be there with you in spirit**

**Glassybella: not the same.**

The door slid open and I looked up again to see who had invaded my computer time.

I looked into the docs face. He looked panicked and seemed to have grabbed his own cushion.

"Bella are you okay?" I looked at him confused.

"Yar, I'm fine." I replied before turning to the computer again. "I still have half an hour. Why are you here?" I replied harshly.

**MusicalEdward: Are you sure your okay love?**

**Glassybella: What is it with everyone asking me that question?**

**MusicalEdward: Because I love you and you seem off.**

**Glassybella: I'm fine honestly.**

I was getting annoyed at the same question being asked.  
"Bella are you sure?" The Doc actually emphasised the word sure and started walking slowly towards me.

Deangelo started rounding the other side of me so I had one on each side of me.

"Get away from me." My reply was hostile in nature but I couldn't help it they were surrounding me. Making me feel pinned in and confined.

"Bella, I need you to trust me please." Deangelo implored me to follow his instructions.

I started to feel the normal floating sensation. I turned around and focused on the computer screen.

* * *

**Glassybella: Edward I need to go I'm not feeling well. I'll talk to you later.**  
**MusicalEdward: okay love, stay safe and don't do anything stupid. Lol**

I smiled at his last comment and logged off the computer. I stood up and noticed my legs went a bit wobbly.

Everything was taking so much effort to do.

"Bella, Can you walk over to the sofa?" I looked at Deangelo and looked at the sofa. I wasn't sure if I could do it but I was going to try.

"I will try." I spoke and tried to keep moving my feet forward one at a time.

I focused on each individual step instead of the goal. Deangelo and the Doc constantly hovered around me.

I got half way to the sofa when Deangelo scooped me up bridal style and then ran to the sofa.

He placed me down just as a tidal wave took me away.

* * *

I was standing in the middle of the courtyard. The flower beds looked neglected and the house was eerily quiet.

I heard the sound of something smashing from one of the workshops.

I followed the direction and then heard a scream and another item smash. I was in front of Edwards study.

I walked in and saw Edward sat on the floor with Esme hugging him. His windows were smashed but only them.

Going by the position of his guitar he was about to smash that as well.

"Listen to me." Esme cooed in Edward's ear as she held him close.

"I know things are not going your way but we all need to be careful. The last thing any of us wants is for Bella to get hurt."

I watched as Edward took a huge breath in and then let it out just as quickly.

"I know but I love her Esme. My life is empty without her." I heard his voice break with every word that he spoke.

I started wishing I had been home to sit on the floor in Esme's place and tell him everything would be alright.

The best I could do was to place my hand on his shoulder. I felt the electric charge run through my body like every time we touched.

I stood still shocked by the sensation.

"Bella?" He turned and looked in my direction. The eyes that looked through me weren't that of the man I loved.

These seemed empty and lost.

I knew he couldn't see me; his reaction was that of someone that knew I was there.

I knew he couldn't hear me. "I love you my love." He barely whispered.

Esme and Edwards heads turned to the door and they got up and ran out of the room.

I walked into the main house and saw Natalie on the sofa with Carlisle.

"We know where Bella is." Natalie stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Why are we still sat here then?" Edward demanded.

"Because where she is, is the last place on earth, I would think she would be."

Carlisle spoke calmly. Esme walked over to her husband and sat down next to him.

"She is with the Volturi." I heard a growl and looked at the doorway to see Chris.

"We can't go after her because they will smell us before they see us."

He barked angrily he walked forward to sit by Natalie. She buried her head into his shoulder.

"Let me go in and get her." Edward growled. "I WILL. Bring. Her. Back."

He punctured every word with a few seconds of silence and I believed in him.

* * *

I woke up back in my room and saw a stool by my bed on it was a bottle of water and a bag of chocolate buttons.

I leaned up and grabbed the bottle of water. I'm stopped by Deangelo's sudden appearance and he hands me a now open bottle.

"How are you feeling?"

"Death warmed up." I croak before chuckling.

"You scared me." I look up into his face and see the fear.

"I've been told it's frightening." I slightly smile at him.

"What happened? You just went."

"It's nothing. I'm fine." I mumble firmly.

"Clearly you're not fine." His voice sounded like it demanded the truth.

It reminded me so much of my mum.

"You've been out for the last four hours. Now talk to me."

"I think I got stressed." I try to say like it was nothing out of the ordinary but.

"What's stressing you?" I looked at him hesitantly and saw the plea in his eyes for me to be honest.

"The. . . . . . The Ball." I look down at my hands while I wring them in my lap.

I feel Deangelo's cold hand cup my cheek and pull my face up so I had to look into his eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with being afraid. Why is the ball stressing you?"

"I don't do crowds. Crowds scare me." I mumble quietly while looking at his face.

"What can I do to make this better?"

At this point I cannot help but burst into tears this is the first time someone has stopped and asked me what I wanted.

"Not to go." I try to smile through the tears but I fail epically.

"I'm sorry little girl I can't do that. What else?"

"I . . . . . I wannnn. . . . ." I take a deep breath in and try to calm myself down.

"I want Edwardddddddd." I start crying hysterically.

I feel Deangelo wrap his arms around me and pull me into a hug.

When I calm down slightly he pulls back and smiles.

"I can't give you Edward but I can give you this." He slides his phone into my hand and whispers.

"But I believe you are owed half an hour of correspondence time."

He smiles and then gets up off the bed and backs off back to the arm chair.

He picks up a book and starts reading as he tries to give me some privacy.

* * *

I look at the small phone he has left in my phone. I quickly type the number in and then wait for it to dial.

"Hello." My heart breaks at the sound of lose in his voice. He sounds as bad as my dream Edward does.

"Hi." I reply back. I decide to try and be strong for Edward's sake.

"I love you." We both blurt out at the same time then start chuckling. I look up and smile at Deangelo as I start to feel better.

"Are you okay? What happened earlier? I thought your phone charger ran away what number are you calling me on?"

I cut him off quickly so I can spend some time talking to him.

"A friend has leant me his phone. I had a fit earlier I'm alright now."

"How are you? Are you eating properly? You better be looking after yourself mister." I hope I get the message across.

"I'm okay so is everyone else." He replies though a chuckle. "Dad and I are actually going to order take out in a little bit. We both got back late."

I smile knowing he has gotten the message.

"Well hopefully I will be home soon and I can make you a proper meal."

I chuckle at the thought of me cooking for Edward. I know it will never happen but I need to keep the conversation sounding normal.

"How is practice going?" I want him to bring up his music to find out what is actually going on.

"It's good. How's the restoration going?"

"It's a pain I hate it. . . . No sorry I'm wrong it hates me." I growl and look at Deangelo who is trying to not laugh.

"Any idea when you're coming home?"

"I'm hopeful it will be soon." I reply hopeful that they have a plan to come and get me.

"Okay. Don't make it too soon I have to go to a concert and I'll be away from home for a few days."

I smile hoping this is his way of saying 'I'm coming for you.' to me.

I look and see Deangelo smile. We start talking about lighter junk mainly my room, the view and the ball.

I end my call with Edward after Deangelo taps his wrist to signal times up. I yawn and then go back to sleep.

* * *

I open my eyes to find me standing in the council chambers. Everyone is sat around a model that is placed on the table.

They argue over something till the doors open and I turn to look and see it is Edward.

"I've spoken to her." He speaks loudly and smoothly. Everyone stops and looks at him blankly.

"She knows we are coming for her."

"How?" Natalie speaks.

"I think she has a power." He replies softly "either way I know where her room is and where the ball will be in the house."

I watch as he walks up to the table and looks at the model.

"What do you mean a power?" One of the council members asks.

"I think she has been visiting us in spirit." They all look at him shocked. I place a hand on his shoulder and he sighs.

"Okay, I don't think we have much time for explanations. She's here. I can feel her."

"What!" Several voices shout out.

"Bella, If I guess right please tap my shoulder okay?" I place my hand on his shoulder and he nods his head.

"I believe her bedroom is this one here." You points to my room on the map and I tap his shoulder in agreement.

"She spends her day in the garage here building a bike with someone." Again I tap his shoulder.

"The ball I believe is at the house and in these two banquet rooms." I tap his shoulder at the space he is pointing to.

"If this is all right we can build a plan that should be solid or at least sound proof enough to get her out." Just as they talk the door opens again.

"Ma'am you have a visitor." Everyone turns and I gasp as I see Deangelo standing in the doorway.

His cloths look ragged and his hair looks windblown but his hand is firmly holding that of Marie's and I smile.

He's followed his heart.  
"I want to help." He says firmly.

"Who are you and how can we trust you?"

I try to grab Edwards shoulder but I'm pulled away to quickly by the pull of reality.

**a/n: Sorry about hte delay on this chapter folks. I've been a bit too busy. please leave a review and let me know what you think good or bad as I am a little shocked that this story has already had over 200 visitors this month and 680 last month. Thanks for reading.**


	39. 27: Comforting original

I woke up in my bed shaking and crying. I woke up in my old chambers again. I had to have been dreaming about Edward and the cottage. I wanted my Edward. I wanted my cottage and to go home. I knew he wouldn't be coming to me, he didn't know where I was. I tried to stop the tears but I couldn't. I was too upset to even be able to calm myself down. I felt stupid for wanting something. I was use to this way of living.

'Bella love?' I jumped at the sudden words spoken to me. I felt the bed move and turned to look at where the voice came from. I burst into a stronger sob, this one felt different it was more one of a relief as I saw Edward crawling up the bed towards me. 'It wasn't . . . . . . A dream . . . . . . You're here . . . . . . . with me.' I stuttered as he wrapped me into his arms. I cried till I drifted off again scared that this wasn't real.

I groaned as I moved I must have dreamt it. Everything that happened was a dream. I started to cry because I wanted it to be real.  
'Bella? baby?' I heard faintly whispered to me. I looked at the arm chair in the corner of my room to see a stressed Edward looking back at me.  
'Edward.' I screamed before scrambling from between the sheets and throwing myself into him. He got off the chair and we met in the middle at the foot of my bed. Edward sat down and I curled into his lap crying. The relief that washed over me at the thought that he was there. Edward started rubbing my back and chuckling gently. It was filled with relief. When I calmed down I looked into Edwards eyes and shifted myself till I was straddling his lap.  
'You're here, you're really here.' I mumbled into his neck as I kissed a trail up to his lips. I felt his hand slide into my hair.  
'Yes I am, baby.' He whispered into my ear. He then froze up and slid me to his side. I looked at him rejected till he looked at my face and nodded towards the door.

I kept looking into his eyes smiling at the thought he was with me. We were disrupted by the knocking on the door. Hell they could wait for all I cared. I curled into Edward's side before I realised that we were no longer alone.  
'Hi Bella.' I looked up at Carlisle and smiled. 'How are you feeling?' I burst into tears again and felt Edward slide me onto his lap for another cuddle.  
'I think she is a little overwhelmed and possibly exhausted.'  
'She looks really tiered and unwell.'  
'She was having a lot of seizures in her sleep. Whenever she wakes up she is crying till she falls asleep again.'  
'I think I will try to sort something out.'  
'Carlisle, I don't want her sedated. It's unfair to her.'  
'I was thinking more a calming bath and then some distractions.' There was more knocking on the door before I heard someone walk to it and open the door.

'Carlisle there is someone here to see you.' Esme's voice came to my ears. Esme was here.  
'Okay I'm on my way out now.' Just then someone barged into the room.  
'You are requested to go to the Council chambers for a meeting.' I heard snarled from the stranger that looked at Carlisle.  
'We will be ready in a few minutes.'  
'My orders are to take you now.' The voice sounded angry and I feared for the thought of Edward being hurt or taken away from me. I went into a round of hysteria then.

'And the Council are second to my patient.' Carlisle snapped.  
'Miss Swan is not your concern you and your family. . .' I could hear the air quotes and snarling around the word Family. '. . . are to leave with me now. I started screaming louder this man wanted to take Edward away from me. I clutched Edward to my body and held on to him for dear life. Edward started stroking my back whispering. 'It's okay Bella. I'm not leaving you.'

I heard a fresh voice now and the anger going through her voice made my skin crawl.  
'Everyone follow me now.' I heard a load of footsteps. Edward tried to shuffle me off him but I held tighter. 'Edward, please stay with Bella.' I felt Edward nod his head before the door shut. I could still hear what was going on just in a more muffled tone of voice.  
'Get out now.' I heard shouted from the next room. I held onto Edward tightly and listened to all the sweet words and reassurances he whispered to me. I believed every word of every promise he whispered. The door opened again and I stayed calm.  
'How is she doing?'  
'She was calm and happy till Carlisle came in then she started crying when he asked how she was. She went hysterical when that guard came in and started throwing orders about.' Edward sounded calm but by the way his hands moved I knew he was angry.  
'Sorry about that Edward. I've pulled some favours and the council will wait for you as long as you need. All I will say is Carlisle is right the priority has to be her not the council.' I kept crying for a few more minutes. I drifted off, completely at peace, to the feel of Edwards arms wrapped around my body, and his voice hushing me to sleep. I dreamt of times where I was not alone and trapped in a building. We were in a field with a picnic blanket under us. I was lying down across Edwards chest. We were staring at the stars.

I woke up this time to feeling fingers playing through my hair. I pushed backwards till I couldn't go any further and then felt an arm wriggle around my waist so I was in a cocooned. One of safety and certainty.  
'Good morning. How are you?'  
'Morning. I feel great. How are you?'  
'I am in paradise with my girl in my arms, couldn't be happier.' He started burying his nose into my hair. 'I missed the way you smell and feel.' I heard him mumble.  
'I missed feeling secure with you.' I mumbled back as his hands started intertwining with mine.  
'What do you mean?'  
'When I'm with you I feel average and I cherish that.'  
'Isabella Swan.' He said sternly as he gently flipped me around so I could look into his eyes.  
'You young lady are more than ordinary. You're special and unique.' He leaned across and kissed me before mumbling against my lips. 'You are my soul mate.'  
'I couldn't live without you.' I mumbled back as I drifted off to sleep.

'How is she doing?' I heard Natalie whisper to someone.  
'She is sleeping a lot. She is still fitting but they seem to have calmed down a bit.' I felt a hand stroke my cheek gently. 'If you want to call that council meeting for some time this afternoon, I and Carlisle will attend Esme has to go and talk to the others.' Edward whispered.  
'She seems so peaceful like this.' I felt a strand of hair being moved away from my face. 'She hasn't been like this for a long time.' I wiggled about a bit and then opened my eyes.  
'Hello.' I mumbled my voice full of sleep. I heard a load of chuckling and then I groaned as I tried to move. My muscles were so stiff it hurt to move.

'Are you okay?' Edward sounded concerned.  
'I'm fine.' I said through gritted teeth.  
'Don't lie to me Bella.' Edward replied placing his hands over my shoulders. I leaned back into his arms and took a deep breath.  
'I need to move.' I whispered at him.  
'Let's loosen those muscles in a bath first.' At the word bath I groaned and threw my head back into his shoulder. Edward and Natalie chuckled at me. There was a knock at the door and I turned to see Carlisle pop his head through the door.  
'I've gotten you a bath ready. It's just waiting for you to get in.' I smiled at Esme and hobbled out the bedroom.  
'Thank you.' I whispered.  
'I'll go tell the others you are ready.'  
'Thank you Natalie.'

I had been in the bath for so long I had no idea what time it was. Every now and then someone would knock on the door to check how I was. I loved the fact I was no longer on my own.  
'Bella love are you okay?'  
'I'm fine and still alive.' I replied back with a chuckle.  
'Carlisle and I need to nip off to do a job. Esme is going to stay till you get out of the bath and then she will head off. Will you be okay for an hour or so on your own?'  
'Yes. I'll be fine.'  
'I've taken my belongings to the room on your left so don't worry about watching your feet. Ok?'  
'Ok.' I smiled at myself then decided to be sentimental. 'Edward?'  
'Yes love.' Came his reply from the other side of the door. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me while I was still in the bath. It was too good to get out off.  
'Get in here.'  
'Um Bella. . . . I don't think that is a good idea.'  
'Edward just get in here.' He opened the door and popped his head in with his eyes closed.  
'Edward, I'm covered please open your eyes.  
'Oh okay?' he said shocked then he looked at me and laughed. 'Bella what are you going to dry yourself with?' I waved my hand off  
'Will deal with that later. Now get over here.' I said playfully. When he got to the tub, he kneeled down and placed his head on his arms.  
'Yes love.' He smiled with a grin that could melt butter. I leaned down to him and kissed him long and passionately.  
'Have a nice meeting. Don't let them terrorise you too much.' Edward leaned in for another kiss and then he moaned against my lips. We held each other tighter and he then fell into the bathtub. He turned around quickly and climbed out before looking at me and whispering.  
'Bella, I have to go while I can still think like the gentleman I am.'  
I giggled as he pressed his lips to my forehead and then rushed out the room, Looking horribly embarrised. I then heard Esme and Carlisle laugh. I was still laughing when I heard another knock.  
'Yes.' I called out  
'Bella, I've got you some dry towels here.' Esme responded  
'Come in Esme. theres no need to talk through the door.' I chuckled back. The door opened and then Esme placed the towels on the towel rack.  
'how you feeling?'  
'Fantastic.' I replied as she left the bathroom. 'Thank you Esme.'

I got out of the bath and threw on one of Edwards jumpers. I had found it in a chest of draws in his room. I held it to my nose as I took a deep breath in trying to calm down. I walked out of the room and headed back to the council chamber. I was tiered but I wanted to be with Edward. I needed to be sure Edward was here. I walked down the long corridor getting more and more stressed. Would they let me in? Would Edward be there? What would they decide to do with me? the worries had to stop as I came face to face with the large double oak doors. the guard at the door opened it for me. I smiled and whispered 'Thank you'. He bowed his head in response. I hobbled through the double doors leaving my worries on the other side. I looked around and saw him there at the opposite end of the table. Everyone had fallen silent when I got through the door. I couldn't help but smile at seeing him. Seeing my Edward. Edward must have sensed what I wanted. He pushed the chair back slightly and stood up. As I got closer to him he held out his arms to me. I didn't look at anyone else. I pushed him back into his seat, which he willingly let me do. I then crawled into his lap. I had my Edward back and I decided then that I would not let him go, ever again. I did notice Natalie holding up her hand in a stop fashion. The figures around the room had started to move but stopped at her signal and walked backwards to their starting position again.  
'Are you alright?' he whispered into my ear.  
'I am now.' I can't help but let the need to be near him hint at my voice. I lean into his neck and took a deep breath in and tried to remember the smell of him. I could feel sleep taking over and I happily let it. I have my comforter. My security blanket that told me I was safe. Edward started rubbing my back and toying with my hair.

As I drift off and go into a bizarre dream of nothing but voices.  
'I love going home and walking into the house to find her asleep on the sofa. I adore doing things for her. I feel like my life isn't complete unless I'm doing something for her. Everything I do for her makes my existence worthwhile. I get fearful at the thought of not going home to find her there waiting for me.' I felt a gust of air blow out of him. He then sucked in a deep breath and nuzzled his face into my hair.

'Finding Bella missing nearly broke me. I've not stopped looking for her the whole time she has been gone. I can't live without her and I'm sure she feels the same way.'  
'Edward, I understand believe me I do but we have to protect her.'  
'But her health is clearly suffering. Wouldn't it be better for me to take her home with me? Please. I know how honourable your intentions are but she is safe with me and my family. We have eight vampires in total. How can she not be safe there? She can carry on living her normal life.' I can hear Edwards voice seep with desperation.  
'I would do anything for her and I mean anything.' I could hear his plea to keep us together.  
'We will gladly temporarily move into the manor if it helps to prove what we say.' when did Carlisle join this dream? 'Bella obviously needs this. When I saw her earlier it didn't look like she has slept properly in a while.'  
'She hasn't been. I've been getting daily reports. She is sleeping in twelve hour blocks and barely eating. When she sleeps she is constantly fitting or thrashing about and screaming.' Natalie is sounding more and more concerned as she speaks.

'Will you at least consider letting us prove that we can protect and look after Bella?' Edwards buries his face into my hair.  
'I don't like this. Is it just me or is anyone else missing the key bit of information? They are vampires. How can vampires be safer than the council? We are talking about looking after a simple human.' I heard a fist hit the table. I felt the growl Edward desperately tries to hide at the comment. I whimper at the sound of this harsh atmosphere, I could feel the environment getting threatening. I feel the comfort of a hand twirling through my hair again. I start to feel the calm atmosphere again and Edward starts humming. There is silence for quite a while as Edward hums and rubs my back. I sink back deeper into his arms sighing as I go.

'She is not a simple human, she is MY sister. I think what we have all just witnessed proves this is what SHE needs.' I can hear the force in Natalie's voice.

'I know Bella, she will not get better till she feels safe and relaxed. I vote for giving the Cullen's a chance to calm her down. Let's see exactly how much a difference in her they can make.' I knew it was Alex but he sounded so forceful with his vote.  
'I vote for giving this a try. Everything else we have tried hasn't worked.' I wanted to smile at Marie in gratitude but I couldn't, I was too tiered.  
'I don't want vampires anywhere near the manor they are too dangerous.' Chris snaps and growls.  
'If Bella has faith and trusts that these vampires will not hurt her. I will go by her judgement. Am I right in my presumption that she knows the basics of what you are?' I have never heard Natalie talk this way. She was firm but determined.  
'Edward has told her everything she needs to know about us. We will always openly discuss what we are with her. We will not hide what we are from her.'  
'Do you all feel that way or is that just you and Edward?'  
'My whole family sees Bella as part of our family and we do not hide who we are from each other.'  
'I think we need to try it and see what happens after a week. My only condition would be that the Cullens and Bella stay in the west wing of the manor where we can supervise and monitor the situation.' this new voice sounded concerned but caring.

'I think it's settled then. Carlisle, are you sure your family don't mind staying in the west wing with Edward and Bella? we will review in a week as to where we go from there.' I hear a growl coming from somewhere. I hear chairs scraping backwards and footsteps scurry away from us. One set tho is walking towards me.

'Edward, the woman in your arms is my sister and I love her with all my heart. If you hurt her there will be hell to pay, but I can already see a difference in her from your return to her life.' Natalie is whispering very quietly.

I feel like I am floating and shuffled about a bit. Then I hear another whisper. 'Edward this will work she already seems better than I've seen her in weeks. Carlisle if there is anything you or your family need please don't hesitate but to let me know straight away.' I can feel a new hand stroke my hair and then the cold stone lips of the man I love touching the top of my head.  
'Thank you Natalie. I know she is your sister but she is the love of my existence.' The darkness then takes me away.

I rolled over and felt someone else in my bed. I had an arm under my pillow. I started to worry till I felt their hand rub down my back and heard the best sound in the world.  
'Are you with me now?' he whispered into my ear before placing a kiss behind my ear.  
'Obviously not because your still here.' He chuckled at me and then I started laughing as well. I felt his hand rub against my cheek. I nestled into his shoulder and dropped my arm over his chest .I started drawing lazy trails over his chest.  
'Have there been quite a few?'  
'Unfortunately yes. I had to throw the pillow under your head because you kept fitting. I got worry you would hurt yourself but if I moved off the bed you got worse.'  
'Sorry.' I felt the guilt from having him watch over me.  
'Bella. Don't.' Edwards chest raised and then lowered as he puffed out a breath of air over the top of my head. 'I care about you, as hard as it was to watch I got to be with you. I saw you have some peaceful moments and some stressful ones. I have you in my arms, safe and sound. That means everything to me. I worry about you but I know you feel better and you'll keep getting better. we will all flock around you, to protect and love you.' I squeezed into him and placed my hand over his.

'Nothing else matters to me but you. When I'm with you I feel complete and whole again. Being around you is not only enjoyable but fun as well. I've walked around for nearly two hundred years exploring the world. The whole time I thought I was happy and complete but I wasn't. When you walked into my world you made me realise how incomplete my world really was. . . . . When I am with you, I feel complete and I feel like my world is rushing away with you when you're gone. I don't want to be on my own anymore.' I could of sworn if he was able to cry he would be.

'I feel exactly the same only I wish I had walked around for two hundred years following you.' I whispered back to him.  
'I have a surprise for you. Would you like it?'  
'Yes please.' any surprise off Edward was a hit or miss but I would gladly take it. Edward shuffled about a bit and dropped his hand off the side of the bed.


	40. Extra: Interview with Bella

**Interview with Isabella Swan.**

G) Today I had the Fantastic privilege of interviewing the wonderful Isabella Swan.

B) Please Glassbug call me Bella. It's nice to finally meet you. I love your dress by the way.

G) Ok Bella it is then. The first question I simply have to ask, how did you get to work with Alexander Gomez?

B) Well as you know Glassbug, Alexander is one of the top Glass makers in the country if not the world. I was looking for something different during my summer holiday. Natalie came to my room and showed me an advert in an art magazine. They were looking for apprentices to go and learn about glass making. Being someone that doesn't like regrets I gave it a go and applied.

G) And you just got the placement like that? *clicks fingers*

B) Not really I filled in my application and waited a week. I got one of the interview placements. I was one of over 200 applicants, and that was for just the first round of interviews. I did the interview which took fifteen minutes. I thought I didn't get it but then a week later I got a call. I was offered one of fifty trial places.

G) Trials? Oh that sounds like a scary thing to do? Where they hard on you?

B) The trial was actually a lot of fun. I went in for three days and they had us learning to work with glass I learnt the basics of Glass blowing and Punting. I also learned about stain glass work. During the trial I found out that Alex was going to be talking to us. I told him how grateful for the opportunity I was. Once he started me off tho we talked about all sorts of things. My interview actually took twice as long as everyone else's.

G) So you got to study under Alexander Gomez for over two years how did you manage that?

B) Yes Alex normally only offers 6 week apprenticeship he offered me a 6week and then offered me a further 2 year course. Alex had just joined an Art college as one of the managers. After my apprenticeship he arranged for me to be interviewed at the college. I jumped at the possibility and was offered a placement. I studied there for three years and learnt about not only glass but metals and I dabbled in ceramics too. At that point, I also learnt about the heaven that is my mini.

G) What is Mini and why is she so important?

B) Have you ever walked three Miles in Metal cap boots?

G) *Shakes head.* No why?

B) Metal cap boots are really heavy. Then you have to count in the weight of glass. On that alone you're looking at an extremely heavy cargo to carry. When you add the fact I could fall over and have a fit and smash glass all over myself. * pinches nose and looks very frightened as she relives a horrible memory.* It's easier and safer for it too all go in a bag on wheels and I just drag it along with me. I actually have two of them. They were very expensive but worth the money.

G) Why do you have two of them?

B) I usually keep an emergency bag by my door with enough clothes in for two days, a spare phone and Laptop charger. I also have some books. I then have my Red case with all my medication in it. My emergency mini is pink my Everyday class Mini is black.

G) Oh that sounds like a smart idea which then brings us to the next question. In chapter 11 after you danced with Edward for the first time and then had to talk via text with Alice. Why text?

B) When I'm in my post fit stage I struggle to talk clearly everything comes out of my mouth slurred even though I can hear myself clearly. It was a no nonsense idea I came up with. It's what technology was designed for you know.

*Both Bella and Glassbug start laughing.*

G) So When Edward joined you at the Brambles I bet you were very relived.

B) I was so pleased to see him. I didn't want a relationship to start off with. I keep myself to myself due to the fact I ruin other people's lives, when they get too close to me. I hate taking over other people's lives. I land up feeling very guilty over it.

G) When did you realised you loved Edward then?

*A ringing noise comes from Bella's handbag. Bella looks at her phone after searching for it in her handbag.*

B) I'm really sorry Glassbug but you're out of time. I really need to get going. E-mail me a couple of dates and we can sort out another time I've enjoyed this.

*Bella gets up and leaves*

G) Damn and I was getting to the good juicy questions. Well there goes my little bit of fun. *Huffs before leaving the room to write the next chapter of the story down.*

**A/N: I did this as a bit of a character building Excersise. I hope you all enjoy it.**


	41. Out take: Kate

**A/N: I have added this outtake as a weekend treat this is Kates point of view. This is from the first abduction not the second one.**

After Bella's abduction we had little idea about where she had been taken. We knew she was in the hands of either the Voogden or the Volturi.

We had searched everywhere to find any clues on where Bella was. We had no certainty, and without evidence we could not accuse anyone.

The morning after Bella had been taken we had received a text message that said she had gone on a work placement that had suddenly come up.

We knew it was a lie by the fact we found the vampire scent near and in the school. The wolf scent near the school gave us a lot of concern.

The fire also clued us up to the fact there had been a fight. Alice saw nothing but Bella's future fading away as she walked towards the shops.

We all ran, when Alice got the message to us but we were too late and Bella had been taken from us.

We went back to our normal daily routines in the hope that a clue would come up at the university.

We received daily text messages from Bella's phone all of which sounded off character for her.

We were into our fourth week of searching for Bella when we got our first break.

* * *

I was in the studio gardens marking work up when I heard Alice squeal. I rushed into Alice's studio.

She was jumping up and down like a lunatic. It had been the first time we had seen her like that since Bella's disappearance.

No sooner than we were relieved did the horror start to settle in.

"Bella's future has come back."

''Alice, what is it?'' Edward asked frantically and then I watched them have their private conversation.

''What's happening?'' several people shouted as everyone started running into her studio.

''Bella has escaped. She's running through woodland'' Alice responded.

''Where? Which area?''

''I . . . . . I don't know.''

''Alice, what is that noise?'' Edward asked focusing on her thoughts.

Before we got an answer, Alice screamed so loudly the glass in the room shattered.

Edward just crumbles to the floor splintering the door frame as he went down.

''What is happening?'' Emmett's booming voice shouted as Jasper ran forward grabbing hold of Alice.

"For god sake. Edward, what's going on?" Carlisle spoke calmly as he held on to Esme.

We all stared at Edward and Alice in fear something had gone wrong.

Edward said barely above a whisper. Alice calmed down and stood there for a ten seconds.

"Get in that tree. Climb, Bella Climb." Alice started shouting again. Her fists clenched and shaking at her side.

"There's something chasing her. Alice keep looking forward there has to be more."

"We have to go save Bella. Alice, where do we go?" Emmett barked. I moved in front of Emmett and held my hand out to him.

I knew how much he had grown to care about her. We all had but we had to be careful.

"We have no idea where she is. All we know for sure is she is in a woodland. We need more information."

* * *

"Alice, what is that?" Edward hissed

"I don't know." Esme grabbed a piece of paper and pencil placing them into Alice's hands. She started drawing straight away.

"It's the Voogden. I'm sure that is the Voogden insignia." Carlisle spoke shaking his head. He handed me the drawing.

I stood dumbfounded and just nodded my head in agreement. I watched as Edward stood up and his hands clenched at his sides.

"She is still alive. We need to do something." His voice was nothing but anger.

"Lets just get to them and ask them to return her."

"We need to go and search through Bella's things." Alice spoke firmly.

"I've never seen that before." Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"We need to get in there. I know there's something in there and it will help us find her."

"What are we looking for?"

"It's small. . . and white. . . it has a single strip of paper in it."

"Edward, Emmett, search the study." Carlisle started giving out assignments as we all walked into Bella's cottage.

"Esme and Alice search Bella's room. Kate you have the guest room. Jasper and I will search the front room. Rose you have the kitchen."

* * *

We all parted ways and started searching all of the rooms. Three minutes later all the rooms had been searched. No one had found it.

"Does she have any boxes anywhere else?" I asked as I looked on crushed as my hope slipped away.

"What about the box of stuff she didn't want?" Jasper asked

"That box is in. . . . " Esme never finished as Edward ran out of the room. We all followed him into the music room.

"We shoved this in my studio. It's all of Bella's music stuff. We were going to play together."

"We opened the boxes slowly and found the jar." Carlisle unscrewed the jar lid. He pulled out the strip of paper and unfolded it.

"That's the Voogden's seal." He spoke calmly as he showed us all the slip.

"Is there anything else in the boxes?"

"There's these photo's." We all looked at the photos and saw what looked like a younger Bella with her sister and an adult male.

One thing that stood out to me about the man was that he wore a Voogden uniform.

"That cloak looks like the same one that the people holding Bella had on." Alice spoke as she picked up one of the photos.

"Bella must be mixed up with the Voogden."

"She would of told me." Edward answered as he paced the floor.

"Not if she didn't know son. This gives us enough reason to go to them and tell them what we know."

* * *

"Everyone else will stay here and follow their daily routine."

"I want to go with you Carlisle." Alice said as she searched the future some more.

"Why?" Emmett scoffed.

"Because they may release her and send her back here."

"That's very unlikely, if they have her against her . . ."

"You need to see Alexander Gomez first." Alice butted in. "He helps you find her." Edward hissed loudly.

"Lets get going."

"I'm coming with you." Alice spoke loudly.

"Alice you need to be at class."

"She is my friend"

"Alice we need you to stay here. Bella wouldn't want you to get hurt. I promise we will call you as soon as we locate her."

Edward was kneeling in front of Alice. "Bella belongs with us I will bring her back."

* * *

We all saw Edward and Carlisle off then turned back to our other activities. There was hope in the air now, a hope we desperately needed.

I stood in the door way and watched the rest of my family. I was amazed at how one human had made such an impact on all our lives.

Esme was in Bella's Cottage clearing up after the boys had searched the place. Alice was upstairs with Jasper trying to calm down.

Emmett was pacing the front room. Rosalie was in the garage again fixing up the cars.

We all knew that Rosalie didn't really hate Bella but we had no idea what her problem really was.

I had to keep hold of the hope that we would get her back.

"Please take care of yourself, Bella." I whispered as I went to my cottage.

I forced myself to believe that she would come back to us safe and sound.

We were certain that the Voogden had Bella. We finally heard that Carlisle and Edward had found Alexander Gomez three days later.

Alice had seen another vision of Bella, Escaping which then faded to black.

She reappeared restrained to a bed in a white room with a drip in her arm.

Alice could see her alive but we didn't know if she was hurt. We also had no idea why her visions were disappearing every so often.

We were all sat in the front room waited to hear what Alexander had said from Edward or Carlisle.

I was struggling to keep hold of my hope that he knew something. He had to know where our Bella was.


	42. extra: Original Moving day chapter

**A/N: I decided to get rid of this chapter as I felt it blabbered too much instead of flowed with the story. I hope I made the right decission and my reader prefer the new chapter**

I had so far spent the past 17 years of my life fighting some stupid person after another.

If it wasn't the specialists or teachers it was the nosey ones.

The battles were always over the same thing. What I could or couldn't do with my life. It all started with

'Bella will never learn to read and write.'

It took us 10 years but I finally learnt and boy did that feel good. My little world suddenly exploded.

It was now this mega, epic universe of different lives, Worlds and realities.

Reading fed my imagination, I had become a bookworm and artisan.

I had decided to move from the city to this cold, wet, quiet little countryside I was moving to Cornwall from my parents' home in the centre of Nuneaton.

It had been my choice to live near my sister.

It gave me a chance to be free but not too far from some form of support.

I never realising let alone imagine what was coming my way.

I wanted a new release in life a break from the problems of home.

My mum wasn't happy about me moving out and so far away from her.

Her husband Phil on the other hand was all up for me to move out and away from home.

I needed some fresh inspiration and some sliver of an adventure.

I never did cope with settling somewhere for too long very well but then that was my mum and dad's fault really.

We had moved around a lot during my childhood.

I think I alone had been to over thirty different schools in the eleven years of my academic career.

My Mum had driven me to Cheddar Gorge to meet Natalie.

We were going to be having lunch before mum went back home.

My sister, Natalie was a lot like me.

She had long blonde hair and had only just celebrated her twenty first birthday.

She loved having fun and was insistent that she was living the life she wanted.

Mum never believed her though and thought she could do better.

I had enrolled at an arts college to keep on learning about the arts.

'Bella. Mum.' She screamed while running towards me with her arms held wide and a huge grin on her face.

'Hi Mum.' She said again then turned to me. 'Are you ready to start University tomorrow?'

Uggg A new school. I hate being centre of attention.

Great but it had to be done. That was if I wanted to continue my education.

Still it was only a matter of time till I frightened everyone away from me.

I could just hear it now people screaming.

Others asking what to do and then there were the ones that would just stand there and stare.

I started chanting in my head.

Where there's a will there's a way. Where there's a will there's a way.

'Yeah can't wait.' I tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

I just hope I could keep everything together for just one day at a time.

* * *

'Bella. Mum.' She screamed while running towards me with her arms held wide and a huge grin on her face.

'Hi Mum.' She said again then turned to me. 'Are you ready to start University tomorrow?'

Uggg A new school. I hate being centre of attention.

Great but it had to be done. That was if I wanted to continue my education.

Still it was only a matter of time till I frightened everyone away from me.

I could just hear it now people screaming.

Others asking what to do and then there were the ones that would just stand there and stare.

I started chanting in my head.

Where there's a will there's a way. Where there's a will there's a way.

'Yeah can't wait.' I tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

I just hope I could keep everything together for just one day at a time.

We sat down for Lunch and talked the whole time.

I had to reassure my mother several times that this was what I wanted.

Natalie and I finally reassured her I would be fine and we loaded all my stuff from mum's car to Natalie's and headed off to what would soon be my new home.

I would keep myself together as long as possible. I could cry when I was on my own.

'Things are going to be just fine.' Natalie seemed to always sense things between me and her. I just kept staring out the window.

'I know that.'

'I'm not mum. What's wrong?'

'Nothing. I'm just a little bit nervous.' and scared stiff.

'College will be great. You'll love it.'

'What's the art department like?'

'The teachers are great. You'll love it. Just do me a favour please?' I hesitated.

I didn't really like it when she asked for favours like this.

'Depends on what it is.' She leaned over and opened the glove box and handed me a small Mobile phone.

'What's this?' She shrugged her shoulders.

'Please don't get angry with me. It's a mobile. I got it for you. It's so you can call me if you need to. Just promise me to keep it on you.'

I couldn't help but smile I don't like taking things off her.

I would leave it in the car when we had finished unloading.

Besides I wouldn't have the money to put any credit on it.

She must of sensed it because next thing I knew she was pulling into the side of the road.

'You're NOT to leave that in the car and you're not to worry about the bills either. It's a contract to use in emergencies and I've set up the payments and everything.'

She saw I was about to interject when she held up one finger to tell me to let her finish.

'I'm with mum to a degree but you need a life Bella. I am doing this because you want to.

All I am asking is that you call me when you need me.

I'm only half an hour away but it's better than something bad happening.

This is something I can do to help. Please just let me help.'

I couldn't argue. I was too touched by her sisterly kindest.

I slid the little black phone into my pocket and smiled at her.

'Ok I promise to keep it on me and call you whenever I need some help. Thank you.'

We got to my campus and collected my room key and started unpacking the car.

After we had unloaded everything into my room we went to the communal kitchen and got a cup of hot chocolate.

I then walked her back to the car we had a quick farewell and then.

I went off to my room to cry myself to sleep while Watching Singing in the rain.

* * *

I woke up to my first day of classes. It was grey and raining outside.

I woke up way too early for University so I went and got breakfast.

Then headed back to my bedroom and put on some music while I got ready to go.

My block was only twenty minutes away from my campus and half an hour from the local shops. That would be a nice pleasant walk for me.

I got use to walking at an early age.

I never was going to be able to learn to drive so I found other ways of getting around from point A to B. I didn't want to be reliant on other people.

I got to University in time for inductions we were to rally into the art block lobby.

I then had to sit through the normal introductory lecture. We then did a load of team building exercises to get to know our peers.

I found it very hard to engage really and just kept my head down following everyone else's lead.

Lunch was probably the only bit of interesting change as I walked into the cafeteria and bumped right into this young man.

His face just screamed super model.

'Sorry' I mumbled quickly before dashing to hide in some random corner.

He looked very upset about me bumping into him or maybe it was something else.

We had the afternoon off to do the tour of campus and explore the local facilities.

I went and had lunch with some new friends.

Angela who would be in my Art History Class and Lauren who was a second year student mentor.

When we got to the table I looked at the man again.

He was now sitting by the window in the far corner of the cafeteria.

He had joined three others.

'Who's that guy in the corner? I whispered to Lauren. She looked where I was looking.

'Ah they are the Cullen Family. Dr Cullen is a general surgeon at the Hospital and his wife is a midwife there.

Edward, Emmet and Alice Cullen were adopted along with Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Edward, Emmet and Alice are the dark haired three. Jasper and Rosalie Hale are the blond pair.'

I looked up again to watch Alice lean into Jasper while playing with an apple. . .

'Also Alice and Jasper are an item as are Emmet and Rosalie.' She warned. '. . . and before you think about the other two.

Edward isn't interested in dating very shy and no one picks his fancy.'

Everyone started filing out of the Cafeteria and I found my way to the Library and then went to explore the Studios and arts block.

* * *

I saw the Glass room with all the benches and other glass equipment.

I couldn't wait to have a go. I also saw the dance and music rooms.

They were both so lovely I had some great ideas for projects to try out and wrote them in my inspiration diary.

I then went back to my dorm room and did some reading before I fell into the world of sleep.

My world of sleep had it's good and bad days.

The next day we were thrown into health and safety assessments in the morning.

For the afternoon we would get to have some free time again and I decided to go and start on some projects I went into the dance studio to practice.

I turned on my stereo . . . . that I picked up after lunch . . . and started warming up.

I then started rehearsing my favourite Salsa routine.

I always liked salsa it helped me relax and sometimes even inspired me.

I closed my eyes to the music and just went free style.

I must have been dancing for about ten minutes.

I heard a cough from the door way I opened my eyes and he was standing in the door way.

Edward Cullen was staring at me. I jolted and just stared back at him.

'Do you mind telling me what you are doing in here?' He asked in an arrogant tone.

He looked at me in disgust like I smelled awful. I looked at him amazed. What did it look like?

What was his problem?

'I'm dancing.' I replied confused.

'But you didn't book this room. You need to book the room which I have done.'

'Oh sorry.' and I thought I knew the rules clearly I got the studio spaces wrong.

'I'll just get my things together.' I walked over to the table and turned off my CD player as he walked to the piano.

* * *

I looked at my watch and decided I would go back to Social area and study for a bit before going back to dorms and settling with a movie and a soda.

I sat in the Social area reading up on nineteenth century artists.

I was startled to hear someone cough.

'May I sit with you?' I looked up to see who it was and realised it was Edward Cullen.

'Sure.' I said pulling my books together into a neat stack.

'You dance beautifully by the way.' He smiled at me then ran a hand through his hair.

'Thanks. It's just a hobby though.'

'Really?' He sounded surprised. 'So does that mean you're not here to study Dance?'

'Nope. I'm here to study art and design.' He looked shocked again and his jaw dropped open.

'So Salsa dancing is just a hobby.'

'Yup dancing is one of my few leisure hobbies.'

'Do you do more than salsa then?' He was staring at me with exceedingly curious eyes and was leaning forward waiting for my response.

'I can dance the Tango, Salsa and Ballet. I've not danced ballet for a while though.'

We carried on talking about different styles of dance and music for quite a while.

It was only when I started feeling hungry that I noticed the time.

'I need to go and cook dinner. Would you like to join me?'

I started shoving all of my books into my bag.

'No thanks. I should go. My family will probably be waiting for me at home.'

'Okay. See you next time.' We both headed off to the lobby and then parted ways.


	43. 38: Truths and uncertainties

**A/N: sorry about the delay in the updating of the previous chapters but I have been really ill. Anyway here is the latest chapter for you all to read. Please let me know what you think about it.**

**Glassbug**

* * *

I woke up to my mind filled with so many questions

Who was Deangelo really?

Was Marie his secret crush?

What was Edward planning to do?

I now knew he had a plan and he was coming for me but what was it.

I had seen something I needed to see.

The people in that room had a new hope and with that came determination and motivation.

My family and friends would never give up on getting me back.

As the realisation sunk in a new flame burned in me if they would not give up then neither would I.

I rolled on to my back and realised how stiff I felt.

I decided that I may as well get out of bed and into the shower to loosen my muscles then go and find breakfast.

I put the water on and quickly brushed my teeth while I wait for the water to warm up.

I hated the water system here the pipes were old and every now and then they would groan and shriek.

After tapping my fingers underneath the water to find the temperature settled and warm I walked in.

I just stood under the water and groaned as the steaming hot water trailed down my back washing all the stiffness out of my muscles.

* * *

I finally got out of the shower when the water started going cold.

I got dressed and dried my hair before I opened the door.

As I walked into my room I heard a throat clear and found doc sat in the chair in the corner of my room.

"Is everything alright?"

He spoke gently but looked worried.

I yawned and nodded before looking at him confused.

"Bella, do you know what time it is?"

I looked at him and tried not to chuckle as I shook my head.

Doc knew there was no alarm clock or clock for that matter in my room.

Doc got up shaking his head as he chuckled and walked to the bed.

He fluffed up the pillows and then laid the blanket to the side.

"Bella, you should get back in bed. It's only three in the morning."

I stared blankly at him.

I could have sworn it was later than that.

The doc gently smiles as he took my hand and sat me on the bed

"You need some more sleep you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. . . . Well later today." He chuckles.  
I crawled into the bed and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

I was on my knees looking down at a torn purple and blue gown that was barely hanging on my body.

It looked like the same gown I wore to the ball just more ragged.

I could feel stones digging through the fabric and water absorbing into the dress.

I felt my arms being held behind my back firmly.

They were in an ice cold, stone grip, I tried to wiggle out of the restraint but I couldn't move at all.

I look up to try and see my surroundings I need to get a better idea of where I am.

When my eyes come forward I gasp as I stare into a pair of rich topaz eyes.

I would recognise those eyes . . . . . his eyes, his hair, his mouth anywhere.

I was looking into the face of Edward. My Edward.

His expression looked calm but I saw his true emotions.

He was filled with fear and anger with a hint of relief as he looked into my eyes.

He had been forced onto his knees and had two large vampires stretching his arms out.

They position they were in meant that he couldn't move.

I could hear a growling sound that I presumed was coming from him.

I heard a scream from my left and as much as I didn't want to turn I did.

I watched as Alice was dragged into the field thrashing about in the arms of a blond haired vampire.

I looked at Alice and noted that she was still in the waitress uniform from the ball.

Alice looked at Edward and they seemed to have a silent conversation between themselves before Alice looked at me.

I could see the fear and resolve in her eyes.

I watched as Alice and Edward turned towards a bunch of trees to my left.

I followed their example and looked to the side I watched as a bonfire stack suddenly started appearing in sections.

Turning to Edward and Alice I saw a new fear in their eyes.

A figure started walking forward they were flanked by two others.

They pulled off the hoods of their jumpers and then to reveal their faces.

The one in front was a shortish red headed woman. Her hair reminded me of fire.

Flanking her where two men they looked sinister in nature.

Both had muscles but the blond one was more muscular.

They had an evil grin on their faces and I watched as their lips moved at a super fast speed.

Alice started fighting again and Edwards mask fell off.

The two men moved past the woman and over towards Alice.

I looked at Edward and saw him mouth 'I love you.' To me.

I fought back the tears and mouthed 'always' in return.

I didn't know what was happening but I knew something was going to go wrong.

Just by the way Alice and Edward were acting was setting of alarm bells in the back of my mind.

I'm pulled away when I hear a sharp air piercing metal ripping shriek.

I turn towards the noise and watch as Alice's body sinks to the ground.

I try to look away but I feel my head being forced to look in Alice's direction.

My head is forcefully moved as they drag her body over to the pile of wood and set fire to it.

I look at Edward and start crying as I hear the growl radiating from him.

I watch him violently struggling to get free from the vampires holding him as the blond man walks forward blocking my view of Edward.

I struggle against the hands holding me down.

* * *

My body is raked with tears and I can't calm myself down.

"Bella . . . . Honey, wake up. . . . Come on little girl it's okay"

I open my eyes and realise it hasn't happened yet.

I sit up and look at Deangelo before I start crying again, only this time it is with relief.

"It's okay little girl. You're safe."

I focus on my breathing and try to calm down.

I'm not sure whether I can trust Deangelo but I have to try and get a message to Edward or Alice.

I start to think up plans but in the end I decided my best plan of action was to take a chance and bring Deangelo in on it.

I pull back and look at Deangelo's face.

His expression of concern just solidifies my decision.

"Are you okay?"

"Nnnnn. . . no" I whimper out nervously.

"Tell me what's wrong." I look up at Deangelo.

"I don't know . . . . . . It's just a dream. . . . I'm fine honestly."

Deangelo looks at me seriously and then pulls a pen and paper out of his back pocket.

The pen zips across the paper effortlessly.

He then turns it so I can see what is written.

'No verbals. you saw something didn't you?'

I nod my head and fight back the tears that are threatening to let go again.

'Is it bad?' again I nod and look into his eyes.

"How about we go get some breakfast and then do something in the garage."

"Please" I say in barely more than a whisper.

I watch Deangelo disappear and then reappear next to my bed.

I notice he is carrying my dressing gown.

He holds it up open and waits for me to put my arms in my gowns sleeves.

I tie it tightly around my waist.

"Can I have a few minutes please?"

Deangelo nods his head and walks back to his chair in the corner.

I dive into the bathroom to brush my teeth and change into the set of clothes I keep in the bathroom.

I couldn't see me getting any more sleep after my earlier vision? Dream?. . . .Jump? Whatever you wanted to call it.

I nervously walk back into the bedroom and we head off to the kitchen.

* * *

I sit in the bar stool that had been bought into the kitchen for me when I started cooking my own breakfast.

"Okay little one what would you like as I'm cooking." Deangelo said with a smile.

I smiled at him and realised I wouldn't be able to say no.

He needed to do this as a way of coping with the uncertain but most likely horror he was about to find out about.

"Scrambled eggs please" I replied casually.

It was the only dish I felt he could cook after we had spent weeks trying to teach him.

I could remember the first time he asked to try and learn to cook 'edible dirt'.

* * *

_I was in the kitchen cooking pancakes when I heard a throat being cleared._

_"Um Bella . . . um could I . . . . maybe, ask a favour . . . please?" _

_I turned from the cooker to Deangelo and smiled as I waited for him to continue._

_I had rolled my hand to signal for him to continue and then turned back to the cooker._

_"Could you please teach me how to make edible dirt?" _

_I had to fight back the laugh at his description of food._

_"Why do you want to know?" I ask curiously, I knew vampires didn't eat human food so he must have a reason._

_"No reason. I just . . . . want to learn." _

_I couldn't help but shake my head in disapproval of his answer._

_"I will need more than that Mr. . . . Why do you want to learn to cook?" _

_I turned around and gave him my best I'm not budging look._

_"Damn stubborn woman." He grumbled before huffing. "Fine I want to be able to make my friend . . . . dinner" His last word is barely a whispers._

_"Vampires don't eat human food." I had replied confused as why he would cook._

_"She's not a vampire." He said in a hushed tone._

* * *

After that we spent the day in the kitchen cooking and baking different foods, some he excelled in others where. . . . .

Disastrous?

Indigestible?

Unfit for human consumption?

Unpalatable?

Those dishes where epic failures and some I just smiled and told him to not try and cook them again- politely of course.

It took him three weeks till he finally made an edible meal.

I watched as he turned the scrambled eggs onto the plate and added some bacon and toast before handing it too me.

I had learned that Scrambled egg on toast with bacon was one of his good dishes as he never had to do anything to taste.

That was his problem the 'to taste bit'.

Everything dasted the same to him like dirt so he couldn't judge the amount he needed to add properly.

* * *

After I ate breakfast we headed to the garage.

We went straight to the work benches and I sat down in my stool as Deangelo gathered pencils, pens and papers.

'So what happened?' he scribbled on a scrap before going to a drawing of a motorbike.

I picked up a pencil and casually wrote.

'The plan went wrong?'

'How wrong?'

'We are captured and I'm forced to watch Marie, Edward and Alice die.'

I wrote hoping that by adding Marie he will be more inclined to help.

I watch as the colour Deangelo had in his face drains and he looks even whiter than he did before.

'Are you sure?'

'I watched them being ripped apart and then thrown onto a bonfire.'

I snapped the pencil in my hand and then ran a hand through my hair.

'Is there any way you can call them?'

'NO.' He replied looking dejected.

'We have to help them.'

Deangelo walked away from the bench and started pacing.

"Damn . . . . Damn. . . .damn." He growled frustration obvious in his voice.

* * *

I sat in my stool trying to think of some way to let them know when it hit me hard.

"Deangelo," I waited till he stopped pacing and looked at me.

"I need a new book." With a grin.

I knew the minuet the penny dropped and his expression went from confused to optimistic.

"Well then little girl let's get you a new book." He smiled and walked towards the door.


	44. 39 Running

**A/N: I know this is only a short chapter but I hope you like it please let me know.**

I followed him through the door and down the corridor to the doc's office.

He stands still at the door and waits for me to catch up before he gently knocks on the door.

"Come in." Is the response we get.

Deangelo pushes open the door and I walk through.

"Hi Bella." I can't help but smile back at his happy tone.

"Hi." I mumble which is followed by several minutes of silence.

"So what can I do for you?" Doc asks breaking the silence.

"Bella has had a bad dream."

Deangelo spoke as both men talked around me.

"I think she could do with using her internet access maybe even buy herself a new book . . . . . or something to take her mind off it."

The doc smiled and nodded before walking over to the table and fiddling with his computer for a few seconds.

"There you go Bella. You can have the computer for half an hour and then I want you back in bed.

You need as much sleep as possible tonight's party will last a long time."

I shuffled forward and opened my messenger window.

'Hi Handsome, are you there?'

I opened the internet and log into Kate's website.

I scoured the books till I found a suitable one.

I put the order through addressed it to the PO Box address my 'hosts' had granted me access to.

I then ordered a second book but I wasn't sure where to post it to.

I looked up at Deangelo and smiled as he walked around to face the screen.

I grabbed some paper and scribbled

'I don't have the address for Marie's. Where can I send this to?'

Deangelo quickly typed in Marie's address and proceeded to the comment box.

'Please do not add receipt and write following message in cover.

Hope you get trapped in the story.

All my love and talk to you soon

Bella.'

I hit finish and filled the payment info in.

* * *

I looked into Deangelo's eyes and saw the concern written in them.

I couldn't help but smile reassuringly at him before picking up the pen again.

'Best I could come up with sorry'

I shoved the pad at him and then proceeded to close down the windows.

I went back to the instant messenger and saw no reply from Edward so I sent an innocent email to Kate's work email.

I typed out a quick email asking about 'how I can extend my leave by another year and transfer to the English department' in hopes she catches on.

Deangelo pushes the pad back to me and I read what he has written.

'Let's just hope it's enough.'

I nod and yawn exhaustion suddenly taking over my body.

"Come on little girl, let's get you back to bed."

He says gently pulling me out of the chair by my arm.

I hear a few clicks and notice he has logged me out of the computer.

We walk towards the door and meet the doc on the way.

"I'm going to put her back to bed and then sit with her."

Deangelo says to the doc as we cross him in the hall.

I yawned again as I wave good bye and am startled when I fell a pair of hands wrap around my waist.

My feet leave the ground and I am carried to bed.

I fall asleep just as we entered the bedroom and then feel myself lying on a soft surface.

* * *

I was outside the council chambers looking at the solid oak double doors.

I watched as someone flew passed throwing the doors open.

"Cancel the retrieval." Kate screeched at a speed I barely understood.

"What do you think you're doing barging in here like that?" Someone barked in a purple cloak.

"It's okay Richard. Kate they have already left." Nat spoke gently but with authority.

"Call them back." Kate screeched panicked.

"Kate what's wrong?"

"Its . . . It's a trap." She stuttered out.

I thought it was odd that a vampire would stutter and then I realise it's because she is upset.

"You're lying." A new voice barked "you can't know that."

"I know Bella and to listen to her." Kate growled back.

"When did you hear from Bella?"

"I got an order and then a cryptic email earlier."

"Seth . . . . . Seth." Nat screamed as she runs to the doors.

"Get the pack back here now" She shrieked.

Seth takes his t-shirt off as he runs to the front doors and phased into his wolf form.

It's followed by an ear piercing howl.

"Kate, please tell me what you know." Nat gently asks as she pulls Kate into the chamber room.

"I received these book orders earlier today."

She placed my ordered books and the forms onto the table.

"The inscription" she points to the order form "and this book."

She pointed to the book 'in trapped' by John Carlson that was ordered for Marie.

"The obvious words are trapped and then she ordered Romeo and Juliet which as we both know the lead characters die."

Everyone examines the book and the order forms before noticing the email.

"Lastly I got this email and it's about getting an extension and transferring to the English department."

"How does this all add up to a trap?"

"Firstly Bella is not keen on English."

"Actually she hates studying it because of the Dyslexia." Nat added.

"Secondly the book she ordered herself is a Shakespeare and she hates Shakespeare." Uncle Alex added.

"We have to believe in Bella and that she knows what she is doing."

Seth ran into the chambers in torn jeans looking distort.

"They were already in I can't get a message to them."

"NOOOOOO." I scream as loudly as possible as the edges start to fade.

* * *

I felt fingers run through my hair as my body shook violently.

It wasn't till I heard a hushing noise in my ear.

I opened my eyes to find Deangelo hugging me that I realise the shaking is Deangelo rocking me.

"We need to make a plan. They don't get the message." I get out between the sobs.

"Bella we can't." Deangelo replies sounding broken.

"We go today before the ball." I mumble back determined that I will save Edward and Alice.

Deangelo shakes his head and I summon all the courage I can.

"Better we lose our lives trying, than they lose theirs." I say coldly holding back the tears.

I feel Deangelo nod his head against my shoulder in agreement and I let out a breath of air,

We sit still for the next few minutes while we both try to think about ways to get out of my prison.

As far as I was concerned I had three major problems.

One: I didn't know anything outside of my bedroom, kitchen and the garage.

Two: I couldn't move anywhere as near as fast as they could.

Finally we come to three, well there is no three. Apart from the reason I want to do this.

To save Edward and any other lives that may be lost when they try to rescue me.

* * *

Deangelo pulls away eventually and I can see my determination echoed in his eyes.

"Let's kill this joint and go to the garage hey little one." I nod my head and climb out of bed.

I lean to grab my slippers but Deangelo appears with my slip on shoes in his hand.

"I dropped some glass earlier and I never got around to cleaning it up." He offers in explanation.

After getting the shoes on we walk together to the garage.

Deangelo and I draw and muck about for a while until I realise Deangelo isn't mucking about.

He was actually doing something, after an hour he stopped tinkering and stood in front of me.

Placing a pad of paper on the table, I looked down and read the line on it.

'Do you trust me?'

I nodded my head and watched as Deangelo sped to a corner of the room.

He signalled for me to follow him when I got to him and looked at what he was looking at I was shocked.

* * *

There was a hole in the floor. It wasn't very big but big enough for someone to escape through.

He sits down on the edge of the hole and holds out his hands.

I climb onto his lap and he wraps an arm tightly around me before pushing us completely into the hole.

"Hold on tight" He whispered as I moved onto his back.

I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist tightly.

After I have buried my head into his neck he starts running.

The air is stale and thick and I can hear water splashing about the place.

The only change I notice is when the air becomes cleaner then I can feel sunlight on my skin.

The wind slows down and I look up to see we are in the middle of a meadow surrounded by woodland.

* * *

I drop off Deangelo's back and slowly start walking suddenly Deangelo crouches down and growls.

"Bella run." He barks.

I stand still and feel my body turn to stone.

Deangelo's words don't register in my mind as I try to get use too this strange feeling of being surrounded.

I manage to move and turn to my side so my back is protected against Deangelo.

I look into the woods surrounding us and watch as a pack of giant wolves slowly walk forward none of which I recognise.

They are all growling at us as they surround us in a circle.

The wolves seem hostile to us and I worry that we are caught before we even got a chance.

They part slightly and I watch as a man in a midnight blue cloak walks into the opening.

He puts his left hand up and all the wolves stop growling.

He stands in front of me and I can see him clearly as he pulls his cloak off.

I gasp before slapping my hand against my mouth.

I know can see him clearly and watch as he throws the cloak over my shoulders.

He then wipes a tear away with the pad of his thumb, a tear I had never noticed that I had.

He holds me close before whispering.

"So what trouble have you gotten yourself into now Loki?"


	45. 40: Déjà vu

A/N: Sorry about the long wait I am still ill but hope to come back and update regurlarly from here on in. hope you enjoy please read and review.

* * *

I can't help but chuckle at his comment.

It's our typical greeting to our situation.

"When am I never in trouble?"

I smile back and then start wandering about what he is doing here.

"Why are you here?"

"Reconnaissance." He shrugs his shoulders as if it wasn't out of his usual daily activities.

I looked him over and the wolves flanking each side of him till someone cleared their throat.

I turned to the noise and saw Deangelo.

Deangelo looked panicked and was crouching in a small space trying to work out weather to defend or strike first.

He looked cautiously.

"Deangelo this is my uncle Kevin." I say smiling at him while I wait for him to relax.

One of the wolves behind us growls and Kevin nods his head.

"I hate to cut things short but we need to get you out of here Loki. It's not safe."

I nod and wrapped the cloak tighter around my body as I notice the temperature drop.

"Josh, take Bella home now." A smallish black and silver wolf walks forward and lies down in front of me.

I notice his toes are white and he has a white stripe down his chest.

My mind wanders to Deangelo again.

"Deangelo . . . . . . . what are you going to do with Deangelo?"

"I'm staying with you. You're my responsibility, I stay with you."

He growled and it was returned by all the wolves growling in unison.

"I don't think so. You're going nowhere near her."

"The Council have left her in my care." He growled again.

"I don't care what council has given you what orders. She is coming with us sans you."

* * *

I watch in shock as all the wolves started circling Deangelo, putting a barrier between us.

"Stop." I shouted and throw myself into the circle of wolves.

The wolves stop moving forward and looked at me.

"Bella. Move. Now." Kevin growled.

"Ek kan nie toelaat dat jy maak hom seer oom. Watter tipe persoon sou ek wees as ek daar gestaan het en niks gedoen het as 'n vriend het seergekry?"

I turned and looked at all of the wolves.

"We need to work together to get out of this alive or we are all dead."

"You are so like your father." I turned to kevin as I watched him shake his head. "We better get going."

"What about Deangelo?"

"Your 'friend' can come but if he makes one bad move we will kill him."

He growled which was followed with the wolves growling at us.

"Can you keep up or do we need to organise you a lift." Kevin asked sarcasticly.

"I can keep up it's Bella that will need the help." Deangelo turned to me. "So little girl want a piggy back ride."

"Bella will ride on Josh that way I can keep an eye on her and protect her from any attack."

I looked at Kevin confused at his comment.

"What about you?"

"I will phase into my wolf form and run with you. I will not leave you Loki. Come on lets get you situated onto Josh."

I looked at Josh again and hesitated on getting up.

He was too tall for me to get up on my own.

Deangelo Walked to the opposite side and held his hands out for me.

I struggle to get on and Kevin grabs my foot and boosts me up.

I turn towards Deangelo and smile as best as I can.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath in before letting it out. I try to forget why I am nervous and afraid.

"Everything will be okay little one. I'll be by your side the whole time just remember to lie low and hold on tight. He won't feel it." Deangelo whispered patting my hand gently.

"I'm going to phase and then I'll be back and we can . . . . . ."

* * *

Everyone turned towards the woods facing the direction me and Deangelo had come from.

I felt the panic sink into me as the thought of the Volturi coming after me.

"Kevin phase now." Deangelo barked before turning to Josh. "Get her out of here now run."

Josh looked over his shoulder and then started running.

I turned around and watched as Kevin's clothes shredded into the air and four black cloaked figures walked forward.

I had a wolf at each side of me but I didn't recognise them I just watched as Kevin wolf form vanished into the cloaked figures.

"Nooooooo." I screamed "Stop. . . . Stop . . . . please Josh stop." I cried and then buried my face into his fur.

We were going too fast for me to be able to get off safely even if I fell I would sustain some seriously bad injuries.

The sudden jerk forward as we stopped bought me forward.

I lifted my head out of Josh's fur to see why we had stopped.

Standing in front of us was two figures in black cloaks; one was taller than the other by nearly a foot.

Josh and the two wolves growled at the new figures and slowly started backing away.

We were trapped and couldn't go forward or backwards.

I felt like I was being trapped it was impossible to get away.

Then I remembered something dad had always taught me.

'Never let yourself get trapped in, Bella. There is always a way to run forward, backwards, even sideways.'

I pulled on Josh's fur gently to the left and he took the hint and started running.

I felt the wind in my hair as he sped forward and then a sharp turn to our right.

It was quiet for a few seconds till all movement stopped and I felt the rumbling of a growl coming from josh.

I pulled my face out of his fur and looked up to see why we had stopped.

I was hoping we were safe but I was wrong.

We were surrounded by wolves and cloaked figures on all sides there was nowhere to go.

* * *

The six cloaked figures wore black Volturi cloaks but something about them was off.

I slid off the side of Josh and stood in the middle of all three wolves.

The smallest figure walked forward and took her hood off.

"Alice." I breathed and ran forward to hug her.

I heard her gasp as I ran forward and wrapped my arms around her.

"Bella." She spoke quietly but her voice broke slightly.

Everyone pulled their hoods off and I was staring at people I knew.

Jasper, Marie, Alex, Victoria and Esme were all here but they were in a defensive position.

I then noticed the growling from all the wolves.

"They are friends." I said firmly. "Hulle is vriende"

I repeated at the wolves unsure if they could understand english but not wanting to risk any type of mix up.

"Deangelo and oom Kevin were left behind we are being followed by the Volturi."

"Bella we need to get you out of here." Alice said.

"Marie can you take her." Alex asked her firmly.

"Yes." Marie said in a quiet voice.

"What about Deangelo and Kevin?"

I looked into Alex's eyes and continued "Why don't you all go with Josh back to the others and help.

I will wait here with Alice and two of the other wolves that way we can run fast enough if we have to."

The answer I got back was an echo of growls from the wolves around me.

"Not an option Bella." Alex said firmly.

"This is my oom . . . . Familie, I can't walk away" I said determind to stand my ground.

* * *

I stood looking at Alex when I suddenly felt the ground shift but I was standing still.

It was like I was being held streight in a harness as the world moved around me.

I closed my eyes and shook my head to get rid of the confusion.

When I opened them again I went back to glaring Alex down.

We stood silently glaring at each other, neither one of us willing to budge.

I was not willing to leave people behind and he was not willing to let me be in danger.

We were broken apart by the growling that started up again.

Before I could turn to face what the wolves were growling at everyone was in a defensive position.

I turned around just as a loud crashing noise in the distance broke through to us.

Before I could react I found myself locked into Alices arms and pressed into the floor as a brown blur of fur flew by my head.

"Run . . . . . Run now." Someone screamed and I felt the wind taken out of my lungs as my body flew through the air.

I found myself sat back on Josh and before he could start running I saw shards of what looked like Alex's clothes.

"Bella hold on tight." Alice whispered before Josh started running.

* * *

We managed to get a few yards into the forest when Josh suddenly Jolted throwing me off him and on to the wet forest floor.

As I landed I felt my head hitting something sharp and hard.

I held my hand up to my head as I stared at Alice and Josh fighting two cloaked figures.

When I pulled my palm away and stared at my now stained red palm.

As the shock lifted and my brain kicked back into gear I had to get help.

I peered around me and spotted a flash of fire and smoke through a gap in the trees.

I got to my feet and started walking to the fire.

As I walked I grabbed a fallen tree branch and ripped a loose shred of fabric from my t-shirt.

I had no idea what I was doing but maybe and I mean just maybe I could help.

My plan was simple I would set light to my barish, improvised tourch and hope it kept burning; long enough to set fire to the cloaks of the people trying to attack us.

* * *

As I got closer to the clearing I noticed that the smoke was thick and purple.

Something was wrong the air was thick and smelt sickly sweet.

You could taste it just by breathing it in.

Just as I walked into the clearing the feeling that something was wrong got stronger.

Before I could turn around and go in a diffrent situation I felt a hand wrap around my waist pinning my arms to my side and a hand go over my mouth.

"If you make a sound your boyfriend is dead." The scratchy cold voice whispered into my ear.

I stood still and said nothing as I tried to work out how to escape.

I looked into the clearing when I heard a howling noise fill the air.

I was pushed forward till my body hit the ground hard.

As I slowly got up I looked around me.

I was now on the edge of the meadow and everywhere I looked I saw people and wolves fighting each other.

Alice was under a wolf trying to fight him off.

Uncle Alex was in a tree and punched a hooded figure to the ground.

There where some new black cloaked figures merging into the fight.

A scream made me turn to my left as two cloaked figures had uncle Alex in a head lock and shoved him into the dirt before pulling his head back.

I heard an ear piercing metal scrunching noise, wolves growling and people screaming.

I closed my eyes and turned my head away as I couldn't bear to see any more.

I felt the ground move again.


	46. Authors statement

Hi all.

I am still revising and updating my earlier chapters.

I hope to get chapter 15 revised up in the next week or so.

As I am still quiet ill it may take a bit of time however there are only three more chapters to this story.

This Story where do I begin,

Well as most of you have read Bella keeps seeing herself being attacked or watching people getting hurt or killed.

What you have to remember is Bella is trying to manipulate and change her visions but she can't do this while she is in them.

She has no power over her visions and doesn't know how to trigger them but her need to help the people she cares about has out weighed that in her mind.

I do not encourage any epileptic to "induce" a seizure as they can be life threatening.

This is only a story and I am trying to turn something certain people in society see as a weakness or a reason to shun a person into a positive.

If anything I hope my story inspires and encourages a person with a disability to live their lives in the positive.

Thank you to everyone that has stuck with me so far and I hope you have enjoyed this story.

Glassbug


End file.
